Tales of a Gamer
by KyKyuKai
Summary: Re-write of 'Time for a Power Up' After a very sudden death, a anime fan is launched into the world of Naruto. With foresight of what is to come with the powers of the gamer, How will he change both himself and plot to not only survive but also overcome the odds of what is to come. Gradual Overpowered Rinnegan/Sharingan/Gamer-Male OC
1. Back to Life

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GAMER I'M JUST A FAN WITH TO MUCH TIME IN MY HANDS**

 **I decided to rewrite this story Like you can already see from this chapter being uploaded in the first place. Now I do have more information on the bottom of this chapter about how the story is going to go but before that I want to talk about the upload schedule for this story.**

 **I honesty don't know I'm going to be changing a lot of things for this story so that a lot of things are going to be different from the main one so it should seem to much like a re-write. That mean a lot of things are going to change and I have a idea for most of it so. Honesty for me I see that as my inspiration is with me for this story but I'm not going to go and post every other day.**

 **Like I have stated before that was the reason I got burned out so for this story I'm going to try to keep it fairly regular for a schedule. I won't have a set date but I think one a week give or take is fair for everyone.**

 **Anyway now that I have said that enjoy this new beginning.**

* * *

'Well this day so far has been so weird and overall depressing' I thought as I looked at the back box with its white font as I looked at the text on said box floating in the warm dark void I had found myself in as I remembered about what had happened to get me in this situation in the first place.

 **FLASHBACK**

As I drove down the high way I hummed to myself which I stopped doing when I noticed something to the right of the car, confused I looked the right of the road for a moment. Looking over I blinked my eye's as I looked at the deer running over in the distance. Smiling at the random sight I sighed as I looked back over to the road and saw that a turn was coming up.

Slowing down I stopped at the corner and started to hum to myself again. But when I began to start turning right a pair of headlights shined on my car as my eye's widened as I looked at a truck was heading right towards me. I pressed on the gas as I speed up but it was fast enough as the truck was to close at that point to move out of the way.

Thinking as fast as I could I braced myself as I looked at the man in the truck and noticed that his head was down. He wasn't even awake, Panicking to myself I didn't get the chance to look over anymore when the headlight got to close blinding me as I heard a loud smash and felt myself get launched back in forth.

Then suddenly the light dispersed leaving me in complete darkness. When I came too, it took me a few minutes to figure out what happened. I was kinda pissed off that I didn't at least take the driver with me as I was hit by the right side of the car, the passenger side of the truck but then again I was dead so no point in thinking about that at the moment.

And he did hit me head on even if he didn't die there is no way that he didn't at least get out of that with no injuries at least. With that that in mind I sighed and looked around the best, I could around in the darkness and after waiting for around 20 minutes suddenly a black box with some lines of text popped up in front of me.

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **Welcome to the Game,**

 **Would you like to play**

 **Y / N**

Shaking my head as much as I could in the void I couldn't help but sigh as this was honestly a little familiar to me. Was I in some version of that gamer comic that I read when I was alive. Shaking off the memories I focused on the box and thought to myself that I had nothing better to do so I might as well choose yes.

The second I finished my thoughts the box's text changed into something else. Leading me to realize that I could answer mentally to control the system. Which was good for me as I wasn't even sure that I could talk in the void that I was in considering the fact that I can't feel any part of my body. If I even had a body anymore.

Clearing my thought's about that for the moment but still keeping it in the back of my head. I looked back to the black box and read the text that replaced what had shown up at the start.

 **Would you like to skip the tutorial?**

 **Y / N**

There wasn't really any point in thinking about it as it would probably be one of the worst things I could do at the moment was to skip the only thing here that would give me a sense about what is happening at the moment even I have read in the gamer before that doesn't really help too much at the moment. So I choose no.

* * *

 **Command List:**

 **STATUS**

 **PERK TREE**

 **SKILL LIST**

 **QUESTS**

 **INVENTORY**

 **Please select each skill to proceed to the part of the tutorial.**

* * *

After looking over the list that I could choose from I decided to go through them in the same order that they were presented with. So with that, I choose to open the status menu first so after sending the command out a new blue box with black font popped up over the black box. And as I looked at the new page in front of me it confirmed that this was like the gamer

 **Name: Uchiha, Kai**

 **Job: (Not selected)**

 **Level:0 to next level(0%)**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Age: 0 mental age: 24**

 **HP: 50**

 **CP: 25**

 **Stats Effects:**

 **STR: 0**

 **VIT: 0**

 **DEX: 0**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Stat Points: 0**

Ok so just from first looks it seems that I'm a baby and in the Naruto Universe from the Uchiha clan if the last name is anything to go by and I have gaming powers like the ones from that comic. I'm going to say that I called that anyway with that I need to see if there is a way to get more details about this stuff on my status page.

 **FOR FIGURING OUT THE BASICS OF WHAT IS HAPPENING +1 WIS**

This is actually pretty good not only am I in my favorite anime and from a clan like the Uchiha but I also have the broken powers of the gamer this could not be better. Wait no thinking about it this is that good at all. What time period am I in is Itachi born yet what village am I in. Is a war going on if so which war is it? No wait I'm over thinking this I can wait until I'm born to be worrying about things like that.

Anyway, for now, figure out more about this status stuff there has to be a way for me to find out what each stat does and what about the title and job. With that in mind, I looked over the screen in front of me closer when I noticed a very small question mark in a circle next to mostly every on the screen.

Now that I had found what I was looking for I decided to get it over with and quickly selected every question mark on the screen in front of me. Ignoring all the black boxes popping up I waited till I was sure that I had all of them. As I looked at the mess of boxes slightly overlapping each other I sighed and wondered how to sort them out.

And after giving myself a minute of thought I figured out how to move them all out of each other's way. So now that I could see all of them at once I decided to look over the screens in the order they are on my status page so that meant. It would be out of the ones that I could select the question mark's for the job title, HP, CP, stats effect and then the stats.

 **Job-**

 **This is something that changes when you select a profession of work that allows you to be able to get quests that pertain to the job that you have at that time. Also allowing you to sometimes get or buy things which you wouldn't be able to normally.**

* * *

 **Title-**

 **Titles are something you can equip that gives you a bonus effect towards certain things which the titles are based around.**

* * *

 **HP-**

 **Is your total life force or 'Health Points' when it reaches zero you are dead and at reaching certain levels it can add negative or positive status effects. It increases by a base of 100 every level.**

* * *

 **CP-**

 **Is your energy or 'Chakra Points' this is what is used in most skills to power them and at reaching certain levels it can add negative or positive status effects. It increases by a base of 50 every level.**

* * *

 **Stats effects-**

 **These are effects that affect the player for periods of time. They can be caused by many different things reaching very low levels in your CP can result in a temporary Chakra Exhaustion debuff. But there are stats effects that don't go away in time and have to be treated in certain ways such as blindness.**

* * *

 **STR-**

 **Also called Strength each point added into this STAT lets the user add 5 extra pounds of force in an attack and lets user carry 10 more extra pounds on top of base carry limit.**

* * *

 **VIT-**

 **Also called Vitality each point adds 10 points to HP and adds 5% to Endurance skill training.**

* * *

 **DEX-**

 **Also called Dexterity each point increases all Active skills time and adds 5% skill increase to active stamina use skills**

* * *

 **INT-**

 **Also called Intelligence each point adds 10 points to CP and adds .5 to base IQ**

* * *

 **WIS-**

 **Also called Wisdom each point adds .5 of a level to Chakra Control Skill and .5 to base IQ**

* * *

 **LUK-**

 **Also called Luck every point in this stat increase the odds for something to go your way involving the game system or sometimes random occurrences in a random part of the world by 1%**

* * *

Ok, that is a lot let's see so I only have one life no Mario bull in which I get five tries. I have chakra which I already kinda figured but still. Besides that, the rest is pretty explanatory because I have already seen it on the gamer well the job one is different but still the rest I knew about so I guess I should go to the next one. And that is the perk tree.

 **Perk points available: 0**

 **Perks Owned -**

 **Uchiha Blood-  
** **Adds +1 VIT, and 2 DEX every level  
** **30% leveling faster to fire affinity  
** **Adds Skill [Locked]Sharingan** **  
** **  
Genius-  
** **Adds 25% learning speed of skills and 10 INT and WIS every 5 levels.**

Oh, I didn't think I would already have some perks but I do so I'm not going to complain. So I have the one I get from being an Uchiha which give me the Sharingan but it looks like it is locked at the moment which makes sense. But besides that the extra stats I get from it are good and the fire affinity boost is nice.

And besides that I got the perk Genius, It's nice to know that I'm smart enough to be acknowledged for it by the game system. And it is really good not just because of the speed with the learning skills boost that it gives me. But what is broken is that I get ten INT and WIS every five levels. That is super good that means I won't have to worry about those stats being under leveled.

Anyway, there isn't much else there to look at so I should move one to see what the others are on the list of things I need to see. But first things first how do I close the windows, they keep stacking up so how to close them is something that I need to figure out.

After a moment I just figured why not and thought about one of the question mark windows from the status page closing and for some reason, it just popped out of existences. So with that problem solved I closed the rest of the unneeded boxes and move on to the next command which was for the skill list.

 **SKILL LIST:**

 **(Passive)Gamer's Mind[Maxed]-  
** **An ability which allows you to be calm at all times and logically think through things. While giving you a immunity to most physiological effects.**

 **(Passive)Gamer's Body[Maxed]-  
** **Grants a body that allows you to live the real world like a game. You receive no visible damage from attacks and the pain lasts for a few seconds. But certain things can over rid this and lead to different stats effects. After sleeping in a bed, you restore most HP, CP and all none major status effects.**

Ok I was right I do have the basic skills for the gamer to have Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body this will be great to abuse. But I wonder why isn't my Sharingan on here, it might be because it is still locked but I would think that it at least show up here like it did on the perk.

Oh while I'll probably find out later so might as well go and see the next option on my lest which is the quest. This is where I'm going to be getting most of my exp from so I know that with this I can keep track of all the stuff I will have to do so it should be a good way to keep track.

 **QUESTS-**

 **This shows where you can keep track of the quest and task that you have active at that point in time.**

 **1 active quest**

 **Tutorial -**

 **Learn the basics of the game so you can learn how to play.**

 **\- Complete the tutorial**

 **Rewards:**

 **+200 EXP**

 **Side Quests -**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **No explanation of the basic of the gaming system**

That makes sense as I am doing a quest right now but I wonder what the side quest is. I mean I understand what it means but what other things could I get from this besides learning to use this gaming system. Oh well, I'll find out later when this quest is over.

For now, I should finish this up instead so that leaves the inventory to look at. From what I can remember it is broken when it comes to having storage for anything so I might as well get to it. With that, I sent out the mental command and watched as a grid popped up in front of me as I stared at it.

It wasn't much really as I looked at the plain grid in front of me as I counted across and then down there were one hundred slots to put stuff in. With it being ten by ten, But I figured it could be bigger so with some testing I changed the number of squares there was too four hundred by making it twenty by twenty.

But while I was looking at the grid when I was trying to make it bigger I noticed something in the top left which I had to zoom in on. It said zero out of zero weight limit, which reminded me of the fact that I didn't have any points in most of my stats which was weird but whatever. So now that I have gone through all the screens I wonder what is next then. I didn't have much time to think as suddenly a bright light covered me as I closed my eye's tightly.

After around a few minutes passed I opened my eyes as I looked around the room turning only to see a man with an orange mask with a baby with yellow hair, and a man and woman that looked scared. It only took a second to realize what was happening when they disappeared in front of me and a few moments later I hear a giant roar in the distance. There was only one thing going through my head at the moment..shit

It didn't take long for me to figure out what was happening but it did, however, take me a minute to accept it. Kurama the fucking nine tailed fucking demon was just released and was probably destroying everything around me. Normally I would have been panicking.

Ok to be fair normally I wouldn't even be in this fucking universe but that is beside the point. The things were that I was calm calmer than I had any right to be considering the fact that I was a bloody baby and that I could die again very easily.

I knew it was the gamer's mind skill that was doing it but it was still weird. This was the stuff that triggered PTSD attacks really. Well, there was no way I wasn't going to complain those attacks are or should I say were a pain in the ass.

So what to do now was the question of the hour as there wasn't anything really going on really it was way to quiet for my liking but I didn't have a say in the matter. With nothing better to do, I looked around the room or cave really to see if I could find out any more things that would be useful.

As I glanced around the cave there wasn't much to see honesty as from my viewpoint of being on my back there wasn't much. At least from where I could look towards at least just the ceiling which was a little boring as it was from the look of it just a plain brown ceiling that happens to be made of rock or was it more stone I never figured out if there were a big differen-

My thought was cut off as a sense of dread came crashing down on me as I choked on nothing but still feeling like I was being crushed. I could breathe properly and be calm didn't help when your dying as I forced myself to focus on something else like how I don't know just something else. But while I was panicking I didn't notice the sounds going off in the background.

 **Ding!**

 **Ding!**

 **Ding!**

 **Ding!**

 **Ding!**

 **Ding!**

 **Ding!**

 **Ding!**

 **Ding!**

 **Ding!**

 **Ding!**

And just like that, the pressure stopped as I gasped to myself as I took in a good couple breathes of air before I clammed down completely. Confused as to what just happened I opened my eye's not that I even remember closing them during that experience and noticed the tons of boxes that appeared in front of me which all was for one thing. A new skill.

 **From being exposed to the effects of someone's killer intent you learned a skill**

 **(Passive/Active)Killing intent[Level: 11]**

 **You are now able to sense and use killer intent**

 **[1](Passive)Sense killer intent**

 **Can sense up to 33 ft away.**

 **33% chance to block effects of killing in intent.**

 **[2](Active)Killer intent release -**

 **Activate a killers intent which can imitate foes**

 **Can effect others up to 11 level higher than your current level.**

 **Can effect others up to a distance of 33 feet**

 **When affected adds stats effects -**

 **Intermediate(With this effect targets have a +15% chance of fleeing/-11% decrease in attacks and speed)**

 **or**

 **Paralyzed(With this effect targets are paralyzed with fear and can no longer move for periods of time)**

Well at least I got something out of all this I guess. It is a pretty good skill and I got lucky with my thirty-three percent chance of blocking it out. I wonder if it was affected by my luck stat because the chance of it being blocked isn't that big and the luck stat detail talked about it affected chance in this game.

If so it would have been a thirty-eight percent chance instead of a thirty-three chance. And if that is the case I think I know what stat I'm going to abuse. If I can get it high enough I wouldn't have to worry about bad odds in my luck which from my last life sucked.

 **FOR INCREASING THE ODDS IN YOUR FAVOR AND FIGURING OUT MORE ABOUT THE STAT SYSTEM TAKE +1 LUK AND WIS**

Oh yeah, I forgot that it did that somehow anyway that does confirm what I was thinking about. So know that is out of the way there really isn't must else to do is there. I wonder what is happening topside at the moment. I hate being left in the dark even though I don't really have much of a choice.

Minato suddenly flashed to the room and grabbed me from my back as I gasped slightly at the sudden movement when he turned to look towards something else in the cave. And that is when I noticed something, I wasn't laying on a stone like I thought I was no. I was laying on a woman.

A woman with long black hair that was spread out messy as she was laying there. With a trail of blood coming out of her mouth. And if I was a newborn then that meant that the dead woman that I had been laying on for over fucking twenty minutes was my mother. That was fucked up.

I sighed as I shook a memory off as I clammed myself down. It wasn't the first time I had seen my mom die but at least this time I didn't even know her. No matter how fucked up that sounded. So with that, I bared down the bad thoughts as I looked back over Minato's shoulder over to see him grabbing on to another baby, Naruto.

Ans just like that the second he grabbed Naruto we all disappeared only to find myself being placed down on a alter as I watched as Minato begins to go through the hand-signs I heard him begin to talk probably explaining what he was doing to Kushina, but because for some reason they were speak Japanese I could understand what they were talking about specifically.

So I had to use my memories of the show to figure out what they were talking about. Except of course I couldn't be completely sure about what was happening considering that I was here this time. So I just watched as I from my position on the alter watched over there shoulders as Kurama thrashed about.

As I watched I keep my eye's open needing to see this for myself for a reason I wasn't too sure with as I looked on as they stopped arguing once Minato finished his long chain of hand seals and still watched as Kurama tried to kill both me and Naruto but only to have Minato and Kushina stopped his single claw with their body's.

And after a couple long drawn out minutes of them saying goodbye and Kurama getting slowly smaller and smaller and his chakra poured into our new seals. I finally closed my eyes as both of Naruto's parent's dropped down dead in front of me. Completely ignoring the boxes that popped up.

As I thought to myself as I tried to stop my nerves. 'God how could I think this was going to be fun. It hasn't been even an hour and I've already seen three dead bodies and watched as two people slowly died in front of me. I'm not sure I can do this. No, I have to do this I can't die again. I will figure something out. I already have a massive advantage I can do this right. I can survive, I hope.'

And with that, I sighed to myself as I opened my eye's to see a blue box floating in front of me.

* * *

 **Quest Complete:** **Tutorial**

* * *

 **Already there is a massive tone switch from the first chapter of this story than of what it was before. I plan to heavy change this story. My first try with this story I'm going to use as a guide line so that I can change this story into something else.**

 **I plan to complete write most of it but there is going to be a clear view of the first story if you look for it. I'm just going to take use of the Gaming powers much more than the first time and I am going to be more creative in a few things.**


	2. Kyuubi

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GAMER I'M JUST A FAN WITH TO MUCH TIME IN MY HAND**

* * *

After that, everything just kinda moved in a blur as a old man in all black appeared and took both Naruto and me away from the field. As we traveled across the roof tops I sighed as I after around what I assumed twenty minutes had clammed down which honesty was one of my concerns.

I just watched two people get killed by having there entire chest ripped out in front of me by a massive claw. And not only that but right at this very moment I'm right next to those two's son. With the tailed beast that did it forced inside of me not even half an hour ago after being fucking born which was right before I had died.

And then directly after had a panic attack about how I was going to die again. But now I barely feel anything about it, this was the stuff that would take like a week to process emotional and I did it in minutes. It was really and truly the thing that made me so glad that gamer's mind exists. With out it I doubt I would last to the age of ten and still be mentally sound.

Shaking off the self reflection I looked out over the old man's shoulder who I was very sure was the Third Hokage to look out over the mostly destroyed village. It was weird really as there were still some places that were on fire but all and all it was nice.

It might have been the moving at the high speeds jumping over roof top to roof top but it honesty was a nice view all things considered. With that in mind I sighed as I felt my eye's begin to close as I felt my head drop down to rest on the old mans shoulder.

* * *

 **MindScape**

I felt my eye's snap open as I bolted upright as I took a breath as I blinked a few times to wonder about what had happened. I groaned slightly as I stood up fulled to look around when I noticed that I wasn't a foot tall. More like five foot something. Like my old height.

That in it's self was confusing as hell as I glanced around at the stone walls surrounding me. Blinking to myself again I sighed as I walked towards the wall and placed my hand on it as I looked closer at a part of it that looked out of place. There were a few smallish looking tubes that looked like it was suppose to be there but it looked of.

The color was odd not grey but pretty close and it looked like it was merged into the walls instead of being a part of it naturally. Shaking my head slightly at it I sighed as I looked around the area that I appeared in. It was like a hallowed out boulder with a tunnel off to the side of it.

The pipes looked like they were coming down from the roof the off towards the tunnel which even though there wasn't any reason for it to be lite and with no source of light anywhere near by I could still see everything like it was the middle of the day.

Sighing to myself I began to walk down the long hall as there wasn't really anything else at the moment that I could do without knowing where I was. As I walked down the long path I began to wonder about the other things that I got from the quest.

I didn't really look at it as I was in shock at the moment so I'm not sure what I really got from it. I know that I became a jinchuuriki and if that isn't something that was involved in the quest then I'm not sure what else would have been there in place of that.

As I was thinking about it I finely made it into a massive clearly that was still under ground. At least I would have said it was under ground before hand if I had not seen a massive fox grumbling to their self behind a massive gate. The second I saw him I figured out were I was.

I was in my mindscape which was weird because I would have thought that it would have been a sewer like Naruto's is. But then again thinking about it this definitely better than a sewer, so no real harm no foul anyway as I was thinking about that I began to walk into the room if you could call it that instead of a cave.

So with that I just watched on as I look at Kurama grumble to himself about being stuck again as he some how hadn't noticed me yet. And the second that thought came across the massive fox turned his head and looked towards me with what I would think was slight surprise.

So with out really anything else to do I walked up closer to the cage and started talking. "Hi" And with that was the only word I got in before the massive fox went on a little rant **"What the fucking fuck how the hell are you in here why are you here. I thought I got sealed inside a stupid baby.**

 **So how can you be here unless you are some design in the seal in which case I have nothing to say to you. Until you understand who you're dealing with and release my amazing self to continue to destroy that damn Uchiha"** And with that he turn away from me and plopped down on the ground sending a slight tremor.

I just blinked to myself as I watched whatever the hell you would what to call that. As I began to open my mouth to talk to him before sighing and accepting that it wouldn't do any good if he avoided me. And he would probably have a lot more experience with that than I would probably think he would.

So I just glanced around the big cave and after a moment I walked over to the wall to the right of me and sat down with my back pushed against it. As I sat down I looked over to the fox before sighing and then after a moment I decided to open up my stat screen to see if I could find anything else out that would be good to know.

 **Name: Uchiha, Kai**

 **Job: (Not selected)**

 **Level: 1 to next level(50/200)**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Age: 0 mental age: 24**

 **HP: 140/140**

 **CP: 500/500**

 **Stats Effects: New Born(-5 to all base psychical stats)**

 **STR: 7 (2)**

 **VIT: 9 (4)**

 **DEX: 9 (4)**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 12**

 **LUK: 6**

 **Stat Points: 5**

It's updated, which is something that I would expect but by this much weird. Ok so what happened to change all my stats this much. Before hand I was still not even born yet so that certainly has something to do with how it was before hand as my first three stats were zero at the time.

And I guess I couldn't even use chakra at the time or probably lose health so that is if I had to guess the reason why there is a counter to both of them now. And I can understand the negative stats as my baby is still a baby. But what doesn't make sense is the numbers for the STR, VIT, and DEX stats.

They shouldn't be that high and thinking about it now that I'm looking for things out of place why do I have so much chakra. From reading the stats description I should get one hundred and fifty CP point from my INT stats but were the rest of it come from.

I had fifty starting out so I doubt I got that much out of one level unless something big changed. And after I thought about it for a second I sighed at how I over looked something big as I turned my head slightly as I looked over towards the massive fox who looked like he had gone to sleep.

Wondering how I over looked that I opened my perk tree menu sure that I was going to find what I was looking for and I was right and then even more some as I found another perk that I wasn't expecting to find there as I was only searching for one. But I couldn't say that I wasn't complete surprised to see it either.

 **[New Perk]Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi-** **Adds 250 Cp every level** **10 Levels to Skill: Regeneration** **Adds 2 STR ,DEX and 3 VIT every level** **-20% base Cp Control, 30% extra exp to level up any Cp Control skills.**

 **[New Perk]Mindscape-** **Gives you the ability to travel to the inner part of your** **mind whenever you are in a state of unconsciousness.**

I no longer cared about having him stuck in me anymore, that was a broken perk for damn sure. It was amazing sure the CP control is going to suck later I'm sure but I can't find the need to care at the moment. As I looked over the perk again I looked more closely at the skill that the perk boosted Regeneration.

Did getting this perk unlock the skill. I wouldn't think so as my Uchiha Blood perk didn't automatically unlock my sharingan but then again the to skills are very different. After thinking about it for a moment I decided to open up my skill list just to see as there really wasn't anything stopping me from finding out. And what I found was great.

 **(Passive)Regeneration[Level 10]-**

 **A passive skill that revolves around your ability to heal faster than normal.**

 **50% more health regained**

 **25% faster rate of healing**

 **40% more chakra regained**

 **20% faster rate of healing**

 **50% extra health gained when effect by medical skills**

* * *

It just by it's self looked amazing and when I thought about it in detail was just incredible. Say I naturally regained 10 HP points per minute. With this skill it would be instead. 15 HP points per 45 seconds. And the same could be said for my CP. It might take a few tries but if I can figure out my HP and CP regain rate to figure out how much this is adding on it could be very very good.

Life it seemed was beginning to look up on me as I looked over my stats again and wonder what I could do next. And as I looked threw the rest of my menu's I found something out that was quite nice about one of my menu screen's. It was in my quest menu as I found a new tab on it.

 **QUESTS-**

 **This shows where you can keep track of the quest and task that you have active at that point in time.**

 **0 Quest active at this time**

 **Quest History-**

 **Tutorial(Complete)**

 **Learn the basics of the game so you can learn how to play.**

 **Reward:**

 **200 EXP**

 **Side quests(Complete)**

 **Reward:**

 **1 Perk (Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi)**

* * *

I could look at my quest history which is nice encase I close the window before I mean to like I did with the Tutorial. That is a good thing to know and I also now know what that hidden quest was which thinking about I didn't really have a choice in the matter if it was going to be completed. I probably just got lucky thinking about it.

After finding out about all that I looked around the menu's again to see if I could find anything but sadly I didn't so with that I closed out all the windows in front of me as I looked back over towards the fox's cage only to see him staring at me instead of sleeping with a look of confusing on his face.

Once he noticed me looking back at him which actually took a minute because of how out of it he seemed he took a breath and started talking to me in a different way from before. This time he seemed at lot more serious in stead of slightly annoyed and grumpy.

 **"You're not suppose to be here aren't you, And don't brother lying I can see your thought's and memories. Even if it took me away to long to get to them"** That threw me for a loop as I looked at the fox as I sighed before giving some thought then deciding he would just figure it all out anyway.

* * *

 **Time Skip 40 minutes later-**

After a lot of explaining and questions the fox finally seemed satisfied that he had figured out what I was and what I was doing here. But it did take a bit of time when I started talking to him he couldn't understand a single thing I said. Turns out he can only talk mentally and thought's are for some reason a universal language.

So I had to learn to mentally communicate with the fox properly without stray thought's getting in the conversation and to only reply when meaning to. It took a bit and sadly it wasn't a skill which I kinda hoped it would have been. But I figured it was more of a add-on of the Kyuubi perk rather than anything.

But once we were done with all that we finally got past it all and right now we were just talking about random shit. Apparently he is very bored and honesty so was I with gamer's mind there wasn't any lingering emotions to hold onto from what had happened earlier so we were right at the moment were just talking about the things happening in the future.

 **"So what are you planning to do in the future as a job, I mean ninja is kinda obvious but there are other things"** "I'm not sure honesty right now, My plan is to get strong which is going to be much easier thanks to my powers but besides that I'm not sure" He just nodded.

That was something that I noticed about him besides being pretty lazy he was kinda desperate for anything to happen even if it was just a conversation. It was probably something to do from his boredom not that I could blame him. He hasn't been able to really do anything for at least a few decades.

All and all he wasn't what I was expecting really, But the again there is a difference from living a life and watching it on a T.V. there could be dozens of things that have changed some. Blocking out the thought as it wasn't very important at the moment I turned my attention back to Kurama and continued our talk.

"What do you think I should do then I'm up for any idea's really" He just shrugged and replied to my question **"I don't care what you do as long as you don't die to soon, I am actually not that mad at being stuck in here this time if only because either I'm use to it by now.**

 **Or because you seem to be pretty interesting with that power of your's and the whole thing about you not even originally from this world"** I smiled slightly at that, it didn't take long to figure out that he was pretty arrogant even if it is only for his ego and nothing else.

"Well I'm glad you care so much for me then" He snorted at that like it was a joke and responded quick enough **"Like hell, I'm only using you because I care about myself. Your just lucky that you can interest me or else I wouldn't be having this conversation with you. Really you should be thankful I'm even talking to you in the first place"** I raised a eyebrow at that "Quick on your feet are you, Well you have to be good at something besides making your head swell up trying to contain your ego" He grumble to himself for a minute about something involving no respect. But I didn't play anymore attention when he opened his mouth to insult me.

* * *

 **And that is the in of chapter two, sorry for it not being that long as a normal chapter would be. But this chapter was really just a introduction of Kurama. That was the main point of this chapter and I think I put enough in for that point to come across. Away besides that I don't have much of anything to say at the moment so I'm just going to go and take my leave.**


	3. Jump start

**I don't own Naruto I'm just a fan with some time on my hands.**

 **I have to say this chapter is a lot darker than I figured than it would be. So be warned that this one is one that is pretty serious in development of my character. Anyway with that said enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. How the hell did they notice me I would have gotten a notification. Unless they have a better level of stealth which means. God damn, it one of them is a ninja, of course, there would be a ninja there why wouldn't there be one. Fuck I can hear them getting closer.

With that, I shoved the thought's in the back of my head as I continued to run away from the scene of the crime I just committed my hat a normal black beanie still in my hand, in it there were three apples. It was decently hard to keep a good grip but my focus wasn't on that at this moment.

I turned a corner as I divided my attention for a moment to open my inventory. Hoping that from the sudden turn I would have enough cover as I quickly threw my hat and the food into the grid as I didn't bother to watch it disappear as I closed the window before continuing down the alley.

Glancing around I noticed a fence and a trash can next to it pressed against the wall. I took as best of a calming breath as I could as I prepared for a lot of sudden turns and moves. After a moment I forced my body to speed up as I hopped onto the trash bin and pulled myself onto the fence before standing on top of it as I ran onto the building to the right of me.

Lucky the marketing district rooftops were close to each other as I jumped across the edge of the building over a most vacant street to the shop across from the roof I was on. As I landed I stumbled slightly as I lost some momentum as I tried to recover quickly as I kept running.

As I continued to run I looked behind me and frowned as I look to see the two men were a couple of yards away from me. But it didn't seem like they were in a rush they weren't nearly pushing themselves as I was. I could already feel my lungs becoming slightly winded from the running.

Thankfully they aren't in a rush because if they were I would be in a lot more trouble. But lucky they were underestimating me which I wasn't going to complain about as I turned back around towards the front of me and just in time to as I almost missed a jump that would have to lead me to fall into a stall that seemed to be selling pork.

Moving my eye's away from them giving out free samples to focus more on where I was going to be heading to get these people off my back. With that I in mind I made a quick decision and sprinted off towards the housing district as with all the different roofs it should easier to lose them instead of running across completely flat roofs that I have been running on.

As I ran forward I was really kinda annoyed that I couldn't get away from two random ninja. I mean I do have an excuse I'm still a bloody kid but I also am the gamer so that alone should mean that I should be able to escape from these two. When I get out of this I really need to start actually training.

Getting rid of the thought about the things I was planning on doing in the future I focused myself on what was happening now. Sprinting along I glanced around as I noticed a major road coming up which meant I was arriving in a different place in the village. I was beginning to feel the effects of running so much as I jumped across the much bigger gap from roof to roof.

 **From high amounts of running and constant movement +2 DEX and 1 VIT**

The window suddenly popped up in front of me as it blocks my view I threw it behind me to look at later as I kept running. This time to be interrupted by a ding as I swiped the window away like I did to the last one. Thankfully something I learned a while ago is that if a window like an increase in stats is still opened the next one that pops up just stacks on top of the last one. The same with skills and another window of the like.

Now with my line of sight un-blocked, I looked around before making a decision that would be risky. As I approached a gap instead of jumping over it I let my self-fall down on to street level. This time I didn't stumble as I took off running this time out of an alley instead of into one.

Turning the corner I ran threw an empty street only for a minute before turning left by the side of a building that if I was remembering correctly should be abandoned. I was right as I noticed the boarded up window as I ran next to the building before running up to the side entrance door.

I ran up to it and went for the handle only for it not to move at all fuck. As I turned around to see if they had followed me here which I was sure that they were all I saw was a fist moving right towards my face before I felt pain as I was launched away. As I landed on my side I gasped as my vision blurred heavily with a window in front of me in clear view.

 **Critical hit to the head added stats effect[Dazed]**

There was more describing the effect but I didn't have the time to read it as a foot found it's way into my stomach as I was sent tumbling away again. Gasping for air I forced myself to stand on my feet if only a little in pain as I glanced behind me to see what was next to me.

There were a trash can and a fucking wall I was trapped. Turning around I looked at the man in front of me. I didn't know where the other one was but I was completely fine with thinking that I had lost him during the chase but I doubted it. The man in front of me seemed to notice me looking around for the other man.

He chuckled as a smirk grew on his face as he spoke for the first time to me. "He didn't notice you landing down here until he passed us over. You almost got away from me too but your not that good. He should be showing up in a couple of minutes though we haven't moved much since he got lost.

Shit, I'm in trouble shaking my head away from that thought I focused on how I could beat him. but he didn't seem to care as he rushed me as he nailed me in the chest sending me flying backward into the wall as pain sprouted out of my now very sore back.

Landing on my hands and knees I tried to catch my breath as my air was knocked out of me as I looked up to see the man starting to walk towards me. With a very satisfied look in his eye forcing myself to stand up, I glance at the trash can for a second only to dismiss for the trash can lid. It was metal and round with a handle in the middle of it.

As the start of a plan was beginning to form in my head the man in front of me made his move forcing me to act. He suddenly broke into a small sprint as I launch towards the can. Grabbing the lid I moved it in front of me just as he connected sending me sliding back as his knuckles now had red blisters forming.

Now he seemed pissed as he broke into a run as he threw a punch at me this time much much faster. I barely was able to hold onto the makeshift shield as I was hit across the jaw knocking me back into the wall. He didn't wait for anything as I was repeatedly punched in the face or chest.

Even as my face was being punched inward my thought continued as I thought about how I didn't want to die like this. In some alley being beat to death for trying to get some food. I wasn't going to die like this I couldn't die no not couldn't I didn't want to die I really didn't want to die.

And that's when it happened everything slowed down a lot as if I didn't know any better now that I looked at the fist coming towards me I could almost see where it was going to go. It didn't help as I tried to move away but only to get hit once more and even with that I still was getting punched right up until he made a bad mistake.

It seemed like he was getting tired as he now had to wind up a punch which left me a lot more time to react as I was just able to move my head out of the way for him to slam his fist into the brick wall. As I watched him recoil I did the only thing I could do I pulled my head back as much as I could with me being against a wall and slammed forward as my forehead connected with his nose.

The effect was almost nice to watch in slow motion as he fell backwards on his back reaching up to touch his nose which I hoped was broken as I fell down against the wall as all the pain was now setting in as I felt my eye's get heavy god I was in so much pain I could barely see right even with my eye's acting weird.

I felt like I should know what had happened to my eye's but everything was numb at the moment which a lot nicer than trying to think about what the pain had caused. Which would probably bring up the pain again. Sadly though I wasn't getting a break as I heard the man beginning to stand up again.

Like hell I was going to be beaten again so with as much force as I could I forced my eye's open as try to stand as I looked at the same man now stand completely up towering over me. I reacted as best I could when he pulled his arm back getting ready to punch me.

Completely ignoring all the shouting and name calling he was doing I reached over and grabbed the shield and held it over me as a fist came into contact with it as it bent slightly. the man didn't even react to that instead he pulled back another punch with the same effect happening.

After three more tries, the lid was very disfigured and my arms and back were even sorer by the force of the punches pushing against the wall even more. When the punches stopped I looked out and saw him examining his now bloody hand before raising his right leg to probably kick me with it.

It was the best opening I was going to get as this time when the foot came in contact with the destroyed lid I pushed up instead of taking the force of the attack. It was enough to off balance him. I was so thankful for the fact that his only real power came in attack as his balance was not nearly as good as he fell over.

I wasn't going to waste any time as I stood completely up and struggled over to the man before landing on his chest. It was much more of a mistake to try and run away again than anything but as I watched him react by trying to get in a better position to get me off of him I took my shot as I raised the lid above my head and then brought it down as hard as I could.

As it smashed against his head I lifted it up again to bring down again he was still trying to get me off of him. Now I was beginning to get angry. Why wouldn't he just stay down? And with that, I slammed the mangled lid down over and over and over again until he finally went limp.

I sighed as I tried to stand up with it taking much longer than I would have liked as I looked down at the man on the floor when I really looked at him. He was oldish around fifty or so with some graying hair not overly tall but nor short. But that wasn't what I was focused on.

I looked at his face more closely and saw his nose wasn't one piece anymore it looked like there were several different small noses there instead of one. And his forehead was bent inward at a very bad angle. There were dozens of cuts on his face caked with blood from where part of the metal bent at a big enough angle to be sharp enough to cut something.

And there was a very noticeable pool of blood under his head. I stumbled back some as I realized that I had done that me. I beat a man to death. I was so worried about the same thing happening to me and I end up killing a man. I just killed someone.

I shook my head as I stumbled out of the alley barely standing upright as I only made it around forty yards before my legs gave out as I landed on my back as I rolled over. Everything was going numb again and I was honestly glad I doubt if I was truly feeling the pain done to my body I wouldn't be awake.

As I laid there I sighed as I reached up to my face and touched around. It hurt to put pressure on it but I didn't care. Pulling my hand away I looked at it only to see one thing covering it blood lots of blood I closed my eye's to calm down some more but that was short lived as I heard a shout from the area that I had just came from.

It was the other man that was following me it must have been as he was calling for help, sounding pretty panicked. Shaking slightly at the thought of him finding me I pushed my self up and began to walk away ignoring the building pain in my chest as I stumbled along the road towards the orphanage.

After a long and painful walk with a lot of avoiding people, I finally had it back to the orphanage. I almost tripped on myself as I walked into my room. Looking around it I spotted the two beds and the one dresser in between them. Looking more closely at the left bed I noticed that the same puff of bright blond hair was still there.

He's always been a heavy sleeper. Shaking the thought's away I walk up to the dresser as I opened my inventory and took out the three apples. As I looked at them I sighed. I wasn't able to get the fourth one because one of these men spotted me before I could grab it.

Shaking the thought away I looked at the apples for a moment before glancing down at Naruto before I sighed as I placed two of the apples on the dresser on his side and placed the other one on my side. I'll tell him that I had already had eaten one, later when he wakes up.

With that settled I sighed before I decided to look at what I got out of it all from all the dings that I missed as I brought the windows to the front for me to look at. I was surprised that there was so many of them as I looked through them all as I made my way slowly to the shower room.

* * *

 **(Active)Running[Level 6] -  
** **Shows ones affinity for speed  
** **+6 VIT AND DEX while running  
** **+30% increase in speed  
Cost - 4 Cp every minute**

 **(Passive)Free Running[Level 3] -  
** **A skill that revolves around the [running skill]  
** **When running you are able to make and plan out paths ahead of time  
** **+15% increase in speed  
Cost - 7 Cp every minute**

 **(Compacted list)Endurance -  
** **This skill increases the amount of [blank] one can take before negative effects start or reduced  
** **  
[Pain: Level 5] -  
** **+5% decrease in any physical damage  
** **When close to fainting take 50 HP more damage before fainting.  
** **  
[Poison: Level 3] -  
** **+3% chance to ignore effects of mild or below poison's**

 **(Compacted list)Combat -**  
 **A skill list that shows all the forms of combat and there level that the user know's**

 **(Passive)[Basic Street Combat: Level 2] -  
** **This Skill effect how well you fight in when using the basics of street fighting  
** **+6% extra damage dealt with all base physical attacks  
** **+2 STR, DEX, and VIT while fighting in combat**

 **(Active/Passive)Sharingan[Level 1] -  
** **The prized bloodline of the Uchiha Clan which grants the skills  
** **(Passive)Chakra sight  
** **(Passive)Read/Copy patterns  
(Passive)Photographic memory  
** **+20% time slowing effect  
** **5 to INT and WIS.  
** **Adds +50% more effective genjutsu.  
Cost - 50 Cp every 1 minute**

 **From doing multiple amounts of tasks + 5 DEX 2 VIT 3 STR 1 WIS and INT**

 **Enemy defeated +1500 exp**

 **+3 levels**

* * *

I finished looking over it as I stepped into the shower I sighed as the water hit me as I looked down and grimaced as, on the floor, all the blood that was washing off of me was mixing with the water. There was a lot of it, looking away from the floor I sighed as I looked at the windows again. All that from almost being beat to death and killing a man.

Shaking my head I sighed as I continued to wash as I still felt numb to everything as I looked around the empty room. Life was only going to get harder and I could barely survive what could be considered the same as a mugging. I need to start training bad or I'm screwed.

Super screwed, I need to get ready I can't keep putting off training. Sighing I looked at the handles for the water on the shower to only notice that I was just standing there wasting hot water at this point. Shaking my head I sighed as I turned the water off as I got ready for the day as it was still pretty early out all things considered about what had happened.

After getting dry and putting on some less torn up clothes that didn't have blood stains on them. Which was sad as that was my favorite shirt I was about to walk out of the room before I sighed as I decided to hold off for a second as I turned to look at the mirror.

It was something that I had been avoiding I didn't overly want to see what I looked like after all the damage I had from that fight. With that thought in mind, I had to focus away from the flashing images in my head as I turned to look at the mirror in closer detail with more than slight surprise at what I saw.

There was nothing wrong not a single mark or welt or anything that would show that I was repeatedly beaten on not even two hours ago. My hair was the same with its normal black with red streaks. my face was the same with my purple eye's and nose the exact same nothing out of place.

It was a perk of the gamer's body it had to be. I never got that much damage before that I could pass off as Kurama fixing it but that man had probably hit me dozens of times before my Sharingan activated. That was another thing my Sharingan was unlocked.

It wasn't that much of a surprise with all that had happened now that I could look back onto it. But that wasn't overly a good thing either as another flash of the lifeless body flashed in my mind. The Sharingan gives the user a photographic memory the skill says it its self.

Everything that I did is going to be burned into my mind even if I don't want it to be. I was doing the best I could at completely ignoring the matter but it was going to catch up to me at some point but that thought just made it worse. I sighed as my stress over the situation wasn't helping at all.

But I knew that in the back of my mind that it didn't matter in maybe an hour or two at the most gamer's mind would completely make me numb to the idea of killing. It took a bit to figure out how gamer's mind worked but when I did find out it was scary.

Gamer's mind doesn't make you immune to everything just by its self. What the skill does is it adapts your mind to process what has happened in the most logical ways it can completely ripping any emotion from any thought that can be seen as similar from then one afterward.

When I saw Kurama stab two people through the chest my skill ripped the emotion out of it so that it honestly did matter to me anymore. And that set the bar for horrible things that I feel something for pretty high. I was completely numb to watching someone being killed horribly in front of me.

And the same thing would happen here it was only a matter of time before I felt nothing for that man who's head I beat in with a trash can lid. No guilt remorse petty sadness and with none of those I would become completely numb to killing I would see nothing wrong with it.

It was scary how little control I had over one of my own powers. One that I didn't even get a choice in deciding to want it in the first place as it was one of the two skills that came with being the gamer. It was fucked up and kinda terrifying that I could be changed so massively with little to no choice.

But I couldn't say that there wasn't to many power's that would give me such a major advantage over any other ninja in this world. As it went with the thought's that if I lived long enough I could possibly lose every emotion I had left, but without it, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up with this world.

I sighed as I shook my head before opening my inventory to grabbed my hat out of it before pulling on my head. After it was placed, I sighed as I figured this would be a good time if any to see what my opens were. So with that thought, I opened up my status menu.

 **Name: Uchiha, Kai**

 **Job: (Not selected)**

 **Level:5 to next level(5%)**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Age: 7 mental age: 31**

 **HP: 810/810**

 **CP: 1260/1550**

 **Stats Effects:**

 **STR: 17**

 **VIT: 31**

 **DEX: 29**

 **INT: 26**

 **WIS: 22**

 **LUK: 6**

 **Stat Points: 25**

I'm actually pretty well off it would seem in most of it but that doesn't really count well you realize that I got three levels after the fact. Which makes a lot of those stats a lot lower at the time. Hell, some went up by over twenty with those levels.

It's great that I can get so many stat boosts from only leveling up as it makes my life much easier. But what should I focus on, My best stats are VIT, DEX, and INT that would mean in normal games a few things. I could be a magic tank, A hit and run, or even a straight up mage.

There are a few other's but those three are the ones that stand's out the most. But none of them fully grasp what I want. I don't really want to have one style, I want to be very strong in combat from speed, jutsu, and strength in that order. But I'm not sure what that type of class would be called.

I sighed to myself as I realized that I was spending to much time thinking if there was a name for it but shrugging. Before deciding that I had the stats I was going to specialize in. I could think about the rest later right now I should get to work on getting a schedule for training ready.

With that in mind, I sighed before turning to the door as I began walking. This was the start of something big and I'm not really sure even I know where this is going to go and it isn't even the first day yet. Shaking my head at the thought's I dismissed them before focusing back on the object at hand as I walked out the door I about how it all starts from here.

* * *

 **So I should be posting this on my birthday if all is right so consider this a backward gift from me to you as I was planning on posting this after a few days past my birthday. Anyway this chapter was a kick off chapter to get the training started. And for me to explain how I'm going to have my gamer's mind work. I don't have much else to say so bye.**


	4. When push comes to shove

**I don't Own Naruto.**

 **Hi I'm back sorry it took awhile to get this out honesty I haven't had much time and I've mostly done this full chapter in only two sittings so if there is a noticeable tone shift in the middle of the chapter sorry about that but I want to get this out so I'm posting this right after I get done doing some proof reading. Enjoy.**

* * *

As I walked out of the building I turned to make my way over towards the parks. If I was going to train then I need to figure out how to use ID create and before that I need to get my body in shape. Like hell am I going to go into a mob infested world without any preparation.

After around twenty minutes of walking, I arrived at the park as I looked around at the people around me. The Park wasn't that big and it wasn't the most popular so the area was mostly clear with some adult sitting on the benches probably just for some peace and quiet.

No kids that I could see not that it really mattered. Shaking my head I focused myself on the task at hand looking around I found a clearing that no one was using and that was off the beaten path. Walking towards it I began to think up a plan that I would be following.

I need to get my body in shape I'm already a good bit stronger than I was not even three hours ago just from leveling up but that can only get me so far and that is because I got a lucky draw with my perk bonuses. I know that I need to focus on DEX the most as it is the stat that is going to be my highest in combat.

My other two shouldn't be lacking either though thinking about it. I don't really care about VIT to much because if my speed is high enough then I don't really need to worry. My STR, on the other hand, isn't something that I can let not be trained as it is what is going to do the most damage in physical combat.

Which reminds me I need to find a fighting style that I can use or at least see if I can make one. I still remember the basic combat that I was trained in back when I was in the army. But that brings back a half a dozen hand full of bad memories and besides it probably wouldn't be the most effective in this world anyway.

I wouldn't mind making my own as I would know what would work best for me to take down someone. It probably would be that hard just copy a couple of fighting styles from other people with my sharingan and pick and choose what I want to keep from each of them.

Too bad I'm going to have to wait a while till I can really work on that as right now I need to focus on the basics. So sending all my time on stalking people and hoping to get lucky and watch them only train taijutsu and then repeat the process until I have half a dozen styles to mitch and match with each other.

That would take way to long so instead, I can just wait and have my list of styles grow from fighting people and rely on the basics or a basic fighting style till I have enough to make a test style to see if my idea would work like I want it to. Out of the two, the second is easily the better option.

Now to move onto other topic's Ninjutsu is a thing. I am so going to learn a shit ton of jutsu just if only to live a childhood dream. Plus it's not like it isn't a viable option to fallow with me holding Kurama and all I do have chakra to spare for the more flashy jutsu's.

But sadly it isn't something I can really work on at the moment unless I want to devote time to making attacks that might not even be that strong. Which is a waste of time until I have the chakra and knowledge of jutsu to make big attacks like the Rasengan and Chidori.

So until I get into fights with other people or find some jutsu scrolls I don't really have much to work with. Which means it is under the to do later list which is growing. Anyway next on the list is Genjutsu which is something I can actually work with.

The Sharingan is broken in that regard no hand signs needed or jutsu scrolls the Sharingan by its self is probably the most versatile genjutsu ever. It's the same trick every single time but the user can make it into whatever they want as long as they have the creativity and chakra or skill.

So just as it is now I'm basically covered in that skill area for the time being and honesty as it stands now it is probably my best skill area just from having my sharingan unlocked. I'm not sure that says about how broken the sharingan is or how lacking I am in every other field at the moment.

So to sum it up I have next to no way in to improve my Ninjutsu or get a Taijutsu style without wasting to much time. On the other hand, I have way too much in the field of Genjutsu even though I have not even used it at all yet. I have my work cut out for me.

Lucky for me I still can train my body in the meantime so that I'll be ready when I do start down those paths. And while I'm doing that I can increase the skills that I already have right now. Which isn't really that much to be fair but that just means I don't have to spread myself out too thin.

Now then time to start training and stop over analyzing everything. It wasn't a joke I made it to the clearing and have been standing there for probably a couple of minutes before my mental rant ended. But that is beside the point right now time to train.

I took a deep breath to focus myself as I reach onto my chakra and feed it into my right hand as I recalled from my memories how ID's were made. As I focused I lifted my hand in the air and hoped it would work because it would be very awkward if it turned out that ID making wasn't a skill that transferred to the Naruto Universe.

But luck was on my side as I released all the built up chakra from my hand as I noticed a crack appear around my hand as the world suddenly got a lot more silent like everything living disappeared around me. Which was probably what just happened as a Ding! rang out in the air as a box appeared in front of me.

 **(Active)ID Create[Level 1]-**

 **From releasing a mass of energy at a single point**

 **you created a pocket area which can inhabit mobs.**

 **ID's available{1}**

 **-Empty**

 **Cost - 50Cp**

Neat so I'm in an ID not much to do then but to get to work. Which is what I did as I began a simple warm-up of a dozen push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, and a few other things as I noticed that it didn't really take much out of me. I decided to see how far I could go with that as I began a simple sprint around the clearing I was in.

Turns out I have a lot more stamina than I thought I did but that doesn't mean I had a lot as forty minutes later I was panting hard as I finally finished a set of one hundred of what I was doing earlier and a print around the clearing which was pretty big, to begin with, twenty times.

It was exhausting and I wanted to stop around three-fourths of the way but I decided not to. Now that I had finished it still seemed like a good idea but I knew it was for the better that I didn't stop and the rewards for my labor was worth it probably.

 **Threw non-stop exercise you earned+2 DEX, STR, +1 VIT**

It wasn't a lot really but it progressed which was good even if it was as fast as I wanted it to. But now that I had finished that up now I can start on experimenting with my skills some. I'm sure that my running skill is going to be maxed out at some point from doing this for long enough.

But I want to see if I can increase my speed past that. I don't know how much skill it takes to give your body a boost with chakra but I can figure it out. And with that when I finally got my breathing together I focused on sending chakra into my legs.

After I was sure that it was going to stay a continuous stream of chakra I to a step forward when a box popped up in front of me. I smiled at the good sign which the box represented meaning that I was at least doing something correctly at least.

 **(Compact List)Chakra Enchantments-**

 **A skill that shows that you are able to increase your body's abilities past the normal limits**

 **List -**

 **[Legs: Level 1]**

 **Increases speed by 1.1x when active**

 **Cost - 20 Cp per minute**

It wasn't amazing at least not yet and it costs a bit much for me but in the future when I have this skill a lot more leveled up it is going to be good. Not to mention it's a compact skill that means there is more I can do with it like what would happen if I used it on my chest or arms instead.

And with that, I spent the next couple minutes going and trying just that by spending chakra into my arms, chest, and even my head. The results were something that I for one wasn't going to glance over because they weren't that good to start off as.

 **[Arms :Level 1]**

 **Increases damage output by 1.1x when active**

 **Cost - 20 Cp per minute**

 **[Body: Level 1]**

 **Decreases dame taken by 1.1x when active**

 **Cost - 20 Cp per minute**

 **[Head: Level 1]**

 **Increase Reflect time by 1.1x when active**

 **Cost - 20 Cp per minute**

Looking at it at the moment it wasn't near worth the cost of keeping it active but what would it be like in ten levels when the cost could be for all four of them less than twenty total. That would be broken I am so going to grind that skill into something completely broken.

Shaking my head at the future grinding that I would be doing I focused for a moment on the math of it all. After a good bit of time measuring my rates of regeneration I naturally gain ten chakra every minute but when you factor in the thing I figured out because of my INT stat I would normally be getting thirty-six at the moment.

And with my skill in regeneration that would be around seventy give or take like five. So I could have all these skills active at the same time and have it self-sustaining barely but it would work. Of course, there is a problem with it though I don't know if the price goes up or down yet for each level in which case I need to get the control of my chakra up.

 **Through careful planning and calculating for a skill +1 WIS**

Well, that's good at least I got something from all that planning even though nothing is going to come from it yet which is a disappointment. Even if I did decide to go ahead with it I wouldn't be able to do anything that involves chakra because I wouldn't be able to get that chakra back until I turned the skill off.

So even with other options the first type of training I'm going to be doing in chakra in control. Not that exciting but I would have to do it at some point. With that, I dismissed the window in front of me as I began to walk over towards the tree line to see if I could get some leaves.

* * *

Turns out that chakra control is very hard to learn when you have a shit load of chakra even when it is nothing when compared to what I will be having in like twenty levels. Focusing back onto the task I glared up at the leaf on my head as I focused on keeping it there with my chakra only for it to suddenly crumple up and break apart.

God this is a pain in the ass. Shaking the head at the thought I looked around again past the mound of broken leaves in front of me as I bent down to pick one up. Placing the leaf on my head for the hundredth time I sent chakra outwards towards the leaf.

Only for the something to happen again and this time I sighed as placed a hand on my head as a headache I had got just a little bit worse. It was probably because of the fact that for the last one and a half I have been sending chakra out of my forehead.

Rubbing my eye's I sighed again as I reached down to grab another leaf. As I placed it on my head I once again sent out the smallest bit of chakra I could in as best of a constant stream as I could manage. Thankfully the leaf stayed on my head as I finally heard the ding I was waiting for. As I looked at the underwhelming skill in front of me.

 **(Compound Skill)Chakra control-**

 **Total: -2% Cp used**

 **[Leaf exercise[Level 1]**

 **-2% Cp used**

 **Can stick 1 leaf at a time**

 **Cost - 1 Cp per Minute**

A compound skill? That's a new one looking at it it's probably a skill that is made up of other skills like the compact skill's expect this one is for the skills making up it all to have the same purpose instead of two skills being similar like my combat list.

Neat so that's where tree climbing and walker walking is going to be then if I had to guess. Well whatever now that I got the skill it should be a lot easier to do this exercise. So time to get back to work and lucky for me the skill takes basically zero chakra to maintain. With that, I pick the leaf up that fell from my head as I was reading the skill and place it back.

As I was about to start tunneling chakra into the leaf again I blinked to myself as I noticed that it was a lot brighter out than it was earlier. Looking up I noticed that the sun was almost right above me I hadn't noticed. I sighed as I picked up the leaf off my head as I tossed it to the ground as I began to make my way back towards the orphanage after breaking the ID.

It was the weekend so I didn't have to worry as much about missing the academy as I normally wasn't there during the weekends because well it wasn't open on the weekend. Shaking my head at the weirdly thought out...thought. I'm repeating words a lot like a lot...shit I'm tired.

 **From the frequent use of stamina and chakra temporally gain status affect [Fatigued: Remaining time-2h]**

That's new but it differently explains it god I haven't been honestly tired in a long time. I really haven't thought about it before but there are some great advantages to being a jinchuuriki much more than there is listed on the perk page. I should look more into that.

With my thought's collected I released the ID as I began to make my way back towards the orphanage which was still around twenty minutes out. When I get there I'm going to get some sleep. Almost yawning I sighed I really take for granted the amount of energy I have. Then again why did it show up now and not when I have had to do exercise before.

Probably because of the fact that those were for short burst of time. This is the first time I've really trained for more than around if I had to guess three hours. It really took way to long to get that stupid leaf exercise but hopefully, at some point, it will be worth it after some leveling.

Shaking my head a little as I snapped out of my thought's as I noticed my eyes were a little too heavy to be comfortable while walking. Focusing myself on the less than important task at hand that involved walking and not much else. Glancing over my shoulder to look around to see where I was it didn't take long to figure out I was around five minutes out.

Good enough I guess as I kept moving forward as I looked on and saw the orphanage was in front of me a little while away. As I kept walking I was about to start thinking about the simple training I did before a voice interrupted me. "The fuck happened while I was asleep"

Not bothering to act surprised at the sudden deep voice that was coming from my head I simply replied. 'Nice to see your back to the land of the living honestly you need to get your sleeping habits in check at some point. Then again considering I've been telling you that for years now I doubt anything is going to change.'

Kurama didn't even react to that instead of moving on right past my usual complaint about his very inconsistent sleeping habit in favor of different topics "You still didn't answer my question" I raised an eyebrow at that well not literary but figuratively I haven't figured out how to do that in this life. Which was sad it was one of my favorite responses to random or stupid questions in my last life.

Wait I'm rambling shit snapping out of the thought I replied to the fox 'We have been over this you can see my memories why do you even ask it is a waste of time for me to explain when you can do it yourself.' I already knew the answer was because he didn't want to do anything that required effort right after getting up.

But nonetheless, he complied but not without muttering about how it was rude to force him to do anything when I could just tell him. Well, that isn't exactly what he said but I choose to ignore him actually muttering about in the past people would do anything he asked and that I was an in his words-

'A stupid flesh bag that didn't deserve to even be in the same time zone as him much less tell him to do something' It still was a weird thought really that at one point people saw the tailed beasts as gods. At least from what he has told me which kinda discredits it slightly as that could just be his ego talking.

I'm rambling again aren't I shit I need to sleep. Glancing up at my surrounds I noticed that I was basically in front of the door to my room. If I didn't even notice entering the building then I really must be out of it. Shaking my head to stop myself from going down another rambling spree again I said to Kurama before he could get back to me.

'I'm about to head up in my mind space ok so we'll talk more there see you in a minute.' With that, I cut off the mental link as I was about to be asleep anyway. I was kinda wondering when that skill would level up again. As it turns out mental communication is a skill but it doesn't count when you're in your mind when talking.

Opening the door I looked around to see if I could find Naruto doing what he normally would be doing the reading. Thinking about it in retrospect it was interesting to see the clear difference in Naruto from his anime counterpart. And there was a good response for that considering where he wasn't a jinchuuriki.

Which was something that took me by surprise and that was an understatement. But then again it does make some sense with another option for a jinchuuriki besides his son Minato did the selfish thing as a parent and seal Kurama in me and himself leaving Naruto out of it.

Sure he probably thought he was ruining my life but he is Naruto's dad and as such he decided that he didn't want Naruto to suffer that kind of life. Then again that didn't work out so well as Naruto and I both see each other as family. I'm not even sure how that happened but honestly, he just grew on me.

Then again if you grow up together you kinda don't have a choice in if you are going to be close or not anyway what was I thinking about. Oh, differences, as it turns out Kurama, is a spiteful son of a bitch after a lot of prying it turns out he was planning on damaging his new host's mental abilities once he got a good feel for there chakra.

Which is what happened to Naruto in the original timeline so in this timeline he is actually pretty smart not genius level but differently above average. But that doesn't mean he isn't the same as it is very clear that he wasn't affected emotionally by Kurama as his personality is very similar with some slight changes.

Wait why was I thinking about that again. God damn it I went on a rant about shit that I already knew about the fuck is wrong with me. What kinda of stupid exposition dump is that. Forcing myself to actually look around the room this time and not get distracted by nothing but air a feat that is something I don't what to repeat.

Naruto wasn't in the room instead of in his place there was a note on my bed which basically read 'The old man and I went out to go get some food don't worry we'll bring you back some. Also thanks for the apples this morning.' Nodding to myself as I read the message I dropped the paper onto the dresser as I finally laid down on the bed.

* * *

 **Time Skip - 1 Hour, 12 Minutes**

As I was chatting with Kurama I suddenly felt something wrong. glancing around I was about to comment on it before Kurama shouted **"Shit your need to get up now"** Before I could even ask the massive fox swung one of his tails at me sending flying into the air.

I grimaced as I felt myself being slammed into my body forcing me awake as I opened my eye's slightly only for them to snap open as I saw a kunai heading straight towards my head. Flooding my eye's with chakra I activated my sharingan as I reacted as fast as I could lunging both arms forwards with both hands wrapping around the blade to stop it.

It hurt a lot as I felt the metal slice into my hands as I gripped it even harder to stop it from slipping from the blood that now coated the blade which was beginning to drop onto me. Thinking fast I felt another pressure on the bed beside my own body. Thinking quickly while trying to ignore the burning in my hands I coiled my body slightly and kicked upwards.

Right into the person's chest making them drop the knife. The only problem was that he dropped it above my head. Moving out of the way the blade buried itself in the bed. I pushed myself up as I turned to look at the man who had fallen on the floor.

It was hard to recognize him. It was the other guy that was chasing me this morning. Lost in thought I gave the guy to much time as he bounced up and punched me across the face knocking me onto the floor out of the bed. Standing up quick but not quick enough my eye's widened as I watched the man pull out another kunai and charge me.

He held it in both hands and was holding it like he was going to jab it into something sturdy. It wasn't hard to tell what he was planning but I wasn't as fast as he was and only managed to grab onto his hands to try and stop his plans to pierce my chest open.

To bad for me I also wasn't as strong as him as I was launched off my feet not slowing his charge by anything substantial enough to stop him as he and I kept going till I was slammed into a wall. I was still pressing as hard as I could against his hands but he was a lot strong than I thought he would be as the kunai slowly inched closer to me.

Be for it stabbed into my chest as I gasped slightly at the new pain before I redoubled my efforts pushing as much as I could while activating any skill I thought would help. And I did mean any all my chakra boosting skills, my killer intent I even tried to push more chakra into my eye's though nothing happened.

Even then with the extra press he just kept pushing the blade deeper into my chest before the pain got even worse as I coughed up blood from the kunai reaching my lungs. I was panicking and I knew it wasn't going to help anything at all but there really wasn't much I could do.

And with that, a thought snapped into place and even though it was going to be a waste I needed to survive before I can figure out if I should regret it. So with that, I opened my menu and dumped ten points into my STR stat and raised my legs up to my chest which burned like hell from the kunai being the only thing supporting me before I kicked out knocking him away from me.

The second he was gone I fell onto the ground and reach to my chest and grabbed the hilt of the weapon and pulled it out before stumbling over towards the man. But before I could even try to attack the man from his position on the ground knocked my legs out from underneath me.

And went straight for the head head as he wrapped his arms around my neck as I began to lose oxygen fast I tried to get out as I reached my right arm towards the kunai I dropped but he saw me as the arms lessened for a second before there was a foot on my back and one of his hand holding my right arm.

Before I knew what was happening he pushed his leg back as I yelled out in pain as my shoulder was ripped out of its socket. Before my eye's zoomed in on the kunai that was a half a foot away from me. A plan made I clenched my teeth as I nearly screamed out in pain from my shoulder as I pushed myself forward as grabbed the kunai with my left hand.

The second I got a good grip on it I brought it up and then slammed it down on to the mans left leg that was next to me. I did notice his grunt of pain as he let go for a second I only noticed the pain faded slightly and I could turn my body before I whipped around as fast as I could and slashed with the kunai still in my hand.

As the scene plan out in front of me with my sharingan memorizing the man in front of me as he grabbed at his throat which now had a massive uneven gash going right to left, I blinked before the blood that the man was now covered in as I began to try to stand up.

Only to fall down again right after as I blinked again as I noticed that the world wasn't as muted now. the sound was returning that's nice. What wasn't nice was the incredible pain I was in as I felt my eyes get a little heavy and right be for I closed my eye's I noticed a blurry form of a man in white-robed in the doorway. And with that, I closed my eye's losing consciousness.

* * *

 **So I got to explain something's clearly. Yes Naruto is not a** **jinchuuriki and I do have a reason for that. Minato wanted to seal Kurama into Naruto Kushina didn't so I figured what would happen if there was another child there that night. And another reason is because even if it isn't to anyone else the world is a game.**

 **And what kind of person whats to play a game that involves them being a secondary character if the game has a CaC option. So what better way to make my character to be the main hero of the story if not to make him the goal of the main villains. Plus it makes it easier to mold the side character better if I change some fundamental things about the world.**


	5. A Strange Family Reunion

**I Don't Own Naruto**

 **So I'm going to address this now at the start of the chapter about some reviews talking about how Kai is an idiot for not doing anything with his time and was wasting his potential as the gamer right up until he was almost beaten to death. And so I just what to say some things.**

 **That was the entire point of it I need a way to get him off his ass and do something but there wasn't really an honest reason to do so. I mean if you were dropped into the Naruto world with all advantages Kai has you would be a little overconfident and plus nothing happens at all during the childhood in terms of the story so there wasn't much to really prepare for.**

 **He's in the academy and he has massive advantages much more than others have so why would he have to worry. That was my point I did that to show that he needs to take his situation more seriously and what better way than almost being beaten to death when trying to eat something to eat.**

 **And this way he isn't instantly god-like in strength as one of the more enjoyable parts of the gamer to me is the showing of him progressing which would be kinda dull if it was happening when he was a child then there wouldn't really be any room to improve.**

 **Anyway, I ranted more than long enough just wanted to point it out there that it was the plan in the first place.**

* * *

I groaned as I pulled myself up off the stone floor as I glance around. I was in my mindscape looking around I had no clue about where I was dropped at. Raising a hand in front of me I opened a window to see what the damage was. I didn't really have much time to look at the windows popping up during that struggle.

 **Name: Uchiha, Kai**

 **Job: (Not selected)**

 **Level: 7 to next level(1086exp : 1139exp)**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Age: 7 mental age: 31**

 **HP: 480/810 ((Base Regeneration +69Hp per minute)Boost +20Hp) (-35Hp -15Hp -50Hp per minute))**

 **CP: 1610/2010**

 **Stats Effects: (2x Broken Rib),((Right)Dislocated shoulder), (Jinchuuriki Desperation)**

 **((Left)Pierced Lung),(Internal Bleeding),((Left and Right hands)External Bleeding)**

 **STR: 19**

 **VIT: 41(-15)**

 **DEX: 39(-15)**

 **INT: 26**

 **WIS: 23**

 **LUK: 6**

 **Stat Points: 25**

Holy shit that is a lot of stuff to look at my stats the VIT and DEX are down by a lot. But that only caught my attention for a second as I noticed what was going on with my Hp bar. I was dying I didn't care about why all the stuff had shown up I knew it was because of the half a dozen status effects I had.

That was easy to see but what the health bar itself said was the thing that I was focused on. Basic math time I'm gaining eighty-nine health points per minute but I'm losing one hundred per minute as well. So every minute I'm going down by eleven points.

Shooting my eye's to my remaining health of four hundred and sixty-nine and from some slightly rushed math. I had around forty minutes to live to give or take I wasn't about to spend more time thinking about it as I closed the screen and sprinted down the hallway to see if I could find a point that I could recognize to find my way to Kurama.

After around three minutes I finally found him which was honesty with the amount of time I had way too long all things considered. Looking at the fox he seemed to be very uncomfortable and slightly strained as he was sitting down like a cat looking down with his eye's closed.

He was doing something but I wasn't sure what but I really hope this doesn't mess him up. And with that, I called out to the big animal "What are you doing" He just grunted as his voice echoed out from around me which showed that he was focusing as he didn't open his mouth using the mental link we had instead.

 **"I'm trying to save your life but this damn seal is barely letting any chakra out to help your body heal"** The second the words stopped I ran up towards the seal on the massive gate and stared at it as the normally black marks were glowing in what I assumed effort to push back Kurama's chakra.

That explained the boost to my health regeneration but it wasn't enough to save me. We had this chat a few months back about what the seal was doing and honest at the time and especially now it was kinda just an annoyance. How it worked from what I could gather from the show and Kurama explaining how it felt.

The seal would weaken slightly over time well weaken isn't the right word it would allow more chakra in at once over time to help one's reserves get bigger with damaging the chakra system. That would normally be a good idea so it wouldn't kill the host.

And because of that Kurama can't get his chakra out into my system to help in repairing it'self which normally would damage my body. But the thing is it can't happen as I have Gamer's body so as long as I don't go over the limit of chakra my body can store Kurama's chakra could do whatever the hell it wanted for all I care as long as it doesn't affect me negatively.

So all and all the seal was just something that was harming me more than helping. And at this moment that is very clear. I sighed as I looked at the glowing seal as I called out to Kurama "Are you at the limit of the amount of chakra you can send through or can you get my healing any higher"

He didn't answer right away which wasn't raising my hopes any as he finally called out **"No anymore and the seal would just think that I'm trying to break free and completely cut off my chakra all together"** Shit I sighed as I raked my hand through my hair as I try to think of something anything I really didn't what to die.

After a moment I shouted out the only idea that was plausible if not a little stupid. "In the show they Naruto could rip the seal down at any time he wanted he chose not to until he needed your chakra could we do the same" It was a smart move in any regard to ripping a seal like this but I could think of anything else.

Kurama called out a few moment later **"I have no clue what would happen but if you damage that seal then the entire thing might unravel which can't be good for you it could probably kill you"** I cursed at that as I began to pace back in forth as I brought up my stat menu and after a quick check I had twenty minutes left.

What the fuck was the people on the outside doing with my body. I should be in the bloody hospitable by now. Shaking the anger way as I looked at the seal with thoughts racing in my mind as I tried to think of anything that would help me here as I came up with nothing so I delved into my foreknowledge.

And that is when it hit when the seal was made Minato and Kushina both placed their chakra into it to make clones of themselves that would come out to protect Naruto. I have not clue if it was the same here but as I looked at the window again to see I twelve minutes remaining I decided to say screw it as I reached for the seal and grabbed the top of it and pulled.

And was suddenly kicked across the face as I was launched away and slammed against the floor. Groaning slightly I pulled my head up as I saw a man standing above me looking down with a kinda disappointed look on his face. Glancing away from him for a moment I noticed that I was in a completely different part of my mind.

I sighed as I stood up and faced the man as he looked around us. As I was about to say something he started talking "It sad that you couldn't hold back from getting that demon to if I had to guess make you stronger right look there are bett-" I cut him off at this point by punching him in the back off the head.

He had turned away from me trying to be imposing or something equally stupid as I spoke up "No you idiot my fucking body is failing on me and I kinda don't what to die" That got his attention as he closed his eyes for a moment before he looked at me with a small grin on his face.

"Sorry about that I probably should have asked before trying to be cool huh" I sighed as I nodded "yeah it's fine it's not like I'm not used to it Naruto is always trying to be cool doesn't always work though anyway about the dyi- This time I was interrupted. It seems like we're taking turns.

"You know Naruto how is he, what's he like, is he smart, how old is he, what are his hobbies" I sighed at that I almost forget that he was Naruto's father. But instead of answering, I repeated the main problem that I was having at the moment you know the whole dying thing.

Minato at least seemed sheepish as he nodded as his face quickly morphed into a serious look as he clapped his hands as we appeared by the bars of the cage again. We both looked at each other before Minato sighed and looked at the seal. As he walked up to it and placed his hand on it he began talking.

To me or to himself I have no clue as he was way to quite as suddenly the already complex looking seal suddenly expanded over the bars as more and more seals became visible. I just watched on as multiple parts of the seal shifted, moved or even replaced each other.

It was stupidly impressive what a seal master could do. Hell, I don't even know what the fuck he's doing right now but it still is very impressive to watch. When the seals started to compact back into the normal paper with the seal looking slightly different nothing overly noticeable but if you had a picture and compared it there would be some differences.

Glancing back at the window I frowned at the sight of my Hp bar it was almost empty. It took him seven minutes to do whatever the hell he did. Looking over at Kurama I spoke "You good now can you heal the damage" This time when he responded he did it properly as there was noticeably less stress in his body from the sudden lack of tension.

"Yeah you're good but that was cutting it way to close for comfort. I would say you will be in top shape in about twenty minutes maybe sooner if I can get a better feeling for your natural healing factor to speed it up" I nodded and breathed a sigh of relief as I turned to see an even more serious face on Minato.

I wasn't really given time to ask about it as he asked what was on his mind. "This entire situation is wrong. You're not even close to being older enough to be as old as you look or to even know about the Kyuubi in the first place not to mention it seems to be that you two get along well enough"

Raising an eyebrow which I was really glad I could do in my mind I replied "Yeah about that how much time do you have because it is a long story" He turned to look at the seal before holding out a hand and twisting it slightly as his form seemed to get a little more solid.

"As long as around maybe two hours at best. At some point this clone body will be overpowered by the Kyuubi's chakra and dispel it'self so we got some time" I nodded but I wasn't actually thrilled I really didn't what to spend time explaining this stuff to him as he would be gone soon but I nodded nonetheless it not like I can leave with my body still being as broken as it is.

So with that came the explanation of my situation and while Minato was kinda put off at the whole thing about me being an inter-dimensional traveler that knew the future and had a power that basically diffed a lot of rules of nature. He seemed to come to terms with it quick enough.

Not like he could really have much of a choice with how much evidence I had to back up my claims. After all that we moved onto the topic that I could tell Minato was trying really hard not to bring up during my explanation of who and what I was.

Naruto, Minato went on a rant asking as many questions as he could and I answered them to my best ability but even I who has been living with the kid for my entire second life can't answer questions like 'When did he first lose a tooth' Honesty he was a lot more talkative than he had been in the amine.

But it made sense in the anime he was a part of Kurama's seal and as such from learning about it from him he would be able to store parts of Naruto's life over time while the seal weakened and when he was released he would be able to see it. But here there wasn't enough time for that to happen and so he asked a shit ton of questions.

While we were talking about that an interesting thing came up that I wasn't expecting "You know I still can't believe that my nephew is from a different dimension all together it sounds like a cheesy plot to a book" It didn't really connect for a good second before what he said caught up to me "What do you mean nephew"

He just turned to look at me for a second then muttered under his breath "You didn't know" Before his eyes widen a bit as he spoke slightly strained "If you weren't told then" He trailed off some before he took a breath and clammed himself then spoke "Does Naruto know who his parents are?"

That didn't make sense why would Naruto know about that he wasn't told in the anime for a reason. Wait no it was the old man's decision to not tell him until he was a Chunin right but I thought that was in Minato's will. It was ones of those things that I glanced over I never really cared why Naruto wasn't told or maybe I had just forgotten over time.

I was broken out of my thought's as Minato repeated the question and this time I answered with a simple "No he hasn't been told" Minato didn't respond to that for a minute as he seemed deep in thought before he finally nodded "Ok I can see why he wasn't told I don't really like it but I get it"

Then he turned his attention back onto me and said something decently shocking "You're my nephew Kushina's brother's son" That was news to me but the more I thought about it. With that I glance up at the streak of red hair that was just out of my normal vision it's not like the signs weren't there.

 **Ding!**

 **From having been told about your father special perk has been unlocked (Uzumaki Blood)**

 **Uzumaki Blood-**

 **Adds +2 VIT, and 1 DEX every level**

 **30% leveling faster to sealing arts**

Well, that confirmed that but Kushina didn't have a brother or if she did he was dead before she came to the leaf village. That was interesting so I have the combined DNA of the Uchiha and the Uzumaki which are related to the Senju. Holy shit, in theory, I have the ability to unlock a natural rinnegan.

 **Ding!**

 **Quest Unlocked**

 **The Best eyes in the world-**

 **Find out how to unlock the rinnegan then unlock it.**

 **Rewards**

 **+Perk (Rinnegan)**

 **+Title (With this eye of mine)**

 **+50,000 exp**

 **Failure**

 **\- Lost chance of unlocking the Rinnegan**

 **A/D**

It would have been so stupid to decline the quest so of course, I accepted I mean it's the fucking rinnegan. Madara's and Pain's Rinnegan while the same eyes were so insanely powerful in the anime and those weren't natural and were brought forth with a very unstable sequence in DNA so image what mine will be like.

I am so going to figure out how to unlock them as soon as possible. Shaking my head away from the thought for my future I turned back to Minato and thought about the other application of what he just said. I'm related to Naruto I'm his cousin that doesn't really change anything why still grew up together.

But the other relations that are bigger. I'm related to three major clans and all are basically gone well the Uchiha are still around but honestly I don't want to deal with them so I'm not going to try to stop the massacre. It would be too much of an anchor for when I reveal my eyes to the world.

Still, that lead me all good fucking amount of leeway when doing things when that goes public. Coupled with my status of being Kurama's host this could either give me a big advantage or a horrible inconvenience. It could either give me a lot of room to do things or I'll be stalked even more than I already am.

This complicates things I don't even have a plan for the future and I already have a massive spotlight on me for those who know about my family. Which is probably the higher ups maybe I don't know if the Old Man has said anything about that or if other's already know.

Sighing I turned to Minato and decided to think about it later when I and he were finished talking. So I just said "That is unexpected but I guess I can see your reasoning to seal Kurama in me. I'm an Uzumaki and Uchiha I have a stupidly big advantage over Kurama if he ever acted up"

He seemed a little shocked at that but just smiled nonetheless and said "Glad you understand my reasoning but I didn't think that you would become friends with the Kyuubi" He still called Kurama Kyuubi even though he does now know his name. I'm not sure why though.

But I replied all the same "Well when you're as completely reality shattering as me things kinda just fall into place" He just nodded at the more literal meaning in my statement. We stopped talking for a minute as we kinda ran out of relevant topics to talk about. And considering we have been talking for like an hour and a half straight it was bound to happen"

So I decided to abuse the presence of my Uncle while he was here so I gave him a request "Do you think that you can teach me a thing or two while your here. I mean it would be stupid to not ask a Kage for some training" He looks kinda surprised at the question and asked a question of his own"

"How would we do that we can't overly train in your mind?" It was a fair question but kinda stupid but I answered him nonetheless "I didn't say anything about training as your right we can't do that here but what you can do is teach me jutsu and other skills so that I can figure out in my own time. I fact I have a few that I would really like to learn early"

He actually seemed shocked at my simple answer but I guess even geniuses can overlook things ever know and again. But the time it took him to answer me was kinda tense as if he said no it really would be a massive missed opportunity as this was going to be the last time ever that someone would be able to learn under the man.

And he seemed to understand that to as after a moment he nodded to myself as if coming to a decision before his attention turned to me and said "Ok I'll teach you a thing or two what do you want to learn first" A grin spread across my face at that simple question as I thought of all the skill I could get.

But in question was what skills was I going to choose as I only have so long with him. It wasn't hard coming up with a shortish list of skills that would come in handy the most at this point. Sadly none of them were anything insane well one of them kinda is.

But besides that, if my mind made up I turned to Minato and stated my request "First I want to learn the Shadow clone jutsu, transformation jutsu, and how to do the Shunshin technique. With the remaining time, I want you to teach me the basics of sealing"

He raised an eyebrow at this and asked a question "Really besides the shadow clones the others aren't even a C-rank skill. Sure sealing can be powerful but you haven't even started that. I figured you would ask for something like the Rasengan or the Hiraishin formula"

I understood where he was coming from but he seemed to forget that I'm much older than he thinks. In fact, I could be older than him I not sure but I could be. But that's beside the point as I explained my reasoning "I already know the steps of the Rasengan and it's going to be a little while before I could understand the seals that are involved in the Hiraishin.

Plus I do have a good amount of time before I really need the more powerful skills like those. So, for now, I'm trying to be focusing on my taijutsu and knowledge before anything else. The shadow clones can be a massive help in both regards. And for the transformation jutsu well you should know the downsides of being a jinchuuriki.

As for the others well your one of the best seal master's in the world it would stupid if I didn't ask for help in that skill set" He just nodded at my reasoning and from the look on his face it seems like a passed some kind of test. But that is beside the point as he tells me to watch his hands as he starts to run through some hand signs.

Deciding to cheat a little I activated my Sharingan which is something I was only half sure I could actually do in my mindscape as I watched his hands move through the different symbol's before stopping on a familiar sight of his fingers crossing in the shape of a T. When suddenly a window blocked my line of sight.

 **Sharingan sub-skill Activated: Copied skill [Shadow Clones] Would you like to add this skill?**

 **Y/N**

Ignoring the fact that this was the first time seeing this window box I chose yes and afterward the window disappeared in place of my new skill. Grinning at the window I began to think of all the ways that this would make my life so much more easy as I looked at the text.

 **(Compact List)Clones -  
** **Shows all the skills you have that involve clones**

 **[Shadow Clone: Level 1]**

 **Make a clone of yourself; all thing that a clone does will be sent back to the caster as a memory**

 **Starting cost 100cp +10cp for every extra clone[Can give extra chakra to increase time limit]**

 **Clone time limit - Amount of chakra x INT**

 **Hit limit before dispel - 1**

That was a good skill to have if only to make my life easier in multiple regards. And if some basic math is right with my INT stat being pretty good even if I use the base amount of ten that is still over four hours for my clone to do what it needs to and I can see a hit limit that means I can increase it hopefully.

I nodded to myself once more before dismissing the window and turned to nodded to Minato for him to show me the next skill. The transformation skill is going to help me out a lot when it comes to the more simpler things like shopping and combined with my clones it is going to be abused heavily in the future.

Turning my focus back onto Minato I watched the hand signs blur in front of my eye's thinking of all the uses I'm going to have with these simple skills I was getting not to mention the sealing knowledge that is inside of his head sure I won't be able to learn everything but with him I can at least get a quicker grip on the basics than by myself. With that, I smiled as the skill window popped up again.

Around thirty minutes of copying and learning the basics of sealing, I have to say this I definitely made the best out of a shitty situation. I went from dying to learning a half a dozen skills from my died Hokage uncle. Not something I thought I would be doing today. Shaking my head I grinned as I looked at the skill I got from the man in front of me.

 **(Compact list)Henge**

 **A transformation skill that can either change you or disguise you like anything.**

 **[Disguise: Level 1]**

 **Cost - 10 Cp per minute**

 **Saved list -  
(Blank)**

 **[Transformation: Level 1]**

 **Cost - 25 Cp per minute**

 **Saved list -  
(Blink)**

It was interesting to see two different versions of this but I figured it out quick enough. The first one of a basic genjutsu which involve placing a layer of chakra over you to make it seem your someone or something else. The other is similar but instead of one layer you completely fill the shape out with chakra, not a simple outline.

 **(Active)Shunshin[Level 1] -**

 **Increases your speed by a massive amount for a small distance**

 **Speed Increase list**

 **40Cp - 2x speed per second**

The cost was insane but the boosts were very good for your speed in short bursts which is what the skill was designed for in the first place so it made sense. And lucky for me the cost can only go down and if I understand the skill right then at some point I should unlock three times speed threw level ups.

The last one was the one that at the moment was one that I kinda overhyped to myself but then again sealing is a skill that took the best years to master. Still, it is going to be such a pain to level up if what the skill says is true then I have my work cut out for me.

 **(Passive/Active) Beginner Sealer[Level 7] -**

 **With this skill, you can craft basic level seals**

 **Chance of success - 7%**

 **Available Seals  
** **-Basic seal modifications  
** **-Basic Storage Seal  
** **-Basic Explosive Tag  
** **-Basic Chakra suppression**

The skill its self isn't that bad in fact it was quite easy to level up some as Minato used one of the best seals in the world at the moment to explain the varied proposes of different types of seals. The seal he used was my seal the one holding Kurama at the moment.

Speaking of that I looked at the man in front of me as I to note of his slightly hazy form as I decided to ask before I could regret not asking as this could be the best moment for it "Could you remove the seal on Kurama before you leave?" He blinked in surprise at that for a moment before answering with some bad news.

"Sorry but if I removed it right now your entire chakra system could be fried from the sudden wave of tailed beast chakra entering your system at once. You have to wait until your chakra system is no longer growing with your body. Which happens around the age of fourteen or so"

I nodded but that doesn't mean I liked it but it did make sense and I really don't want to have another near-death experience today. It would be like my three one at this point. Shaking my head at the morbid thought I turned to look at Minato as his form was almost completely gone but before he went he requested something of me

"So this is it well I just what to say good luck and I have a small request to ask you. Look after Naruto would you I know you will have a lot on your plate but could you make sure to take care of him in Kushina and my place?" I nodded to him as he completely disappeared out of my mindscape as I glanced at the new window that popped up in front of me. 

**Ding!**

 **(Continual)Quest Unlocked**

 **Minato's last request**

 **Protect Naruto with your life.**

 **Current Objective -**

 **Make sure Naruto Graduates**

 **Rewards  
**

 **+1,000 Exp**

 **+Title(Big Brother)**

 **Failure**

 **-Naruto dies**

 **A/D**

I looked at it for only a moment before hitting accept on the quest as I looked around my mindscape for a moment before turning around towards the massive fox before deciding to leave to see what was going on in the real world. It was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Real World**

I groaned slightly as I blinked my eye's open as I glanced around the very white room that I have found myself in as I raised my head up to look around. My eyes focus in on the kid in the chair beside my bed. His head was down no doubt asleep Naruto.

Turning to look at the window I noticed that no light was coming through. It was night time already it doesn't seem like that long has passed honesty but so much has happened. So one tries to kill me I kill them then I start training then I kill the first guy's friend when I meet a died Hokage only for it to turn out he is my uncle.

Looking over myself trying to get out of my self-reflection which wasn't really working I noticed the number of bandages that were on me. My hands were covered with them along with my chest and my right shoulder. which still had a slightly phantom pain to it when I ripped it even more out of place.

I sighed as an image of the man with his throat slashed entered my mind as I laid my head against the headboard of the bed as I closed my eyes more a second zoning out as I let the events of today really sink in when the door opened up suddenly as I raised my head to see the Third Hokage standing in the door frame.

It was unnerving as he looked at me with an expression on his face that I haven't seen on his face. Most of the time it was a smile or content but this time on his face was a look of regret as he stared down slightly at my chest bandages where the knife was stabbed into my lung.

After a few moment's of slightly tense silence for me the old man finally spoke "I'm so sorry Kai I didn't think things would go so far" I sighed as I began to sit up when I heard a small kink as my eye's widened as I looked down to see to very big looking handcuffs on my wrists keeping me in place.

Glancing up at the old man he sighed as he made a hand sign as the room surrounded by Anbu as he spoke once more this time filling me with dread "But I can't allow for your seal to be damaged anymore or let the Kyuubi escape" And with that five different Anbu pointed different weapons at my throat as I froze as their blades slightly cut into my skin.

* * *

 **And cut.**

 **Honestly, I don't really like this chapter too much I have rewritten it a few different ways but this one was the best out of the choices so here we are. Minato's addition was very forced but I sis it to get a good jump off point for this story as this is where everything is going to start happening**

 **So in case your wondering when Minato changed the seal as I mentioned in earlier in the chapter it didn't cause that much of a change but to an untrained eye or to a paranoid Kage it could be seen as the seal coming undone from Kai's body failing on him.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say so see ya.**


	6. A Forced Hand

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

I stared at Hiruzen as three of the five weapons slowly dug deeper into my neck. There was only one thought going through my head at the moment. Why? I sighed as I felt the weapons pierce deep enough to draw blood as the Kage in front of me moved forward towards me.

When he was close enough I asked my simple question. I watched the old man's eyes nearly explode with guilt only for a moment before they were replaced with a harden mask of seriousness. I grimaced as the blades dug a little deeper as he spoke with the Anbu seemingly taking my question as a threat.

"There are many responsibilities that come with being Hokage that most wouldn't be able to handle and over the years from this job you learn that you have to sometimes take care of something before it can become a threat. It has taken many years for me to learn this lesson but I won't fail my village again.

It very much hurts me to do this but I can't let the village down again. So I'm sorry but your trust is something at the moment I can afford to keep" I felt my face move on its own tensing into a glare as his words hit me hard. He didn't care or trust me enough to do this nicely.

I don't even know what 'this' is but I know it has something to do with Kurama and nothing I can do at the moment can really help me out of this situation. Clinching my teeth a little harder than needed to vent some of my anger I didn't bother responding as he waved his hands as three Anbu moved in.

Pointing various weapons at fatal parts of my body making sure I wouldn't move. I glanced at the new threats to my body as I moved my eyes back to Hiruzen as he spoke up "I don't need this to be a struggle I am sorry for this but for the village, I can't leave a threat unintended. Anbu fallow me and make sure Kai follows as well"

With that, the three newest Anbu pulled away their weapons as they forced me off of the bed onto to the floor with the other fives weapons still in the same spots on my body. If I wasn't so confused, angry or overall caring at the moment I would have been impressed with the hand-eye coordination needed to do that.

Instead, I just followed along as we made it out of the room. Looking around the best I could with the swords cutting into my neck with every move I made. I could see that from the hallway that I was underground. Not in a normal hospital no wonder I wasn't getting healed while I was dying these fuck's skipped a step and put me six feet under a little too early.

I frowned at the amount of Anbu guarding me know that I was paying more attention. With the amount of small damage I'm taking from there swords I knew being angry wasn't going to help if these guy's got an itchy trigger finger. So I calmed my self down and began to think which was surprisingly easy as I let gamer's mind take over.

The Old man thinks 's there is something wrong with my seal which there isn't but I doubt he is going to believe me. He is way too sure about it if my current situation is anything to go by. So there is no getting out of this that is fact so the only thing I can do is try to spin this towards my favor.

That is going to be very hard to do I'm sure. Frowning as no real idea came up as I still didn't have the full scope of what is happening. I decided to send off for some outside help 'Hey Kyu you got any idea to get out of this?' That, of course, got him talking just the way I was hoping it would.

 **"I told you to stop calling me 'Kyu' I'm not a fucking pet"** I just grinned at that reaction. It was easily the best way for him to make sure to talk to me if I called him that. I have no clue why he doesn't like the name but I am never going to complain about that.

Still, I replied nonetheless turning the conversation more serious 'Sorry Kurama but I needed your attention if you haven't noticed I'm kinda in some trouble any idea's' He grumbled at my not even half-hearted apology but he seemed to understand the seriousness at the moment.

It took him a minute to respond but after a few moment's he spoke up **"I'm guessing you are opposed to fighting your way out of this?"** 'No shit that's basically asking a level one to solo the final boss everyone around me is probably at least forty levels higher than my level'

 **"Fine just asking, well I got nothing then. I don't think there has been a situation I couldn't get out of with just force"** 'Well I can think of three different times' He grumbled at the very easy joke of him not being able to get out of his hosts seals.

I couldn't tell he was thinking up a comeback and right now I don't think it is a good idea to start fighting when we are in the middle of a situation like this one. So I spoke up before he could talk 'Are you sure you got nothing else because I don't really like doing stuff blind'

 **"Well, I'm not the one who knows the future so I can't really help"** Well that doesn't help at all I sighed as I focused back onto walking as we finally made it to the end of the long ass hallway as we entered a room. Looking around it was dark all the walls were covered in seals.

Blinking at the sight I turned my eyes over towards the Old man as he raised a hand seal as suddenly the rooms seals glowed as a sudden snapping feeling entered my head as a headache spread out before morphing into a migraine. I let out a small strangled gasp as the pain slowly began to cool down.

I winched as the swords cut deeper into my skin at the reaction of sound that I justifiably up a the Old man his face morphed into one of horror at my reaction to the seals. He stood completely still for a moment and when he began to talk I noticed something bad.

I couldn't feel Kurama anywhere. Usually, there was a feeling in the back of my head which had come from my mental talking skill but right now nothing. That is when the Old man started talking "So my suspicions was proven right. You are in contact with the Kyuubi"

At the announcement, the swords around my neck turned slightly in a way that would probably make it easier to cut my head off. The man in front of me seemed honesty sadden but still, his resolve barely changed. I need this to change. With that thought, I knew I needed to throw him off guard with something.

So I just began speaking trying my best as two of the more twitchy Anbu cut into my neck "Really all of this just for that hell I could have told you that" That seemed to shock him and the rest of the people in the room. Which I noticed seemed to increase some.

Looking slightly behind him there was two new men standing there. Both had a mask on and the other was just in a trench coat with a bandanna wrapped around his head. The other had long blond hair and was wearing a standard Jonin outfit.

I really hope those two aren't who I think they are. But before I could continue my train of thought the Old man spoke up again "You know about the Kyuubi?" I blinked at that "Really you just said I was in contact with him and you don't think I know?"

He seemed to be put off at my questions. Which was nice to see I mean sure but I wasn't painting myself in that good of a picture at the moment. To be fair he has known me for my entire second life and so he does know how I acted. But normally I had back my insults when he is around.

That didn't stop him from talking "How long have you known" I actually have to stop for a minute to think about how I was going to respond to that I couldn't say around two hours after I was born even if it was the truth. So half lies it is. "It depends on which answer you want I have known about him for around three years

I have been talking to him for around one and a half. I think almost two years" I could almost see even the ones behind me tense at that. I really hope this doesn't bite me in the ass but if my half-formed plan that barely had a chance of working. Worked then this could be pretty good for me.

The Old man seemed hit the most. It was like he was thinking I was going evil from what I assume he thought was maybe three hours of contact but now he knows it's been years. Well if I'm lucky this will throw him off his game some.  
At last, he spoke up.

"Three years how?" He seemed pretty interested and kinda horrified that I knew. And if I was right then that means the law about not telling anyone I was a jinchuuriki was also in place in this world too. Shaking the thought's away I answered the man's questions.

"It wasn't that hard you don't watch me twenty-four seven every day and so when your not that is when the people let me know about how they feel about me" That wasn't really a lie when I'm not with him I'm usually being yelled at if I'm in a high crowed area. But he can think that means they attack me all he wants.

Right now I need to guilt trip him into getting me out of this situation. After a few moments, the Kage spoke again "During your contact with the Kyuubi what has it been telling you had it been trying to do anything against you that you would know of"

He is fishing for answers trying to figure out if Kurama has influenced me as much as he seems to think he has. Answering him "Honesty no he kinda is just a big fur ball. And don't tell him I told you this but he is really starved for conversation. From what I could gather he hasn't had anyone to talk to in like eighty years.

Personally, I think he is really lonely. I like to think we have come to an understanding" This time instead of thinking about the next move I watched the Old mans reaction this was a big one. He turned slightly to the two men behind him who I was now sure were Inoichi and Ibiki.

Both very good information gathers. Looking at there reaction to the Thirds quiet question they both nodded. Well, it could barely be called a nodded their heads barely moved. As the Third turned back I really hoped that nodded was a good thing as he spoke up once more.

"Why do you call the Kyuubi 'he' and why call it 'Kyu'" I blinked at that I was thinking he was going to ask about something else like the died guy in my room. Oh God, I wonder where I'm going to sleep from now on. Moving past the not as important question in place for an answer I spoke.

"Well, I call him Kyu because he doesn't like it. Too much of a pet name he says and I call him a 'he' because calling him 'it' is weird I guess I mean Kyu is sentient he just has some anger issues but that mostly because he has been trapped for a while honesty he has had a string of bad luck. But I don't think that warrants a different pronoun"

It was true thinking on it I mean Kurama has had a really shitty string of luck threw out this last century. Dude needs a break I guess he got lucky with me or he wouldn't have anything to do for like another almost twenty years if he was sealed into Naruto.

Looking back at the Old man he seemed deep in thought but after a minute he seemed ready to ask another question but this time he seemed to hesitate. "When you were unconscious you seal changed while you were asleep Are you sure that the Kyuubi isn't trying to escape?"

Ok Big question time how to answer this. I mean this wasn't even four hours ago so he still is very paranoid about it and I'm not sure bringing up my died uncle is going to be believable. Answering with a simple idea in my mind and hoping it would work I said.

"No Kyu wasn't trying to escape he was trying to heal me I don't think you really get how badly damaged I was honesty I should be very died. Actually, I was talking to him about that when you interrupted our conversation with whatever the seals on the walls do"

He seemed to freeze some when I said I was talking to Kurama not even five minutes ago probably thinking that Kurama was trying to do something with the seal being changed and all. But that only lasted for a moment as he spoke up "And what does the Kyuubi think happened to the seal?"

He seemed really interested know. "Honesty he doesn't really know. He isn't exactly what you would call a sealing expert but from what he said it seems there is a fail-safe in the seal when my body is too damaged it shifts to a later stage were more chakra is allowed threw to help heal me.

If he is right then the seal either is going to block him out of my chakra system for a while so that my body can adjust to the new levels of tail beast chakra that it will be taking in or the seal will go back to the way that it was beforehand" As I watched his reaction his shoulders seemed to slump slightly like a bit of tense was released.

I mean Jiraiya isn't in the village at the moment so he would normally be die in the water as to what my seal was doing as I doubt there is anyone in the village that is good enough with seals to figure out what happened. So at least now he has some answers but it is clear that he is taking it with a grain of salt as he doesn't know if he can trust what I'm telling him.

The Anbu all either seemed either scared that I was in good terms with a 'demon' uncaring at least on the surface and the rest seemed angry that I could make friends with the beast that probably killed dozens of there loved ones. Lucky for me the uncaring ones were the ones with swords at my throat or would that be unlucky.

Either way, right now my barely form insanely unlikely plan is working honesty my luck is so bipolar. Anyway, I just hope that I'm not relieving too much at the moment. Normally this, in general, is way too much to let slip but none of what I'm saying is really that damning to me.

With that, it seems that the Old man finally made a decision as he spoke of a request "I want to believe you but I won't until I have proof. Can I have someone take a look into your mind to make sure you are telling the truth" Shit that isn't what I was expecting but I guess out of the two.

Being mind read or being tortured I know which one would be more preferable considering Ibiki is still in the room. So I answered "I don't really want to have my mind read but that would be the fastest way I guess so sure. Is that why Ino's dad is here?"

Inoichi seemed a little surprised at that but luckily it seems he figured I saw him before when he was picking up his daughter at the academy. He looked towards the Old man for a moment before the Hokage nodded as Inoichi stepped forward and went through a couple of jutsu. When a window popped up in front of me.

 **Inoichi Yamanaka is requesting access to mindscape**

 **A/D**

That's new glancing at the window just long enough to read it I accepted thinking it was just a effect from gamer's mind as the man in front of me closed his eyes and slumped forward slightly as I felt him move around in my head which was very uncomfortable when another window popped up.

 **Inoichi Yamanaka is requesting access to memories**

 **A/D**

That one I wasn't going to allow as I declined it and sent a message into my mindscape 'Just confirm what I'm saying then get out would you. Stop snooping around in my head it already feels weird enough' With that half a minute goes by before the small tension in the back of my head relived as Inoichi straightened up slightly.

He looked at me with a form of what I assume is respect over the control in my mind as he approached the Old man and whispered something into his ear. Before walking back behind of the Kage next to Ibiki. I'll be honest I held my breath as he stared at me.

Finally, he waved his hand as the Anbu lowered their weapons. I let a small smile form as the old man spoke "I believe you Kai" The emotions on his face were full of guilt and regret and that was exactly what I was going for. But what he said next ruined it.

"But that doesn't mean I can let you off easy. You have killed a leaf shinobi I can't let that slide as it stands even if you are not being influenced by the Kyuubi you still are in a lot of trouble" Shit I knew it was going to come up but I was more worried about this.

Finally, I nodded to the Old man I could get out of this. With that, I spoke "It was in self-defense" The Hokage nodded "Yes it was but the thing is your still a villager that by it's self-limits your input on the matter as it was a ninja of the leaf that you killed"

That's fucked but I am in a ninja village so I guess ninja get more sway in these things even if it does involve a civilian. There isn't much I could do though. Unless I became a ninja which would put me in a different position and with my jinchuuriki status that could give me, even more, sway in things.

Damn it I'm in a lose-lose situation I don't want to become a ninja yet but if I don't then my status as a jinchuuriki could be used against me as a civilian as that would make people see me more as a threat. Not like I have much choice in the matter.

With that I finally said "What if I became a ninja also would that make my claim more viable" Hiruzen Stared at me for a moment before answering "Yes if you became a ninja you would be able to get away with the charge against you but not without negative effects you would be on watch for a period of time until the village can confirm it won't happen again.

Along with normally a demote in rank or time in jail with a hefty fee for the death of the ninja's family" Damn I guess I'm not going to get out of this by as much as I hoped as I answered "What if I could send any money I receive from two months worth of the missions I'll get to the family and be put under watch.

Would that be able to cover it" The Old man nodded but that doesn't mean he didn't input his a opinion "Are you sure Kai? I was wrong and should have asked you before forcing you down here but that doesn't mean I don't still care for you. And I don't think you understand the mental stress of becoming a ninja so young.

During the war when we were forced to send out children early those who survived never came back the same. The stress of the job isn't something to take lightly" I nearly glared when he mentioned he cared for me as the rage spiked up for a moment before I crushed it down hard.

I can vent later right now I need to stay in control and not let him know that this interaction has completely ruined my trust in him. At this moment I need to make the best of this situation and not ruin it for me this late into the game. With that, I sighed as I nodded my head at the Hokage and answered.

"I don't want to be a ninja yet but right now I don't have a choice. And honestly I've almost died a few times to day had kill a man and I have just been kidnapped and then interrogated by someone I've known for my entire life. And right now I'm about to throw myself into the lions den because that is the lesser of two evils.

I honestly don't think I'm going to be in a more stressful situation for a good while and by then hopefully, I will at least be ten" I was laying it on thick but that is because I'll be damned if I don't make the man in front of me feel guilty as fuck. And the best way to do that is remind him. That he just did this to a seven-year-old kid.

He nodded with his eyes becoming even more guilt-ridden which made me feel a little better. I have always known that he doesn't care as much about me as he does Naruto and the main reason he even knows about me is because I'm a jinchuuriki but I thought at least he wouldn't do something like this.

After a moment he said to me "I am deeply sorry Kai but the village must always come first. Come on we can talk about this more in my office" With that he turned around as the Anbu around us hopped back into the shadows of the room as we walked out of the depressing room.

The second I crossed the door my head exploded with sound as Kurama shout into my ears **"STOP FUCKING IGNORING ME"** I near yell out in surprise as I clutched my head before I screamed back at him to shut up as my eyes locked onto the back of the old man.

Luckily he didn't seem to notice as he kept walking with me keeping pace. Taking a moment to collect myself I spoke to Kurama 'Fucking hell man I couldn't hear you' He didn't even bother to seem sorry as he said **"I don't care do you have any idea what the fuck I thought was happening when some random dude showed up in your mind"**

I sighed as we began to talk about what was happening now. As it turns out that room completely blocks out Kurama by amplifying my seal a couple dozen fold. It completely traps him in a separate part of my mind where he can't even see my memories.

Kurama didn't like that I revealed so much about me and him but at least he understood there wasn't much I could really do in that kind of situation. The thing that pissed him off the most actually was that I called him Kyu threw out the entire thing and that I called him lonely.

* * *

Finally, we made it back to his office as I entered the room my eyes zoomed in on the snoring figure on the couch that was Naruto. The Old man chuckled a little at the sight as we sat down "Naruto went crazy when he saw how badly you were hurt it took a little while to calm him down"

I just nodded as I looked at the kid. Thinking about Minato and how much he loved his son. Then I remember the mission I got from him. Turning back to the Hokage I spoke out "I don't want to leave Naruto alone at the academy" He raised a eyebrow at that and said.

"I can understand that but you don't have the options to stay with him" It was true and I hated that as I looked back towards Naruto thinking about Minato again when a idea struck. Turning around to face the Old man I said my idea "What if it was a different version of me"

That seemed to raise some interest in the man as he asked what I meant so I explained "I know there are different cloning jutsu's out there. Solid clones I know for a fact are a thing and I already know the Henge jutsu from the academy. Could I go with Naruto under a Henge?"

That seemed to spike thoughts into the Kage as he after a few minutes spoke up "I believe you could. Of course, we would have to register your second identity as a citizen of the leaf for them to go to the academy without any trouble. I feel like I owe you that much Kai"

Yes, this is why I guilt tripped him well not the actually reason but this different works to as I nodded to the old man as plans came together in my head about all the things a second version of me could do. It was actually the main reason why I wanted to learn that jutsu in the first place to have a second identity to use when I was busy.

But before I could go to deep into thought the Old man spoke again "Do you have a idea of the form that you will be taking during this period?" It was a good question as I thought about it. I didn't really think about that I hadn't really thought I would have to pull a new version of me out so quickly after that plan was made.

With that, I thought of what I could be when a thought struck me from the anime as I turned around to look at Naruto before a small grin broke out on my face. Of all the jutsu I could copy from him it had to be that one. Turning back to the Hokage I nodded as I stood up and began to go through the hand signs.

When with a puff of smoke I felt my body sift slightly and when the cloud cleared I took a look at my hand to see my fingernails were a little bit longer and my skin was a little different before pulling some of my hair over my shoulder to see that it was much longer and the color ratio had changed.

Now it was mostly black with a few small streaks of red. It worked I'm a chick now Looking up at the Hokage he looked at me with a critical eye before nodding and said "Instead of changing appearance to some random person you instead just flip the gender I doubt unless someone already knew that people would think that is you.

What is going to be her name then?" I blinked at that names never were my strong suit. I couldn't think of one. Luckily the Old man seemed to think of something when he noticed my expression "Well your name is Kai so how about we keep with the theme and call you Mai" Mai huh alright I can work with that. As I nodded to the Kage a window popped up in front of me.

 **Would you like to save 'Mai' to the Transformation skill list**

 **Y/N**

Looking at it I nodded to myself and pressed yes. Facing the Hokage he seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. Then he reached down into his desk and grabbed a sheet of paper as he looked at me for a minute before writing something down in it then after he was done he tossed it to me. Grabbing it I didn't need to open it up as a window blocked the option out for it.

 **Skill Scroll Obtained: Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **You already know this skill would you like to level up skill with the skill scroll?**

 **Y/N**

And with that, I now have a excuse for knowing this jutsu and it even says I can level up my skill because of it that is going to come in handy. As I looked up the Old man looked at me for a moment before sighing as he reached into his desk again this time with clear un-willingness as he pulled out a headband.

After a moment he nodded to himself and turned to me saying "Tomorrow you will be tested and assigned a teacher I already have one in mind." He seemed to zone out a little when he said that as I understood what he was saying he hoped that I wouldn't be able to pass that is why he is waiting.

I nodded as a cloud of smoke went up again as I went back to normal as I turned to look at Naruto on the couch as a question was raised in my mind. Looking past my right shoulder I asked "Where will me and Naruto be staying from now on?"

I going to be a ninja which means I'm going to be a adult soon I won't be able to stay at the orphanage legally. And there is no way in hell am I leaving Naruto alone. The Old man seemed to understand this as he pulled out a key from his desk and tossed to me.

Glancing at the object I noticed that a address was on it. Looking up back to him he said "That is the key to a medium-sized apartment. I was planning on giving it to you and Naruto as a birthday present when you both turned eight but I guess a little early wouldn't hurt anybody"

Nodding I sighed to myself. He does care about me just not enough that was clear. With that, I shook Naruto awake as I memorized the address on the key before placing it in my pocket. As Naruto opened his eye's I was surprised by him as he lunged up and hugged me.

I heard the man behind us chuckling as I patted Naruto on the back and began to explain to him that we were moving to a new place. He was excited as he jumped up with his sleep completely forgotten as he dragged me towards the door. Yell over his shoulder to the Hokage that we would see him later.

As we walked down the street I sighed as Naruto's demeanor changed from happiness to worry as I noticed him take a glance at the half-dozen bandages that covered my body as my shirt was removed leaving me in my pants with a hospitable robe on.

Finally, I had enough and told him "I'm fine Naruto you should know nothing is going to keep me down" He nodded but didn't say anything. Frowning I stopped and looked around it was around five in the morning if the sun slowly coming up was anything to go by as I said to Naruto "Something is wrong tell me"

He seemed slightly caught off guard but I knew if I didn't make him tell me he wouldn't ever bring it up. Finally, he spoke up "How can you act like nothing happened? I saw you bleeding out in our room before the Old man could stop me. How can you act like you almost didn't die?"

I looked him in the eye for a moment before sighing. How am I suppose to deal with this I'm not good with emotions let alone kids. Still, he needs to be told something as I looked around us for a moment thinking before I started to speak "I'm not acting like nothing happened because something did happen.

But that doesn't mean I'm not affected by it either. Your right I almost died Naruto I should have died I am only alive by some miracle. And because of that I can move on I'm still alive I'm still kicking and I'm not going to let what happened weigh on me for the rest of my life.

I had to kill someone Naruto I'm never going to be the same. And honestly the world is coming down around me, I killed a man and I'm going to have to pay for that. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let it change me. Hell is breaking loose and I'm going to face it and try my best to come out on top.

Naruto I'm not ok but that doesn't mean I'm breaking down either and for right now I'm going to give it my best shot at becoming ok" As I finished my speech I sighed as I brought Naruto in for a hug before we started to make our way back down the street to find the apartment.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **I put in place a shit ton of things in motion for the rest of the story. So I'm going to explain some of that. First off I want to ask was the speech to Naruto good I don't really think so I'm not good at the whole motivational talks. Next Mai this is one of those things that I really wish I did in the first story.**

 **The second version of Kai. I got the idea from Naruto's sexy jutsu obviously and I figured that it would be fun to add in a character like Mai. I should say right now both are the same person one just has tits. They are still the same person, they still act the same, they still think the same do not think they are different people because they are not.**

 **They will be treated as different people but they are the same. So don't think this is going to be some crazy alter ego or some shit it is only just a different look. Anyway next is no leaf village bashing that isn't going to be the main thing in this story my character used his anger mostly to cheat his way into one of the better positions he could get.**

 **And one of the last things I'm going to be talking about before I leave is Kai's situation. He thought the plot was going to the be same with some slight differences so I'm going to throw him into the lion's den and make him see that it isn't going to be the same story.**

 **Anyway see ya.**


	7. Two of the Same

**I don't Own Naruto**

 **This is mostly a training chapter. But if I'm right this should be going up around a day or two after the last chapter so the story isn't going to take like three weeks to resume. So if I had to guess the next chapter is going to be up around a week later after this.**

* * *

As I entered the apartment after Naruto I glanced around the place. It was decently big not oversized but enough for two people. There was a central living room that connected into a kitchen and a hallway that had four doors. Two were bedrooms, One was a bathroom, and the last one was a closest.

Naruto looked around for a couple minutes before stating that he was going to bed and went into the bedroom on the right. I just watched before making my way over to the one on the left. It was a fair sized room with a closet, bed, dresser, and mirror.

Looking over towards the shut door I decided now would be as good as a time as any to get used to being a girl as in a cloud of smoke I changed into Mai. Staring at myself in the mirror I began to make some redesigns to her. After a couple minutes, I figured I had made it good enough as I looked at myself in the mirror.

I was around an inch shorter and my hair was more styled with it being parted down the middle. With the red and black merging slightly. To make it look like I had red highlights instead of two completely different colors with it coming down to the middle of my back.

My eyes were another difference as now they were a very dark purple almost black. My body structure was also a little different as I was a little skinnier. Nodding to myself I took a step forward and then fell down from losing my balance. Slowly standing back up I sighed as I decided I needed to get used to the body type of Mai.

Or my new body type damn I'm going to have to get used to using weirder pronouns. After that, I slowly began to make my way over towards the door to see if I could get some training in before the exam. I should be sleeping but I know right now that would just be a waste of time.

Looking around for a moment after I had finally had made my way out of the building I raised my hands into a T shape as five clones popped up in front of me. Hopefully, this will help as I told them to just start walking around. As I watched the slowly walk away to not trip over themselves I transformed back as I made my way towards the training field I used yesterday.

Walking towards my little training area I sighed as I looked around. The looks I was getting weren't the ones I was used to this time there was a dose of fear in their eyes. They know what I did hopefully that will stop them yelling at me but I doubt it.

Finally making my way to the area I looked around for a second before raising my hand as every living thing disappeared. Looking around I made my way over towards a tree before holding up my hands as fifteen clones popped up around me as they sprinted towards the tree line only to fall down on their backs.

Luckily they didn't de-spawn. Looking away from them I activated my eyes as I looked around the clearing before spawning a couple more clones to attack me. As they rushed me I barely was able to dodge the half dozen attacks they sent towards me only because of my Sharingan.

They seemed to understand that as well as I did as all there eye went red almost at the same time as they attacked again. After taking repeating more and more painful hits I finally got rid of them all as I laid down on the forest floor panting before pushing myself up and sent out a pulse of chakra dismissing all my clones.

 **3 Levels to Clone skill[Shadow clone]**

 **2 Levels to Acting Skill[Female]**

 **1 Level to Cp Control[Tree Walking]**

 **1 Level to Combat Skill[Basic Street Fighting]**

Huh I didn't think to be a girl would count as a skill for acting but I guess it makes sense. Anyway, my skills are going up pretty fast especially shadow clones. To be fair the exp curve for me isn't really fair as I can make dozens when some would be hard-pressed for five. Anyway, I should take a look at these new skills.

 **[Shadow Clone: Level 4]**

 **Make a clone of yourself; all thing that a clone does will be sent back to the caster as a memory**

 **Starting cost 70cp 10cp for every extra clone**

 **Clone time limit - Amount of chakra x INT**

 **Hit limit before dispel - 3**

I noted that it seems that every two levels the hit limit is increased. I had it at one for level one then at level two it went to two and now two levels it went up to three. If I had to guess the skill has ten levels from the amount that it is dropping from the cost. That is good that will come in handy when my clone has to spar in the academy.

Wait fighting. Oh god damn it the body types aren't overly different right now but when I have to add a proper chest to my girl form the style I will be using for Kai won't work the same for Mai. Great now I'm referring to two different versions of me in a third person. I knew this was going to screw with my grammar.

Anyway, I now need not one but two taijutsu styles that will work for me. I can either create one or just take bits and pieces from others to make two styles. Which was my plan from before but the problem is I have to make them for two different people in mind I can't be thinking about Mai when I make Kai's taijutsu at all.

Whatever I can worry about that later right now I'm just adding stuff to my plate when I should be leveling up my skills so I'm going to go back to being productive. So I should look at the acting skill next then to see what that involves.

 **(Compact list)Acting-**

 **Shows your ability to act**

 **List -**

 **-Female[level 2]**

 **10% accuracy**

 **No Cost**

 **-Kid[Maxed]**

 **100% accuracy**

 **No Cost**

I forgot that I had 'kid' as an acting skill that finished leveling up like three years ago. Shaking my head away from the thought I looked at the level to accuracy ratio to see if I could figure out how many levels it was going to take before I could completely act like a girl.

Not something I thought I would ever think before but then again that has been happening a lot recently anyway basic math time. It seems like it goes up five percent every level so that means there are around twenty levels total before this skill is completely maxed out.

That won't be too bad with some shadow clones so if I'm lucky I should be able to max that out by the end of the day. With that, I summoned around twenty clones this time though they were Kai. I raised my eyebrows at that. Interesting so it depends on which gender I am to get a certain clone.

Filing the thought under look into later I had all the clones transform into Mai as they began to run around with some slight success at not falling over. Turning away from them I looked back at the skill level up screen as I looked at the next skill to look at. Combat isn't really that important so tree walking it is.

 **(Compound Skill)Chakra control-**

 **-4% Cp used**

 **WIS stat Bonus(-11%)**

 **-[Leaf exercise[Level 1]**

 **-[Tree walking exercise[Level 1]**

 **-2% Cp used**

 **Cost - 10 Cp per minute**

Oh the WIS stat bonus is new did I have to do something to unlock that. If I remember correctly the bonus is the amount of point in WIS I have divided by two so the math it right huh. Well, what every at least it didn't take like ten level ups to finally show up.

Pushing the thought away I summoned a couple more clones to attack the trees again to see if I could get some more levels for it. Nodding to myself as I looked around the clearing with a few dozen clones running around.

Deciding to see if there was something else I could train up while I had the time I noticed my chakra enchantment skill. That was one skill I really needed to level up. It was a skill that could cover the difference in levels as it acts as a multiplier for my stats.

Activating all the skills at once I winched as the sudden drain on my chakra as I thought about the cost. It costs exactly eighty and luckily with my Cp control it was lowered down by around twelve percent of the total cost of the all active which is around seventy and if I remember right my chakra regeneration isn't that good.

So I'm losing around eight Cp per minutes and with my current reserves, I should have enough to last around forty minutes. Nodding to myself I deactivated the skill before holding up my hands into a T shape as I pumped most of my chakra into a single clone whose job was to have the enchantment skill on as long as it could.

With the chakra it has it should last around thirty minutes while I need to recover my Cp levels as I looked around for a moment before dismissing my female clones gaining six levels all at once. Which brought my accuracy up to forty percent. While also leveling up my clones by one and my Henge by three levels

 **(Compact list)Henge**

 **A transformation skill that can either change you or disguise you like anything.**

 **[Transformation: Level 4]**

 **Cost - 13 Cp per minute**

 **Saved list {1}-**

 **(Mai)**

Clones were so broken when you're me I love it. With that, I summoned a couple more clones for Mai training as I looked around again to see the tree walking clones were making some good progress as they now could go up and down the tree without falling off.

Now I just need to find a lake and I'll be good with Cp control for a while. Going through my memories of the village I grinned as a small lake around twenty minutes from my location, appeared in my mind. Looking over towards my Cp levels I figured this is as good as a time as any as I activated Shunshin and my Sharingan and ran out of the clearing.

I could help but grin as I zoomed through the tree lines as I continued to run until I found the lake not even a minute later. As I turned off the skill I suddenly was hit with a wave of tiredness as I nearly fell down as I began to pant heavily. God that skill was a bloody slave driver to maintain.

That was around forty seconds of running that is like three-fourths of my Cp reverse gone right there. Finally, after taking a few breaths, I stood up straight as I looked at the smallest lake as I looked over at my steady increasing reserves. Figuring I might as well figure it out now I did some simple equations.

To figure out how long it would take for my chakra to completely replenish naturally. And after some thinking, I came up with the number of minutes being thirty-two if I started off at one Cp so I had around twenty minutes for it to completely recover.

That was pretty good thinking about it only a half hour to regenerate around what assumed was around Chunin level chakra reverses. Still, I wouldn't mind making it fast which I'm not sure how to do but I'm pretty sure I could figure something out when I get my sealing levels high enough.

Finally, after some waiting, I got my reserves high enough to start back up on my training as I summoned twenty clones and watched them get to work as they tried to stand on the lake. Looking up into the sky I noted that it was around seven or so in the morning.

I've been training for about two hours. Looking away from the massive fireball in the sky I watched as some of the clones slowly began to take half-formed steps. Nodding to myself as I figured I should see how the other clones were doing as I sent a wave of chakra out dismissing them as a bunch of windows popped up.

 **1 Levels to Clone skill[Shadow clone]**

 **4 Levels to Acting Skill[Female]**

 **3 Level to Cp Control[Tree Walking]**

 **3 levels to Chakra Enchantments[Head[Arms[Body,and[Legs]**

My acting accuracy was now up to sixty percent and the cost of tree walking went down by three points with my shadow clones cost being lowered down to forty per clone and the hit limit going up once more. But the most exciting skill level up was the chakra enchantments skill as I removed the other window but saving that one to look at.

 **(Compact List)Chakra Enchantments-**

 **A skill that shows that you are able to increase your body's abilities past the normal limits**

 **List -**

 **[Legs: Level 4]**

 **Increases speed by 1.4x when active**

 **Cost - 18 Cp per minute**

 **[Arms :Level 4]**

 **Increases damage output by 1.4x when active**

 **Cost - 18 Cp per minute**

 **[Body: Level 4]**

 **Decreases damage taken by 1.4x when active**

 **Cost - 18 Cp per minute**

 **[Head: Level 4]**

 **Increase Reflect time by 1.4x when active**

 **Cost - 18 Cp per minute**

I was mostly looking at it more than the others to figure out the bonuses that it receives when it levels up. Something that I did with the other skills as well. It seems that the cost goes down by one every two levels. And the multiplier is increased by point one every level as well.

Taking a guess that means that this skill is going to be maxed out at level ten with the cost being fifteen and the multiplier times two. Which while it isn't the greatest if that is the maxed doesn't mean that it is bad. As the leg enchantment at max is better than Shunshin at this moment.

Looking over towards a tree that was close to me I nodded to myself as I ran towards it then up it as I backflipped off of it landing on my feet as I stared up at it grinning. Image how insane Naruto would have been during the first series if he knew about this exploit.

Honesty clones were basically a free skill exp multiplier. Looking around the lake again I noted that the clones were now beginning to walk without too much with that I dismissed the clones before nodding to myself as I saw the new skill as I began to make my way out of the clearing.

 **-[Water walking exercise[Level 4]**

 **-8% Cp used**

 **Cost - 6 Cp per minute**

In a few hours, I increased my skill set by a good bit but I still didn't know some of the jutsu that I need. Like the other two academy jutsu I didn't think I would have to know them so soon I just wanted the transformation skill to make my life a little easier.

Nodding to myself I decided that I'll take a quick trip to the library as Mai to see if I can find those two in there. I would think so as they are pretty much the jutsu that everyone knows in the village basically a kind of right of passage like the Uchiha and their fireball jutsu.

Raising my hands as I reached the edge of the forest I changed into Mai as the ID around me removed itself as I walked onto the sidewalk that a few other people were walking on with me. It was weird to not be stared at with hints of fear or angry as I walked past them towards the central library.

After a couple minutes of walking, I made it to the building as I walked in. Moving past the old lady that was sitting behind the desk. But right before I passed her she decided to speak up "Oh hi little girl what's your name I don't think I've seen you around here before"

Shit, Keeping calm I turned towards the woman and smiled as I hoped my acting was good enough as I spoke "Hi nice to meet you. I'm Mai" Please don't notice me was the thought of the day as she looked at me for a moment before nodding "Nice to meet you Mai if you have any question please fill free to ask"

I just nodded and made my way towards the bookshelves. As I walked towards them I frowned slightly and raised a hand up to my throat as I thought about my new voice. It was weird to sound so different but I guess I'll just have to get used to it.

Walking up to some of the selves I began to skim my hand over them to see if any of them were skill books while also looking at the titles to see if there was anything interesting that I could get for Naruto. After around thirty minutes of looking around, I found a good couple of skill books.

They were books about lock picking, cooking, weapon maintenance, Body Replacement, and clones. I tossed all of them into my inventory. While also getting a book on basic sealing arts and a book on the basics of chakra control. The last one was for Naruto as I figured he would like it.

As I made my way out of the door I was once again stopped by the librarian as she spoke "Hi again Mai did you find everything you needed" I just forced a smile and nodded as I was about to keep walking when the woman said "I'm sorry for asking but why are you wearing boy clothes?"

That actually took me by some surprise as I looked down slightly to see I was, in fact, wearing what I normally wore which fell under the category of male clothing. I'll have to fix that soon me and Kai already look similar and if someone looks at both of our clothing choices then it wouldn't be hard to find out that we are the same person.

Wait did I just refer to myself as Mai and call Kai as the other one. God, I adjusted to basically being gender neutral than I thought I was going to. That is a weird thought everyone in the world technically can be the other gender at any time. Hell if people didn't know any better Tsunade could be a dude.

Shaking my head at the sudden mini identity crises I answered the Older woman "I use to live at the orphanage for a while and they gave out the small clothes to each boy and girl but they didn't have enough girl clothes so I got these instead"

She just nodded as it seemed my mention of me being an orphan seemed to get rid of her wanting a conversation which was the main reason I brought it up as she told me to have a good day before saying bye as I left. With that as I walked away from the building, I began to walk back towards my new apartment to see if Naruto was up.

Opening the door I looked around to see Naruto was sitting on the new couch. He glanced up at me before looking back at the book he was reading. Before his eyes snapped up towards me again and asked "Who are you" Blinking I looked down to see I was still a girl. Looking up at him I sighed as I decided this was as good as a time as any.

It actually wasn't that hard to explain the situation to Naruto but it was kind of awkward saying that he would be going with me to the academy as Mai. But he thankfully didn't seem overly caring of that fact as he was mostly just glad that I still was going to be with him during the academy.

While also being slightly annoyed that I beat him to being a ninja. But thankfully he seemed to get that the situation wasn't the best for me either. With that, I told him that I got something for him then tossed him the book. It was nice to see him suddenly happy from the more grim topic as I went into my room and pulled out the skill books and learned them one at a time.

 **(Active)Lock Picking[Level 1]**

 **Gives you the ability to pick a lock**

 **Chance of success 4%**

 **No Cost**

It was a simple skill that is going to come in handy considering the world I live in. It seems to have twenty-five levels if the information it gave me shows anything. Now what next, Looking at the remaining books I picked up the clone book and hit yes to the window when a different window popped up in front of me.

 **Unable to learn Skill[Clone Jutsu] Chakra Control needed (30%)**

Ok that is new I knew some skills had a requirement but I didn't think that Cp control would be one of them but I guess it makes sense even if it does put a wrench in a few things. As of right now, my control is at twenty-seven at the moment so I'm close to getting it unlocked so it isn't that bad but for right now I can let the other skills first.

 **(Active)Kawarimi[Level 1]**

 **You can switch positions with an item or person.**

 **Cost - 1 meter distance = 10 Cp**

Ok, the cost is weird but I can understand it basically every three feet away I am from the object it cost ten more Cp points. So if I'm like sixty feet away that is around one hundred chakra to use. I wonder why it doesn't just use the imperial system I know that one better.

Whatever next one on the list is cooking but for right now I don't really need to use that skill. I can use that tomorrow when I'm making some food for the morning or something. And last but not least a book on sealing if my theory is right then I can level up my skill using this by just reading it. Which will be a job for my clones.

Nodding to myself I stood up off my bed as I summoned a clone and tossed the book to her as I made my way out of the room. Ignoring Naruto who hasn't moved since I gave him the book I moved over to the cabinets to see if there was any food in there already or if we were going to have to get out.

Sadly there wasn't anything there or in the fridge. Turning some I looked over towards a wall clock that I remembered was there when I walked into the new place for the first time. It showed that the time was a little past eleven twenty Close enough to lunch time I guess as I made my way over towards Naruto.

"Come on let's go get some food" He glanced up at the sound of my voiced before nodding. As he stood up he asked, "Are you going to be Mai for the rest of the day?" Oh, that's right I'm still a girl. Shaking my head at how I forgot about that twice I held up a hand as in a puff of smoke I turned back to a guy.

Spending a second to get used to being a little taller I said to Naruto as we walked out of the door "Sorry forgot at the moment Kai and Mai both have very similar body types I'm going to have to pay more attention to that. But I guess when we get older I'll be able to notice the difference easier"

He just nodded as he spoke "I get it but how will getting older help you tell the differences" I glanced to my right at Naruto before shaking it off. He was still a kid he doesn't know. Smirking a little I responded nonetheless "Simple then one will have beasts"

I laughed as he blushed at my blunt answer. Calming down some I looked up towards the sky as I asked once Naruto stopped blushing. "Where do you want to go get some food" He seemed glad I changed the question as he said "Well today is Sunday right so that means we can get ramen right"

I nodded as he grinned at that. It was one of those rules I made with him over our time together. I couldn't handle ramen every day for the rest of my life so I made a deal with him that we can have ramen on the weekends. It took some time but he agreed after a while.

As we arrived at the ramen stand Naruto ordered what we normally got as I sat down by the counter. Once the order was set Naruto and I spent some time talking while we waited as Naruto had a few questions about Mai. "Why did you choose a girl?"

That was his first one as I answered "Because why not I figured it would be interesting plus this way I can be a lot more of a more variable ninja" He seemed confused at that so I explained the reasoning behind one of the main reasons I had for learning that skill first besides making things easier for me.

"Well, this way I as me can say focus more on taijutsu on ninjutsu while I can have Mai focus more on stealth and weapons" That way I can choose which form would be the best to use when on a mission. Like an assassination mission in this situation, Mai would be better suited for it than Kai would be. Get it?" He nodded and after that our food arrived as I began to eat.

After paying for our meal we were making our way back to the apartment when suddenly an Anbu hopped down in front of us. The three of us looked at each other for a moment before the Anbu finally spoke breaking some of the tension "The Hokage has requested the appearance of Kai, Mai, and Naruto Uzumaki you will be expected in thirty minutes"

With that, he was gone leaving us to look at each other before turning around as I summoned a clone before turning into Mai as we made our way towards the Old man's office. During our trip, Naruto seemed to think this was the best time to see if we really were the same person by asking a bunch of different question while switching up which name he used.

It was actually a pretty good way to get me us to reacting to Mai instead of Kai. It took a couple minute but after that, I was able to ignore my original name being called. It even gave me another level in acting as it increased to sixty-five. Thinking about it I really should find a way to increased my LUK stat as that would help out a good bit.

Besides that, it was actually pretty weird to see me talking to Naruto when I'm in like a third-person view of it all. I actually didn't talk to the clone of Kai as we already knew there wasn't anything to really talk about as we already worked on the same wavelength.

I would probably only really talk to a clone of me if we need to brainstorm. That would be interesting wouldn't it that would be like the ultimate version of using your own voice as a sound wall. shaking my head at the thought we arrived at the base of the tower around fifteen minutes after the Anbu left us so at least we weren't late.

Walking up to the girl behind the desk I spoke only to be interrupted by the Kai clone who was doing the same thing that I was doing. We just looked at each other or a second before Naruto busted out laughing behind us as I shook my head and waved the clone off as he back up as I spoke to the woman who was now looking at us like we were crazy.

"We have a meeting with the Hokage" She just looked at me for a second before looking at Kai for an awkward amount of time when finally she looked down to a clipboard on the desk and nodded before waving her hand dismissively. With that, we continued our way up the stair and entered the office.

As I stepped into the office the Old man glanced up at us before a smiled came up onto his face. Holding a frown I glanced over at Kai to see the same reaction. Shaking my head away from the thought I listened as Kai asked: "You wanted to see us?"

The Hokage nodded as he asked a question as we moved closer towards his desk. "I assume Kai told you about the situation that he is in Naruto?" Naruto nodded as the Old man looked to me seeming to study the differences between this version and the first one I showed him a few hours ago.

Before looking over to Kai and said "You have changed the appearance some good you seem to understand some of the small faults with your first design. If you didn't I would have brought it up" He thinks Kai is the original I took a glance at Naruto to see he was holding in a laugh.

Smiling slightly at an idea I spoke up as Kai popped into a cloud of smoke "Of course I changed it. But I still have one issue. I don't really have a clue for what to do with female clothing. I could just add it on top of my transformation but honesty I'm still kinda new to this whole being a girl thing"

I grinned slightly at Naruto laughing the Old man seemed to be a little embarrassed before he straightened up slightly saying "You raise a good point you clothing can give you away. And you can't really use the same cloth for the later parts of your life if you second identity Mai lasts that long"

I almost laughed as Naruto blushed slightly from what I told him earlier as I turned to the Hokage "So do you have any idea's I mean I could go to a store and just look around to see if I can find anything but I don't really trust my style of clothing when it comes to the female's"

He nodded as he looked at me for a moment before asking "What kinda of outfit would you normally go for?" I blinked as I thought about it for a second before answering "Normally I like baggy stuff with a jacket. I also like my beanie but I doubt that would work for Mai"

He nodded then said "Well we can use that as a base and change a few things like the clothes being normal size with a different color scheme. I'll let you think about it more as it is what you'll be wearing. For right now we need to talk about some other things"

I nodded to what he was saying. My favorite colors are blue and red I can work with that Kai can be red and I'll be blue or vice-versa. I'll need to see some designs to get a better feel for what I'll want later for right now I should probably focus.

Turning back my attention the Kage he started talking. "I've picked out the person who will be testing you and if you pass he will also be your teacher. He should be here in a little while. In the meantime, I should tell you that your new identity is set up and can be activated when needed"

That took me by surprise "You already have it set up?" He simply nodded saying "Yes this isn't the first time I have had to set up a new identity to a ninja. But normally it is for them to be an unknown on a mission. This is the first time I've had to set up an identity that will be active for so long"

Huh well it's not to be unexpected but I thought I was being clever by doing this but apparently, it isn't that uncommon. At least he attempts that this is the first time he's done something like this. Anyway, that is not that important so I focused back on to the Old man.

"Your tester will be here soon so Mai if you would?" Oh, will this mystery person not now that Kai and I are the same person? Whatever makes my life easier so with that in a puff of smoke Kai was back in place of Mai. The old man just nodded as he turned to Naruto and began to talk to him. It seems that business talk is over at the moment.

After a couple minutes of listening to Naruto and the Old man talk, there was a knock on the door as I turned to see who would be teaching me as the Kage told them to enter. I felt my eyes widen as I looked at the face of the man as he walked into the room. Hoping it wasn't who I thought it was as I turned back to look at the Old man as he spoke.

"Thank you for coming Itachi. This is the one I was telling you about"

* * *

 **So this one wasn't very plot heavy I feel like the last one was enough for this chapter to be a break in the stress of the story. And I want to say something about this story in terms of how strong he is going to be.**

 **He isn't going to be overpowered right off the bat. I'm going to do it like how the gamer did it. In the beginning I'm going to show how he trains then he is going to barely be seen training but his stats will still be increases as to show that he is training off screen.**

 **He still is going to overpowered sooner rather than later but for right now...well you have to start some where.**

 **Anyway that is all I have to say for now see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Not So Bad

**Naruto is something I don't own.**

 **So I've gotten a bunch of hate for adding in Mai. And I want to say one thing, could you stop I don't care if you don't like it and I also don't mind you saying so in reviews but could you not send me Pm's calling me a tranny or saying I did it for some fetish.**

 **First, off I'm not transgender second off I'm a gay male so I'm just saying Mai isn't going to be doing anything for me. (I wonder if I'm going to get messages now calling me a faggot)**

 **Anyway, I'm going to say this there was going to be a different version of Kai no matter what that is just how the story was going to go from the beginning.**

 **Hell fun fact Mai wasn't even my first choice I just used her because I figured it would be fun to write about it. And use it for a call back to the Naruto Series. So I'm just going to say could you stop complaining I get it you don't like it so just move on stop wasting my time with spending me messages it isn't going to change anything.**

 **Well with that rant out of the way enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Even when Hiruzen tries to do good he still makes it an exception to make sure he fucks something up for me. Looking over to the more of a teen than an adult in front of me I sighed as I looked at his eyes they weren't what I was expecting but to be fair he hasn't gone through his own personal hell yet.

Which makes it harder on me as now I'm going to be swept up into another plot that I honestly don't want to deal with. I have nothing against Itachi, in fact, he was one of my favorite characters even before I knew his secret. But I've known for a while now that my favorite villains were going to try there best at killing me.

And Itachi is going to be no exception. Looking at the teen in front of me I finally gave up on thinking up a way out of this. I didn't what to be in this situation but recently that has been the theme so I guess one more can only hurt so much right. If only, sighing mentally I stood up off the couch in the office as I nodded to my new teacher forcing a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Itachi was it? I hope we can get along together" He nodded to me as he looked over towards the Hokage apparently asking a question as the Old man spoke "Nice to see you trying to get along. Now Itachi you will be going to training ground three and test Kai there in the normal stuff.

And if you want to you can test him yourself. The schedule for your meetings will be up to you but I want to make sure that Kai is at least is as good as an average Genin before the end of the month if he passes" It was clear that he didn't want me to pass from all the times he put in an 'if I passed the test' into his order.

It was also a little insulting that he thinks that I'm not even Genin level when he knows for a fact I have killed a Chunin. Hell I've killed two, shaking my head at the memory I listened to Itachi as he spoke to me after saying something to the Old man "I expect to see you in one hour"

With that, he walked towards the door before blurring slightly as he disappeared from my eyes. After getting the information from him I glanced towards Naruto before looking over towards the Old man. I need to talk to him so with that I came up with a way to get him to leave.

Plus I don't have the chakra control required to do the clone jutsu yet I need to get that down before I can take the test. Thinking about it for a moment I looked over to Naruto who was still staring at the door when an idea struck as I up a hand sign as I began to speak to the kid.

"Hey, Naruto can you show Mai where a clothes store is? I might as well kill two birds at the same time" He looked at me for a moment before nodding as he said, "Sure just make sure that you pass ok?" With that, I summoned a clone who transformed into Mai as they left the room.

* * *

Thinking to myself as I sighed as I brought my hand to my head as I rubbed my forehead as a headache spread. Only to be asked from the main source of my headache "Are you ok Kai?" I looked over towards the man and blinking away a spike of anger as I sighed before coming up with a lie "No not at all do you have any idea how much I'm going to be screamed at now?"

He just stared at me before I just explained it "Kyu has this massive grudge with the Uchiha clan because of some shit that Madara did like a hundred years ago" That caught his attention as he asked, "Oh really?" I just nodded as I froze for a moment as I glanced back at the door as a thought entered my head.

I wouldn't be surprised if the Old man knew about my parents. What if he got Itachi to teach me about the Sharingan and if Itachi finds out about the fact that I'm an Uchiha I don't want to know that he would do by the time the Uchiha massacre happens.

Turning back to the Old man I rushed threw idea's that would be able to get the information out of him. Shit well, there goes another secret as I opened my mouth. "Yeah big time, I think I'm like the only one that he doesn't flat out doesn't hate"

With the bait set, the Old man's eye's widened as he looked at me before asking "You think you're an Uchiha?" I blinked at that Oh god I swear if he didn't already know I am going to stab someone. Getting rid of the thoughts I said: "Yeah you should know that also shouldn't you?"

Please oh god please say yes. As he opened his mouth and spoke I tensed "But how would you know that I can understand the Kyuubi. I figured you would figure that one out at some point but I didn't think you would know about this until much later"

I nearly sighed with relief as I thought up my next sentence "I don't think you understand how bored Kyu gets. Turns out the seal on his last host wasn't the best at keeping him from taking a look at her memories. He wasn't told me everything but from what I can gather my parents were friends of her's"

Now I'm just spouting garbage the seal on Kushina was made from like half a dozen Uzumaki sealing masters. Kurama could barely see straight in that seal but he doesn't have to know that. Looking at the Old man I nearly laughed at the face he was making as he asked.

"I see well I honestly don't know how to react to this information. But why are you bringing this up now? Do you want to join there clan?" Really join there clan like hell I already have a hard enough time living as it is. Instead of saying that of course, I said.

"Like hell, I wouldn't do that to Kyu plus he would probably just start screaming my ear off to get out of there. He doesn't even like going near the place as it is" He nodded but it was clear that he doesn't like the fact that that I know Kurama as well as I do.

After a couple moment he finally said "I see so do you want me to tell Itachi about you heritage it could help you out when you unlock your Sharingan" Good so he didn't tell Itachi. With that same crisis avoided I said "No, I keep telling you that if Kyu even sees an Uchiha he gets mad. I don't want to see what he is like when he sees those eyes"

I am making it seem a lot worse than it actually is. Kurama honestly is just pissed at Madara be doesn't really care about the rest of the clan as long as they leave him alone. The Old man nodded after a moment and said "I understand I will don't tell Itachi about your family"

Thank god anyway back onto the topic matter as I said to the Old man "Thanks by the way before I leave. Where is training ground three?" That was the main reason I stayed behind in the first place because I have no clue where that is. He just laughed as he gave me some directions as I nodded as I made my way over towards the training grounds.

Walking towards the field I sighed as I thought about how everything went so wrong so fast. This kinda of stress shouldn't be so bad but then again that's life no matter what dimension shit can hit the fan at the speed of sound.

Honestly, I'm not sure how I'm juggling all of this right now.

But I can to make due so with that I shook my head as I kept on walking down the path the Old man told me to go down. Looking around I noted I was around five minutes out as I sped up my walking. As I arrived at the training field I noted that Itachi was setting up something when suddenly a window popped up.

 **Quest Unlocked**

 **To become a ninja-**

 **Pass Itachi's test and become a Genin**

 **\- Use Clone Jutsu(0/3)**

 **\- Use Henge(0/1)**

 **-Use Kawarimi(0/1)**

 **\- Score a 90% accuracy with Kunai (0/10) and Shuriken(0/10)**

 **Rewards -**

 **Job (Shinobi: Genin)**

 **Title (Prodigy)**

 **1,500 exp**

 **Failure**

 **Have to face worse criminal charges,**

 **[Locked chance at graduating early]**

 **A/D**

I looked at the mission before submitting my fate as I accepted the quest as I walked towards Itachi while calling out "Sorry if I'm late I had to talk to the Hokage about something" He just looked up and nodded to me before turning back to what he was doing while saying.

"Don't worry your not late" With that he turned around and in the same motion, he tossed me a scroll. I looked at it recognizing it as a storage scroll. Wait how do I know what this looks like. Shaking my head as I passed it off as to my basic sealing skills as I looked up at Itachi.

He just spoke as he saw me looking at him while he waved his arms over towards two stands that were about thirty feet away. "In that scroll is ten kunai and shuriken. I want you to summon them then throw them as fast as you can. If you can get nine for both we will continue"

I just looked at him for a moment before nodding as I thought to myself as I looked at the scroll. So if I even fail one of these tests I fail well then I better pass this then. Taking another look at the quest I confirmed that it seemed that this wasn't going in the order that it was listed in.

Before I even summoned the weapons I brought up my skill screen to see how my odds. If I remember right then I shouldn't have to worry but I don't feel like taking chances if I can help it. So with that, I brought up one of the only skills I had gotten from the academy.

 **(Compact list)Throwing-**

 **Overall Accuracy 39%**

 **-[Kunai: level 5]**

 **25 Damage**

 **50% Accuracy**

 **-2% for every foot the target is if more than fifty feet away**

 **-[Shuriken: Level 4]**

 **20 Damage**

 **40 Accuracy**

 **-2% for every foot the target is if more than forty feet away**

Looking at it I grimaced at the showing of it. This was one of those skills I couldn't train even if I wanted to as the teacher at the Academy apparently didn't trust me with a set of kunai and shuriken half the time so I couldn't grind it up even if it was a day for training in throwing them.

The overall accuracy is determined by my DEX stat and any other skill I have that I have active that adds a passive accuracy effect which sadly I don't have any of. Still, it was a good chance that I was going to hit and I don't think that it is more than the limit of feet I have before they start losing accuracy.

So with that, I placed the scroll down as I took a second before I summoned both sets as I grabbed the first five kunai and aimed before throwing them. Quickly reaching down I grabbed the rest of the kunai in my right hand as I picked up the easier to carry shuriken in my left as I pulled myself back as I tossed the knives at the target.

Glancing at it for a second extra I grinned as I saw all ten hit their mark as I tossed four of the stars into my right hand before taking more time to throw them as I threw two at a time to make sure I didn't mess up. To bad for me I did end up missing one but all in all nineteen out of twenty isn't bad.

Ignoring the check mark that came up over the accuracy test part of the quest I looked over to Itachi to see him nod before walking over to make sure that I did hit all the targets needed. Turning back to me he nodded before saying "Good now I need to see you do the basic three jutsu that is taught in the academy you can choose the order"

I have a couple more moments then I really hope Mai has been busy or else I'm screwed. Looking around the clearing for a moment if only to get a couple more seconds in I held my hands up and focused on the skill needed as I blinked as some smoke cleared from my eyes as I appeared behind Itachi where a few stones were.

He just stared at me for a moment before I noticed that a kunai was half a inch from my stomach as I slowly took a step back completely shutting my mind off for a moment so I didn't think about all the ways that he could have killed me there as Itachi fully turned around as I held my hand together again this time using my more preferred jutsu of the three.

As in a puff of smoke, a second Itachi stood before the first. He looked over me for a moment before nodding. So with that in one movement, I declined the skill asking if I wanted to save the transformation as I frowned slightly as I held up my hands on last time but before I used the skill I went out a wave to chakra to dispel any clones that were active.

 **3 levels in Cp Control skill[Water Walking]**

 **(Compact List)Clones -**

 **[Clone Jutsu: Level 1]**

 **A simple illusion of a clone that can be used as a distraction**

 **Starting cost 10cp, 5cp for every extra clone**

 **Clone time limit - Amount of chakra x INT**

Turns out that Mai sent out a few clones when Naruto wasn't paying attention. And it also turns out that she has a new outfit but I can think about that later.

Holding a grin off my face I sent the skill activation into my hands as in a puff of smoke I created three normal clones of myself. Itachi seemed slightly surprised but he was able to mask it well. It was probably because jinchuuriki are known to be bad at chakra control.

Which is true I had to get around twenty levels total from a few different chakra control skills with the stat bonus from WIS. And I only just had got enough for the skill not even two minutes ago. But after a second Itachi just nodded to me and walked over to the targets were the weapons are as I got a weird feeling as he spoke.

"Good job you are now a Genin. But before you go I want to see something and sense The Hokage gave permission to test you myself afterward..." He trailed off as the feeling increased as I felt my eyes widen as he turned around and threw three kunai at me which he got from the board.

He didn't throw them that fast as I was able to jump to the side as I had to hop back again as he jumped towards me. I looked behind me as I spotted the kunai he threw as I landed next to it. Reaching down I grabbed one by the handle and was able to bring it up in time to block a strike from the sword that was on his back not three seconds ago.

I was really holding down the panic from the pessimistic side of me as I looked into his eyes which thankfully for me weren't his Sharingan. The gamer's mind part of my head which thankfully was most of it knew this was a test to see were my skills were.

Honestly, he was way too skilled to not have killed me already so I'm safe. But telling myself that was another thing else entirely as I pushed up against the sword before turning on my heel as I picked up another kunai in my left hand as I used it this time to block the sword as I swiped up with the kunai in my right hand.

He just ducked to avoid it before he punched me hard in the gut as I was knocked back a couple yards. God that hurt, looking up I reacted just in time to roll out of the way from the sword which was suddenly two feet in the ground where my head was. Ok never mind I' not safe he is at least going for the kill.

Fuck me, And with that thought, I launched the kunai as Itachi as I jumped back before summoning around thirty clones to swarm him. Looking at the cluster of clones getting the life beat out of them I winced as a lot of rather painful ways of getting impaled filled my head.

It seemed he wasn't as nice as he was to me as he was to the clones as the group of thirty was destroyed in under twenty seconds. Bloody hell, I just stood there as Itachi stared back at me before I felt that feeling again except this time I wasn't going to let what normally fallowed happen.

So with that, I activated Shunshin and my full body chakra enchantments as the world blurred around me as I moved around four times faster than I should be able to. After around half a second I was in front of Itachi as I twirled my kunai into position in a reverse grip as I was about to stab it into his chest.

When suddenly my arm was caught and I felt myself being forced into the ground as I glanced up the best I could as I noticed a few things. Itachi's foot was on my head he had one of one my arms behind my back and there was a kunai underneath my throat.

All and all it was very painful, Looking up at Itachi I immediately looked away when I noticed his eyes were red. Not a chance in hell was I ever going to let the genjutsu master Itachi get a chance to put me in a genjutsu. He seemed to noticed my response to his eyes and questioned it right after saying.

"You're not bad better than a Genin but not up to par with an average Chunin. You lack style but that can be made up to your age and status as an orphan. Your speed in that last stunt was surprising I have to say you move averagely around high Genin but with what you did you pushed mid-Chunin for a moment.

And out of all of that, you barely blinked and came up with a fairly good plan. Using the kunai I threw to hold off for a moment to make the shadow clones which gave you time to store the chakra needed for that last sprint to try and end it before I could notice.

Yet the moment you saw my eyes to blinked before moving away from my face why?" He actually seemed curious as I sighed as he moved away from me from the death hold he had as I sat up rubbing my neck as I said "When you've dealt with Kyu and his anger towards the Sharingan after a while I just kinda got paranoid about it"

He blinked at that before nodding "Yes I would assume so. But really Kyu is what you call the most destructive force on the planet?" I nodded as I was proven right that the Old man had told Itachi about my contact with Kurama. Which was probably the reason why Itachi was my teacher in the first place in case Kurama 'acted up'

But instead of saying that I said "Yeah he hates it but that's kinda why I do it in the first place" I forced myself to merely blink as I noticed Itachi smile a little at that before nodding. God this was before he shut out like every emotion he had. It's kinda unnerving.

Shaking my head at the thought Itachi spoke up again "So I have a good grasp of what your skills favor speed but that doesn't mean you are not too lacking in power and from what I've seen you are also pretty good a decent strategist for your age.

What you need however is a taijutsu style. And more importantly experience, you are very good at your age for not freezing up and being able to think calmly and rationally but as you might have noticed I wasn't really trying to do any real damage. You weren't in a life or death situation and you knew that so you didn't react as others would have"

I nodded at what he was saying it was true those at the moment was easily the biggest thing I have to work on. Besides that, I have to also work on a few other things which mostly means getting a few new skills and leveling up the ones I have. It is clear that this game was not meant to have the basically training cheat code that is shadow clones.

Tuning out from my thought I listen as Itachi kept talking. "So now that you are now a Genin under me we should set up some meeting times. You already are above the level that The Hokage wants you to be at by the end of the month but I don't what you to slack off any.

How about on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday we meet at ten a.m.?" I just nodded it was fair considering the fact that he probably is still in Anbu at the moment. I noticed he as about to leave so I called out to him "Is there anything you want me to learn before the next meeting?"

He nodded before calling out over his shoulder "See if you can find a Taijutsu style that would fit you. Also, I'll let the Hokage know you passed you can pick up your headband in a but" With that, he disappeared from the clearing in a small swirl of leaves.

And before I could think about what style I would need to create when a half-dozen windows popped up in front of my view.

 **Quest Complete**

 **To become a ninja-**

 **Past Itachi's test and become a Genin**

 **\- Use Clone Jutsu(3/3)**

 **\- Use Henge(1/1)**

 **-Use Kawarimi(1/1)**

 **\- Score a 90% accuracy with Kunai (10/10) and Shuriken(9/10)**

 **\- Hold a fight with Itachi for more than 1 minute (68s/60s)**

 **Rewards -**

 **Job (Shinobi: Genin)**

 **Title (Prodigy)**

 **1,500 exp**

 **(Title)Prodigy-**

 **You graduated from the academy early and as such you are known as a Prodigy**

 **10% to all skills affected by chance.**

 **(Job)Shinobi: Genin-**

 **When this job is equipped you are given access to the Village quest system**

 **With the ranking of missions available is D-C rank**

 **Ding!**

 **Quest Unlocked**

 **Itachi's training (1)-**

 **Figure out a fighting style before Thursday  
(1)**

 **-Max out Combat skill (Basic Street Combat)  
** **-Learn three different styles to take from (0/3)**

 **Or  
(2)**

 **-Learn a new taijutsu style and get it to level five  
**

 **Rewards  
(1)**

 **Taijutsu style (?)**

 **+1,500 Exp  
** **Or  
** **(2)**

 **-Title (?)  
+750 Exp**

 **Ding!**

 **Level up**

 **Name: Uchiha-Uzumaki, Kai**

 **Job: (Not selected)**

 **Level: 8 to next level(1,445Exp : 1,708Exp)**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Age: 7 mental age: 31**

 **HP: 1,270/1,270**

 **CP: 2,260/2,260**

 **Stats Effects:**

 **STR: 21**

 **VIT: 47**

 **DEX: 44**

 **INT: 26**

 **WIS: 23**

 **LUK: 6**

 **Stat Points: 30**

Holy shit that is a lot of stuff. I looked through it all before equipping my new title and job into place while also accepting the new quest. It was a little early to be making a taijutsu style but I think I can at least make some progress plus if I have to I can just get a different style and level it up to complete the quest.

That is when I noticed my new name interesting the game changed itself in light of new information neat. Dismissing the windows except for the stat screen as I looked at the LUK stat for a moment before sighing. Luck was important but from what I could remember it didn't affect the real world just chances on my skills.

If I get it now then I won't have to worry about it later I guess plus with my new title I at least will be getting a big boost in my luck maybe I should try gambling soon to see if I can get lucky with my stat. With that, I spent fourteen points on the stat before I could change my mind.

Now that was out of the way I dismissed the window before walking away from the clearing as I planned for the rest of the day.

Looking up at the sky it was about four in the afternoon. I have time, thinking back to what the quest said I have to max out my combat skill at the moment and learn at least some of three different styles. It won't be that hard because of how broken my Sharingan and shadow clones can be.

Making up my mind I held up a hand sign as forty clones spawned around me before they all activated there Sharingan's and began o beat the shit out of each other as I walked away from the clearing. I need to get some taijutsu styles so to the library it is. With that in a puff of smoke, Mai walked out of the cloud in a new outfit.

I looked down as I looked at the new clothing as I shifted around some as I walked. It was very weird as a was no longer wearing any male underwear which was not something you just got used to as it was very now apparent that I didn't have a dick.

Shaking off the thought I just walked on towards the library taking in the new outfit. I was wearing a very dark blue jacket that at the moment was zipped up. Along with some normal black pants and a pair of dark blue shoes. Seems that Kai will be getting red then. With that, I made my way towards the village.

I rubbed my eyes as I looked at the two basic fighting styles in front of me. There was the academy style that would be taught to the student until next year and a style called the Leaf Fist. Well if I'm lucky the street combat skill will count as a fighting style for the quest.

With that, I looked around before tossing them into my inventory as I began to make my way out of the building when I was interrupted me again as she made me talk to her when I entered the library around twenty minutes earlier as the Old lady behind the desk as she asked "You okay dear?" I blinked at that before turning to her and asked.

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head slightly out of instinct that I had gotten from the acting skill which leveled up again from the prolonged use I was getting from it. She just asked, "Well you seem a little uncomfortable" That would be because I just learn that is was hard to get a proper sitting position in a new body.

Of course, I said in replace of that "I'm fine just getting used to these new clothes" I had lied about it being my birthday at the orphanage which I had gotten the clothes as a present. She just nodded and wished me a happy birthday as I left the building.

Honesty she was too noisy, shaking my head I continued to walk down the street as I Looked around it was around five now so I should make my way over towards the apartment after I get my headband. With that, I moved over towards another street as I made my way towards the tower.

Entering the tower I ignored the girl behind the desk as unless someone told me that the Hokage needs to see me I didn't bother with her. With that, I opened the door as I noticed that the Old man was sitting behind his desk looking at something in his hands when he noticed me.

He quickly put it away as he spoke "Mai good to see you I got word from Itachi that Kai passed his test I assume you're here to pick up his headband?" His speaking like we are two different people. So the papers went through then. Mai is now a citizen of the leaf enrolled in the academy then. Good job at least it seems that for Mai you don't screw it up.

I just nodded as I made a smiled at the Old man as he tosses me the headband before I placed the item in my jacket pocket as I said to him before I turned to leave "Thanks Kai will be needing this I better get it to him. Did you get the papers threw, So I assume I'll going to be in the ninja academy on Monday?"

He just nodded so with that I left the room as my smiled dropped before I made my way past the front desk towards the doors as I sighed. Walking away from the building I looked around before switching back to Kai as I brought the headband out before tying it around my right arm before making my way towards the apartment to show Naruto.

Walking into the apartment I looked around before noticing Naruto standing next to the stove. Walking up next to him I stared down at the burnt pot of ramen then to the stove controls noticing the fact that it as turned up way to high. Glancing at Naruto he looked like he was being tortured from the look on his face.

I chuckled as I placed a hand on his head as I pushed him to the side as I picked up the pot before pouring it into the trash. I turned back around to notice that Naruto seemed to realize I was in front of him now that he wasn't looking at the very burnt food.

He jumped slightly before he rounded on me with questions as I moved him out of the kitchen while telling him about what I did. He seemed impressed as I told him about the fight as we sat down on the couch. Shaking my head at the look in his eye when I showed him the headband which wasn't being used as a headband as it was still resting on my right shoulder.

Looking around the apartment I sighed as I looked over to Naruto who seemed to have calmed down some. I looked away as I stared at the clock hanging by the kitchen wall thinking to myself. It feels weird to stay still after all I've had to do I've gotten used to having to do something.

In the last two days, I haven't had any real time to sit down and collect myself really it has either been talking my way out of a situation or training or talking with Naruto. Looking over to said kid I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling. At least not everything changed in the span of the last few hours.

But what now if I remember the timeline right Itachi kills the Uchiha sometime when Sasuke is eight. So at best I could have around ten months before my teacher turns 'crazy' and kills everyone in his family. Not to mention all the stuff being Kurama's host that is I'm sure going to come down on me at some point.

I called out to Naruto that I was going to see what training I could get done as I walked into my room. Nodding to the clone of Mai who was sitting on the bed reading the book on sealing. She just nodded back as she tossed it into her inventory which was connected to my inventory.

It was something Mai figured that out during my test with Itachi. I walked over towards my dresser as I opened it up and looked at the clothes I bought. I wasn't actually planning on getting any just looking was enough to get some clothes for Mai.

But Naruto thought differently and used that as a chance to get new stuff so he bugged the Old man till he gave Mai enough money to by both Mai and my new clothes. With enough left over to buy some cup ramen which Naruto proceeded to burn. Shaking my head at the thought I changed into my new outfit as the cloth popped behind me.

Ignoring the level up screen I looked at the mirror as I looked at the clothes. I had a red jacket which was at the moment open, with a dark blue shirt and a pair of black pants along with my same hat. It wasn't too bad if I had to say so myself but then again I did choose them out myself. Shaking my head at the thought I turned to the window to see what I got from my clones research on seals.

 **(Passive/Active) Intermediate Sealer[Level 3] -**

 **With this skill, you can craft basic level seals**

 **Chance of success**

 **Basic seals - 13%**

 **Intermediate seals - 3%**

 **Available Seals**

 **-Seal Modifications[Basic-Intermediate]**

 **-Storage Seal**

 **-Basic Explosive Tag**

 **-Basic Chakra suppression**

 **-Fire absorption seal**

 **-Basic Gravity seal**

Oh, my skill ranked up nice. And it looks like my storage seal also got better with the level ups. Thank you Uzumaki gene's you are a time saver. But besides those two things, I noticed that a gravity seal was unlocked interesting. If they are what I think they are when I level that up it can help with my training.

As I walked out of the room I noticed Naruto grinning at me as I looked down at my clothes. Smiling at him I said "Thanks for showing me where they were" He just nodded as he turned around. Honestly, I don't really know where a clothes store is.

Most shops won't let me even enter them so I never really got a feel for what building was what. Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy just walking around the village while marking out interesting spots. With that, I walked towards the door to exit the apartment as I thought about what style of taijutsu I would make.

As I walked down the empty streets from inside my ID I held my hands up as a clone popped into existence before turning into Mai. I needed someone to bounce idea's off of and for some strange reason I like I would begin questioning my mental health more when I start talking to a copy of my self.

Sure Mai and I were the same person but at least we look different. Continuing to walk down the road I spoke up first. "Just from looking at our stats I'm not going to be a heavy hitter in the literal sense but I can make up that with speed" She nodded and added in.

"True but we can't just neglect the stat. Plus we have to work in a couple things into our fighting style like our eyes" I nodded the Sharingan made a lot of difference in how one fought. With Naruto had a Sharingan then his fighting style would change dramatically.

After a moment I said "We will have to base the style around that to some degree. With the Sharingan, we can predict basically the entire fight if we can end it fast enough." That's when Mai snapped her fingers and said "What about we make that the center of the style off of quickly taking down an opponent by adjusting to there fighting style.

A style that is based off of using the enemy themselves to take them down by using the style against them" As she finished thoughts spun into places as my mind joined the page she was on before I said "Your right we can make a taijutsu style based off of using the enemy as a weapon against them"

She nodded as I pulled the two scrolls out of my inventory as I brought up both screens before pressing yes on both of them. While at the same time Mai sent out a pulse of chakra which is what we use to de-summon the clones as the window popped up in front of me. Showing the combat list.

 **(Compacted list)Combat -**

 **A skill list that shows all the forms of combat and their level that the user know's**

 **(Passive)[Basic Street Combat: Level 8] -**

 **This Skill effect how well you fight in when using the basics of street fighting**

 **+16% extra damage dealt with all base physical attacks**

 **+8 STR, DEX, and VIT while fighting in combat**

 **(Passive)[Basic: Leaf Fist: Level 1]**

 **This skill is a fighting style that involves dodging in a fight as a priority**

 **+2% chance of dodging an attack**

 **+1 STR, VIT ,and+2 DEX**

 **(Passive)[Basic: Leaf academy Taijutsu style: Level 1]**

 **A basic fighting skill that lays the foundation for multiple branches of combat**

 **+1 STR, and DEX**

 **(Active/Passive)Sharingan[Level 2] -**

 **The prized bloodline of the Uchiha Clan which grants the skills**

 **(Passive)Chakra sight**

 **(Passive)Read/Copy patterns**

 **(Passive)Photographic memory**

 **+30% Reaction Time**

 **+30% accuracy**

 **+10 to INT and WIS.**

 **Adds +60% more effective genjutsu.**

 **Cost - 50 Cp every 1 minute**

My Sharingan upgraded nice so I should have two tomoe on my eyes now. It gave me an increase in accuracy and the time effect was replaced with reaction time not to mention most of the bonus effects increased as well. Good, it seems that this is going well on its way for this quest to be complete.

I just need a few more levels in my street combat and nitpick some better ideas with a small think tank of clones and I'll have it done. Turning away from the windows I held up a hand as seventy-five shadow clones spawned before they all began attacking each other with each group of twenty-five using a different fighting style.

It was still weird to be standing by the female version of yourself as you watched nearly a hundred versions of you fight to the death just for your benefit. But I think I'm getting used to it. Turning away from the scene I jumped onto one of the rooftops as I looked down at the most pit of clones.

I glance at Mai as she followed me as I spoke as I watched the chaos "We need to work on a style for you, thankfully we have more time to work on it. After we finished up on the basics of this adaptation style. We also have to work on a name" She nodded as we looked down as the fighting continued when she spoke up.

"If I can be sneaky enough I can copy the clan kid's styles to give us a bigger spectrum to upgrade both of our styles when we figure them out" We both had the thought she was just the one to say it. After a moment I said, "How do we think the academy is going to go?"

She looked over towards the direction of said building as Mai spoke "If I don't get Kunoichi of the year I would be very surprised. But we both know your question is for Naruto. He's a strong kid hell all things considered he should not be acting to rationally"

It was true the kid is someone who can both go with the flow and if needed push against the whole river. Glancing down at the few clones remaining I activated my own Sharingan as I watched them fight. Every time a clone popped the other clones would get better from the new information they got.

So At the moment, the three clones remaining were the most advanced in the three styles I had chosen for them. Watching a fight and bring in the middle of one is very different. One clone seemed to be in a boxing stance which I assumed was the street fighter.

Then there was one of the other clones who just dodged and barely attacked until there was an open position. Which was the leaf fist and finally the Academy style which was the evenest mix of offense and defense. It was interesting to watch as each clone already knew what the other two would be doing and reacted to that.

Only for the other two to see the change then plan to react to it. And so the cycle repeated over its self as the clones over time picked apart each taijutsu style and as such the last three were only using the better parts of there style. After a couple more minutes of close calls on most of my clones part, the last remaining clone was the one using the academy style.

I figured that would be the result as that style was rounded pretty well. With that, I de-spawned the clone as I looked at the rewards for the Cp spent on the clones. Basic Street combat ranked up into Street combat with two levels in that and the other to styles both got five levels each.

Nodding to myself I grinned as the quest window popped up as completed as I saw the style tit rewarded me. It seems like the quest takes in consideration of what the user wants when it comes to rewards as I read the style description. And not to mention I also leveled up to which was nice.

 **(Passive)[Very Basic: Adapting Wave: Level 1] -**

 **A style of combat centered around using any and all things**

 **in your surrounds to use against the enemy**

 **[Self-created combat skills start at a lower rank]**

 **+4 DEX, INT ,and +3 STR**

It wasn't overly good but that was only because of the fact that I just got it. But comparing it to the others it was pretty good considering that at the moment it was a full rank below them. Nodding at the sight I closed the window only to notice that another window opened up behind of the skill.

 **For having over fifty stat points in VIT you gain perk (Healthy Diet)**

 **Healthy Diet-**

 **Your total maximum health regeneration is increased by**

 **+25%**

I forgot that my stats gave me perks from getting a certain amount of points in them. It's been forever since I've read the gamer I forgot it was a thing. That means when I hit level ten I'll get a perk for my DEX stat actually I'm just one point away.

Pulling up the stat window I looked at my profile for a moment before dismissing it. I can get the next level soon enough I don't need to spend any more stat points on things that will be increased along with my level. With that, I sighed as I looked up into the air.

It was getting late not late enough to start heading back but I can't spend to much time here. So with that, I grabbed my clone of Mai by the shoulder and with that, she dispelled. With Mai gone I raised my hand into the air as the world cracked as I was returned to the real world as I began to walk back towards the apartment.

* * *

 **Done, This so far is easily the longest chapter I've done so far this actually was suppose to be two chapters but I didn't want a whole chapter centered around making the taijutsu style so I just combined the ideas and made this.**

 **So I'm going to explain the six sense he had during the fight with Itachi. That is the killer intent sensing. I made it a lot more active during the fight but Itachi is a much stronger person than the two that Kai has fought before. So just assume that Kai didn't notice at the time because of the hole life and death situation.**

 **Which is one of the things Itachi talked about he doesn't really know how to keep his calm in fights like that. He only kept his calm with Itachi because he knew that Itachi wasn't trying to kill him.**

 **Also in my last story I decided to make the sharingan and his strength like a super secret this time I'm going to see what will happen if I make his power and eyes are reveled or at least known about to some early on. That is why I wrote in Hiruzen learning that Kai knew about his parents**

 **Anyway, see ya in the next chapter.**


	9. Seal Checking

**I Don't Own Naruto**

 **Ok really, it went from transgender to a yaoi story fast. No ok this it not going to be a yaoi story. Honestly I don't really get how some of you just straight up went from the fact that I'm gay to thinking this story is going to be focused on that.**

 **I'm going to say this straight up to tell you all the situation of Kai's sexuality and the pairings for this story. For the first one I honesty don't know I wan't really thinking about that when I made him as a character and I never really cared to really come up with an answer.**

 **Though I am considering making him gay now if only to piss those people off. Nothing like him suddenly fucking like twenty guys is going to happen. Just make it like it is with Dumbledore he's gay but that's just a side fact about him. Anyway besides that like I said not sure nor do I really care what my characters preference is.**

 **Second I highly doubt a relationship is going to happen for my characters. For one he is in the body of a kid when he is in his thirties. He is to old to really be in a** **relationship that is his body's age and more importantly I don't really want to write about that either.**

 **I should also say that the other characters that aren't mine they might get into relationships at some point I don't know yet.**

 **Anyway with the second rant in two chapters over I'll leave you with the chapter.**

* * *

I sighed as I looked at the door from my spot on the couch as I watched Mia and Naruto leave for the academy. I made a clone with around half of my total chakra. Which was very much overkill as the clone probably would outlast a month with how much Cp I pumped into it.

As I watched my slowly raising chakra levels an idea struck as I sent a thought to Kurama. 'Hey, when do you think I could start training in your chakra' With that sent I stood up while waiting for Kurama to either wake-up or come up with an answer as I made my way to the kitchen.

It still wasn't stocked with food but at least we now had some items. So with that, I grabbed an apple as I took a bite when Kurama responded **"Normally it would take a teenager's body to take the strain but with you and your stupid powers I think we could at least start with one tail whenever. If just to test the waters"**

I nodded as I spoke out loud considering I was alone "That's good, I don't want to not abuse your power if I'm in a bad situation. But how well it affect me mentally?" That was a big thing I remember from the show is that when Naruto drew on Kurama's power he usually got angry.

After a moment Kurama responded **"It shouldn't overly affect you, Usually my chakra amplifies the emotions one is feeling when used and usually when someone is angry is when they start to draw on my power"** Makes sense I guess. As long as I'm calm when using it I'll be good.

So there wasn't really a reason not to try to see if I can use his powers now. Tossing the finished apple into the garbage can. I said "Cool we can try that later I have a few things I need to get done in the meantime you can go back to sleep or whatever you were doing before I interrupted you"

I was walking out the door when Kurama spoke up again as I had just finished putting on my jacket. **"Nah I'm bored I'll stay up for a while to see what you're doing"** I just nodded as I closed the door behind me and locked it as I made my way out of the building while telling Kurama my to-do list.

'Now that I'm a Genin the shop owners for the weapon stores can't kick me out. Unless they want to say that they don't want to sell to a Konoha Shinobi which can cause them some problems. So I'm going to see if I can get some kunai and shurikens'

But first I'll need money for that and so I'm going to head to the Old man to see if he can give me some cash. As I won't be making any money from doing missions for a while. Then after all that I think I'm justing going to running around and get my DEX stat up to fifty to see what I'm going to get for it. Then we can see about your chakra'

I just felt him nod as I walked down the street which was mostly clear thankfully because of how early it was. Still, I got a few death glares but I moved past them easily enough as I moved across the road. Looking at the people around me for a moment I came to a decision as I turned into an alley as I wall jumped on top of the rooftops.

 **"Oh, why are you traveling ninja style,"** Kurama asked as I jumped from one roof to another as I replied as I ducked under a clothesline. "It's faster and because I don't feel like dealing with the villagers at the moment" He didn't say anything else as I ran across the roofs before I ducked and slide on my knees which slightly hurt when an arm reached out to try and grab me.

Standing up probably I looked over my shoulder to see an Anbu with a dog looking mask look at me. If that didn't give me an idea of who this was the lopsided grey hair definitely gave it away. Turning to face the man who I knew to be Kakashi I spoke saying "What can I do for you Anbu person?"

He looked at me for a moment before speaking with a surprising amount of boredom "You should be in the academy" I looked at him for a moment while ignoring Kurama laughing in the background before saying "I graduated from the academy Sunday, Doggy"

I almost grinned at the slight twitch Kakashi gave when I called him that as he said "Oh I heard about that you were tested by Itachi Uchiha right. But I don't see a headband" Guess news spreads fast about the test but not about the results, really.

Glancing down at my right shoulder I noted that he was right I wasn't wearing the headband. I should make I have it on me from now on I guess. Looking back to the masked man I said "Sorry it was only yesterday I'm still not used to making sure I have it on yet.

Besides, I'm not on active duty yet, The Old man wants to make sure I'm ready by the end of the month before I can really do any missions. So I didn't think I would have to be ready to have it on me yet." He nodded but it was clear that he didn't completely believe me.

Fine be that way, Speaking up again I said "Well if you don't think I'm right then you can follow me, I'm heading to talk to the Old man any way you can ask him. I'm in no rush at the moment" After a second he shook his head and said "Nah I'm good if you are supposed to be in the academy at the moment it just means you'll be in trouble there no point for me to get involved"

With that, he jumped away and in mid-air, he vanished. Turning away from the site I spoke to the finally calming down fox. "Well, that was completely pointless" So with that, I hopped to the next roof to continue to make my way over to the tower.

 **"But you can't say it wasn't funny"** Couldn't really argue with that I didn't really think he would give up that easily. Whatever none of my business as he might be on his way to something. Then again if he was I doubt that he would have gotten there on time anyway.

Shaking my head at that, I hopped down from my spot on the roof in front of the door to the tower as I made my way in. Once again walking straight past the desk worker at the door who at this point didn't even bother to stop me as I opened the door to see an interesting view.

In front of me, I watched two old men slumped over on the couch with three bottles of what I assume isn't water on the Old man's desk. One of the old men was the Hokage but the other one took me a moment to recognize. He had very long white hair and there was a massive scroll on his back which was probably making it really uncomfortable to sleep.

It was Jiraiya, whats with me meeting Naruto's teachers today. First Kakashi, then Jiraiya hell Mai at the moment is technically meeting Iruka for the first time at the moment as well, what am I going to meet Yamato next. Shaking my head at the thought I walked up to the two of them and held my hand out and snapped my fingers to see if I could wake them up.

Next thing I knew I was slammed against the wall with a couple different weapons pointed at me. Blinking away the blurriness from the corners form my eyes I looked up to see. Five Anbu pointed their weapons at me with Jiraiya in front of them all with his arm pressed against my throat.

Kurama was once again laughing as I noted the sage in front of me seemed to notice that he had pinned a seven-year-old against a wall. Which was probably why the Anbu reacted from some type of instinct to back him up if it turned into a fight. Finally, he moved away from me.

Breathing slightly heavily from the lack of air I nearly yelled out the next few words "What the fuck is wrong with you" I probably would have yelled if I had enough air in my lungs to shout. He seemed to finally understand what just happened as he laughed slightly and said.

"Sorry but you should know better than wake up a sleeping ninja" I just glared at him some more as I stood up and shot a look at the Anbu that were still in the room thankfully they had put their weapons up. "What are you guys still doing here, there isn't a threat he is just too stupid to understand that to talk to someone they have to be awake"

With that, the Anbu got the message and vanished back into whatever shadows were in the room. Which reminded me I need to see if I can become a sensor. Moving the thought away for later I thought to the fox 'And you stop laughing I didn't know he would react like that.'

Honesty Kurama gets off at my suffering that piece of shit. Rolling my eyes as he didn't stop laughing, so I just muted him for the time being, if he needed something I knew he could get my attention. Turning back my attention to both of the Old men who seemed to be completely awake I shot them a questioning look as the sage of the two laughed and said.

"Sorry about that, anyway who are you?" That is when the Kage spoke up "This would be Kai, Jiraiya" That got the pervs attention as he stared at me for a moment before saying "He doesn't seem like much" I just looked at the to a little lost I didn't really think I would be seeing him for a while I guess Hiruzen made him come back because of the seal.

Still I wasn't going to let the insult slide as I said to him "I'm still a kid what's your excuse to looking like a failure" that got him mad as he yelled out at me "I'm no failure you brat I'm the legendary sage Jiraiya of the Sannin" I just looked at him for a long minute as he seemed to take a bit of pride in saying that.

So, of course, I said, "So your a legendary failure got it." He looked like he was going to jump at me but that's when the Old man stepped in "Now no fighting ok, I don't want my wall to be any more damaged" Blinking at that I looked over my shoulder and sure enough where I was slammed against the wall it now had a few cracks going up and down it.

Turning back it seemed Jiraiya seemed smug at what he did. Speaking up before the Old man continued "Your right, sorry, but since that it's his fault I vote that he pays for it" That turned his smile into a glare fast as the Old man continued this time before anyone could interrupt him again.

"As I was saying, this is Jiraiya who happens to be a sealing master I called him here to check on your seal to make sure you were telling me the truth. I assume my Anbu found you and told you to come here. I thought we would have gotten up by the time you arrived as I told him to get you at ten a.m., yesterday.

Oh, Kakashi was supposed to find me. I guess that's why when I told him I was already heading to the tower he just left. He could have just told me. Whatever, looking back at the ones in front of me I nodded and said: "Okay that's fair but I mean really he is a seal master, are you sure?"

The look on his face was nice to see, I don't know why but making Jiraiya angry is really funny. Moving past that I said "But I didn't come here for that. Actually, I need some cash for some weapons I was going to see if you could spot me for that. I didn't know that this would be happening"

The Hokage frown at that before shaking his head and said "I guess I should have chosen someone else that has a better sense of time. Any way we can talk about that later right now would you follow me as long as your hear we might as well get your seal looked at"

I nodded but before I said anything I got a buzz in the back of my head which meant that Kurama was asking for me to un-mute him. When I did Kurama said **"Make sure he doesn't do anything to change the seal, I like the wiggle room Minato gave me with your chakra network"**

With that in mind, I said "Sure but both me and Kyu have a request" That got there attention as Jiraiya spoke up "You're talking to it" I raised my eye at that and sent a glance at the Kage. I could almost feel the annoyance rolling off of Kurama at the name. Ignoring that I said

"Sure we talk every now and again when either one of us what something or we are just bored. Anyway, I'm fine with you looking at it to make sure he doesn't escape or some shit like that but could you not change it any. If we need to Kyu can give me a chakra boost and or heal me if I'm hurt. It's something I would like to have as it does come in handy"

He looked at me for a moment before shaking his head slightly before saying to the Old man "You left something out, didn't you. Whatever, you better tell me later" Looking back towards me he said, "Kyu huh, really?" I just nodded as I said "Yeah he hates it" That got a grumble out of the fox.

After a moment he said "I'll see what I can do but I hold no promises" I nodded. I knew it would be very unlike if he agreed to it but there wasn't really any harm in asking. With that, we walked towards the door to some other room in the tower.

Walking in I looked around for a moment before noticing the table in the center of the room. It wasn't hard to figure out what their plan was for examining the seal. Glancing at the two men with me I said to them "I feel like this is the start of a bad porno."

With that, I ignored both of there slightly green faces at what I just implied as I took off my jacket and shirt. Bofore placing them on the part of the table where my upper body would be so I wasn't going to directly touch the surprisingly cold table.

Laying down I noted that there were like three dozen Anbu on the roof. Probably encase Jiraiya fucked up and Kurama escaped. Shaking my head at the thought I just waved at them as I summoned a bit of chakra so that my seal would show up.

With that Jiraiya got to work as he spent like four hours looking up and down at the seal to see if there was any point were he thought Kurama would try and exploit to get out. It was really boring to just lay there, at some point I began to play rock paper scissors with random Anbu.

* * *

Fun fact it seems my LUK stat increases my odds at the game as nine out of ten times I won. At some point, the entire Anbu squad above me were trying to win. It took after like four hundred games increase my luck by two. Which was nice bringing me up to twenty-two.

I'm pretty sure some of them were Uchiha or Hyuga as three out of the dozens there were the only ones to win more than a few times in a row. Also during the time, I had an interesting chat with Kurama about the Kyuubi cloak. and other abilities that came along with it that I didn't know about.

I always wondered why didn't Naruto get something cool for being Kurama's host, like how Gaara has he's different forms and the automatic defense. Turns out there was more to it that I just didn't know about. One of the more stands out powers of it was the fact that I also got an ability that he called chakra construct when using the cloak.

Turns out I can make his chakra turn into shapes of objects. Like Kushina and her chakra chains which I think was something that she was able to do because of Kurama and a mix of her being an Uzumaki. That's why they could hold Kurama back it was because it was his own power that he was fighting against with it being powered by seals.

Anyway turning back to what was happening right now Jiraiya finally finished his scan. As he backed up some as I tossed my legs over the side of the table to see if I could wake them up as I pulled my shirt on. And while I was putting on my jacket Jiraiya told me what he found out.

"I can't find anything wrong with the seal that would allow the Kyuubi to escape. So I can't see a reason to change it but I have to say that it changed a good bit since the last time I've seen it" I just nodded at what he was saying even though I already knew all about that. I was there after all even if I was only two.

Rolling my shoulder some to get my jacket in a more comfortable position I asked Jiraiya were the old man was. He left before even halfway through the process. He just said that he still was the Hokage and that he couldn't just spend four hours doing nothing.

Fair enough, with that I waved to the Anbu that were still above me as I made my way out of the room with Jiraiya. Walking with him I glanced at a clock on the wall, turns out the process was a little longer than I thought as I looked at the clock with its shorthand on the three.

Naruto and Mai get out of the academy at four. Looking at the man for a moment I decided to say screw it as I summoned a clone and tossed it the key to the apartment as he turned to make his way out of the tower. Ignoring the way Jiraiya was looking at me we finally arrived at the office of the Old Man's.

As we entered I noted that the bottles were gone and were replaced by three stacks of paper. During my time in this world, I learned that the joke about the amount of paper the Kage's had was actually true. It was kind of impressive that they could handle the workload as well as they did.

Shaking my head at the thought I moved my thinking away from that as I listened to Jiraiya basically tell a more complex version of what he told me to the Old man. Looking in between them for a second I said "Do you need anything else from me while I'm here"

Jiraiya shook his head along with the old man so I turned around and was about to leave when Hiruzen called out to me. Turning around he tossed me three scrolls while saying "I had an Anbu pick them up, You now have forty shurikens, twenty kunai, and the Anbu tossed in a sword as well.

But besides that I want you to come back tomorrow after your meeting with Itachi to answer some questions about the Kyuubi but for now you can leave. I assume you want to be there when Naruto gets home."

I nodded to him as I left the room making sure to close the door before I tossed the scrolls to my left into my now open inventory. Thankfully the Old man gave me the scrolls as well so now I have three storage seals to use. The sword also was a small surprise but I wasn't going to complain. It would be a good idea anyway to get used to different weapons.

* * *

Walking away from the tower I sighed as I held my stomach. I was hungry as I haven't eaten in a few hours besides that apple which wasn't much. Shaking my head at the thought I ignored my stomach as I looked behind me towards the tower thinking about what had happened.

Jiraiya is in the village I didn't think the Old man would send for him so soon. It doesn't really change much as I'm sure he'll leave soon enough. And now at least the Hokage believes me when I say that Kurama isn't trying to escape. But I'll need to be a little more careful about how I proceed things now when it comes to the seal.

I might have to hold off on trying to use the Kyuubi cloak until he leaves. As I don't really know how the seal will react to my use of it. Shaking my head I pushed it behind me as I entered my apartment as I looked over to my clone who threw me the key before popping into smoke.

Opening my inventory I tossed the key in as I took out the three scrolls as I dumped the kunai and shuriken into the inventory before summoning the sword as I looked at it. It was made for short people that was the first thought I had as I looked at the short sword. It was a tanto blade

It seemed just like the one Itachi used so that means it's the stranded Anbu version. I won't complain about a free Anbu grade weapon but I have no clue about how to use it and because it's something I can't just shadow clone spam to learn as I only have one sword.

I'll think of something later so with that I tossed the blade into my inventory. Looking over towards my clock I noted that Naruto and Mai will be getting out in twenty minutes. I should have enough time to get my DEX stat up then good that's one of the only things I was planning on doing that I haven't gotten done or postponed.

Taking a breath I walked over to my door and locked it as I looked over to the window and ran. Jumping out of the small opening I landed on a power pole before jumping off of it onto the roof of my apartment building. Looking around I ran forward after planning a path as I jumped off the roof towards the academy.

I wasn't using any speed upgrades only running as I hopped over to another building landing on the side of the wall as I ran across it as I slowly my way towards the ground from my lack of using any chakra. Pushing myself off the wall I touched down on a clear road as I looked forward to see the end of the street which meant I had a building in front of me.

Running towards it any way I jumped to the left onto a small stand before jumping up and grabbing onto the ledge of a building pulling myself up before I ran towards the next building before I jumped up on top of it as I ran to the edge and jumped off.

Looking in front of me I grinned as I looked down at the academy building in front of me as I landed on a wire fence that was next to the building. Hopping off of it I walked to the yard as I looked at the screens that came up the moment I landed on the ground from the fence as I stopped running.

 **For taking a long sprint take two points for DEX**

 **For having over fifty stat points in DEX you gain perk (Ambidextrous)**

 **Ambidextrous-**

 **You can now use both hands with equal efficiency**

 **50% to Accuracy**

That is very good for a few reasons as I looked at the boxes before dismissing them while thinking about what they said. In my last life, I had to learn to use my left hand for six months because I broke a few bones in my right hand. I actually became pretty good at using both.

Not equally good, as I just had to much experience with my right hand but still. I was already planning to devote a couple of clones to re-learn that skill. But now I don't have to as now both hands are completely equal. Not to mention the fact that I don't think I can actually miss a target now.

Which while not something overly time-saving was still nice to have. Shaking my head at the thought I grinned as I noticed that the doors opened as kids began to walk out. Looking around I noted that a dozen or so parents showed up to pick there kid up.

After waiting a couple minutes I noticed Naruto and Mai walk out of the doors. Walking towards them I noted that a few of my recently had classmates were looking at me as Naruto and Mai noticed me as they walked towards me. Well, Mai walked Naruto basically ran towards me.

I smiled as he began to talk about all the things I missed. Which wasn't anything considering that Mai was standing next to us. Turns out that they did kunai and shuriken target practice with Naruto getting eight out of fifteen for kunai and ten for shuriken. Mai got all of them with all bull eyes from what I could understand from his quick talking.

Nodding to what he was saying I turned around and felt my eyes widen slightly as I noticed Itachi walking towards us. Looking over my shoulder I noticed Sasuke walking out of the doors. Turning back to Itachi I nodded to him as he walked up to us.

I noted that his eyes stayed on Mai for a little too long to be comfortable for my secrecy before he looked up to see Sasuke walking towards him. As I watched Sasuke arrive I asked a question to Itachi that I already knew the answer to "Is Sasuke your brother? Itachi" He just nodded as Sasuke seemed to notice me.

Looking at me for a second he asked me "The teacher said you weren't going to be returning to the academy why?" Before I could answer Itachi beat me to it "He graduated early as I did. In fact, I'm the one who was assigned to be training him"

Sasuke seemed impressed by that as he talked about how he wished he could be trained by his brother. After a few moments of talking they left walking in the opposite direction from our apartments direction after some goodbyes. Nodding to them I turned my back to them and began walking.

On our way back Naruto talked about how it was weird that it was Mai instead of me that went with him. I just nodded to what he was saying as we approached the building complex where our apartment was as Mai popped in a puff of smoke. I blinked slightly at the memories of a flower class entered my head as a skill called flower arranging popped up.

I didn't bother to look at it as I dismissed it as we walking into the building. Sorting through the rest of the memories I got I didn't really find anything that much more useful from them. Letting Naruto walk in front of me slightly I opened my inventory and grabbed the key out as we arrived at our door.

As we walked in I made my way to the fridge to get some water while Naruto sat down on the couch. Opening it up I was about to take a drink when Naruto spoke up. "Why do you want to go to the academy with me if you don't have to" I looked at him for a moment before answering.

"I had to become a ninja you know that. And while I'm not really that big of a fan of the academy it doesn't mean that I don't think there isn't anything to gain from going there. Besides I didn't want to leave you behind while I go do ninja stuff while you're left there doing math problems"

He nodded and said "So you're doing it for me then. You don't have to you know I'll be fine" I just took a drink of water and said "I'm sure you would be yet here we are" With that I stood up and made my way to the kitchen as I opened looked for something to eat when I heard from the couch a small "thank you" I smiled at that as I moved my arm forward to get another apple.

* * *

 **Nothing really happened this chapter sorry about that. This one was more of a continuation of chapter 6 to confirm what Kai was talking about his seal.**

 **Anyway not much else to say so see ya.**


	10. Packed Together

**I Don't Own Naruto**

 **So before this chapter begins I want to tell you all that I don't know when the next one is going to be going up. I'm leaving in the next few days to go on a family trip and I don't have any chapters in the back burner at the moment and I doubt I'll be able to write on the trip so just a fair warning.**

 **Anyway besides that in perpetration of this trip I made a pretty long chapter so I hope that makes up for my absence. Now then enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Looking at myself in the mirror I sighed as I moved a few strings of red hair out of my eye as reached over and grabbed my hat as I pulled it on my head. I was pretty sore from the new seals I now had around my body. They were the gravity seals that I unlocked for maxing out basic sealing.

It was actually interesting to see how they worked and considering the effects I guess they weren't to bad they just weren't the best. The seal allowed me to seal off a certain amount of my STR and DEX stats and in return I got a multiplier for increasing them for the number to points I sealed off.

I could only do this for ten total points and it only increased the rate of the stats leveling up by a max of one point two. It made sense on how it worked and it was almost balanced considering the fact that it was a basic seal but still for the downsides it didn't really give much benefit.

Sure it will make those two stats increase faster but in the mean time I have to deal with having around a fourth of my speed cut off. And considering my strength stat isn't really anything impressive compared to my others I wouldn't be strong at all if I wanted to get the max effects of the seal for that stat.

I'll have to see to getting my strength up a bit because it is annoying to be about three time weaker than I should be. Sure the speed decrease was a little sad but I don't use speed as much as strength in daily life. Shaking my head at the thought I looked back at the mirror with my eyes looking at where the seals were placed.

I drew two on the insides of my shoes which was actually hard to get to. The next ones were in the new black gloves I was wearing which wasn't as bad to place. And the last one was on my hat which I just put on which took a minute to get use to the new pressure placed on me.

There was five total with each one limiting four points from DEX making my multiplier being one point five for the twenty points I was cut off. For the STR stat each one wasn't actually restricting the stat yet as I wanted to get it a little higher before I activated them.

Another fact I figured out was that the seals needed to be placed in certain placements so I couldn't just spam them around. I rolled my shoulders some as I grimaced at the time it took. It was weird to think about really as not even four days ago my stats were lower than what they were right now with the limiters.

Moving my thoughts away from that I walked out of my room noticing that Naruto and Mai left already. I took a second to think about using my time before I have to leave for my meeting with Itachi. I have to be there by ten and from taking a look from the clock it was eight forty right now.

Good at least I have some time to get use to the seals. With that I made my way over towards the kitchen to see if I could get something to eat before I leave. Looking up at the ceiling for a moment I noted that Naruto tried to cook something from the weird black mark that was above the stove.

Moving my eyes away from the sight I opened the door as I pulled out the closest thing to the door which happened to be a cup of yogurt. Making my way to grab a spoon I summoned a clone as they moved towards the living room area before they began to pull out weaponry from our inventory that I might be needing during the meeting if Itachi wanted to spar.

Opening up the cup I turned my back onto the clone as they strapped the sword the Hokage gave me to my back. I might as well ask Itachi if he can give me some pointers for it. Taking a spoon full of yogurt in one bite I glanced towards the window that was above the sink.

Looking out it I watched people begin to walk out of there homes while I ate. After a couple of minutes I turned away from the glass as I tossed the cup into the trash and the spoon into the sink with both hands. Walking over towards the table I began to pick up the weapons as I placed them in the holster I had which was placed on my outer right leg.

After getting everything set up I looked over towards the clock and saw that I spent around fifteen minutes getting ready and eating. I still had plenty time so with that I walked out of the apartment after locking the door. As I walked out of the building I looked over towards the direction of the training grounds.

Normally I could probably run that in around twenty minutes. Using that as a marker I jumped onto the closest roof with out a problem as that was effected by not speed in favor of strength. Which also brought down onto me another challenge. I have to balance out my lower speed with my power.

Looking out to the dozens of roof tops I sighed before I tensed slightly as I ran before jumping off the roof before missing my landing spot and stumbled some. Grimacing I remember the fact that my coordination is also dedicated by DEX as well. Oh well, so with that I took another running jump.

* * *

It took around fifteen minutes more than normal to arrive but because of the extra time that it took I got one point in DEX on the way over which was nice. Using my mental clock I figured if I was right about how long it took me to get here I still had about thirty minutes before Itachi should show up.

Nodding to myself I held up my hand as I summoned twenty clones. My plan was to use them as a way to grind up both my new taijutsu style and my sword abilities. With that I pulled my sword off my back as they all pulled out either kunai or shuriken as we all activated our eyes.

And then chaos rained down as I barely kept up as my clones apparently didn't have the limits that the seals gave me on them. Which meant they were much faster than me. And considering I was using a weapon I had no experience with and a style that was meant to be used against literally any other style rather than its self, well I wasn't having fun.

The only reason I won was because they could only take one hit from my sword while me on the other hand. As long as I have Hp I'm good unless it is something major. Thankfully for me it did give me a few things in place for my pain. I got three points in STR and one in VIT along with two levels to my combat skill. And a new one for my sword along with a level up for said new skill.

 **(Compact list)Weapon Mastery -**

 **Shows you proficiency in using weaponry**

 **[Kunai: Level 2]**

 **10% proficiency**

 **10 extra damage when using a kunai**

 **[Swords]** **-[Tanto: Level 1]**

 **10% proficiency**

 **20 extra damage when using a tanto blade**

Swords had there own sub category make sense considering how many types of blades there are. Dismissing the window I deactivated my Sharingan while placing my sword back onto my back as I began to walk around to collect the weapons that my clones grabbed from my inventory to put them back.

Looking around the clearing for anymore weaponry I heard a voice from behind me. Which was more surprising to me than I let show on my face as I listened "You now have a sword. I assume you didn't just chose it to not have to focus on getting a proper taijutsu style?"

Turning around to look at him I answered "Actually it was a gift from the Old man. I just figured you could teach me a thing or two if you had the time. But to answer your question I did in fact figure out a taijutsu style of my own" He raised an eyebrow at that and asked.

"You made a new Taijutsu style in the two days I gave you to learn a proper one" I just nodded as I looked at his reaction. He seemed both impressed and disbelieving. I doubt he truly thought I was telling the truth but it'd not like he can prove me wrong.

After a few moment he said "Show me, no Ninjutsu only Taijutsu" It was a simple request but it stalled me for a moment as I looked at him. The style wasn't made for going only on the offensive first it was made for using when your opponent attacks you. It was a surprisingly defensive style.

I'll have to work on that to make an offensive mode for it so that I could switch between them in a fight. Oh well project for later, after all I wasn't anything if I couldn't be able to make shit up on the spot. So with that I attacked by lowering my body before trying to kick his legs out from underneath him.

It didn't work as he just jumped over and made a move to punch me. Which is what I needed as that what was my style made for. So with that I pushed his arm away with my hand but before it could go to far I grabbed onto it to use as a support as I pulled forward to try and kick Itachi in the side of his head.

I frowned as my body moved to slow to reach in time as he raised his other arm to block. Re-thinking my approach I let go off his arm as my upper body fell down as I placed my hands on the ground as I spun my body to break threw Itachi's guard.

He just jumped back before I could land a hit on him. Standing back up I continued to frown as I looked at him who was still waiting for me to move. My fighting style didn't really work when it come to someone who is just simply faster than me. I knew there was some flaws and to be fair it was a common problem when fighting someone.

If they could simply move faster than you are able to attack then you can't touch them unless they slip up. And I doubt I can make Itachi slip up with only using hand to hand combat. I could release the seals but I now that it wouldn't change much just only make me faster for a moment until Itachi realizes that he should go faster which wouldn't take him long.

I looked at him for another second before he seemed to not want to wait anymore as he attacked. He moved in front of me and tried to kick me as I ducked under it before swiping my leg out to try and get his one leg out from under him as he was off balance. He just punched me in the face hard before I could.

Landing on my back I groaned some as I began to sit up to see a hand reached out in front of me. Looking up at Itachi I smiled as I took his hand and said as I stood up "There are still some bugs to work out but considering how much faster you are than me it wasn't really a fair test"

He nodded at my words and said "Your right you were outclassed in speed which is what you are the best in so as such you weren't able to really show off you taijutsu. But still it seems you were right you created a new style in such a short period of time I'm impressed.

Because it is so new it makes sense that there are plenty of bugs in it but over time I wouldn't be surprised if you style became pretty powerful. From what I've seen you seem to react to you opponent and then use the best course of action in taking them down from using there own moves against them.

The main problem is that at the moment you're simply to slow and weak to really capitalize on your surprising ability to observe and create ways around the enemies attacks mid combat" I nodded while almost grinning slightly at the praise he gave to my observation abilities.

But what he said about the other things stopped me from doing so. He was right the style was good for what it wants to accomplished but I'm not good enough to really use it to it's best abilities. The main thing is I have to be faster and stronger as I already have the basics of the style down along with the smarts to effectively use it.

I just didn't have the body to back it up. The main thing about it was simply I had to do it myself as I learned from my clones I couldn't increase my stats from there training. It was something I determined from the clone I had that read about sealing from the book I had gotten from the library.

The information in the book should have been enough for at least one point in INT or WIS. The clones were still broken it was just that they couldn't do everything which was sad to find out but expected. So what I need to do is figure out a training method for my body.

Good thing I happen to have a teacher. With my thought train ending I looked over towards Itachi and said "You're right my style is made for a body better than the one I have right now. What kind of training would you suggest?" He seemed to think about it for a minute before saying.

"I think the best thing you should do is increase your speed. The best way I can think of is endurance training but that wouldn't work well for you. You have more than enough endurance because of the Kyuubi what you need is just purely speed. I would say what you should do is push yourself to the max for as much as you can then stop.

Before repeating the process" I nodded to what he was saying which basically a different type of endurance training Instead of going at a normal steady pace for long periods of time to improve your stamina. He wants me to go at a very fast pace and then hold for as long as I can to get my body use to high speeds.

Making it easier to increase my speed steady over time as I already had the stamina to back it up. It was endurance training but flipped. After another moment of thinking I said "That's a good plan I'll see what I can do then on my free time" He nodded as he reached behind his back before saying as he revealed a piece of paper in his hand.

Glad you think so. Now onto the lesson for today I want to see what your natural affinity is. Do you know about elemental chakra changes?" I nodded as I handed me the slip of chakra paper as he explained what to do and about the reactions to each element the paper would have. Even if I already knew it.

I was kinda surprised he was going to be teaching me this as if I remembered right this was a Jounin level skill. Shaking my head away from the thought I focused back onto the paper and pushed some chakra into it. I was expecting fire as I was related to the Uchiha and in fire country.

But instead of the paper catching fire it wrinkled up instead. Lightning, I was actually pretty glad at that as lightning was my favorite element from the show next to fire then air. As I looked at the paper I blinked as a new window popped up in front of me.

 **Perk unlocked (Natural Affinity: Lightning Style)**

 **Natural Affinity: Lightning Style**

 **You're a natural lightning user**

 **25% Faster leveling in Lightning Control**

 **50% Lightning Chakra Skill**

 **Cost from Cp to Lightning chakra ratio is**

 **1:1**

Interesting so I can make one lighting chakra for the cost of just one Cp. I'm pretty sure then that means the rest are like two or three Cp to change there element. Looking over towards Itachi I noted he seemed to look at the paper for a moment before he nodded and said.

"Lightning, that isn't to common in the Land of Fire. Before our next meeting I'll see if I can find a jutsu for you to learn until then I want you to start on elemental training. The basics is you have to take a rock and with only lightning chakra make it crumble in your hand. With your clones you should be able to make some progress before Thursday."

 **Quest Unlocked**

 **Itachi's training (2)**

 **Learn Lightning Chakra Control Skill**

 **-Get five levels in Basic Lightning Chakra Control (0/5)**

 **Rewards -**

 **Jutsu scroll (Spark Shot)**

 **2,000 exp**

 **Failure**

 **-Locked next stage of Lightning Chakra control until certain point**

 **A/D**

Looking over it for a moment I nodded and accepted it as I looked back to Itachi only to notice that he wasn't in the clearing anymore. Dismissing the window I sighed as I looked around the field to see if I could find some rocks to start practicing with.

After grabbing a couple dozen before tossing them all into my inventory I took a breath as I held up a hand sign. I summoned fifty clone with each of them having a lot more chakra than they would normally have. So I think it is understandable as I panted hard as I dropped my hands to my side.

I watched as they all pulled out a rock and began to try to figure out transforming there chakra. Sitting down I sighed as I waited until my Cp regained enough for me to go and train my DEX. Looking up at the sky I blinked as I remembered that the Hokage and Jiraiya wanted to talk to me after I was done here.

Opening my stat window I looked at my Cp as I sighed as I stood up before activating shunshin and chakra enchantments for my legs. Looking around the clearing again once more before turning around as I sprinted out of the clearing.

* * *

It wasn't as fast as it could be but that is because of the seals. Even then besides that I still got to the tower in under twenty minutes. Landing in front of the door I nearly gasped out for air as I looked at the windows saying I got three more points in DEX as I made my way threw the doors.

By the time I was in front of the Old man's office I had caught up on my breathing as I opened the door and stepped in. This time as I walked in there wasn't any bottles on his desk or two men passed out on the couch which was an improvement.

The Old man was sitting at his desk reading a familiar book as he looked up as he noticed the door opening. When he noticed me he immediately slammed the book into one of the drawers in his desk. Ignoring the way to common sight I said to the Hokage "I just finished up with my meeting with Itachi you said to come over when I was done?"

He just nodded as he said "Yes I wanted to talk to you about your connection with the Kyuubi. I wanted Jiraiya to be here as well but something has come up that needs his attention" So the old perv is out of the village good I thought he would have been here a bit longer but at least now I don't have to worry about him when messing around with Kurama's chakra.

Moving the thoughts for later I said to the Old man "Yeah I remembered what did you want to ask? Is it a question for me or do you want for me to pass on the massage because at the moment Kyu is a sleep right now. The lazy fox is only really awake every once a week or so"

The Old man looked at me weird at that before he sighed and asked "Well what I really want to know is your relationship with the Kyuubi" I blinked at the weird question I would have thought he would have asked what happen seven years ago. Whatever this works anyway.

"Well I'd say we're friends, Kyu doesn't say so but I think he's in denial. Between us I don't think he really has had a real friend in like a few hundred years. Its got to be lonely" I'm not sure exactly how old he is but I know that he is pretty sane all things given. Especially if you compare him to some of the others like Shukaku.

The Kage stopped my train of thought as he asked another question "How did you become friends with it?" This one I didn't even need to lie about as I answered "We argued a lot and I do mean a lot. He is surprisingly quick in a battle of wit. Anyway after a while of fighting we kinda just started to get along. I don't really know it just happened over time"

He nodded at that as he asked another question "Have you two talked about using his chakra?" I looked over to him at the much more serious question as I answered nonetheless. "Sure, we have talked about it some. Right now my body can't even take a full tail. If what we think is right I might be able to use a shroud of his chakra.

Which isn't much and it could still hurt me if I over use it but we haven't really tested anything out yet" He seemed a little relived. Did he assume I was going to try activating like four tails for the first time I tried. Both of my gamer powers might help me out with using his chakra but that would just be plain stupid.

Maybe he doesn't want me to train in his chakra at all. Well I'm not going to be doing that for sure as the boost I can get is way more valuable to just not use it. Naruto had a good reason for not using Kurama's chakra all that often as the fox was actively trying to get out much less help him along the way as he will be doing for me.

Shifting my attention back to the Old man I was able to catch his next question "I see, When do you think you'll start working on using his powers?" I held my reaction from my face as I noticed that the Old man called Kurama him instead of it. At least he is learning something.

Moving past that I said a straight up lie to the Old man "Oh, don't worry about that I'm not planning on training in his chakra until I'm around ten or so. From what he's told me if I over use tail beast chakra to much at a young age I could go insane or at least be mentally damaged to some degree"

That one was true, it wasn't hard to verify as from what I was told from Kurama that is most certainly the reason why Gaara was bat shit crazy. I wouldn't be surprised if after the chunin exams he had to go threw like a dozen programs to get back to just being sane.

It was another reason why my gamer powers were amazing. Gamer's body to stop negative effect to the body's growth and Gamer's mind to stop any declines in mental health. Shaking my head away from the thoughts I listen to the Kages reaction to my words.

"Really I didn't know that. Anyway my next question is something I really want you to answer seriously. Do you resent the fact that you are the holder of the Nine Tails. I can't tell because you have already known for a long time and I can't tell if you have just came to terms if it or if you are still angry"

I just blinked at the wording. That was not stated right at all, he didn't even think of the possibility that I didn't hated Kurama for being in me. Looking at the Old man I said replied honestly "I've never hated the fact that I have Kyu sealed in me, he has helped me a lot over the years and even if we didn't get along at the start doesn't mean I wasn't happy with his presence.

Really, when I first learned that I thought it was pretty cool honesty I mean I had access the strongest demon in the world. It was more of an answer to more than a few of my questions than just an another problem I had to deal with. And I'll be honest I think I would have gone insane if not for Kyu"

It was all true, Kurama was the one source that I could vent my problems as he was the only one that actually knew anything at all about me. Even with gamer's mind I'm not sure how I would have dealt with this life with something or someone that I could just talk to without being seen as crazy.

Forcing my head away from that line of thinking I sighed as I stared at the Old man who seemed to be at a lose of words. Whatever, I waved to him as I turned to leave, he didn't try to stop me as I walked out the door. I should see how my clones are doing with there training. With that I activated my skills as I sprinted back to the training fields.

* * *

Landing down next to some of the clones as I watched as they worked before dispelling them. None of them got any where, Frowning I sighed as I held up my hand as I made forty more clones spawn as I watched them all walked up to the rocks that the last group dropped and got to work. I watched them for a moment before opening my stat window.

 **Name: Uchiha-Uzumaki, Kai**

 **Job: Shinobi: Genin**

 **Level: 9 (1,237Exp : 2,562Exp)**

 **Title: Prodigy**

 **Age: 7 mental age: 31**

 **HP: 1,410/1,410**

 **CP: 2,260/2,510**

 **Stats Effects: (DEX Limiters: -20 points from base DEX)**

 **STR: 26**

 **VIT: 51**

 **DEX: 59 (-20)**

 **INT: 26**

 **WIS: 23**

 **LUK: 22**

 **Stat Points: 21**

Looking at it I sighed as I dismissed the window as I looked out over the field of clones training. I'm still weak compared to the big leagues. But besides them I'm from what I remember Itachi saying already stronger than an Genin. I'm sure if I had to I could go against Chunin and win without to much struggle if I went all out.

Shaking my head from the thoughts I looked back to the stats before sighing. Guess I can't just make the clones do everything I'll still need to train just not as much personally. Making a plan I summoned eighty clones with the base amount before making a clone with a good bit more.

I looked at them all for a moment before tossing my sword to the clone with higher Cp levels. As I walked away I listened to a popping sounds of clones. To make it fair on the one clone he was the only one that was allowed to use his sharingan to help him out.

The point of it was to see if I could combine both the sword style and my fighting style together along with seeing if I could create a more offensive mode for said fighting style. Moving my thought away from that I raised my hand as I sent a thought to Kurama while making an ID.

'You up? I want to see how well I can handle your chakra' After a moment I heard **"Yeah I'm up now. I'm guessing Jiraiya is out of the village?"** I just nodded as I said "Yeah, but besides that how is this going to work? Are you just going to hit me with a dose of your chakra?"

 **"Sort of, but you don't really need to know how I do it for it to work. Here I'll start you off small only just enough to form the base cloak with no tails"** I just nodded as I waited only for a wave of power wash over me as I took a step back to center myself.

It felt like I was thrown into a pool of ice only to be transported into a sauna. Going from cold to hot so fast it took me a minute to really get over it as I looked down at my hands to see a weird layer of red bubble around me as I moved my fingers back in forth as I tried to get use to the weird feeling when a window popped up.

 **Perk-sub skill activated: Kyuubi Cloak** **(Active)Kyuubi Cloak: level 1**

 **When using your tailed beasts power you enter a variety** **of different forms based on the amount of chakra used which** **can be measured by the amount of tails present.**

 **Current Tail effects**

 **2x to Hp/Cp regeneration**

 **1.5x to base Cp levels**

 **1.5x To all Base Stats**

I looked at the screen for a moment before grinning as I looked around the clearing before noticing the closet tree and before I could almost register it I was in front of the tree and I was still moving. It took me a second to realize that as I smashed into the tree face first.

As I stood up I heard Kurama say over a small bit of giggling **"You might want to learn control before you run into something else."** I grumbled at that but it was true I had barely any control over my body much less enough to try and go on with out it.

With that I held up a hand sign as one hundred and twenty clones spawned in front of me. I grinned when I noticed I barely felt the drop of chakra as I watched them all rush at me. Turns out I wasn't nearly as good as I felt I was as I only got threw twenty clones before I was being pushed back.

But that could be because of my style of fighting. It was made for people who rushed in and just attacked which was what I was doing. Pure force wouldn't work against my style unless you were at least much stronger, very fast or had better numbers. And the boost I got wasn't enough to be the first two and the third option was the one I was letting the clones use.

It did serve a good lesson in not getting over confident as it took a while and a lot of fighting to make my way threw the clones. And by the time I was done I was proud to say that I retained my motor functions as I was able to adjust to the new stats. Not to mention from all the fighting I got three levels in Taijutsu which was nice to see.

I sighed as I looked around the empty clearing as I spoke up to Kurama "Okay I got this form done. What to hit me with the next one?" After a moment he said **"Sure but fair warning this one is much more intense so if you do go crazy I'm going to cut to flow"**

He was right about that as I felt the warm air around me that I had gotten use to become nearly scorching hot in only half a second. It was almost painful as I panted from the new conditions as I looked up to see the window from before had updated.

 **Perk-sub skill activated: Kyuubi Cloak** **(Active)Kyuubi Cloak: Level 2**

 **Current Tail effects-**

 **5x to Hp/Cp regeneration**

 **4x to base Cp levels**

 **3x To all Base Stats**

 **Status effect(Light Chakra Burns)**

I looked at them for a moment before nodding as I closed the window. The stats effect was new but it made sense with the heat I was feeling. It was hurting me but my healing rate is just to good for me to take any real damage from it. That doesn't mean that it wasn't worth it as I remembered the multipliers the skill gave me.

I'm three times stronger than I was a few minutes ago that alone made the more than slight discomfort worth it. Raising my hands once more I summoned another bunch of clones but this time I summoned two hundred. I sighed as lowered my hands as I watched the army made up of myself run towards me.

Activating my Sharingan I lowered my body slightly as I watched them approach. I doubt I was going to have any more problems with my clones this time as before with the stat bonus I still manged to win by a good marge and that was two times weaker than what I was using right now.

But if what I learned from the last time was anything, it was that it would be stupid to just run in and try to win with just brute strength. And just like that the clones arrived and poured down on top of me as I began to work my way threw I noticed that I nearly over shot everything I was doing. I have to relearn my motor skills again, damn it.

* * *

As I sat down on my couch I looked back on what had happened once I beaten all those clones. After I won I decided to try two tails. It did not go well, as the chakra began burning into my skin which was very very painful. From what Kurama said my body couldn't hold that much of his chakra and that I would have to wait until my body was older to handle the strain.

It was sad to see that I couldn't just go straight to a full nine tailed cloak right off the bat. But I should just be glad that even then I still could control one tail. It just means that I have some stuff to look forward to getting. Besides that small let down I ,and by that, I mean the shit ton of clones that I had made were quite busy as I got a bunch of levels for the skills I had them train in.

 **(Active)Kawarimi[Level 3]**

 **You can switch positions with an item or person.**

 **Cost - 6 meters = 7 Cp**

 **(Passive)[Basic: Adapting Wave: Level 2] -**

 **A style of combat centered around using any and all things** **in your surrounds to use against the enemy**

 **48 DEX, INT ,and 36 STR**

 **[Swords]**

 **[Tanto: Level 6]**

 **60% proficiency**

 **120 extra damage when using a tanto blade**

 **(Compact List)Elemental** **Affinities-** **[Basic: Lighting Chakra Control: Level 4]** **-Lighting** **techniques do 40% more damage** **-Lighting** **techniques cost 20% less Cp when used**

It is so nice to have clones. Shaking my head at the thought I looked at the lightning control skill. Even after a few hours of grinding the skill with hundreds of clones I didn't get it up to the need level for the quest. Whatever, it wasn't so bad besides I do still have some of the rocks so I'm sure I can finish it up without to much hassle.

Moving on past that, I sighed as I rubbed my check where a new feature was on my face. Turns out if I use Kurama's chakra I get whisker marks like Naruto would have had if he was still Kurama's host. From what I could gather from Kurama when he wasn't laughing at me was that it should go away in around an hour. Which was twenty minutes ago.

Standing up from the couch I looked over to the wall clock to check the time. I still had around an hour and a half before the academy lets out. The only reason I had came back to the apartment inthe first place was because I needed a breather.

I could create five times more clones now that I could use the Kyuubi cloak. Which meant I would be leveling up my skills five times faster potentially, it also meant I had five times as many memories to go threw. Which lead to a bigger back lash than I was expecting.

Really it just gave me a small headache but still in the last around three hours normal time. In clone time I just spent over three days training which can lead to something I liked to call shadow clone jet lag. So I decided to just go back to home and rest for a little while.

But now that I was here the fact that I was only one level away from the quest completion was really annoying me. I think I've given myself ADHD but that wasn't to say I couldn't still stand around and have some patience. As a matter of fact most of my memories from the clones was me standing around patiently trying to get those rocks to crumble.

I sighed as I thought about the exercise as I looked around before noticing a garbage bag by the counter in the kitchen. Might as well finish the training up at least, with that I opened my inventory and took out a couple of the pebbles I had remaining as I held it in my hand as I lifted it above the trash bag to catch the pieces.

Lighting as I thought it would be really was hard to control. As I could change my chakra pretty easily but I couldn't focus the lightning chakra I now had in my hands to to concentrate on the rock to make it break apart. It took a lot of effort to correctly make the stone break up on it's self as I had to learn a few tricks to help out.

The first one I tried was to pump normal chakra into the rock as that kind of chakra I had much better control in. Then after the stone was saturated with the chakra I would then try to change the element inside of the rock. Thinking back on it I probably had just made up a even harder chakra control exercise for me.

The problem was I was trying to control chakra that was in the air from an external force even if it was my chakra. I couldn't even control an element from a small distance with just focus, much less trying to change it's state of matter into lightning with it after the chakra left my body.

Next I tried something a bit different as I didn't try and control the lightning to attack the rock I just fueled the lightning until it could break the rock, from the lightnings area of effect. It worked but it wasn't controlling the lighting I was just fanning the flames and hoped that it would do what I wanted.

Finally I found the solution that worked best for me but only work half the time from the amount of control and focus it took. What I did was I made to sources of lightning in my hand with each point being away from each other with the rock in the middle.

Then I would feed the lightning chakra and nudge the two lighting points towards each other until the lightning jumped to each others sources and attacked the rock that was in my palm. But the rock looked more like it was cut with the middle and insides crumbling apart than the entire thing.

So after a long while of practicing and changing the idea I was able to create more points of lightning in my hand to connect to each other. Which lead to the rock breaking apart and crumbling much more. I had based the first experiment off of my original world's weapon the taser with the electricity being much more powerful on my end clearly.

It still wasn't a sure fire way to make sure the rock broke but after a few more different methods this one was the one that I felt was the best. Still with enough control I should be able to do it without much more problems as I was steadily getting use to the focus needed.

With my thoughts of what I had figured out from my element I opened my palm to see a mostly broken up rock. I sighed as I dropped the remains into the trash as I picked out another rock as I focused my chakra onto it. After a couple moment I had made the chakra points as I spiked them with lightning chakra as I felt the rock get hit from them.

Opening my palm up only to see four mostly whole parts of the should be a powered object. Dropping it once more I grabbed one of my last remaining rocks as I tried and failed again. It took three more tries but finally after attempt number seven as I held up my hand as I close my fist around one of the three remaining rocks I had.

Staring at my fist I took a breath as I focused on the task and once a few moments passed for me to re-set up my steps I pumped my hand with lightning as I opened it up. Looking at it I grinned as I saw the quest complete screen pop up as I observed the dozens of broken bits and pieces of the rock.

Glancing over at the new screens I blinked in surprise as I noticed how many there was.

 **Quest Complete**

 **Itachi's training (2)**

 **Learn Lightning Chakra Control Skill**

 **-Get five levels in Basic Lightning Chakra Control (5/5)**

 **Rewards -**

 **Jutsu scroll (Spark Shot)**

 **2,000 exp**

 **Jutsu Scroll (Spark Shot) Can be found in the Inventory Menu**

 **Level up 1x**

 **Name: Uchiha-Uzumaki, Kai**

 **Job: Shinobi: Genin**

 **Level: 10 (675Exp : 3844Exp)**

 **Title: Prodigy**

 **Age: 7 mental age: 31**

 **HP: 1,570/1,570**

 **CP: 3,360/3,360**

 **Stats Effects: (DEX Limiters: -20 points from base DEX)**

 **STR: 28**

 **VIT: 57**

 **DEX: 64 (-20)**

 **INT: 36**

 **WIS: 33**

 **LUK: 22**

 **Stat Points: 26**

 **For passing the ten level mark gain two new perks (Gamer's Eye), and (Quick Select)**

 **Gamer's Eye-**

 **You have the eyes of a gamer and as such you are able to** **activate this perk and get access to a HUD**

 **Quick Select-**

 **You are now able to take or store a item from your inventory without opening** **the Inventory Menu**

I just looked at them for a moment before looking away from them all. The reason was to test what one of the screens said. Looking around in my eye's line of vision I just noted that there was now a blue and red bar in the bottom right. It was almost translucent.

Looking back over to the windows I dismissed the quest, gamer's eye perk and my updated stat screen as I looked at the other new perk. I stared at it for a moment before lifting my right hand up as I thought out getting my sword from my inventory when suddenly my sword showed up.

I just stared at the blade for a moment before I thought about it going back into the inventory when it disappeared from my hands. Staring at my hand for another moment I let a grin slip onto my face as I thought about my next item when suddenly I was in my old set of clothes that I had stored in my inventory.

Switching back I took a moment to collect myself as I let the grin become bigger as I sighed as I turned away from the garbage can as thought to myself. I'm becoming fully automated. Hell if I didn't have to use my main body for stat training I wouldn't have to lift a finger.

I didn't expect that to show up though but I most certainly won't complain about it as this make my life easier. It isn't anything major really but it is something that saves me time. Which I feel is what these perks I get from my level and stats are about. Just making my life a little easier.

With that I walked over towards my room to dump the rest of my clothes into my inventory along with anything that I could think would be handy to have.

* * *

After collecting some items and dumping them into my inventory I walked out of my apartment as I decided to head out and see if I could test out the new jutsu I had gotten from the quest. Summoning the scroll into my hand I selected yes to learn the skill when the window popped up as I looked at my first elemental jutsu.

 **(Active)Spark Shot[Level 1]-**

 **A weak beginner level Lightning skill that is used by sending** **a small spark of lightning from one of your fingertips.**

 **Damage to target - 15**

 **Cost - 20Cp**

It wasn't all that great but that could be because of the fact as like it said this was one of the first lightning jutsu that one learns. Still it could be used as a surprise as I don't really see a need for hand signs to much so in theory if I do the hand signs then I could just spam the jutsu from all of my fingers until I run out of chakra.

Which wasn't something that I really saw me doing as my Cp levels were pretty high already. Much to high for this jutsu to really put to much of a tax on me unless I used it for like five straight minutes of non stop firing. Shaking my head at the thought I made my way down the street as I walked past the glares I was getting.

Honestly these people should just grown up and read a bloody book. Sure it isn't common knowledge that there were jinchuuriki for Kurama before me but I mean one of the only other two was the first Hokage's wife I feel like it should be a little bit better known about at least.

Whatever, with that I moved towards a wall and was about to jump up it when I heard a voice cry out. "Help he has my bag" Glancing over my shoulder I noted that some chick was running after a guy that was holding a bag that was full of food. Moving my eye's away from them sight I was about to continue on, when a quest window popped up.

 **Quest Unlocked**

 **A Good Citizen-**

 **Stop the thief and return the stole bag to the girl before the time expires**

 **-Remaining time (0m/7m)**

 **Rewards -**

 **500exp**

 **Failure -**

 **None**

 **A/D**

Looking at it for a minute I sighed as I looked at the basic reward for the quest. But it was free exp so there wasn't any harm in it and besides this would be a good test for my new skill anyway. With that I accepted the quest as I hopped up onto the roof and lightly jogged after the direction that the robber was running.

It didn't take long to catch up with him as he turned into a alleyway after a while of running once he had lost that girl. I looked down on him from my spot of the roof tops as I noticed that he was panting some. Not a ninja then ,most certainly, well that makes my life easier.

With that I hopped down in front of the man as I grabbed the bag out from his light grip as I punched him in the nose before holding a hand sign for a way to little of a time frame for the out of shape man to react as I placed a finger against his head as a spark went off from my finger.

I blinked as he fell to the floor as I waited for a moment before I noted that he was indeed still breathing. Turning away from him I looked down into the bag as I sighed for a moment at all the food in it as I looked over my shoulder to stare at the man for a moment before I picked up a few items from the bag.

Not a lot mind you just enough that it would be feasible to say they fell out during the chase as I sent them into my inventory. With that I walked out of the alleyway as I looked around for a moment before sighing as I couldn't see threw the crowed of people walking down the street.

Jumping onto the closest roof I activated my sharingan as I jumped around from building to building looking around when I finally found who I was looking for. De-activating my eyes I hopped down behind the girl as I tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

As she turned around I was about to hold out the bag for her when she lashed out and tried to punch me in the face. It didn't do anything, I didn't even move from my spot as I looked up slightly at the women as I watched her punch go over my head.

One of the advantages of being a kid is that you are a good level of height to not have to duck when someone tries to hit you. Moving past that I looked up at the girl who now that I got a closer look at her it seemed she was a teenager. It didn't really change anything as it was just an observation I had made but that was besides the point.

She seemed to finally notice that her attack missed as she looked down at me as I gave her an unimpressed look as I held out the bag to her. I didn't really listen to what she said as she stuttered some as she understood that if I was a normal kid her punch probably would have broken something.

With that I just placed the bag down as I walked away from the sight of the girl who hadn't seemed to notice I had left. Shaking my head at the thought from the weird encounter I glanced at the rewards screen popping up before I dismissed it.

* * *

Walking across a rooftop I sighed as I stopped before sitting down on the ledge as I looked over the village from the height the building gave me. I wasn't sure what to do now as I had already gotten done what I was planning for the day as I looked out over the village.

As I sat there a voice snapped me out of my silence "I didn't think I would see you here Kai" Looking over my shoulder I blinked as I looked up at the form of Itachi as he stood behind me. After a moment I said "I didn't think I would end up here either I was just wondering around. What are you doing here?"

He walked up besides me as I turned back to look at the town. Once a few good moment had past he said "I come here every now and again to collect myself. To remember what I fight for" I glanced up at him for a moment before nodding. I chose this spot really because of the view I got as it gave me a good look over the village including the mountain faces.

He didn't say much after that and neither did I as we watched the village move on for a couple of minutes when Itachi said "How do you deal with stress?" I looked over at him for a moment wondering where the question had came from. But that as said only lasted for a moment as I turned back to the village as I thought about the question.

It was simple but I knew what was underneath it. At the moment, if I could remember right he is just now beginning to face the stress of his situation with his loyalty to the Uchiha and the village with the thoughts of a civil war. I sighed as I thought about it for a moment before saying.

"I'm just use to it I guess or at the very least adaptable. I try not to let the problem get to me and then come to the best decision I can make and if it wasn't the right one then I'll deal with the consequences and move on. Its how life works I guess you can't change something that has happened so you should just make the best out of what you got"

I felt Itachi look at me for a moment before saying "You don't talk like a seven year old should. You've already seen to much of this world" No I'm just around three times older than you. Shaking my head at the thought of saying that I said instead "And you don't seem to be a normal teenager either but here we are"

I could practically feel him nod at that as I looked up at the sky. It is about time for me to go meet with Naruto and Mai so with that I stood up as I looked over to Itachi as I said to him as I began to make my way off the roof "If you want you can fallow me and pick up Sasuke while I get Naruto"

He nodded as we began to make our way to the academy when Itachi spoke up "You didn't mention picking Mai up as well. I noticed from last time that you all went to the same place" I looked over at him as I jumped down from a roof top as I mutter under my breath out geniuses.

Wait could I complain about people being to smart if I was technically a genius as well. Shaking my head at the thought I looked over at Itachi as we landed on a street and began to walk down the road. Coming to a decision I took another glance at Itachi before finally saying.

"You figured it out pretty fast I'll give you that. I'm sure you already know the rest of it or at least enough to figure out yourself" He nodded as he spoke "It wasn't that hard to find out. You did very well disguising your bodies natural reactions but to anyone that is above Jonin they could tell that you just had a transformation active.

A very good one to be fair but not good enough to put class an expert." I nodded as we walked on down the road. After a moment I said "Fair enough but I don't really care. I just did it so that I didn't have to leave Naruto alone in the academy. It doesn't really matter if they know it's actually me anyway, Mai is technically another person and they can't say other wise"

He didn't react to that as we kept walking on in silent. Once we arrived at the gates of the building I spotted out Naruto chasing after Mai trying to get something on her. Grinning slightly at the sight I said good bye to Itachi as I made my way over while he went on to look for Sasuke.

As I made my way over to the two I called out to them. As they noticed me I blinked in surprises as I jumped back some as Naruto tried to get what I now could identify as ,glue with glitter mixed in, on me. There was a story to that somewhere but before I could ask he jumped at me again as I glanced over towards Mai before I switched our places.

Sure I was actually throwing myself under the bus but it was kinda of funny watching Mai get tackled by Naruto as she glared at me. There wasn't any hate as we both listened to Naruto laugh as I walked over to talk to them. Looking over my shoulder I watched as I moved closer to the two as Itachi and Sasuke walked away down the road.

Turning back to Naruto and Mai I smiled as they looked towards me as we began to make our way back to the house.

* * *

 **An acreage chapter is around 5k words this one is over ten thousand, wow. So before I talk about what happened in this chapter I'm going to say that a small time skip is going to happen in chapter. I feel like I spent enough time with this part of the story as its had eight chapters for me to step up the story with.**

 **Anyway time to talk about what happened in this chapter. I started it off as a kind of information drop on my character's life and how it is effected by Kurama. I didn't want to do a flash back or something so I used the Hokage's questions to tell about some of it. I hope that turned out well**

 **Besides that this is the first step in my character becoming overpowered. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to make kyuubi mode a multiplier or just a stat boost as that is what it is in the show. But after a little while of debating I decided to say fuck it. He's going to be over powered anyway why not make this like his SSJ form.**

 **Besides that Lightning is his main element. I wasn't sure which one I wanted to use as I was thinking about Lightning, Wind and Fire. after some thinking I went against Wind as I want that to be Naruto's thing and Fire because that was what he used mainly in my last story so I wanted to try something different.**

 **And lastly for the new perks I just wanted to add something new into my story that I thought would be interesting which is where quick select and the gamer's eye came from. I didn't know how to impediment them into the story and I didn't really want to make my character spend perk points to get them so I thought up a leveling up perk system like how it is for the stats.**

 **I don't have much else to say about the chapter so I guess I'll see you in the next one.**


	11. A Day in the Life

**I don't Own Naruto**

 **I'm back. Isn't that neat**

 **Anyway before you start reading this chapter I should say that this one doesn't have anything big happen in it. This chapter like the chapter title says is just the average daily life of my character.**

 **This is mostly a set up and transition chapter for the next couple of chapters. Anyway besides that there isn't much for me to talk about so enjoy.**

* * *

As I walked out of the bathroom I moved my long hair out of the way of my eye way my hand as I looked over towards Naruto. He seemed to be eating something and from the bowl in front of him I assumed it was cereal. As I walked towards the kitchen I switched into my daily clothes as I walked past him as he took another bite as I opened the fridge to grab something.

Looking threw and around the items in the fridge I picked up the bottle of milk as I called over my shoulder as I moved to open up the cabinets. "What time is it?" As I laid the bowl down and the milk he said in between bites of food that it was seven fifteen. Saying my thanks I grabbed a spoon out from one of the drawers as I placed it in the bowl.

While that was happening I ignored the grumbling sound Naruto was making as he stood up and walked around looking for his shoes. Pouring the rest of the food out of the box that Naruto left on the table I said to him as he looked under the couch "Your shoes are in the bathroom" He looked over at me for a second before he jumped up and walked towards said room.

After a moment he called out a thank you as I continued to eat the cereal in front of me. I listened as Naruto walked out back into the main room. This time I could hear his shoes tapping against the wood floor as he walked. Once I finished I stood up and grabbed Naruto's bowl which he left on the table as I called over to him that he needed to pick up after himself.

With that I placed the bowls in the sink as I walked past the table before grabbing the now empty box as I turned slightly as I tossed it into the trashcan as I turned back as I made my way over towards where Naruto was. Looking over my shoulder I noted that it was seven forty.

Time to leave, calling over to Naruto that we needed to get to the Academy. He seemed a little disgruntled but nodded before standing up as we made our way towards the door. It was Friday so that was probably the only reason he didn't complain. As it was the last day until the weekend and the only day that I joined him in the academy instead of a clone like normal.

Over the few weeks since I left the academy I decided that a day of rest would be good so that I didn't get lost in training. So around three weeks ago I decided that I would go to the academy that Friday and after that it just kinda became a habit.

Plus Naruto seemed to enjoy the fact that I wasn't a clone. Even if there wasn't a difference between the way me and my clones acted, Naruto still seemed to like the fact that I was the original. As we walked down the road from the apartment Naruto began a conversation.

"So what do you think we are doing to learn today?" I looked over to him as I watched him walk backwards with his hands on his head. After a moment of thinking I answered to him "Well if I had to guess I think we are going to be doing some reviews on what we learned this week and if not then I think we are going to have a test"

He seemed to pout at that as he turned back towards the right direction one would use when walking as he said "But that's so boring, I hope that we're going to be doing something interesting like sparring. Or at least have the test being on kunai or something"

I laughed at that as we continued to walk down the road. Naruto wasn't the study type even if he was smarter than his original counter part. He would much rather do something psychical than sit down and have to hear the teacher give a speech on history.

Sure he likes to read but that's because he chooses to do that and only because said books are interesting to him. Shaking my head at the thought I said "Well you have to learn this stuff at some point. Better you do it now then wait until your unprepared"

It wasn't the most convincing speech considering the fact that I didn't have to learn anything else from the academy as I was already a Genin. But it did help to make him understand that it was important seeing as I was, as stated already, a Genin and I thought I should still be in the academy.

Besides all that inner thought, Naruto just shook his head as he sighed as he said "Yeah I get that but does it have to be so boring?" I grinned at that as I replied as I noticed that the academy building was coming up "No, I think they just do that to make there lives more fun.

I mean think about it the students are only there for around four or so years. But the teacher's they have to stay there until they either switch career's or just quit" Naruto just laughed at that and said to me as we walked past the gate "I guess but still its there fault they chose the job"

Nodding in agreement was the last thing I did before we walked into the building door after walking past a few students that were waiting for classes to start or were just arriving with their parents. As we walked into the class room I looked around as I looked at the kids already there as we made our way to our seats.

* * *

I sighed as we walked away from the academy. Naruto did have a point when he said that the place was boring but I wouldn't be telling that to him, if only so he didn't complain anymore than he already did when it came to learning from that place.

But then again he should be happy that he doesn't have to go to a flower arranging class. That class was just weird to attend if only for the fact that the girls in that class spent the time while doing the flower projects talking about drama or just gossiped.

It wasn't really comfortable hearing about how most of the girls had a crush on random kids in there year. Even more so when you factor in consideration that most of them weren't even ten yet. And when you add onto that I was a middle aged man, when they asked if I liked anyone in my year, it wasn't awkward at all.

Shaking my head from the not welcomed line of thought I sighed as I looked over towards Naruto. He seemed bored, which was understandable considering I was right as the only thing that we did today besides my flower class was just review for a test that was going to be given next Tuesday.

After a couple minutes of walking I looked up at the sky before glancing at the kid next to me before saying "Hey Naruto do you want to get something to eat?" I was mostly saying that because of the fact that we didn't have anything to make at the house. Really that cereal was one of the last things we had left.

One of us needs to go to a store sooner or later, which meant me as I was the only one of of the two of us that knew about saving money when shopping. Credit for that came from my time in collage when I barely could pay rent, good times.

Shaking my head at the thought I looked over towards Naruto to see his reaction as we continued to walk down the street. After a moment he said "Sure, can we go get ramen the?" Of course why do I even ask? Whatever, I guess we can I mean it isn't the weekend yet but I guess one day off from said weekend isn't going to ruin anything.

"Sure, I guess we can go get some" He pumped his hands up into the air as he ran on ahead of me shout over his shoulder "Come on Mai" I shook my head at his hyperness as I chased after him calling for him to wait up. I sighed as I ran after him wondering why I said yes as I caught up with him.

* * *

 **Next Day**

I yawned as I stretched on my bed as I blinked my eye's open as I looked up at the ceiling. Sitting up in bed I looked around for a moment before swinging my legs over the side as I stood up. Blinking away some of the remaining sleep from my eyes I walked over towards the bathroom to get ready.

After that I walked into the kitchen now that I was clean with some proper clothes on. I looked into the kitchen for a moment before turning away as I remembered that we didn't have anymore food left. I'll have to buy some later, shaking my head at the thought I glanced at the clock.

I had around an hour before I was suppose to meet Itachi so with that I opened my link with Kurama as I spoke to him as I sat down on the couch. 'Yo, have you made any progress yet?' I waited for a moment before I heard a huff as a voice entered my head.

 **"No I haven't. You act like I should be able to remember something that has never happened before in my life. Not to mention your memories don't exactly have a guide on the subject"** I rolled my eyes at that as I responded 'I get it but come on you're saying that you have no clue about what I could do to unlock my rinnegan'

Sure it was kind of a un-reasonable request for him to try to figure out how to unlock my eyes. But I mean he was created by the rinnegan not to mention he has spent time with the Sage of the Six Paths himself. I thought at least he would figure out a hint to doing it when my memories were added onto his knowledge but no.

Shaking my head I responded 'Well you can't have nothing. So tell me what you got and then we can go from there' He grumbled at that but he should know by now that I wanted those eyes. If anything only to have them in replace of getting my mangekyou sharingan.

As I don't think I'm ever going to think about killing Naruto. So I might at least get another set of overpowered eyes in the mean time. Plus I've had to deal with the knowledge I could have those stupidly broken eyes for over almost a month. I know that I won't be unlocking them soon but I would at least like to figure out when I can expect them to activate.

After my mental rant that luckily for Kurama I blocked him off from hearing. The giant fox finally said **"From what I could get from your memories you need to have at least the DNA of both the Senju and Uchiha"** I nodded 'I got both of those not to mention the fact that I have Uzumaki blood'

 **"Yes you do, which should help you control the power of the rinnegan. But besides that from what I could tell you need to have a very stressful event happen in your life"** I figured as much as Madara unlocked only a little before he died.

That kind of stress on the body of being so close to dying I can understand that the requirement of stress was checked off for him. But that lead to another question 'Okay I get that but I've been in a few pretty stressful situations. I mean barely killing two people while almost dying both times before being interrogated by someone you thought was a friend is pretty stressful'

After a moment the fox responded **"I don't know the answer to everything. I'm only working with what I got here okay"** I just ignored that I said some of my own theory 'Could it be because I didn't have my sharingan maxed out at the time. Or could it be that Madara was able to get the rinnegan because he had his EMS.

It could also be because I only found out I was a Uzumaki half way threw that entire event' The fox mutter something about why I asked if I already had an idea. Moving past that comment I asked 'So do you think I would have to unlock the final stage of my base sharingan then have a situation like that one to jump start my eyes?'

I really don't know what I'm going to do if I have to have my mangekyou before hand to get the rinnegan. From the show I know I can get the mangekyou even without killing my best friend but it still involves the grief of letting someone I know die. If I'm lucky I can by pass that because of my gamer abilities, but that would be a stretch so I doubt it.

Once my thoughts finished Kurama answered **"So far from what I've seen everyone who has had the rinnegan has also had the mangekyou sharingan before hand. Besides that kid that got his from Madara but that's besides the point"** It wasn't good new but I guess news is news.

But that leading to another set of question 'So lets say I do have to unlock my mangekyou sharingan to get the rinnegan. Do you think that having you inside of me will stop me from going blind?' I knew that even if I could by pass the mangekyou stage for my rinnegan that didn't mean I might not get my mangekyou at some point.

The question was something that I was probably going to have to get an answer to at some point so I might as well figure it out now while we are talking about my eyes. After a few second Kurama said **"I wouldn't be surprised if you were able to heal your eyesight over time from being my host.**

 **But that doesn't mean that you won't have eye problems when you use the skills from those eyes. You'll still go blind you'll just be able to get your sight back over time"** Fair enough, I wasn't in the most ideal situation but I knew I was going to have to wait for a while even if it was good news.

With that I sighed as I stood up as I summoned my sword onto my back as I looked over towards the clock before walking over towards the door. I would have to run some, as I spent a little to long talking with Kurama so with that as I stepped out of my apartment I activated my skills as the world blurred as I raced my way over towards the training grounds.

* * *

It took me under ten minutes before I slowed down as I landed in the clearing before deactivating my skills as I looked over to the tree line to see Itachi. He seemed to be lost in thought so I called out to him as I walked over "Hey, sorry if I'm late I meant to get here sooner but I got caught up in a conversation"

He just looked over towards me and nodded. As he walked over I thought about the last few weeks, the situation with me and Itachi was weird. After a couple more meeting we got along pretty well. I didn't really try to get to that point as I knew about what he would do later in life.

But right know he was just a thirteen year old that was trying to please everyone. Shaking my head away from that topic I watched as Itachi walked over towards me. While he was doing that he spoke "Today is the third of October which means that you have trained until the end of the last month.

We can now take missions for the village" I held a grin off my face at that. Sure I knew that the 'mission' were most certainly going to be D-rank but it was going to be a nice change of pace. As my training has been hit up against a wall from the simple fact that I had hit a wall when it came to training as I took to long to level up my skills.

From the full month of training while using the shadow clone cheat code I'm sure that I could beat most average Jonin. But the problem was I couldn't show that I had advanced so much over such a short period of time. So to combat that I had my seal limiters set to high as I limited a total of sixty points in DEX and fifteen points in STR.

I was going at one-half of the speed that I could normally go and was nearly twice as weak. And the best thing about it was the fact that most of it was because of leveling up not to mention the amount of stat points I have saved up. Though it was kind of sad that the difference between my strength and speed was so big.

Shaking my head away from the thoughts I turned my attention back to Itachi as he began to talk. "So with that said I believe that we should head to the Hokage to get a mission assigned to us" I nodded as we began to make our way over to the tower.

While on our way over I began a conversation "What kind of mission can I be expecting?" he looked over at me for a second before saying "There not really mission's per-say the village just calls them that so they can have new ninja do the more community service before really going on missions"

I blinked at that as we walked along, I wasn't expecting Itachi to basically tell me what we we're going to be doing was glorified chores. Moving past that I said "Really? To bad I guess but your have to start somewhere. Especially when you have to pay off a debt. Actually speaking of how much does each of these 'missions' bring in?"

He seemed to be trying to remember from his time as a Genin however brief. After a second he came up with an answer "The average from what I can remember is around two thousand five hundred give or take" I nodded as I held a frown. It seemed like a lot of money but that was one of the sad things I learned in this world.

For around every one normal dollar like I'm use to, here it is the equivalent to ten. Meaning in reality when I'm using my old world's money system to give me a comparison the amount he just stated was only around two hundred fifty dollars. It still was a lot when you remember that we are basically doing chores.

But for the money I owe that much isn't going to really help out. Sure I technically only owe them two months worth of mission and considering that it could be any mission no matter the low pay it was a good deal. Expect for the fact that I don't want to waste two months of pay on something like that.

So the plan is to see if I could pay it all off by doing a shit load of missions. I still could but the pay for the missions wasn't much so that meant instead of a shit load I would have to upgrade into a shit ton. Talking it over with the Old man, he said that the family I owe the money to wanted five hundred thousand.

But from some talking they said that would agree with my terms of two months of work. Still that didn't really help me out considering there request that I would have to pay off so I could get to actually getting money from my missions.

I mean sure the amount they wanted was to me actually fifty thousand, still that was a lot of cash to me. By doing some simple math it would take exactly two hundred average paying missions before I could pay it all off. I'm not even sure if the village even gets two hundred D-rank mission requests per the two months I have before it just becomes a waste of time.

Shaking my from the thought we continued on towards the tower. It doesn't really matter to much if I can't pay it all of right away. I have plenty of time to get some income after I finish paying those people off, still it would have been nice to get that taken care of.

Whatever, with those thoughts finishing up I noted that we were approaching the tower. As we entered I had to hold myself back from walking straight towards the Old mans office as I watched Itachi approach the woman behind the desk. From what I could over hear he was asking for permission to enter the Hokage's office to get a mission.

After a couple moments of the girl checking some kind of schedule she nodded as Itachi turned around and waved his hand in a 'follow me motion'. With that we walked up to the office and again I had to wait for Itachi to knock on the door and request access.

I have to remember sometimes that the Old man was so important. No that wasn't the right wording, I don't think I'll ever think the Hokage is not important I just forget that I know him better than most of people. Moving past that after I heard a voice say enter Itachi opened the door as we headed inside.

Being out of my depth in this situation I just waited for Itachi to handle it all as they spoke to each other. I did listen in for most of it as the Old man asked Itachi where he would rank my skills, It was something I was also curious about as well.

He stated that he would put me at a fairly rounded low to mid Chunin but in speed I was a bit above the average Chunin, but if I pushed myself I could go about low nearly mid Jonin. It was true from what I've shown Itachi but he didn't know about my limiters so I still wasn't sure where he would place me if he knew about those.

The thing is I haven't been in enough fights with ninja's to compare myself against others. It was hard to compare especially when I have numbers to go off of but I have nothing to compare said numbers with. There wasn't a observe skill in this game so I couldn't see other people's stats.

It didn't really matter to much but it was slightly annoying that I knew everything about my own skills but to little about others to get a scope of what I'm capable of. Putting myself back into the conversation I watched in some satisfaction as the Old man's eyebrows raised up a bit as I held a smile off of my face.

After that the Hokage asked a question "I see, I didn't such fast results. You said you wanted a mission Itachi, What kind do you think would do best once you do the needed amount of D-rank missions?" Itachi seemed to think on that for a moment before saying.

"I believe that he is ready for C-rank missions already. He doesn't have the experience for anything higher but that can be fixed with time" He nodded before opening a draw as he looked around for a minute until he pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Itachi and said.

"Even if he is strong enough doesn't mean we can skip the needed number of missions before he is allowed to go on C-ranks. This mission isn't really anything big, you are to just paint a fence" Itachi nodded as he turned to leave as I followed after him. But before I could a quest popped up.

 **Quest Unlocked**

 **[Village** **Quest] D-rank (1)-**

 **Paint a fence in under a certain amount of time**

 **-Remaining time (0m/2h)**

 **Rewards -**

 **250exp**

 **2,500 Ryo**

 **Failure -**

 **None**

 **A/D**

The rewards weren't anything special as the exp wasn't even big enough to really be worth it if it was a random quest and not a village mission. Well you have to start somewhere I guess. so with that I followed Itachi out the door as I accepted the mission as we made our way towards the location the scroll gave us.

* * *

The quest was easy enough to complete with clones if you don't count the problem we had when we showed up at the house. An Old man greeted us at the door, but when he noticed me he began shouting something along the lines of me sabotaging his fence.

It was kinda funny for a few moment before he took a swing at me. That didn't go to well for him as before he could figure out what had happened he was unconscious. I didn't even have to do anything as Itachi was the one that put him under the genjutsu.

After that things went smoothly as I painted the fence in under ten minutes with twenty clones to help me out. With that we left as on our way down the street the Old man woke up very confused. Moving past that nothing really happened after that as we reported the mission success to the Hokage before leaving or another one.

In total we did four it was kinda of underwhelming really, While we were talking after finishing the last one for today I asked how many missions it would take before I could go on C-rank missions. I was answered by saying I had to do at least thirty missions before I could start on upper level missions. That sadly didn't give me a new quest but at least I knew what I had to work towards.

Another thing is before I left thankfully the Old man did give me some cash for some groceries when I asked. Besides that nothing really happened, Itachi said he had something he needed to do and so with that he left as soon as we walked out of the tower.

Which lead me to do what I was doing right now. After Itachi left I switched to Mai before making my way over towards the shopping area's to pick up some food. I had one hundred and fifty to work with, so that meant I could only get some basic stuff.

That lead me to look in one of the more low end stores which only had the bare basics but for that trade off the prices were lower than normal. So with that I began to just pile stuff into the bag I had as I kept a mental calculator to keep track of how much I was spending.

After a while I had picked up enough to last us enough for maybe a week if we didn't burn through it. As I walked up to the cashier I was about to start placing my items down on the counter when I was pushed out of the way by some dude. I just watched for a moment before doing the most rational thing I could do.

I kicked him in the leg before knocking all the things he placed on the counter onto his down form before I started to place my items down. He didn't seem to like that as he stood up and said "What the hell you bitch" I just looked at him for a second before I resumed placing my items down and said.

"How about you don't push kids around you old jack-ass" He just looked at me for a minute before muttering under his breath for a second before he grabbed the things he was planning to buy off the floor as I finished up getting checked out. Exiting the store I looked around before walking into an alley way to toss my new food into my inventory before a hand was placed onto my shoulder.

Looking over said shoulder I noted that the guy form the store was standing behind me. Blinking slightly as I noticed that he didn't have a bag of items on him I asked "You should get your stuff from the store before you forget" He just increased the pressure on my shoulder.

It still wasn't anything to really be concerned about as he really wasn't strong. He on the other hand seemed to think he was intimidating as he spoke to me "I didn't forget anything in fact you have my stuff in your hands right there" Come on that's the best he could come up with.

Shaking my head at the thought I replied "Are you ok sir you seem confused, these are mine. If you like I could point you in the direction of the hospitable I hear they're good at fixing peoples minds" He seemed really mad now as he tried and failed to hold back a shout as he yell out "I'm going to beat the shit out of you, you fucking bitch"

I just stared at him for a moment over my shoulder before I looked past him as I held a smile off my face as I noticed that there wasn't any people watching. That's when an idea came into my head as I nearly laughed to myself as I continued to look at the man as I said.

"Really your going to beat up a kid because you cut in front of them? Your line of thinking is worse than I thought" That's when he lost his shit as be pulled back his arm from my shoulder as he went for a punch. Before he could I turned around and punched him in the throat.

As he stumbled backwards I walked forwards before I knocked his legs out from under him. While he was trying to get up I just walked pass him while saying "Are you ok? You seem to have been beaten up by a little girl. Maybe while you're getting your mind check out you should see if your motor functions are working correctly"

With that I walked out of the alley while sending my bag into my inventory. As I was walking away I grinned as I heard the man shout out in anger as he charged out of the alley shouting about 'killing that little bitch' Needless to say he's emission to planned murder didn't go to well with any and all of the citizens and ninja around the alley as they hounded on him while I walked away.

* * *

 **Done**

 **So this was a pretty normal chapter nothing really happened that I really need to talk about. I could talk about the situation with my character's eyes but anything I say could probably just give away something that I want to do later in the story**

 **So with that in mind I'm going to be leaving it off here so with that I'll see you all in the next chapter. See ya**


	12. Rising Tension

**I Don't Own Naruto**

 **So this chapter isn't the longest sorry about that.**

 **Anyway there isn't much to say so I'll see you at the bottom to talk about what happened in this chapter.**

* * *

After that first day, we began doing D-rank missions and every time we meet up Itachi had us do at least five D-ranks. With us meeting three times a week it only took around two weeks before I was allowed to go on C-ranks. During that time some interesting things happened.

For one during those weeks my and Naruto's birthday came and went. It was a simple get together with me and the kid as we celebrated turning eight while the village celebrated the Kyuubi's defeat. That got a rant out of Kurama when the villager started to shoot out fire works with images of fox faces with random pointy objects scattered around it.

He repeatedly through out the event that the people out there were stupid if they thought some thing like a kunai or shuriken would stop him. Then afterwards we got into a debate on if Minato's teleportation Kunai counted or not as that was something major that lead to him being sealed.

In the end we decided that it didn't count as the seal for the Flying Thunder God could be placed on anything. And so it didn't matter that it was placed on a kunai because it could have been anything else in replace of said kunai. While still having the same effect.

Around the end of the night after some pleading form Naruto we decided to go out and look at the shopping stands. Half way threw it I did have to turn into Mai to defuse the tension with the people that saw me walking around. Naruto didn't seem to happy about it but after some talking he let it go.

I'll have to talk to him if not just tell him about Kurama at some point but not yet. He's still at little to young to really understand it all which might mean that it is a good time to tell him so he get's us to it but on the other hand I don't really think telling him early is a good idea either.

It might just end up with him having a problem with the villagers which I don't really want to deal with. I'm not sure what to do at the moment but I have time to come up with something. Moving past that nothing really happened past that expect for Kurama complaining about how some stands were selling plushy's of foxes with a kunai in their head.

I actually agreed to that as it was kinda extreme considering the fact that the kunai was real. Though I did ended up buying the fox if only to see the mans reaction to me pulling the kunai out before stabbing it into the stand. That was fun. Once we were done with that we headed home to get some sleep as the academy still was to be held the next day.

In the end I did keep the fox toy but that was mostly because Kurama didn't like that something so small was portraying him. Not to mention the rant he had when he noticed the fact that the toy only had one tail. After he noticed that he spent around half an hour complaining that people were comparing him to his 'weak' brother Shukaku.

When we got home though is were I almost had a heart attack. That's because the door, it was already unlocked. That was something I never did no matter what, it was something I had gotten down to an instinct in my old world. Simply because of the amount of times my house had gotten robbed when I was a kid.

And with the fact that most of the population of the village wouldn't mind me dying not to mention what day it was so I was a little bit more than paranoid when I walked in. So when I saw what was on the table I nearly let out a sigh of relief when I noticed that on the table in front of the couch were two items.

Both were wallets, one was a toad while the other was a fox. From memory I figured out who had left them and I knew the next time I saw Jiraiya I was going to kick him in the face for not even locking the front door after he left. Not to mention the fact that I was like eighty percent sure if the village saw me with a fox wallet a mob would be formed in under an hour.

Besides that when Naruto saw the items on the table he went straight for the toad wallet while saying I should have the fox one. He didn't follow up on that but I guess that was because I had the fox that was under my right arm which I was still holding. I did keep the wallet anyway even if my inventory was a lot better for keeping money.

Itachi even got me something a day after my birthday on Thursday. He said he had a mission but he didn't want to over look my birthday just because of that. So in return he taught me a neat trick with chakra, It was simple and wasn't something that was meant for combat but when you remember that it was for a birthday present it made sense.

But that didn't mean there wasn't another use for it as the trick that he taught me was how to write by using only chakra. That might not seem to good at first glance and it did take me a few minutes before I figured out a good use for the technique. Simply put it was a skill any seal master would know as I could now, when I used the skill I could make seals with only my chakra.

Something that I forget was possible but most certainly made my job easier as now I didn't have to scavenge around for ink and paper. Not to mention how long it took for me to find proper bushes. It was a good trick to learn even if Itachi didn't know the applications I would use for it.

* * *

After all the stuff that came from my birthday happening nothing really happened afterward, I didn't really get any of my skills at a higher level. But another thing that was interesting was that Itachi at the end of one of our missions around a week or so ago asked for me to get to know Sasuke.

The request was simple enough on the face of it but what was below was what I was worried about. When you coupled it with the fact that my birthday was around that time reminded me of the fact that Itachi killed his clan when Sasuke was eight. The calculation I had made when I first met Itachi was I had around at best eight months before that happened.

That was around a month and a half ago so when I started to pay more attention I wasn't really glad with what I noticed. Itachi over all seemed tense or stressed out most of the time. The only time I couldn't see it was during the times where I went with him while he picked up Sasuke while I got Naruto and Mai.

I couldn't say for certain as that had only happened once as the other times he seemed to be busy. With other members of their or would it be considered our clan? Moving past that sometimes someone else was sent to pick Sasuke up and that's if said kid didn't just walk home by himself.

It didn't set well with me in general as before hand when I had just started training with Itachi I would almost always see him picking up Sasuke. Which meant that he was at the moment from what I can take away from that in the middle of the coup starting. You know what I'm not going to referee to the Uchiha clan as 'our' for future reference.

Shaking my head at the thought I looked up towards the sky as I stopped recapping the last few days. Today I could technically go on a C-rank mission. So there was something to look forward to at least but I didn't know if that was actually going to be happening.

At the moment I was waiting at the training ground for Itachi to show up but after sitting there for around twenty minutes. Before having a conversation with Kurama then recapping on a reason for why Itachi could be so late. I just gave up and thought he wasn't going to show up.

Sighing to myself I sat up against a tree that was off to the side of the clearing that made up the most of the training ground I looked around for a bit. Nothing was happening that I would really have to think about or comment on. All and all it was boring.

Sure it was nice to sit around and just not have to do something but those types of days weren't something that I really needed. Kurama along with gamer's mind and body, basically made it so I didn't really require a day off for any real reason.

I was about to stand up and walk around for a bit to see if I could find anything to do or at least get some type of training in but before I could I noticed someone walk into the clearing. Looking over towards them they seemed to have noticed me as I made my way towards them to see what they wanted.

Looking at the teenager in front of me I didn't recognize him. Once he got close enough that we could talk at a normal sound level he said "Hi, nice to meet you I'm a friend of Itachi's. My name is Shisui Uchiha, Itachi as you have probably noticed isn't here. He's on a mission at the moment so he asked if I could let you know"

I nodded as I made a small smile form on my face as my thought's raced. This was something I wasn't expecting that's for damn sure. Looking at the teen in front of me I held myself back from staring at his still present two eyes. Those eyes hold the most powerful genjutsu in the world.

Wonder how well my gamer's mind would hold up against it. Moving past that thought as I didn't really want to find out I replied as I shut off my thoughts from getting to far away. "Nice to meet you Shisui, Do you know if Itachi is going to return in time for the next meeting time we have set up?"

He just shrugged as he said "I'm not sure, the mission Itachi went on was very sudden I was only asked by him to tell you that he wouldn't make it for today's training. Besides that I got no clue about when he'll be showing up" I ignored the pessimist side of me as it came up with half a dozen things that Itachi not being in the village meant.

Rather I spent the small frame of time I had before I would reply thinking about the most likely bad thing that would happen. I probably shouldn't be indulging that darker side of my mind but I learned over my time in both worlds that it's best to expect at least something rather than ignoring everything.

From what I could remember Itachi was out of the village when Danzo attacked Shisui. With Itachi arriving back in time to receive his friends remaining eye before letting him kill himself which unlocked Itachi's mangekyou sharingan. I didn't know if that was already going to happen but I knew that I couldn't let Danzo get even one of Shisui's eyes, it was way to dangerous for him to get for a second time.

But for the coup to still happen I need Shisui to die so that he can't use his genjutsu on Itachi's father. I glanced over towards the Uchiha in question I nearly cursed as I realized I had overused my window of thought as I said "To bad, I was hoping to go on a C-rank mission today. Oh well"

He just nodded sympathetically as I resumed my thought progress. The likely hood of this being the time where the Uchiha clan is killed is low to begin with but that doesn't mean that it couldn't happen at anytime. Still I'm probably just over reacting.

Shaking my head away form those thoughts I focused my eyes back on Shisui as I figured I might as well learn a thing or two from Itachi's friend. "Not to sound mean or anything but I didn't know that Itachi had many friends" Shisui just chuckled as he said "Yeah well you would be right about that I've been struggling to get him to be more social.

Hasn't been working though, I think that besides me and his close family you are the only other one that he talks to on a normal bases" I looked at him for a moment before saying to him as I walked towards one of the targets "I guess I can understand that, I myself need to be a little more social as well.

Right now I only really have Naruto and Kyu as friends at the moment. I'm not sure if I should count Itachi onto that list as well. And really when I think about it Kyu really doesn't want to emit that we get along. So in total I think Itachi and I are both equally lonely"

Reaching down into my empty weapons pouch while I was talking I summoned a few shuriken into my hand before moving quickly as I launched them all at once. Turning away from the target to look back at Shisui I ignored the his mutter of 'show off' which confirm that I hit the target with all of my weapons.

After a second Shisui started up again saying "Well thanks, now you have added yourself to my anti-social prodigies list congrats. But thinking about it I have to say that the list is already to long as it is. I guess I'll just have to become your friend as well"

I looked at him for a second as my thoughts caught up to me. Honestly I was hoping that when I mentioned Kurama and I were friends he would try to exit the conversation. Guess I'm getting a little to use to being hated, for some reason I doubt that's healthy.

Moving past that I looked at him for another moment before saying "Prodigy really? I'm not sure I should have that title" I was ignoring the anti-social part as I actually agreed with him on that to put attention on him calling me a genius. I didn't mind being called that but it didn't hurt to act humble in front of someone who could also be said to be a prodigy.

He just grinned as he said "Oh please you can say whatever you like but you're up there with the best in terms of getting out of the academy early" I just nodded as I walked over towards the board to get the shuriken I threw. I wonder if it still counts considering that I went back to the academy.

After a while Shisui left, but not before I noticed a few other things about him. He was tense, not to say he wasn't good at hiding it but it was clear something was messing with him after talking to him for a while. That didn't really spell out good news for me, I really didn't what to deal with the clan massacre right now.

Or ever in fact as I would much rather just be a spectator but instead I got to meet both of the two Uchiha that was trying to stop it. With one of them becoming my teacher while the other seemed to be trying to become my friend. I sighed as I pulled the weapons out of the target board one last time before I began to make my way home.

* * *

It was about mid day which surprised me some as I didn't think we had talked that long. Shaking my head to clear way the thoughts I looked around as I turned down a street corner. Today was Thursday so that meant I had some free time until I had to pick up Naruto and Mai from the academy.

There wasn't much for me to do really as I was planning on going on a C-rank today. Hell I even told Naruto I might not be there to pick him up. Oh well, it wasn't that bad as the only thing was that it lead to was just a small let down and me pouring a little to much chakra into a clone for the academy.

Thinking about the academy I sighed as I continued to walk down the street as I thought about Itachi's request. I really wasn't the best person to be asked of to go out of there way to get a new friend. But that doesn't mean that I didn't do it.

It wasn't only because of his brother's request but it most certainly kick started it. As, if I became friends with Sasuke I might be able to stop him from going bat shit crazy and abandon the village. Which was a good reason to get to know him though it was pretty hard when he first thought I was a fan girl when I tried to talk to him.

Thankfully for me I had Naruto on my side so after I explained the situation to Naruto. By telling him that Sasuke was my teacher's brother and he wanted us to get along so Naruto decided to try and get Sasuke as a friend. Sasuke is in this timeline actually a kinda shy kid so it took a little while for him to open up.

But Naruto is one of the most stubborn people I know so after some trail by fire Naruto made him emit that he didn't mind hanging around us. Small steps really but when you have someone like Kurama to compare to one would think that Sasuke said we were his best friends for life.

Shaking my head at the thought I noted that I was coming up on my apartment. Continuing to walk on I was about to walk into my building complex when a voice broke me out of my focus as I heard a familiar fox say inside my head **"I'm bored"**

I just ignored the surprisingly whiny sounding voice in my head as I walked into my apartment after unlocking the door before saying "What do you want me to do about it?" He just huffed and said **"I don't know think of something. Entertain me peasant."**

I rolled my eyes at that as I walked towards the table as I spoke while took off my jacket "Is that anyway to ask someone of something?" He mutter something about flesh bags but instead of paying attention to that I pulled out a piece of paper from my inventory.

He didn't seem to care that I had asked for some basic manners when asking as he said instead **"What are you working one?"** I took a minute to answer as I placed my hand on the page before saying as I started to send chakra into the paper.

"I'm working on that skill Itachi gave me for my birthday. If I can get the writing speed up to being really fast I could in theory place say a gravity seal on someone and crank it to the max if I'm quick enough" Thankfully it was a skill I had so I could grind the skill up but the only problem was I couldn't do it on a non flat area the skill was to low leveled for that.

So I couldn't just go into a ID and spam clones to place seals all over the place. And besides that I didn't want to waste paper so I decided to just do it myself. Not to mention it was something that was weirdly relaxing to do, it might because of the fact that that it took enough concentration to not me a mindless task.

But not to taxing to be something that was annoying to do over a long period of time. Shaking my head away from the thought I focused back on the paper. Right now I wasn't making any seals but what I was doing instead of that was something much more complex.

I spread my five fingers, or would it be four fingers and a thumb? Moving past that I focused on the five fingers as I decided so say as I wrote five different sentences at the same time with one hand the doing another five with the other.It wouldn't be that hard if I wasn't alternating between English and Japanese not to mention the small bit of Spanish I picked up during my last life.

That was a little bit of a surprise to me when I had to re-learn how to speak. I still knew all the words for English and when you're a kid it made sense if you spoke something that no one could understand. So I decided to relearn my old language.

It was actually pretty hard as I had to re-adjust to a new muscle memory for writing. But all and all I think it was worth it to learn as I now had a 'secret language' at my disposal. Sure I haven't done anything cool with it yet but it was good to have on hand when I don't want people to know about something I wrote down.

And to be fair I only knew how to say a couple words in Spanish but I did luckily know more than a couple words in writing. But that was only because of the fact that I got bored one evening and spent like four hours on google translate. Moving past the memory of that weird night I continued on writing on the paper.

As I finished writing down the lines that I wanted to write which was a lot harder to space properly than you would think as two went one way and the other went another way. But in the end I finished as I was about to place the paper away in my inventory the fox spoke up again.

 **"It's not fun to watch someone write things down when you can't understand what it says"** I moved past that as I sent the page into my storage system as I spoke to the fox while standing up "No one asked you to watch" He just repeated what he said earlier.

 **"Yeah but I'm bored"** Walking towards the back of the apartment towards my room I said "I don't see why, you haven't complained like this in awhile. What's up?" I didn't really get why he was complaining so much. When I talked to him earlier he didn't seem all that bored.

 **"Before there was at least something to watch. Now you're just doing nothing at all and it's boring to see"** I shook my head at that as I walked into my room as I looked around for the item I was searching for while I responded to Kurama "So what do you want me to do then?"

As I finished I opened one of the drawers to my dresser which I used as a storage drawer as I had all of my clothes in my inventory. Pulling out one of the few dozen books in the box I closed the dresser drawer as I began to walk back to the main room as I listen to Kurama speak up.

 **"I don't know, but you have a ton of things you could focus on but you don't train in them much"** As I moved towards the couch I said to him as I opened the book while sitting down "I don't think you understand how long it takes to train in my skills anymore.

And the skills that I could train up don't I don't really have a reason to as thy aren't overly important or I have them at a high enough level to not have to worry about them failing on me. Besides it's not my fault we aren't doing anything interesting I thought I would be on a C-rank at the moment"

He just grumbled as after a moment he spoke up **"Fine be boring then I don't care"** I didn't comment on the fact that he clearly did care as I began to read the book I totally didn't steal off of a book shipment that was heading towards the ninja section of the library.

Sure I was allowed up there technically but that didn't mean that old lady that was at the desk would let me check the book out much less enter the building. And Mai wasn't allowed up there at the moment so I couldn't get by with doing that. Shaking my head away from the thoughts I focused back onto my reading.

* * *

Nothing really happened after that for the rest of the day as I picked up Naruto from the academy before. Though I did have a interesting conversation with Sasuke as he said good bye to the two students between the three of us. But besides that we just went home after getting something to eat.

So that lead us to where we were at the moment with Naruto sitting on the couch complaining about math homework that I had already done while I sat next to him helping out on a few of the harder problems. He figured them out quick enough but that didn't mean he didn't complain the entire time.

I'm never having kids if this is what it's like to help them out on there school work. It wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't try to take a break after every five problems. Especially as there was over seventy that he had to do. Honestly the teachers did give to much work.

Considering that the students were eight, but then again I guess they have to cram all this stuff down there throats now so they can focus on the more important stuff for a ninja to have in the later years. Then again I still don't see that as a reason for Naruto to try and stop after every three minutes.

I sighed as I grabbed Naruto's arm as I forced him to sit down again as I pointed at another problems that was in the middle of the page. He just pouted as he crossed his arms as he stared at the problem or a few moments before sighed as he slumped down into the couch before sitting up better as he grabbed one of the pencils before he began to write down the answer.

As he began to write down the answers I blinked to myself as I looked towards the window in the kitchen to see that it was getting late. Turning back towards Naruto I noted that he was half way threw the sheet. He'll get done before it's time for him to go to sleep. Really he probably would almost be done already he he didn't try to go on strike every few seconds.

Looking down at the sheet I nodded at Naruto for him to know that he got it right as I sat back slightly as he moved on to the next one. I noted that he missed a step as he wrote down the question. Sitting up properly I pointed it out ignoring Naruto's whining.

* * *

 **So this chapter nothing happened but I did as you could probably tell from my lack of subtle that the Uchiha massacre is coming up soon. I was planning to do something else in this chapter but I decided against it so this one is just to start the build up.**

 **Sorry about the fact that the last like three chapters haven't really had anything interesting happen but now that I have this done the story is going to kick up again with some action. I think I don't really know at the moment as I'm still planning out the more detailed parts of the next few chapters.**

 **Anyway besides all that I'm going to end it here so see ya in the next chapter.**


	13. First C-Rank Mission

**I Don't Own Naruto**

 **First off sorry this took so long to get out. I got caught up in a bunch of stuff that I should have done a while ago but kept putting it off. So I had to get that done before I could start writing this chapter sorry about that.**

 **So with that all said I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

As I walked into the training grounds I looked around and was glad to see that Itachi was there. It was Saturday so we did have a meeting but considering the fact that he didn't show up last time I wasn't sure if he would be here. Moving past that I walked towards him as I called out to him.

"Nice to see you, I hope your mission Thursday went well" He just nodded to me as he began his way towards me as he talked "Yes it went fine. I wasn't suppose to go on the mission but at the moment the Village had a few to many ninja out of the village so I had to fill in."

I told him it was fine as he began to tell me about what we were going to do today. "Since you have recently completed the required amount of missions I believe we should be able to take a C-rank to see how you fair" I nodded to him as we walked out of the clearing.

It was about time that I went on one of these missions. I hope that the rewards are at least a good bit better than the D-ranks. Sure those were easy but they became repetitive so fast. Not to mention the amount of times I got questioned for doing the missions.

People really seem to be dead set on finding some alternative reason I could have for painting there fences or doing their grocery shopping. That last one became a massive headache as most of the time I wasn't even able to go into most of the stores. In the end Itachi was the one that completed those ones.

Shaking my head at the memories in favor of thinking about what kind of mission we will be going on instead. C-ranks weren't really that hard or deadly unless something goes wrong or the mission was miss labeled when it should have been a higher rank. Which was what had happen during the Wave mission in the first timeline.

I doubt that is going to happen though as it is probably a one in a few hundred chance of it happening. Thinking about it I wonder if my luck would make the chances of it either higher or lower to happen. I have no idea but I guess it's something to think about at least.

With that I ended my thinking as I focused back on our trip towards the Hokage tower. We weren't really going to fast as we were just walking which meant that from the looks of our surroundings we have around another fifteen minutes before we arrive at the office.

With that we continued on our way towards the Hokage's office when Itachi asked me something "Thursday I asked a friend of mine to tell you I wouldn't be there. From what he told me you begged to be his friend?" I blinked at that as we continued on as I sighed as I looked over at him before saying.

"Really how I remember it Shisui said that he had his hands already full with your anti-social self and that he couldn't deal with another one. He basically demanded me to become his friend to compensate " I could practically feel Itachi's eye twitch as he sighed and told me.

"That does sound more like what Shisui would do no to mention that it makes more sense" I just nodded as we made our way to the tower. Walking threw the doors I walked past the desk and made my way towards the Old man's office before waiting outside the door for Itachi to catch up.

When I saw him approach me I ignored the look he was giving me as he walked pass me and knocked on the Hokage's office door. Once we got the go ahead he opened the door as we stepped in. After that I mostly zoned out but still managed kept an ear open as I waited for Itachi to go threw the normal paces of greeting the Old man.

As he finished, he then got down to the middle of the matter and requested a C-rank mission for us. The Old man just looked at both of us for a minute before asking "Are you sure Itachi that he can handle it?" I held myself back from saying a comment that he was the one that made me a ninja in the first place.

Honesty he really should trust me more, or at least trust Itachi. I mean come on why wouldn't he trust a thirteen and a eight year old to go out of there way to take a mission which would most likely involve a situation that could lead to a fight to the death.

It just doesn't make any sense in my opinion but then again I might be a little bias. Moving back into the conversation I listen to Itachi tell the Old man "I believe that Kai could have skipped D-ranks and went straight to going on C-rank missions.

I don't see a reason to withhold him now that he has completed the needed amount of missions required" The Old man nodded but it was clear that he didn't overly like it but moved on nonetheless. After that was done now it was time to actually pick the mission out.

The Old man was pretty strict on what mission we were to go on as most of the missions he had at the moment were ones that could lead into fights as they were about scouting out for bandits or tracking them down, that limited the amount of mission we could do because he seemed like he didn't want to send me out on those missions.

Which I thought was kinda dumb but I didn't say anything about it as before it became to annoying on being denied on going on some of the missions we finally got one. It was pretty simple as all it was, was just a simple escort to a neighboring town around ten or so miles out.

We were to arrive there by tomorrow and pick up some middle aged guy with his son and transport him back to the village. Nothing to hard in fact it wasn't really that interesting either, I think the only reason it was a C-rank was because of the fact that you had to leave the village to do it. Besides all that I did accept the mission.

 **[Village** **Quest] C-rank (1)-**

 **A simple escort mission involving traveling to a close by town to pick up a dad and his son.**

 **-Remaining time (0d/3d)**

 **Rewards -**

 **1,500 exp**

 **25,000 Ryo**

 **Failure -**

 **-Escort dies.-Possible death**

The failure options and the question marks didn't really make me feel all that certain that the mission was going to be simple but then again. This might just be the world trying to tell me something from what I was thinking about earlier. The odds of one in a few hundred doesn't matter when your a main character.

Shaking the narcissistic thought away I focused back onto Itachi who was walking besides me as we walked away from the tower. "Get your things together we are going to leave in two hours. If we move at a constant speed we can be there before dark. I don't believe that a fight will break out so you'll just have to pack for at most three days"

And with that he walked away as I turned my backs towards his as I began to make my way back to the apartment. Really I could go to the gate right now because if all the things in my inventory. But I need to tell Naruto what was going on and make a clone of Mai in case that the mission carries over into the week days.

I mean I could just miss Monday but I don't really want to leave Naruto alone. Not to mention that I hate having to make up work. Moving past that I continued on as I approached the building complex as I walked towards my door. As I pulled my key out of my inventory a I was about to unlock it when the door swung open as Naruto looked at me.

* * *

Turns out he was on his way to get something to eat but I manged to stop him in time to talk to him. Anyway we talked for a bit about how I wasn't going to be around for a few day. Naruto didn't really like that much but after some talking I convinced him that nothing was going to go wrong.

Even if I didn't overly believe that myself it seemed to calm him down as I went to my room and began to 'pack'. Really I was transferring my items as I didn't really think I could explain how I was pulling stuff out of mid air during the mission to Itachi.

So I took out three storage scrolls and packed my clothes in one and in the other I placed a few weapons along with a couple items that I might need over the next few days. Like the basic things I needed for my over all cleanness like soap and a tooth brush.

Once I was done placing in the items in there respective scrolls I placed them in my weapons pouch. With that out of the way I summoned my sword onto my back as I made my way out into the main room. Walking towards the couch in the center where Naruto was sitting.

I looked over towards the wall clock as I saw I still had around a little more than a half of an hour left. Looking over at Naruto again I spoke up to him as I said "Hey, I still got some time left do you need anything or want for me to do before I get replaced by Mai for the next few days?" He just shook his head before saying to me.

"Nah I'm good for right now" I nodded as I glanced back at the clock before making the decision that I could leave a little early. So with that I sent out some chakra as a popping sound rang out as I looked at my clone for a moment before they turned into Mai.

It was one of the skills I got for maxing out shadow clones. I didn't need hand signs for them anymore, it was something I realized that most likely all the jutsu skills I had if maxed out or in some cases as I've learned you don't need any hand signs after a while.

The skills I had were something that took some time to figure out how they leveled. Some just became stronger but when ranked up the basic system that the skill used was replaced with something else like my clones. Thinking about it I opened up my skill menu as I walked out of the apartment door after saying bye to Naruto while bring up my clone skill to help my train of thought.

 **[Master]Shadow Clone: Maxed]**

 **Make a clone of yourself; all thing that a clone does will be sent back to the caster as a memory**

 **Starting cost 5cp 1cp for every extra clone**

 **Time limit - Cp amount x INT**

 **Hit limit = VIT WIS**

It changed from leveling up in rank, which was something else entirely that took some time to figure out. From what I could gather it goes very basic to basic then normal or average before reaching adept then going up to expert until finally stopping at master.

Shaking my head away from the side line of thought that I was getting wrapped into I looked back towards the skill as I focused back onto the changes. For one the wording changed ever so slightly but it was there. But the big difference was the Hit limit which was something I was very surprised to see.

Both my VIT and WIS skills are high in points with VIT being much higher to be fair, at the moment it is just above one hundred. So with just that alone my clones could last a lot longer than what my skill could do form before.

But that wasn't the only thing as other skill I had that ranked up didn't change as dramatically but still all the small gave the skill a much higher boost than before. Like my shunshin went in a different path than my clones which would make sense as they are pretty different skills but it was weird to think about all the different paths my skills could take that I couldn't predict.

Thinking about it I sighed as I dismissed the clone skill as I brought up my shunshin to look at it for a moment before I thought to myself as I looked at the words on the window in front of me. It's been a while sense I really checked up on the skills or my stats in general. Moving past that I finally read the skill window.

 **[Adept](Active)Shunshin[Level 4] -**

 **Increases your speed by a massive amount for a small distance**

 **Speed Increases -**

 **26Cp per second - 2x speed**

 **36Cp per second - 3x speed**

I got a new speed multiplier for like and the cost was only slowly going down over time. But that could be tributes to the fact that I didn't really train to much in the skill because of how fast it drains me. The only times I could hold it for long periods of time is when I'm using a full tail of Kurama's chakra.

Shaking my head at the thoughts I focused back onto my surrounding as I closed the window in front of me as I noticed that I was getting near the gate. As I got closer I noted that Itachi was there already, I'm glad that I decided to leave a little early now.

Moving past that I walked up to my teacher as I noted that Itachi was staring at my back but not at my sword. I after a moment realized what he was looking for as I reached down into my pouch as I pulled out one of the scrolls and showed it to him.

If he was surprised that I had storage seals on me he didn't let it show as he just nodded to show to me that he knew what I did as he turned to the booth and handed the two men in the stand our mission scroll. After a few minutes of signing tedious forms we finally walked out of the village threw the gate.

I after a couple of yards away form the gate stopped slightly as I looked around the woods that were around me. This was the first time I was out of the village outside of going in ID's. Sure it looked the same but there was a much different feel to it all when you can actually hear more than just complete quietness.

It was surprisingly nice, as I felt a wave of wind go around me as I listened to the tree's rustle from the breeze. After a few moments Itachi turned to look at me and said "Alright it's time to get a move on. I'll set the pace make sure to tell me if or when you get to tired to continue on"

I nodded as I watched Itachi turn around and sprint off towards the direction I assumed we were going as I braced myself for a second against the ground before pushing off as I began to speed up to catch up with him. As I raced up beside of him I slowed myself down to just be under his speed so he could still guide me.

As we ran I was close to zoning out before Itachi snapped me out of it by saying "With the speed we are going we will reach the village in around four hours. That will give us enough time to meet up with our client and find a place to sleep for the night before returning to the Leaf.

I nodded before a thought came into my head as I asked "How long will it take to walk back to the Leaf village with civilians traveling with us?" He seemed to think about it for a moment before replying "It is hard to say as we don't know the shape the ones we are going to be escorting are in.

So I can't say how many breaks we are going to have to take but it shouldn't take anymore than maybe a full days unless a medical problem occurs" I nodded as we both went on our way towards the still name-less village as I was about to zone out once more in thought.

When of course I was interrupted again this time by Kurama as I heard his voice ringed out around me **"Where the fuck are we?"** I didn't let the sudden sound trip me up as I continued on at the same speed as I was way to use to his constantly random times he decided to talk to me as I replied.

'Itachi and I are going out on a C-rank at the moment to escort some dude and his son back to the Hidden Leaf. How long have you been asleep this has been going on for like three hours?" He didn't answer my question instead he asked me **"Oh are you finally going to do something interesting?"**

The answer was a possibility but I didn't say that of course. I decided to rain on the foxes paraded for insulting my boring life by saying 'Well it is still only a C-rank and these mission aren't really made to be deadly so I doubt it' I could feel him grumbling to him his about that before saying.

 **"Well isn't that a disappointment"** I rolled my eyes at that 'I'm so very sorry my life isn't in constant mortal danger' **"And you should be. How am I suppose to be entertained by you if you don't do anything that would be cool to watch?"**

'I don't know I could tell you a joke?' **"Please like you small brain could come up if something that could make me laugh"** 'Well at least I'm not enough of a meat head that I can find things that aren't something or someone being killed funny'

 **"It seems that my style of comedy is to much for some people to understand"** 'Or it could be that your just to fucked up in the head for people to understand' **"This coming from the person that talks to the voice inside there head"** 'This also coming from the fox that get off to torture'

 **Joke on you I can't even get off"** 'Really if anything that just makes your life seem even more sad than it already is' **"Well you're the one that apparently can't get enough of it considering you made a female version of you self"** 'Really for some one who can't jack it, your mind sure does go towards sex a lot'

He just huffed which made me smirk slightly as I heard the tell tale sign that I won our argument. Shaking my head a little I turned back to focus on not tripping over something that I probably would have if I was still zoned into that conversation when I noted Itachi was giving me a weird expression.

Using an ability that I recovered from my last life that I totally didn't waste dozens of clones to relearn I raised one of my eyebrows at him. His face became blank for a moment before saying "You seemed to be going threw a few different emotions there or a second. I couldn't tell if everything was alright"

Did he think I was was like having a emotional crises? Moving my head away from the thought I answered Itachi's hidden question and said "I'm fine just arguing with Kyu at the moment. Also did you know tailed beast don't have sex organs? I didn't"

He seemed a little confused at the blunt fact, I doubt he ever thought about before but in the end he just shook his head then said "I can't really understand what its like to have a being inside your head at all times that you could talk to"

I gave it a second of thought before replying "It's basically like having schizophrenia but you know with the side fact that your not actually crazy" After I said that I stopped for a moment before deciding to add on a comment at the end "But then again it did take a while before I was convince that I wasn't crazy"

He sent me a questioning look at that so I explained "Well I mean how would you feel if you started hearing this voice in your head and the only other explanation rather than being crazy was that you had a demon insides of you. Either way something can differently be seen as something gone wrong"

He nodded, saying "I never really thought about it really" I said to that "It's understandable I mean it is a rare occurrence to find someone who talks to themselves that isn't actually crazy" He just seemed to think on those words for awhile as we continued onward.

* * *

After around two hours or so later he spoke up again "Will you be needing to take a break soon?" I looked at him for a second before replying "I have a being with more power than most of the people on the planet combined in my stomach I'm not even consciously sure I can get tired"

He seemed to take that into consideration before saying "Fair enough, at the moment we are about forty minutes or so out from the village. If you were tired I was going to propose to take a break before speeding up to get there without one of us being out of energy. If you can mange we can increase our speed now?"

I nodded to him as I nearly got left behind as Itachi sprinted forward. As I watched him get a decent sized lead on me I frowned at the speed he increased to. We were going about low to mid Chunin for a constant pace but he just jumped up to low Jonin. That would make the time to arrive shorten drastically probably by at least twenty or so minutes.

Shaking the thoughts away I sent a burst of chakra into my legs as I shot forward to get caught up with him. As I made my way closer I glanced around at the view of the surroundings. It had changed some through our travels, for one we were out of a forest and were no longer traveling by trees.

Instead we were running across the plains which took a lot less effort to keep from tripping when running. It was a surprisingly cloudy day which sadly meant that the probability that we were going to be traveling in the rain was high. That was going to be a pain for sure.

Besides all that I still didn't really know where we were as while I did know the basic map lay out of this world I wasn't an expert as I didn't know the surrounding towns or basic streets or places around the Leaf village. When I get back I should look into that.

Turning back my attention towards Itachi again as I caught up with him I asked "Do you happen to know a water repelling jutsu or if there are some cloaks or something similar in the town we're going to? I don't really what to get rained on"

He looked towards the sky as to confirm what I was telling him was likely to happen before turning back to be and said "There are a few jutsu that are commonly used to stop water from landing on you but you don't have a water affinity or fire affinity to use them not to mention the fact that those jutsu's are mostly burst types of jutsu to dry yourself off not to stop being rained on.

And I doubt that the small town we are going to wouldn't have something to protect yourself from the rain" I just nodded while thinking to myself about one of the weird fact of life that this world had. Umbrellas don't exist here at least not in the normal sense as most times they are used as some type of weapon.

Shaking my head at the weird thoughts I moved my attention back to the running as I noticed a few forms of buildings appear out over the horizon. Itachi also seemed to notice it as I noted that he began to speed up a small bit as we made our way towards the village while approaching mid Jonin speed.

After that we arrive not even five minutes later as I felt my legs ache slightly from all the running. Once we arrive at the town entrance and stopped I got notified that I got one point in DEX. Running for multiple miles at a fairly high speed for over three hours and I only got one point. Honestly this was the reason I stopped training after awhile.

Moving past that we walked into the town as I looked around the place. It was just an average old type of town you would see in Naruto from my memories as there wasn't anything here that was overly standoutish. So with that I looked towards Itachi and asked "So where are our clients at?"

He just pulled out the mission scroll before reading threw it again then said to me "It says that they are staying at a nearby motel so we should go there and ask for there room number" I nodded in agreement as we carried on wards with Itachi leading the way with us only having to ask for directions once.

That lead us to where we were now as I watched Itachi knock on the door in front of us as I waited for it to be answered. After a moment the door swung open to show a mid aged guy with a teenager standing behind him trying to see who was there.

Neither one was overly interesting to look at as they both were dressed like average people with the older of the two having a bread and short hair that was slowly turning grey from time. The teenager among them just kinda seemed annoyed at the world, you know like teenagers do.

After I was done looking them over I heard them introduce themselves after Itachi said we were the ones sent to escort them back to our village. There Old man's and the kid's names where Sota and Haruki respectively. Once we did some introductions that is were some problems lead as the teen seemed to have a problem with the fact that I was a foot shorter.

"Why did the Leaf send us two brats that don't even seem to have hit puberty yet?" I really wanted to make a remark back at the bad insult but before I could open my mouth Itachi decided to defuse the tension "You don't have to worry about our capabilities as both I am as strong as a Jonin and Kai could fight most Chunin.

For you missions requirements we will suit the needs of it more than well enough don't worry" Haruki didn't seem to enjoy not being able to get a reaction at all out of Itachi as he just turned away and stalked off while Sota spoke up to us afterward.

"Sorry about that he just is a paranoid about the travel ahead of us as we don't really move around much. Anyway at the moment I should tell you our schedule. I and my son will be staying here as I hope you can find a place to sleep for yourselves.

We'll be heading our around eight in the morning and if all goes right then we should arrive at the Leaf village either during the night. If not we all will just have to camp for the night and continue on for the rest of the way the next day. Does that all should good Itachi?"

He just nodded and agreed before Itachi said his goodbyes as we turned away from the door and walked down the hall. After a moment I asked "Will me be staying here tonight then or somewhere else" Itachi just after a moment said to me as we reached the front desk "We will be renting a room as well"

We got a room a few doors down from our clients which was well enough. But after that Itachi said he was going out for a bit before he disappeared which left me all alone in the small sized room. Said room wasn't overly great as there was only two bed and a single dresser with one lamp on it and nothing else.

Looking around for a moment I decided that I was bored as I stood up off the bed as I opened up my stat page to see if I could find something to interest me for the time being or at least give me something to do for a while.

 **Name: Uchiha-Uzumaki, Kai**

 **Job: Shinobi: Genin**

 **Level: 18 (2,250Exp : 40,352Exp)**

 **Title: Prodigy**

 **Age: 8 mental age: 32**

 **HP: 2,850/2,850**

 **CP: 4,980/4,980**

 **Stats Effects: (DEX/STR Limiters: -60/-15 points from base DEX/STR)**

 **STR: 48 (-15)**

 **VIT: 105**

 **DEX: 113 (-60)**

 **INT: 48**

 **WIS: 44**

 **LUK: 23**

 **Stat Points: 66**

I looked at it for a minute before looking at my remaining points. There wasn't any reason not to place my points into them already but there was only two more levels remaining before they all pasted level fifty anyway. Then again the only reason I'm saying that is because of the fact that I just like seeing so many points available.

Its one of those weirdly satisfying things that don't really make any sense. Moving my thoughts away from that I looked at the screen for a moment before dismissing it in favor of bring up a menu screen that I haven't even opened in a long time.

It was my perk menu, I kept forgetting about it but considering there wasn't anything else to do I figured why not. I got a perk point every five levels so at the moment I had three to spend. Looking at the available options I scrolled threw the ones available before selecting a couple that were the most interesting.

 **[Perk]Co-Op -** **{Requirement}Maxed out level in Mental Communication}** **Gives the ability to let another effect and use your Game Menu's** **Letting them be able to control your window screens when you are busy**

 **[Perk]Whose-Who -{Requirement}Maxed out level in one of the Clone skills}** **Gives the ability to switch places with any active clonefor a certain cost of chakra based on distance**

 **[Perk]Generator -** **{Requirement}Have skill Regeneration over five levels}** **50% more Cp/Hp bonus**

 **[Perk]Movie Star -**

 **{Requirement}Max out one acting skill and the transformation skill}** **50% chance of not getting notice**

Most of the others weren't anything great to really think about getting but these four out of the rest were the best ones I could see. Co-Op if I read it correctly meant I could give Kurama the ability to look at my menu's and interact with them. Like if I was fighting someone and I needed a weapon Kurama could summon a kunai into my hand from my inventory.

Or I could have him give me a check-up on my Hp or Cp during a fight or something. Basically the perk made it so that Kurama could be like my version of Jarvis from Iron Man. Not to mention this way the gaint fox can't complain about getting bored anymore.

The next one Whose-Who could be a life saver as I could switch with one of my clones in combat so they are the ones being hit instead of me. And when you think about the recon parts of it I can summon a clone out side of a base or something then go in and get the things I need to get or learn before switching out with my clone.

They dispel and I can leave. Sure there is a cost of chakra for using the skill which I think I'll be able to see when or if I unlock the perk. But I doubt the cost is anything that will be above my range of cost. Next is the Generator perk which is pretty good and can come in handy but it isn't really needed at the moment.

My regeneration is already pretty high and if I really need to I can just get Kurama to give me a refill on chakra or give me a boost in healing. So there isn't to much of a reason to get it at the moment. And last of the list Movie Star. From my conversation with Itachi that I had a while ago.

Most Jonin will be able to tell that it's either a clone or a transformation so this skill could come in handy. Even if my odds of getting spotted has decreased because of my skills leveling up it can still be a good thing to think about to make sure that I don't get caught when I can't afford to be spotted.

After looking at them all for another moment I made up my mind as I selected Whose-Who and Co-Op before closing the menu to save the remaining perk point I had for later as I scrolled through my perk list to find my new perks to see if there was any information that I didn't get from the buying screen.

 **[Perk]Co-Op -** **Gives the ability to let another effect and use your Game Menu's** **Letting them be able to control your window screens when you are busy**

 **Can restrict the amount of usability granted to the second user**

 **[Perk]Whose-Who -** **Gives the ability to switch places with any active clonefor a certain cost of chakra based on distance**

 **Cost to activate-** **10Cp per 5 feet to reach clone**

Alright nothing major that I didn't already know about. I took a extra moment to look at the distance cost for my Whose-Who perk as I thought about it. If my clone is say fifty feet away that cost to switch to it would be one hundred chakra points.

The cost was certainly low for the options that it grants me. Shaking my head at the thought I just decided to be glad that it wasn't super expense as I closed the window before walking over towards the dresser as I took off my sword from my back as I laid it on the table when the door to the motel room opened to reveal Itachi holding two cloaks with hoods on them in one hand with a box of candy in the other.

* * *

So thing I forget was a thing in the anime was that Itachi like pocky. So it took me a minute to really understand why he got the packet of candy as I watched him toss me one of the coats as he placed the other on his bed before opening package and began to eat them.

Shaking my head at the sight I turned away as I took the red coat he gave me a look before laying it down on the dresser after picking up my sword and placed it in one of my storage scrolls. After a moment of thought I moved over towards the only window in the room as I looked out at the slowly darkening sky for a bit before turning around.

Placing my hand on my head I pulled off my hat as I placed it on the dresser before taking my jacket off as well before sitting down on the bed when I hear Itachi ask me something "I didn't know your hair was multi-color " I looked over towards him in confusion before I realized what he was talking about.

I've always wore my hat around people which covered most of my hair and the only bits that poked out form under it was black because of the fact that my hair was mostly that color. After a second I answered "Really? Why did you think I made Mai's hair red-ish black? Then again I kinda forget about it myself every now and again because of how often I wear my beanie"

He just nodded as he went back to eating his candy in silence while I decided to make Kurama owe me a favor as I opened our mental link. 'Yo I decided that I didn't want to listen to you complain anymore' After a moment Kurama voice answered me back **"Oh yeah? What did you do then"**

'Got a new perk why don't you take a look at it' After a moment from what I assumed was Kurama re-watching my memories I got a reply **"Thank god I have something to do now at least"** I just said 'No problem but I'm not allowing you to mess up my stuff so I'm not allowing you access to using my extra stat points or perk points.

And you can't access or activate my skills unless I give you permission ok' He just grumbled to himself about me ruining his fun before agreeing before he cut himself off probably to start messing around with my windows. With that about of the way I turn my head over towards Itachi and said.

"Are we going to have to do anything for the rest of the day?" He just shook his head. So with that I stood up and told him I was going to get ready for some sleep then. He just nodded as I walked out of our room towards the central bathrooms to change and go to the bathroom before going to sleep.

* * *

I yawned sightly as I I pulled my new coat over my shoulders as I tossed the hood over my head as I stood outside of our room while I waited for Itachi to finish up as I leaned against the wall as I looked down toward our clients room as I thought that it was stupid that we had to get up earlier than them to make sure we were ready.

Shaking my head away from that thought I laid my head against the wall as I listen to the rain pouring down out side as I waited on the others to get ready. I shifted my weight some as I tried to get use to the new position my sword made to take as it rested across my lower back.

It couldn't stay on my back unless I wanted it to rust or get drenched by the rain and I didn't trust our likely hood of not getting attacked to have it sealed into one of my scrolls. So new placement it was, it wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't such a weird sized blade for my small body.

It was to big to wear on my side like a dagger or another type of sword but it was a little to small to wear comfortable on my lower back. Deciding to move past complaining about it I noticed that our room door opened as I watched as Itachi stepped out in his dark grey cloak as he nodded to me as we walked along towards the exit.

The plan was to get something to eat before going to the exit of the town and wait for them. It would have been fine with me if we weren't leaving in the pouring rain with the likely hood to be waiting for the two of them for thirty plus minutes.

There wasn't a real reason to complain but it made me feel better as we returned the room key before heading our to see if one of us could find a place to get something to eat. That lead the two of us to the entrance of a small tea shop. Walking in I looked around the small place before we took a sit at one of the booths while we waited to be served.

After a young looking girl took our orders I glance over towards Itachi as I asked a question that I really didn't want a bad answer to "If we don't make it back to the village in one night will we have to camp out in the rain?" I really needed a good answer as I didn't have a tent on my person which was something I was going to have to invest some money in getting when we get back home.

After a moment Itachi answered "Yes we will have to camp out but I think that if we travel at a good enough pace we should arrive back to the Leaf at the end of the day so there shouldn't be any need for us to camp out" I just nodded as I really hoped we wouldn't have to camp out.

It wasn't only because of the fact that I had a tent but because of the fact that it would give a much better moment for us to be attacked. My thoughts were interrupted as our tea and food arrived as we began to eat I decided to just wait to see what was going to happen and to stop stressing over it.

* * *

Once we were done eating we waited at the edge of the town and waited for the two of them arrive. Which took around twenty minutes for them to do so which was ignoring as we were now covered in water. It was annoying but I didn't say anything as after a couple minutes of small talk we set off.

From then on a cycle of events happened as around every hour or so we would take a break and after every three hours we would take a food/water break. After around six hours of walking I could say we were around half way there. So in another six we would arrive which was good as that meant we should arrive around eight at night.

As we continued on I sighed as I looked around the landscape as we traveled onward. We recently arrived at the start of the forest which was what I used to figure out how long we've traveled. While we were walking I noted something seemed a little weird.

For one Itachi was looking around like he was trying to find something. I didn't really like where that could lead to as we walked onward as I took small glances around to try and figure out what he was looking for. After a moment I noted that the feeling had increased as my eyes suddenly felt heavy as I blinked to try and keep them open.

Something was wrong. It took me a little to long to realize what was up as my mind made the connection to Genjutsu as I released a small burst of chakra as I felt everything come back into focus. That's when looked over towards Itachi before I felt my eye widen when I noticed that he was no longer by me as looked around my surroundings.

I looked over towards our clients and saw that they both were asleep. Focusing on my objective as I knew Itachi was more than enough capability to get out any genjutsu I figured he found out who casted it. Which meant I needed to defend these guys until he returns.

So I pulled out my sword as I walked slowly over towards the to sleeping forms as I waited to see if anyone else was around. When suddenly a pulse was sent out of my head as I felt my eyes widen as I spun around and blocked a kunai that was heading towards Sota.

That's when they showed up. Looking around me I watched as maybe two dozen bandits surround me. We looked at each other for a moment before one of them charged at me. Which lead to the rest rushing at me as well.

* * *

 **So then how was is the cliff hanger?**

 **There is plenty of things I could talk about from the chapter but this chapter has taken a little to long to write so I'll keep it brief.**

 **The perks were some of the ideas that I really wanted to use since I restarted this story so I hope they don't seem to have come out of the flied super suddenly.**

 **Next there is the rank up skills. The reason they change over each rank up is because of a simple fact that I either messed something up or I want to change something about the skill. Basically I'm using it as a cop out.**

 **Besides that there isn't much for me to talk about unless I forget about something so I guess I'm going to leave it here. See ya**


	14. When Rain Pours Lightning Strikes

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

I swung my blade up in a reverse grip to block the attack from what I assumed was the leader of the group of bandits sword. Pushing against the blade for a moment I glance over my shoulder before I twisted my body around as I summoned a kunai into my left hand as I blocked a strike from one of the others.

I grunted slightly at the force the two of them were pushing onto me as I reacted quickly as I over stretched myself slightly to shoot my left leg into the second bandit's chest knocking him away as I swung my now free left handed kunai at the sword wielder.

It made him back off as he dodged as I spun around for me to take stock of the situation when I noticed that a few bandits were about to make it to my clients. I was about to move when I felt something in the back of my head as I moved my short sword over my neck as the leader tried to cut my head off.

Turning around I tossed my kunai into the air as I created a clone behind me as he caught it before charging towards the clients to protect them. While that was happening I attacked the bandit in front of me as he tried to swing at me I blocked the strike before moving into his guard before dropping my sword into the ground before getting out another kunai ad I stabbed it into the man's heart.

As his body fell I grabbed his and my sword before sending his sword away for the time being. Looking over to my clone I noticed he summoned a barrier around the clients and was inside of it himself to keep it powered. I took a breath before sliding my sword back into place before activating my new perk.

Before I could catch up with what happened I was suddenly inside of a dome of chakra with one hand on the ground and another was placed on the side of said barrier. I blinked as I looked at the screen that popped up in front of me.

 **Basic Barrier Seal -  
Time Remaining - (1m/5m)  
** **Durability Remaining - (200Hp/400Hp)  
** **10Cp = 1Hp  
10Cp = 1m**

Thank god for that skill Itachi taught me. My thoughts were stopped when a few of the enemies attacked my only line of defense as I watched the durability went down by almost one hundred. I frowned as I pumped a good bit more chakra into the seal on the ground which was powering the barrier to repair it.

It was actually hard to multi-task with the amount I was doing me having to check up on my clients powering the barrier which was draining a good bit of chakra at a slow rate and repairing it. And that's when I remember my other new perk as I asked Kurama.

'So I happen to have something interesting happening you want to help out?' It didn't take more than a second before he replied with **"Oh hell yes. It's to bad I can only be on the supporting role but I'm not complaining"** With that I was no longer focusing on the shield as that was passed over to Kurama.

I was still losing chakra at the same rate but it opened up a free slot of thinking that I needed to use for planning as I watched the bandits surround me. Most of them were just watching probably waiting for me to become to tried to keep the seal up.

And they were right as the rest of the others were taking their time attacking the barrier which wasn't helping my Cp reserves. I really needed a plan as I needed to get out there. My clone that I switched with popped as I didn't really give him that much chakra to begin with so powering the barrier was to much for it.

Another couple seconds and I wouldn't have had anything to switch with. Which meant that I had no way of getting out of the barrier with out lowering it enough to leave in the hands of another clone. There was to many of them that were to close to the shield to pull it off with just speed.

I needed them to back off. That is when a idea struck me as I looked down at the half hazard placed seal on the ground and hoped that it could take it as I took back control from Kurama before taking a moment to focus as I all at once replaced my normal chakra from the seal with lightning chakra as the dome began to spark up.

With that the entire sphere of chakra became a dark shade of blue as bolts of electricity started to arc off of the dome attacking anything on the outside. It caught multiple bandits as I listened to the screams of pain around me before shaking the sounds off as I looked at the new screen in front of me.

 **[New Intermediate Seal Created] What would you like to name it?**

I looked at the window for a moment before answering with a slightly smile on my face as I put in Thunder Dome. It's been forever since I last saw that movie. Shaking off the memories I focused back on the screen as it changed into my skill sealing skill.

 **[Intermediate Seal: Thunder Dome: Level 1]** **A fairly strong barrier seal that takes the appearance of a dome** **that is powered by lighting chakra making it a good skill for having a offense while defending.**

 **Start Cost - 50(L)Cp  
Starting Time - (10m)  
** **Starting Durability - (500Hp)  
** **20(L)Cp = 5Hp  
15(L)Cp = 1m**

Nodding to myself I closed the window before summoning a clone which was made with a good bit more chakra than the last one as I prepared myself before I stopped powering the seal before jumping out of the dome when I felt the dome start back up in it's basic stage using just normal chakra.

Pulling my sword out from it's holster I looked around as I ignored the burnt bodies that I walked past them as I looked around. I couldn't see anyone around me. That's when I heard someone walking as I looked over towards the sound as I looked at a man walk towards me.

He stopped after a couple feet before he began to talk "So you're the one that has been giving my men some trouble. I wouldn't believe it if there weren't half of my men dead at your feet. What are you nine? They really are starting younger and younger.

Considering your team mate doesn't even look like he is a teen yet I'm surprised how strong you guys are. Especially so when you take into a count that your team mate is fighting the rest of my own team. To bad I don't care if you're a kid or not, you killed my men that means I get to kill you"

I watched him talk as I looked around to see if there was anyone else around us to try and ambush me. I couldn't see anyone but that didn't really help my nerves to much. Turning back to the man in front of me I noted that he was done talking as he reached into his pocket.

Tensing slightly I waited for him to make the first move as I continued to look at him when suddenly he launched half a dozen kunai at me. Moving out of the way of them I saw he charge at me as he brought out a kunai as I moved to block a strike as I pushed away his attack as I placed my sword away as I blocked another attack.

We were to close to use my tanto so there wasn't a good reason to keep it out. So with that I felt a kunai being summoned into my hand from Kurama as I parred a slash as some yellow sparks rained out from the contact of our weapons as we continued to fight.

He was good and he obviously had ninja training if his weapon choice was anything to go by as I summoned another kunai into my left hand to continue to keep pace. It was hard to keep track as he moved very weirdly trying to get hits in not so dangerous places on my body which meant I had to reach slightly out of my comfort zone to block some of the attacks.

After a couple minutes of fighting I moved backwards as I looked at him as I panted slightly from the amount of moving I had to do to block his strikes which was a lot as his body was bigger which meant his reach was a good bit better than mine was.

Clamming myself I looked at him before decided to try something new as I moved both of my kunai into a reverse grip before sending a constant stream of lightning chakra into them as my weapons erupted into a shower of sparks. I smirked slightly as I noticed the look on his face.

From the amount of chakra I was pumping into them it didn't even look like I had kunai any more as it looked like I had blades of electricity flowing out of my hands into the form of weapons. Which was something I was trying to do but so far I couldn't keep the shape constant enough to use properly so I needed the weapons to at as lighting rods to ground the lightning to one place and give it form.

The skill it's self was called chakra augmentation and at the moment it costed me eighty lightning chakra per minute. Thankfully with my control being around forty percent the cost was reduced to forty-eight per minute and times two meant ninety-two points per minute. My chakra regeneration barely cover it.

Shaking my head out of thinking out the math behind the skill I gave the skill over to Kurama so I didn't have to concentrate on keeping the flow of chakra active and constant. With that I charged forward and attacked the man in front of me.

Now when our weapons connected blue sparks would shower down on both of us as small burns began to accumulate on our clothes. Which was off set from the fact that it was still raining down on us even harder than before as I had to be careful as my lightning tried to jump and move threw the water coming down on us.

Ducking under a swipe of his blade I swung my right arm up in a upward motion trying to cut his stomach up to his chest open only for him to move out of the way as I pushed myself forward to try to keep him pinned down. It wasn't working as he was able to keep track of my attacks in the rain as the blue arcs of chakra left trails of energy as they moved.

Making it easy to track but that didn't matter if either of my weapons made contact the amount of power going through my kunai would shut down the contact sight's nerves if I was able to connect my attacks. Basically if I got a hit in then I would be able to shut down one of his limb or if I'm lucky and it hit his chest then there was a chance to stop his heart.

But that was only if I could land a hit as he was very good at dodging and parring my strikes but that didn't come with out a cost either. When my weapons hit his the lightning would jump from my to his and shocked his hands. At the moment his arm has to be at least a little numb.

Though he didn't show it as we both continued on our fight as neither of us landed a hit as we fought on. I sighed as he blocked another attack as I finally decided that this wasn't getting us anywhere. Jumping back a few feet I launched one of my kunai at the man and watched as the lightning dissipated from the weapon as it flew towards him.

He still saw it even if it was no longer a beacon of light as he ducked under it. I saw the sign I needed as I ran forward as I jumped up over him and tried to bring my remaining kunai down onto his chest while he was still ducking only for him to use his hands as a pivot to kick me in the chest sending me off of me towards the direction that my kunai went.

Flying in the air I twisted my body to land on my feet as I looked down at the ground before picking up the kunai I threw at him before looking over at him as I spiked the weapon again as they lit up with chakra. After a second of thought I twirled the two kunai in my hands at the same time before spiking the energy in them by a massive amount.

Before throwing them both at the same time towards the man as the arcs of lightning jumped towards each other connecting their chakra as they shared the same current as they fly at my enemy it didn't hit him but it did give me enough time to bring out my sword as I charged forward at the man trying to not give him a lot of time to recover.

Swinging down at his head he blocked it with the kunai in his right hand as I shot my left hand forward to try and punch him only for it to be caught by him. Retracting my sword from his kunai after giving up in the power struggle I spun my back towards him to look away from him while spinning my sword into a reverse grip.

Bring it down to I tried to stab him threw the stomach it didn't however go to plan as he dropped his kunai and grabbed my wrist with his now free hand. I frowned as I thought about getting out of the hold he had me in before I winced as I knew what to do.

I grunted as I dropped my sword from my hand as a distraction before I sent chakra into my arms as they lit up as lighting sprang out from them as I felt the chakra attack his arms and hands as he yelled out as he let go and jump back. Ignoring the burning pain my arms were in from the recoil from the attack had on me,I spun around and followed him.

As I got close I threw a punch towards the side of his head only for it to be stopped as I bit down the gasp before it could leave my mouth as I felt the pain in my arm shoot up for a moment. But after that moment pasted I kicked him in his side with my right leg before breaking my hand free from his guard I spun on my right leg and kick him in the chest hard with my left foot.

The second his back hit the ground I summoned a kunai into my hand as I arrived over him before stabbing down right over his head. Only for him to move just out of the way as the kunai got buried deep into the ground not even a inch form the man's head.

I tried to break the kunai out of the ground only for the man under me to raise a leg before shooting it upwards sending me flying off him. Standing back up I had to raise both of my arms as he moved in front of me as I braced for the attack as I felt his fist slam into the intersection were my arms meet as pain shot from both of them as I gasped out in pain at the feeling.

Pushing the pain away I pushed his arm back as I punched him in the chest only for my wrist to me grabbed before I heard myself growl slightly as I ignored the warning signs as I spiked my hand with chakra and watched as his hand was fried.

Moving away from him I grinned to myself as I noticed that his arm was now hanging down by his side un-moving. But the burns on my hand was enough to break me out of my gloating as I focused back into the fight as I noticed he raised his left hand and was holding something.

It was my sword, I wonder when he grabbed that. From what I remember during the fight I dropped that around fifteen feet away from were we are at the moment. Shaking my head away from that I watched as he charged at me. The only problem with that was he unlike me wasn't ambidextrous.

Not to mention I had more training when using the weapon than him so his attacks were very sloppy from before. Bring out ten shuriken I held the weapon with five of each in either hand as I summoned my chakra as the shuriken sparked up with electricity right before I launched the multi bladed weapons at him.

He tried to block or dodge them all but in the end he was hit in three different places. His right leg, left arm and, left shoulder, as he stumbled slightly I knew I had finally gotten him as the chakra in those weapon shut down his other arm along with one of his legs. I won he couldn't win in the state he was in.

Walking towards him I picked up my sword that he dropped as I looked at the blade for a moment before turning my attention back to the man in front of me. He was now laying down on his back as he panted hard as he stared up in the air.

After a second he seemed to figure out that I was by him as I heard him chuckle before it dissolved into a large amount of coughing and panting. Once a few moments pasted he spoke up and said " A fucking kid is going to be the death of me. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

Whatever, I'm not going to beg for my life so just get it over you tiny little monster" I sighed as I looked down at him for a moment before bringing my weapon up before stabbing it down into his chest right over where I knew the heart was. Once I was sure he was no longer breathing I removed my sword before flicking it to get rid of the blood.

Turning away from him I looked around and frowned as I looked over the dead bodies that was spread out over the clearing. Moving past them I slide my weapon back into place on my side as I moved towards the still glowing chakra dome that was being powered by my clone.

When my foot hit something, looking down I reached down and picked up one of the kunai I used during the fight. I stared at the now very dull and brittle weapon before tossing it back onto the ground as I made my way towards the barrier as I thought about the weapon I had picked up.

That happens when you use elemental chakra in weapons that aren't made out of some type of chakra mental. It's the reason I don't use lightning for my sword, I only have one of that and I rather not lose it. Shaking my head I walked over towards my clone and nodded to it as I watched him pop into smoke as the chakra dome faded.

Walking over to my clients I picked up Haruki before summoning another clone to pick up the Sota as we moved to a area that wasn't covered in dead bodies. After around a minute or so of walking I and my clone sent a pulse of chakra into the two of them to break the genjutsu that was still on them.

As I waited for them to wake up I stared up into the sky as I felt the rain begin to slow down before stopping all together as I stared up at the sky. Watching the sky clear up I sighed before I heard someone land softly near me as I looked over my shoulder and saw Itachi.

He was a little worse for wear as I looked at his ripped up cloak and slightly burnt clothes before making my way towards him. Itachi noticed me walking towards him as he look up at me, I nearly stopped in my tracks as I saw the pain on his face.

No not pain it was regret, I speed up my walking until I was in front of him when I decided to ask "Are you ok?" He just nodded before his face turned to slight worry as he asked me "Are your arms ok" I grimaced as for the first time I looked down at myself to take stock of the damage I inflicted onto myself.

Both of my arms were covered in burns marks along with my cloak looking like it was dragged threw a to mention a good bit of my clothes and body was covered in mud. Shaking my head away from thinking about the damage I just sighed and answered "You shouldn't see the other guys"

He just frowned before nodding as I noticed the regret fester a little more on his face before turning away from me to the two still sleeping figures. After a second he said "We should get to the village quickly to get our injuries fixed. Are you capable of carrying one of them?"

I just nodded before picking up the teenager of the two as I shifted his weight on my back as Itachi picked up the other as we began to make our way back towards the village. Neither one of us talked as we ran back towards the village, we were around at the speed we were going an hour or so out.

* * *

As we arrived at the gate Itachi and I set down our clients who had woken up around forty minutes ago as Haruki basically jumped off of me when we stopped. After saying good bye to the to of them and signing back it the village Itachi and I made our way towards the Hokage tower to report the mission.

When we walked threw the door the Old man took a look at our appearance for a moment before barking out towards Itachi "Explain" He just keep his face carefully blank as I listened to Itachi give the report. "We arrive at the town and spent a night before leaving with our clients at eight in the morning.

During our trip around half way back to the village we were attack by a group of bandits that was being lead by a group of rouge ninja. Kai and I escaped a genjutsu one of them placed on us, once I got out of it I tracked the caster down and attacked leaving Kai to guard the clients.

While I was engaged with the enemy three more showed up and assisted him. All were around high Chunin to mid Jonin, each one had a different skill set with there being in total a genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu and, kenjutsu among them. After a same amount of fighting the taijutsu user left after a bandit reported that someone was protecting our client and was killing them off.

After he left it was easier to deal with the rest of them and after around five minutes I had defeated the rest of them. When I arrived back to where I had left Kai and the clients I found the dead bodies of fifteen bandits and the taijutsu user that I had fought with dozens of scorch marks around and on most of the dead bodies.

Once I had checked to make sure they were all dead I left to find Kai. After a minute or two I found him and one of his clones breaking the genjutsu on the two clients. While he was doing so I noticed that he also had burn marks on his arms like the ones on the dead bodies.

After taking stock of the situation and of possible injuries taken we both carried one of the two clients each until we arrived at the village" The old man nodded as his shoulders seemed to tense as he turned to me with a worried look on his face as he asked "I now have Itachi's version of events, now I believe I should get yours"

I just nodded before speaking up after a moment to remember it all to retell "I'll just tell the parts that Itachi was there for as I don't have much that could really add on to that. Anyway around half way threw our trip back I was hit with a genjutsu like Itachi said.

After a moment when I realized that it was a genjutsu I broke out of it and noticed that Itachi was gone so I took charge and went to guard the clients who had fallen under the genjutsu. After around thirty seconds around maybe two dozen bandits arrived.

After a few moments of fighting with hand to hand combat I was being swarmed so I got next to the clients before using a lot of chakra to create a lightning barrier to get them to stop attacking all at once to stall. Unfortunately I didn't count on them thinking they could just break the barrier by attacking it.

When anyone of them made contact with the dome of chakra I made they where shot backwards and from Itachi confirming it dead from what I assume was there heart stopping from so much lightning coursing threw there bodies. After most of them had died another one showed.

The taijutsu user like Itachi said. After a decently long period of fighting he caught me by holding both my arms behind my back. I didn't like that so I decided to endure some pain so I spiked my lightning chakra into my arms which let me escape and paralyzed his arms.

Though it did hurt a lot. After some more fighting I was able to use my sword to stab the man threw the heart as I manged to shock and shut down most of his body now that he couldn't use his arms. After that I got the clients out of there before breaking the genjutsu on them and that's when Itachi arrived"

The Old man took a deep breath before sighing before saying "Your mission if what Itachi said is true ended up being higher than a C-rank. With the strength of your opponents I would say that it almost reaches A-rank. I'll change the mission report to give you two the proper money. For now dismissed.

As he finished a few windows popped up in front of me as I grinned as I saw the information on the screens before moving it out of my way. Nodding to the Old man we walked out of the office into the hall way when Itachi told me "I'll see you on Tuesday so for now rest"

I nodded to him as he turned to leave but before he went to far he stopped and said "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you" Before I could say anything to that he had already left the hallway. Frowning at that I sighed to myself before shaking my head as I turned back to the windows.

 **Quest Complete**

 **C-rank to A-rank -**

 **A simple escort mission involving traveling to a close by town to pick up a dad and his son.  
That went wrong leading you having to fight to the death with ****multiple** **enemies**

 **Rewards -**

 **5,500 exp**

 **45,000 Ryo**

 **Bonus Rewards**

 **2,500 per** **enemy bandit** **defeated (15/23)  
Total exp bonus = 37,500**

 **4,500 exp per main boss defeated (1/4)  
** **Total Bonus exp = 4,500**

 **Total exp = 47,500**

 **Level up**

 **Name: Uchiha-Uzumaki, Kai**

 **Job: Shinobi: Genin**

 **Level: 19 (9,398Exp : 45,425Exp)**

 **Title: Prodigy**

 **Age: 8 mental age: 32**

 **HP: 3,010/3,010**

 **CP: 5,140/5,140**

 **Stats Effects: (DEX/STR Limiters: -60/-15 points from base DEX/STR)**

 **STR: 50 (-15)**

 **VIT: 111**

 **DEX: 118 (-60)**

 **INT: 48**

 **WIS: 44**

 **LUK: 23**

 **Stat Points: 71**

 **For having over fifty stat points in STR you gain perk (Pack Mule)**

 **Pack Mule-  
** **Your inventory carry weight has been increase by one hundred percent.**

 **2x to base inventory carry weight**

Not bad at all, Shaking my head at the thought I closed the windows as I began to make my way down the stairs. After a few moments of consideration I decided why not as I closed my eyes as I activated one of my perks as I swapped places with the only clone I had active.

* * *

I blinked as I looked around my surroundings for a moment before realizing where I was. Turning to my left I watched as Naruto gulped down his from my count fifth bowl of ramen as I smiled at the sight before looking down at my own bowl of ramen for a second when I heard Naruto's voice ask me.

"Are you ok Mai?" Looking over at Naruto I just smiled as I said to him "Yeah I'm good" Before turning back to my bowl of food as I began to eat.

* * *

 **And done.** **For the time it took to write this it really should be much longer but I was busy.**

 **Anyway this chapter was just really about the fighting more than anything else so I don't have much to say. So I'll just end it off here. I'll try to get the next one out sooner than this one but no promises. See Ya**


	15. My Day Off

**I Don't Own Naruto**

 **Remember that time when I uploaded a chapter ever three days. Neither do I. Anyway so this chapter took a while mostly because I didn't really know what I wanted to do for it as I need to start up some new stuff to progress the story but I don't want to go straight into it so I decided to have a break chapter.**

 **You know like filler but canon. Besides all that I got nothing else to say so enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Yawning to myself I opened my eyes as I looked up at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up. Rubbing my right eye a little I got out of my bed and stretched my body out before making my way towards the kitchen. Today was Sunday so I didn't have to go to the academy.

Which was nice as it gave me a small break to relax after that shit show of a mission. Shaking my head at them thought I brought my arm up to look at the now completely heal skin before dropping it down to my side. As I arrived in the kitchen I grabbed an apple that was sitting in a group of other apples on the counter.

Taking a bite from the fruit in my hand I looked around the dark room for a moment. Then I moved my line of sight towards the clock on the wall. It was only six twenty-two, looking away from the object resting on my wall I finished up the apple before tossing it into the trash can.

Moving into the bathroom I began to take off my shirt when I noticed that Mai was staring back at me from the mirror above the sink. I guess I forgot to go back over to Kai, after half a second of thought I decided that I didn't care enough to fix it before I tossed my shirt off into one of the clothes bins I made Naruto buy before moving on as I took off my pants.

After taking my shower and drying off to a good enough level I summoned some clothes onto my body from my inventory. I shrugged my shoulders a little to get the clothes to rest in a more comfortable way before I left the bathroom. As I walked back into the main room I looked around for a minute before moving over towards the table and couch.

Sitting down I sighed to myself as I looked around the soundless room before just dropping my head back so it was resting on the top of the couch. There wasn't much of anything interesting to do at the moment considering the time and options I really had.

Oh god, I think I'm becoming an adrenaline junkie that can't be good for me much less in this type of world. Shaking my head slightly at the thought I decided to make a list of things I either wanted to get done or needed to get done. If only to give me something to do today at least.

First for the things I want to do is to see if I can get another tanto to use. Duel wielding is something that I want more than a little bit and because while kunai are good enough at some points I would rather have the extra reach of those short swords rather than the small blade.

Speaking of swords I also need to check out that sword I stole off of that one bandit yesterday. It's too big to really use at the moment but it's good to at least increase the number of usable weapons I can use effectively. Next, after those two, I guess I wouldn't mind finally finishing up the next stage of lightning mastery.

It's been stuck on adept for way too long so I might as well get some clones onto that at some point today. And after all that or if I just have extra time I wouldn't mind doing some extra work with my sealing. That ability saved me during my fight with all those bandits.

With all that said and done, I don't really have a lot of things that I really need to have finished soon. Nothing from the academy or anything from Itachi that he wants me to learn.

Which is nice that I don't have to stress out over anything like that at least. With that, I nodded to myself as I stood up before making my way over towards the door. As I opened it up I looked around the apartment for a second as I thought about the time when Naruto was likely to wake up.

He wasn't a morning person so if I had to guess I would say maybe about eight or so then he would try to go back to bed only for him not to be able to go back to sleep. So I would say he would sit there trying to go back to sleep for maybe half an hour.

I should get back here than around eight forty or so. Nodding to myself I walked out of the door before turning around and locked the door behind me. With that done I moved away from the door as I made my way out of the building complex.

After a moment of thought about what I wanted to get done first, I jumped up onto a roof before making my way over towards the training grounds. As I jumped around the building I looked around the mostly soundless village as I jumped onto a power line before jumping off of it to the side of a building.

Running down the side of it for a moment before jump off of it as I ran up the side of a building that was close the one I had just jumped off of. Standing on the building roof I looked around for a second before running towards the edge before pushing myself off of it.

Landing onto a railing from a porch from some building in an apartment complex I ran across it for a moment before letting my body fall to the left as I fell off of the building onto the top of a small stand that seemed to be selling pork. Hopping down from the roof I placed my hands in my jacket pockets as I walked the last minute on the ground.

As I arrived at the clearing I looked around for a minute before finding what I wanted as I walked toward a massive group of boulders. This was the next step in training my lightning, I had to hollow out the massive rocks completely without any signs of it from the outside of the rock with only lightning chakra.

It didn't sound that until you factor in just how chaotic lightning is. I have to keep control over every lightning spark so it didn't jump out and break the shell of the boulder. I sighed as I took a breath before making my way closer to the rock until I was just next to the dozens of rocks that I had to collect myself.

Sending out a wave of chakra I felt five clones spawn around me as I watched each of them pick up one of the massive rocks before spreading themselves out to practice. I took a minute to focus before grabbing one of the rocks for myself as I placed both of my hands directly across from one another with the boulder in between them.

Focusing on my hands I sent a small thread of chakra into the rock from both hands until I could feel the two strings connect. Now for the hard part as I had to keep the line of chakra that was connected to the outside of the rock normal chakra.

I had to only have the lightning inside the boulder which was really hard to control. Focusing to myself I shifted the chakra nature to lightning as I felt the string inside the rock being to spark up as I forced my will over it so the lighting didn't start carving the insides up.

Now for the next hard part, I had to make the line of chakra into a dome of chakra to break up the middle of the rock. It would start off small before increasing in size until it was hollowed out. The problem with that was the amount of focus needed so that the lightning didn't just do whatever it wanted.

I had to completely control it which wasn't something lightning just let happen. It was something that every chakra nature had that had a problem with doing. From what I could see wind was hard to layer it to make it sharper. Fire was hard to regulate the temperature.

Water was hard to form, Earth was hard to condense to make stronger, and of course, lightning was hard to control. Out of all of them, I think lightning is the worst to have if you have a large amount of chakra while fire would be the best. From what I've seen at least.

Which means while I had the natural talent for lightning I happened to not have the natural control to be overly effective with it. Something less I have to get better in as well my chakra control. Shaking my head away from the long string of thought I fell into I decided I would make some clones for that after I was finished with this rock in front of me.

Closing my eyes I focused on the chakra in the rock as I was only able to sense it because it was m chakra. As I made the string begin to expand outwards as the lightning began to create a small pocket of emptiness in the rock before I felt a small line of lightning try to arc off of the dome of chakra.

As the small sphere of lightning got bigger making it harder to control as I heard my self-begin to pant slightly but I still didn't open my eyes as I continued to feed more chakra into the dome as I forced the chakra to stay contained as I now had a full dome of lightning inside the boulder as I continued to expand it.

Finally I could actually feel the humming coming from the boulder from my fingers tips as I knew that the lightning was just on the edge when I heard a small ding in the background as my concentration slipped as the chakra took the inch and ran five miles as the entire boulder exploded outwards as I was launched backward.

I groaned as I looked up in the sky before sitting up and actually saw what that did. I felt my eyes widen when I saw the damage that the dome of lightning caused. There was a decently big hole in the ground along with no sign of the boulder. It was then that I heard another ding as I looked over at the window windows.

 **[New Expert level skill Created] What would you like to name it?**

I sighed as I looked at the window before looking back over towards the destruction for a moment before turning back to the skill before entering the name. Lightning Grenade was what I decided on as I stood up and looked down at the dozen small burn marks that were on my clothes before looking at the skills information.

 **[Active: Expert] Lightning Grenade: Level 1]**

 **A high powered sphere of lightning that when on contact explodes outwards causing different levels of damage based on the amount of chakra supplied**

 **Base Cost- 500(L)Cp**

Cool so I got a new skill, the cost is a little pricey but with my chakra control which I still need to increase that should be about three hundred chakra points which is still a lot but still more than affordable. Shaking my head away from that I dismissed the window before trying to find what first dinged that interrupted me and after a moment I found it.

 **[Passive: Expert]Lightning Mastery: Level 1]**

 **Shows your mastery over a specific element.**

 **The higher the level the more skills that involve (L) are available**

 **Available levels of Lightning skills based on difficulty-**

 **(1-10)Basic**

 **(1-10)Adept**

 **(1-1)Expert**

I now had assessed to very basic expert level lightning skills. Nice, I'll have to learn the next level of this training from Itachi soon. Shaking my head past that I sent out a pulse of chakra to de-summon my clones before focusing on my chakra before summoning around three hundred more clones.

After they all were summoned I unleashed them onto the forest to max out the rest of my chakra control skills that I had. As I watched them run off into the woods I decided to try out my new skill as I held out my hand as I activated my skill.

I frowned as it a bit of effort to summon the attack forward as I watched as the sphere of chakra grow out from the palm of my hand before increasing in size until it was around the size of a beach ball. Looking at it for a second I nodded to my self before throwing my hand forward as I watched the ball of electricity slam into a tree.

As it made contact I watched as it blew up and surrounded the tree and when the attack ended I grinned as I saw hundreds of scorch marks cover the tree not to mention the dozens of parts of the trunk of the tree that was missing. It wasn't overly powerful but it still could do plenty of damage if it hit someone.

Turning away from the sight of the tree I decided to leave the training ground to leave my clones with the repetitive grinding. With that, I walked out of the clearing as I headed out towards the village. Looking up at the air I noted that it was a bit more bright outside. I might as well see if Naruto is up yet then and if he is then I'm sure that we can do something.

* * *

Walking into the apartment after unlocking the door I looked around for a moment before deciding that Naruto still wasn't up. Looking over at the clock on the wall I noted that I was out for around two hours. I was about to think of waking Naruto when I noticed that I should probably change considering I did just finish training.

With that, I decided to change back to Kai as I switched my clothes over for his instead as I moved around a bit to get back to being used to being an inch taller. After a moment I was readjusted to my height I pulled my hat off as I moved my hair around some before placing my hat back on so it wasn't so uncomfortable to wear.

With that, I moved over towards Naruto's bedroom door and opened it. Looking inside I grimaced as I looked at the mess it was in before moving my eyesight over towards the bed where Naruto was hugging his pillow. Shaking my head at the sight I grinned slightly before deciding to let him sleep as I closed the door.

Turning away from his door I walked over towards the table in the middle as I decided to work on sealing as it was an easy thing to mess with while I needed to do something. With that, I summoned a big sheet of paper as I laid it down on the table before placing two of my fingers on it at two separate points.

Taking a deep breath to focus I watched my pointer finger from my right hand expand outwards before forming into an average storage seal. As it finished up I used my left pointer finger that was off to the left of the seal to start to form another seal on top of the first one. This time I was using a chakra suppression seal.

While using my right finger to modify the first one to merge with the second one becoming something else as I focused on the seals until the lines finished up as I looked down upon at the piece of paper which now held a seal for a storage scroll like before except for one difference.

Summoning a kunai into my hand I placed it onto the center of the seal before sending a pulse into the seal. And like normal the kunai went into the seal but unlike normal, there wasn't any smoke. I felt the grin form on my face as I saw the results when two windows popped up in front of me.

 **Skill Sealing leveled up +2**

 **[New Adept Seal Created] What would you like to name it?**

My smile grew twice over at that. It was a decently simple idea that I had for a while but I didn't think it would work. As I figured if it did someone would have made it more popular than the normal storage scrolls. From some thinking over time on why there was almost always smoke when you use a normal chakra jutsu.

I figured out that it was because of any extra chakra used that wasn't needed was released into the air forming smoke. That's why I tried this experiment as the chakra seal would suppress any of the extra chakra that wasn't needed making it so there wasn't any smoke released.

It was a simple method but there were still things I needed to work out as just from looking at the seal on the table it didn't look stable at all. Which was because of the fact this was the first time I've done this. The seals where half haphazardly merged together.

Not to mention it takes two different seals and a lot of modifications to actually work properly. I'll need to readjust the bindings to make them more seamless not to mention that I'll have to work on the time needed to make them. Still, if I could get this working properly then I could have a perfect cover for my inventory.

Just place these seals onto my gloves and I'll be good to use anything from my inventory as long as it's feasible that I could have stored it into a seal. Shaking off the thoughts I looked back at the window asking for a name before entering in 'Inventory Seal' and watched as a new window popped up in front of me.

 **[Adept Seal: Inventory Seal: Level 1]**

 **A Seal that is made from combining two different seals resulting in a storage seal that doesn't produce any of the tell-tale smoke effects when used**

 **Forming Cost - 45Cp**

 **Storage Cost - 10Cp**

 **Releasing Cost - 10Cp**

 **Item limit - 15 Kg**

It's back to using the metric system it really should make up its mind. Moving past that I nodded to myself before picking up the piece of paper before sending it into my inventory. Standing up from the couch I moved over towards the kitchen to get some water to drink when I heard Naruto's bedroom door open up

I looked over my shoulder as I poured some water into a cup from the sink as I watched as Naruto slightly stumbled out of the doorway. As he made his way over towards the bathroom I called out to him "I'm in the kitchen do you want anything?"

All I got in return was a mutter that sounded like cereal. I took a drink of the water before placing it down on the counter before making my way over towards the cupboards to fix Naruto something. Tossing the first box I saw that had cereal over my shoulder I moved over to grab a bowl not needing to look to see where the food went.

Opening up a drawer I grabbed a spoon before placing it on the table before moving to grab some milk. Opening up the fridge I heard Naruto walk into the kitchen and sit down and after a second I heard him begin to pour the food into his bowl.

Closing the door to the fridge after grabbing what I was after I handed it over to Naruto and in return, I got a thank you from the kid before pouring it into the bowl. I moved out of the kitchen as I listened to Naruto eat while I went to grab a shirt for him.

Honestly, I act way too much like a parent for an eight/ thirty-two-year-old. Shaking my head at the thought I walked into Naruto's room before calling over my shoulder "You really need to clean this up sometime" He just called back something about not wanting to.

Shaking my head at that I moved past a pile of clothes before reaching down and grabbing a long-sleeved white shirt with a spiral on it. I looked at it for a moment before deciding this was good enough as I made my way out of the room before tossing the shirt over Naruto's head.

I smiled as I watched him panic for a minute before turning to yell at me. But before he could I used my mastery of changing the subject as I asked him "So what are you going to do today?" His face went from about to yell to thoughtful very fast as I chuckled at the sight before Naruto said.

"Well, Sasuke asked me if I could play with him for a while. Is it ok can I?" I raised an eyebrow at that as I didn't remember that happening maybe Mai wasn't there for that part. Shaking my head at the thought I looked back to see Naruto's hopeful eyes before laughing as I placed my hand on his head before messing with it some before saying.

"Sure I don't see why not. Would you mind if I joined you two or do you want to be alone?" He jumped up in his seat and cheered before pointing towards me and said: "Sure you can play with us come on let's go!" I watched him jump off the chair and made his way towards the door before calling after him saying.

"Are you going without your shirt?" That stopped him dead in his tracks as I smiled as I watched him do the walk of shame as he made his way back to the chair where he left the shirt I had gotten for him. After he put it on he looked at me basically asking if he needed anything else. I just shook my head as I watched as he ran towards the door again.

* * *

After some walking, we arrived at the Uchiha clan district. I sighed as I looked up at the top of the gate before frowning as I figured it was time to start acting as I place a hand on Naruto's shoulder and asked him "Hey Naruto I'll wait out here why don't you go and get Sasuke ok?"

He didn't seem to notice my hesitation as he just smiled before nodding ass he ran up to the gate guard and asked to see Sasuke before being lead into the district. I looked at him leaving for a moment before sighing as I rubbed my temple to give off the impression to anyone watching that being there was giving me a headache.

A few moments later I felt something was off as I heard something move above me. Looking upwards I was greeted to the sight of Itachi looking down at me with his Anbu gear on except for his mask. I waved at him before looking around for a moment before jumping up to join him on the tree branch.

Landing next to him I sat in silence for a moment when Itachi said "I thought you said you tried to avoid this place" I continued to look at the houses in front of me instead of Itachi himself as I said "Well I try at least but right now I'm chaperoning our brothers for there play date"

He seemed to think on that for a second before saying "So you two are the ones Sasuke's been talking about lately. He said he got some new friends at the academy but he was too embarrassed to say who" I nodded as we looked down at the houses in front of us for another few moments before I asked the question both of us were expecting.

"Are you returning or leaving?" He sighed for a moment and I could feel his eyes close for a second before answering "Leaving, it's not a long mission thankfully so I should be back by either late tonight or early tomorrow. I'll be leaving in around two hours" I nodded as we continued to wait there before Itachi asked something I didn't expect.

"Do you hate the Uchiha clan? For what they did to your friend" I felt my eyes widen at the question, but besides that, I didn't allow myself to react as I thought about the question. He said clan, not Madara, is he asking if Kurama was controlled after that.

I looked over towards him for a moment before answering with a sigh "No I don't hate the clan. I think one shouldn't ever hate a group for the acts of one. Not to mention this was like a century ago, Kyu honestly is just holding onto this grudge only because of his ego taking a hit.

I don't see how that's a good enough reason to hate any of you or your eyes but that doesn't mean I don't have a healthy level of caution" As I finished I listened for a moment but when I didn't hear a reply I looked over my shoulder to see that Itachi was gone and in replace of him there was a crow sitting next to me.

Looking at the bird for a moment I raised my hand to it before rubbing its head before watching it fly away. Turning back to the gate I hopped down when I saw Naruto and Sasuke walk towards me. As I watched them get closer I smirked as I overheard there conversation they were having.

They were debating out of me and Itachi who was better. Nice to know Naruto thinks highly, moving past that I waved to the two of them as they got close enough to hear me as I said to Sasuke before turning to Naruto "Nice to see you again Sasuke. Also Naruto as much as it pains my ego Itachi is stronger than me but he has had more time to train"

Sasuke nodded to me but he seemed to shy away from me as instead of replying to my greeting he turned to Naruto and told him "I told you so that my brother is greater than yours. He even admits to it" I just grinned as I watched Naruto pout at that before complaining to me that I shouldn't have said that.

Ignoring that I asked the two of them "So what's the plan today then guys?" Naruto seemed to remember something as he seemed to freeze up at whatever was the next part of there plan when Sasuke said over him "Next we should go pick up Mai. Do either of you know where she lives?"

Oh yeah, an open secret is still a secret to someone. Now should I tell him? There wouldn't really be any harm in telling him as long as he doesn't go around and shout it from the rooftops. Which I doubt he would do so I guess there isn't any problem in telling him.

With that, I turned to Sasuke and activated my henge skill which from a stupid amount of uses didn't involve any hand signs as I switched over to Mai. It was fun to watch his jaw drop slightly at least it was before I was attacked with questions from him.

After a couple minutes of explaining and a surprisingly awkward moment when he asked if I was originally a girl or a boy. Still with all that out of the way we were off to apparently explore the village more. Which made me glad I decided to join them as there was a few more than shady spots in the village even if people don't like to talk about them.

I mostly stayed back behind the two boys and listened to there conversation or answering one of there questions they had. It was nice to just relax and just looked around the village even if it was often interrupted by Naruto and Sasuke arguing over something before coming to me for the verdict to see which one of them was right.

Another thing that was nice was that Sasuke seemed to be opening up to me more which was good as he kind of stopped talking to me properly when he found out about my situation. Which was another thing he seemed sad about was that Itachi didn't do that for him.

But after I explained to Sasuke that Itachi was older than Sasuke by too many years and because he graduated during a war there wasn't enough time to really go back to the academy because during that time he became a Chunin which meant he just didn't have the time to do so.

Sasuke accepted that after a surprisingly long period of time while Naruto decided to start a scoreboard to see if Itachi or I was actually better. Apparently going back to the academy under a different name added a checkmark for me. Anyway, after all that we walked around for about three hours without really anything happening, that was worth noting down.

So after a while, both of them just got bored as they complained about nothing happening. Well, Naruto complained Sasuke just seemed annoyed at Naruto complaining. And somehow down the line, we all arrived at the ramen stand to get some food.

Naruto nearly threw a fit when Sasuke said he hasn't eaten there before. That was entertaining for sure but still with all that said and done nothing really amazing happened which I feel was a small let down for both of the two kids. After some more talking, we arrived back at the Uchiha housing district and said goodbye to Sasuke before leaving.

It was about six at night so there was still some light out as we made it back to our apartment. But Naruto seemed tired from all the running around that we all did. I just watched from one of the walls as he flopped down onto the couch and nearly passed out.

Shaking my head at the sight I walked past him towards my bedroom to get somethings done like dismiss my clones who were still training in my chakra control. As I entered my room I took a second to open up my chakra control window so I didn't have to deal with the notification. So with that, I popped all my clones at once.

 **(Compound Skill)Chakra control-**

 **Total: -60% Cp used**

 **WIS Bonus: -22% CP used**

 **-[Leaf exercise[Maxed]**

 **-10%**

 **-[Tree walking exercise[Maxed]**

 **-20% Cp used**

 **-[Water walking exercise[Maxed]**

 **-30% Cp used**

Not bad at all, this should help me out in the long run for sure not to mention the amount of focus this is going to get rid of needing when I use a skill is going to be great. My control has nearly been doubled not to mention the bonus effect that my WIS gives it.

Dismissing the window in front of me I walked over towards my bed and was about to sit down when another window popped up in front of me as I felt my eyes shoot open as I jumped up as I read the quest in front of me.

 **[Quest Line: Uchiha Massacre] (1)-**

 **Shisui Uchiha is planning to stop a coup planning by the Uchiha Clan Leader by using his Mangekyou Sharingan's power. Only he is about to be stopped at training ground three before he can by members of an organization called Root which is trying to take his eyes.**

 **-Stop Root from taking Shisui's eyes (0/2)**

 **-Remaining time (0s/3h)**

 **Rewards -**

 **-25,000 exp**

 **-Title(?)**

 **-Possible Perk(?)**

 **Failure -**

 **-Danzo get a Mangekyou Sharingan**

 **-Death**

 **-Possible Uchiha Clan Massacre**

 **A/D**

The second I was done reading it I threw myself out of my bedroom door as I raced out of the apartment towards the training grounds as my thoughts blurred together in one good line of panic.

* * *

 **And Done so another cliffhanger because those don't get old fast right?**

 **Anyway, the Uchiha massacre is about to begin this is something that I was planning on doing much earlier but decided against it. Instead, I chose to hold off for a little while until I decided otherwise but at the moment I feel like there has been enough set up for this event so I'm going to start it up now.**

 **Anyway, I don't got much else to say so I guess I'll see ya in the next chapter.**


	16. It's Not Stealing if it's Stolen Right?

I **don't Own Naruto**

 **So first things first this chapter is very short sorry about that but I really needed this to go out. Sorry about that but I just wrote this entire thing in one sitting.**

 **Also another thing I got bored and decided to try a different writing style for conversations which I totally didn't just use to help hide the fact that this chapter is so short. Besides that what do you think. I'm fine with continuing to write the conversations like that if its better to read.**

 **Now with all that said enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I ignored Naruto who was now sleeping peacefully on the couch as I ran past him as I threw the door open to get to the training ground. Only half aware that I summoned a clone behind be to lock the door to the apartment as I ran out of the building. As I ran I opened up my link with Kurama and shouted into it

'I'm about to do something stupid I could use some help'

Before continuing onward as I sprinted across the rooftops. Not even a second went by before I heard the fox

 **"This is going to be great then, let's fuck shit up"**

I didn't even bother to roll my eyes at that as I explained the situation to the fox 'Danzo is about to steal Shisui's mangekyou Sharingan. I would rather that not happen so if a fight breaks out I'll need you to act as support' I felt him nod but after a second he asked.

 **"I thought you didn't what to help save the Uchihas?"**

'I don't but that's the clan in general no this is something different. If Danzo gets that eye if he is smart enough he could rule the entire world in a month. I would rather not take that risk'

 **"Fair enough it wouldn't be a good idea for that piece of shit to be able to control literary everyone. Anyway besides all that are you going to go like this or are you going to wear a disguise"**

That gave me a small pause as I looked down at my easily identifiable outfit. Looking around for a second before I felt a grin appear on my face as I spotted a mask stand. Jumping down next to it I activated my Sharingan as I stared right into the stall workers eyes as he fell over in a faint.

Blinking some I looked down at the unconscious body for a second in confusion as I didn't even use a genjutsu he just fell over out of fear. Shaking my head I reached forwards and grabbed the first mask I saw which turned out to be a mask with a bear face on it.

Decided it wasn't worth it to see if there were any others I turned and ran away from the stall as I placed the mask over my face before switching my jacket out for the hoodie I wore when I was at the orphanage as I placed the hood over my head so that my head was completely covered.

With that done I while running moved my sword onto my waist instead of my back while having the handle facing my left so it would at least be harder to be linked to me as I wore it differently not to mention most thought, I was only right-handed still.

I also switched out my shoes with a pair of sandals which were a little small but I didn't care as I saw that I had arrived at the training ground. Seeing that no one had seemed to notice me yet I jumped up into one of the trees and was about to jump forwards when I winched as my eyes recorded the fight that was in progress abruptly end.

Watching I saw as Danzo appeared behind of Shisuis before reaching forward with his good arm and ripped out one of his eyes before placing it into a bottle of what looked like water. I was a little late it seemed which wasn't good at all, looking for another second a new plan formed in replace of my old one as I watched Shisui escape.

The second he was out of the area I told Kurama to be ready as I sprang out of the tree right in front of Danzo as I drew my sword and was about to slice his head off when I was kicked in the side of the head by one of the Anbu that apparently didn't get the memo to chase Shisui.

Landing on my side I stood up quick enough as I watched three other Anbu besides the first one who attacked me appear with Danzo in the middle of them. Great, he has bodyguards, with that I activated my Sharingan again from behind my mask as I held my sword out in front of me as I had a stare off with the five in front of me.

After a second I heard Danzo mutter something under his breath as he began to move backward as the rest charged forwards. My eyes were able to keep track of them all but that didn't help when they were much faster and skilled than I was.

Thankfully that didn't matter as much as it should have when you have eyes that are as broken as mine. Bringing out a kunai for my right hand I brought up both of my weapons as I blocked two of the Anbus attacks thanks to the fact that I knew where they were going to attack.

That's when I heard Kurama shout out to duck as I pushed the two opponent outward which took to much effort to be comfortable with as I ducked down as a tanto gabbed over my head. Sending my thanks to Kurama as he was using my danger sensing skill or killer intent skill to inform me if I was about to be hit from a place I couldn't see.

Once we had gotten back from that C-rank mission Kurama and I had spent some time after that fight to discuss our roles to be able to play off each other to help in combat. After some planning, Kurama would take the focus of a skilled technique while I fight while also using my sensing skill to inform me if I was about to get attacked.

It wasn't much but the two of us didn't have enough practice fighting together as one at the moment to really try to do anything more complex. That didn't mean it didn't help, with just the things Kurama could do already I could tell was helping massively as I didn't have to focus on using my chakra to enchant my body while fighting.

Turning back to the fight I spun on my heels as I shot upwards out of my ducking position to try to stab the person above me in the neck. They moved out of the way though sadly as I moved out of Kurama's warnings rather than my instincts to block an attack from the fourth member.

Pushing them away from me I looked around to see I was surrounded by the four Anbu with one at each of my sides. Taking a deep breath I placed my sword back into its holster before taking out another kunai. Turning both weapons around I sent my plan to Kurama who nodded in agreement as the weapons in my hand began to spark a little.

I hope that I can adjust quick enough. And with that last thought, I felt all the gravity seals on my person disable as everything began to buzz slightly as like in a wave the world seemed to slow down by a small amount. The speed I was now able to move at was a little faster than my first tailed cloak.

So I should, in theory, already be used to the speed and power but if I wasn't then I guess I was about to find out. With that my kunai which only had small sparks coming off of them exploded with a shower of lightning as I dashed at the Anbu in front of me.

They were faster than I gave them credit for as the one in front of me was able to block the first three strikes in quick secession but after that, I was able to get a small slash on his right arm the one he was using to defend himself with. With that small cut, most of his arm stopped responding as I sliced my left kunai an across his throat before he could pull out another kunai in his left hand.

Turning around from Kurama's warning I brought up both weapons in time to block two of the attacks but sadly for me, all three attacked me as I was punched in the face while my guard was open. I brought the kunai I was holding into my inventory to not lose them in time as I was launched backward over thirty feet as I slammed down on my back.

I heard myself groan as I was more than sure my nose of broken as I was about to get up when I was grabbed and pulled up by each arm. Looking up I saw that two of the Anbu were holding an arm each while the other one was in front of me.

As he pulled out a kunai he the stupidest thing he could have in his situation as he looked directly into the eye holes in my mask which was surprisingly not broken from the painful punch. The second his eyes met mine I felt a grin form on my face while I almost feel the panic in his mind when he saw what my eyes looked like.

This was one of my favorite parts from getting the third tomoe of my Sharingan it gave me a sub skill called 'Sharingan: Genjutsu' it basically let me make any kind of genjutsu I wanted as long as I either had enough chakra or control and in some cases both.

It was easily the best thing I could have gotten as from Kurama I had enough chakra to do anything I wanted basically when it came to the art of genjutsu as long as I had the creativity for it I could do so. Sure there were some exemptions to that but those were rare.

So when his eyes got into contact with mine it only took a single pulse of chakra before he stabbed his teammate in the head instead of me. With my now free arm, I punched the other Anbu that was still holding onto me off as I walked away from the battle taking place behind me as the two remaining Anbu fought to the death with each one thinking they were in the right.

It wasn't hard to spot Danzo as he hadn't moved from the spot he was in by much when he ordered his Root Anbu to attack me. I could leave right there but he still had that eye on him and I could have that. As I began to make my way towards him he seemed to notice me.

As I watched him begin to make a move to leave the clearing I rushed forward to attack him before he could get too far. Summoning a kunai I launched my arm forward to try and stab him in the stomach only for my arm to be caught dead in its tracks. He is much stronger than I thought he would be for a retired Shinobi.

But then again if you look at the Hokage it wasn't as surprising. Ignoring the thought I summoned another kunai into my right hand as I attacked again only for him to grab my wrist this time with his other arm which I didn't think he would even be able to move before spinning me around before placing a foot on my back and kicked against my back.

As I landed on my face about forty yards away from the old man it took me a moment to realize what had happened as the mind-numbing pain I was in from having both of my shoulders dislocated and nearly ripped off my body. After a second to I really wanted that not feeling pain thing the original gamer had right about now.

I was interrupted from my 'resting' as Kurama yelled at me to stand up. Taking that to heart I pushed myself up with only my legs which was harder than it seemed. Danzo didn't even seem considered that I had stood up again as he turned away from me.

I frowned at him ignoring me so easily before sighing as I nearly let myself begin to whine some as I realized what I had to do to continue to fight him. Taking a breath to prepare myself I summoned two clones behind me as I felt each one reach over and grab a shoulder.

After a second I nodded to them before I became aware that someone was screaming. After another second I became aware that it was coming from me. Stopping that from continuing I panted some as I straighten up before making my move once again with a plan in mind this time.

Pulling out my sword with my still very sore left arm I ran forwards and slashed at Danzo's head only for him to duck under the attack before bringing up a kunai to try to gut me it seems. Moving out of the way I fell onto my back as I swiped his leg out from under him while his balance wasn't the best as he was still in the movements of standing up.

As he fell I reached for as my hand entered his robed when I felt a glass bottle at the tip of one of my fingers. I didn't even wonder if it was what I was looking for as I summoned it into my inventory before jump away as fast as I could. Landing on the ground away from the man I heard Kurama from my head say.

 **"You got it. Good job now get the hell out of there"**

I felt a grin form as I turned to run away when a warning bell from Kurama rang in my head as I spun around to see Danzo five feet from me with a kunai in hand. I didn't have time to do anything but guard the spot he was trying to stab which happened to be my heart.

I was able to move both of my arms up to intersect over one of my most vital organs as I watched in slow motion as the weapon went right through both of my arms like butter. He was a wind element user something I didn't think I would need to care about until now as I watched as the kunai was about to reach my heart.

As I watched it about to pierce my chest I heard a pop behind me when suddenly Danzo was a few feet away from me with a kunai going threw one of my clones. I would have to thank Kurama later as I turned away from the angry man ignoring the burning pain in my arms as I began to run.

But the second I heard the clone pop into smoke behind me I felt a wave of killer intent that Kurama didn't even need to monitor to tell me about as I knew I wouldn't get far so I summoned three clones in front of me while I ran when I felt a kunai stab through my body as I looked down to see a kunai exit out of my chest where a lung was supposed to be.

Activating my perk I was replaced with a clone who made it to the start of the shopping district around forty yards away from Danzo as I felt my body fall over as I struggled to breathe as blood only came out when I tried.

 **"Damn it, I'll have to activate at least the one tail cloak to at least keep you stable"**

I was gasping for air but when I heard that I ignored the pain as I sent out a thought to the fox 'No before that get me in an ID'

 **"The fuck you say, you have a hole in your chest I'm not wasting tim-"**

"GET ME IN A FUCKING ID YOU STUPID FOX FUCK"

I really shouldn't have shouted that out loud as I nearly yelled again out of pain this time as the world began to spin. Thankfully after that, the fox didn't argue anymore as I felt the world become empty around me before a cloak of Kurama's chakra surrounded me as I laid there on the ground.

Staring up at the sky I just kinda just laid there with for a while as I looked up at the night sky as I tried to ignore both the incredible pain from my chest and arms along with Kurama muttering about how stupid I was to even put this off for even the half-minute that our short argument took.

After around maybe an hour I sat up as the holes in my arms and chest were healed over. But Kurama still hadn't dropped the cloak that surrounded my body even though from checking my Hp was maxed out with all the status effects that could have been negative long gone.

Still, I didn't complain, at the moment it was to turn to winter so the warm cloak of chakra was nice instead of the cold wind that was present even in the ID world. I sighed as I looked around my surrounds, I was in an alley with my back against the wall so besides looking up there wasn't anything really to look at.

But I was surprisingly to comfortable to more so I didn't as I just continued to sit there. After a little while later my peace and quiet was ended by Kurama as it seemed it he finally was angry enough to get answers as he spoke to me in an annoyed voice.

 **"Why the hell did you make me enter an ID when you were fucking dying"**

Sighing I looked up at stars again as after a moment I answered the fox out loud.

"We are in the middle of a crowded area in the village what do you think would happen if your chakra suddenly flared up"

 **"I don't care what could have happened what should have happened was you getting healed and not putting it off."**

"If you flared your chakra in the village ninja would have swarmed us by the dozens. There is a reason why I only test your chakra in ID"

 **"Do you think I care about some stupid ninjas. You don't understand how hurt your body was. Your lung didn't have a small hole in it, no it was fucking missing if you were anyone else you would be very very dead"**

"Thank you"

 **"That's not a good reason yo-. Wait did you just say 'thank you'?"**

"Of course I did this is the second time you've saved my life by healing me so thank you"

 **"Wha- What the- God damn it whatever just make sure you don't go dying, ok brat. It's too boring around here without someone like you to entertain me"**

I huffed at that as I felt a smile form on my face as I grinned slightly.

"Love you too you overgrown fox"

He just muttered something to himself as our conversation ended. Shaking my head at his reaction I sighed as I finally turned to the quest window that had popped up around twenty minutes ago. Reading over it for a few moments I nodded to myself as I closed the window.

 **[Quest Line: Uchiha Massacre] (1)-**

 **Shisui Uchiha is planning to stop a coup planning by the Uchiha Clan Leader by using his Mangekyou Sharingan's power. Only he is about to be stopped at training ground three before he can by members of an organization called Root which is trying to take his eyes.**

 **Rewards -**

 **-25,000 exp**

 **-Title(For the Greater Good: +15% damage when fighting any Root Agents)**

 **Bonus rewards -**

 **+2,500 exp if Identity is hidden  
** **+2,500 exp**

 **Root Anbu Defeated (4/36)  
** **+1,000 exp per Anbu**

 **Total +4,000 exp**

 **Boss Defeated (1/0)  
** **+50,000 exp for boss**

 **Bonus Total =6,500 exp**

 **Total Experience = 31,500 exp**

It wasn't enough to level up but it did help a good bit that is for sure. Dismissing the window in front of me I sat there for a moment before raising my right hand up as a bottle appeared on top of my palm which held an eyeball floating in some type of liquid that I wasn't sure was water.

Staring at it for a second before sending it back to my inventory I thought to myself. I have of an EMS I wonder if I could just place it in one socket before removing it and placing it into the other one. It probably wouldn't work but at least it's something to think about later.

Laying my hand back down to my side I rested my head on the wall behind me I thought about going to sleep but deciding against passing out there as Naruto and Mai had school tomorrow and I knew at least one of them would be pissed if I left him asleep to miss the day.

With that, I stood up and raised my hand up as I felt the cold air once again on my skin as the red chakra surrounding me receded into my seal as I left the ID. After a moment of standing there, I reached up and removed my mask from my face as I stared at it.

It didn't break but that didn't mean it was not damaged as there were half a dozen crack marks scattered around it. Lowering my arm I dropped the mask on the ground as my clothes swapped back to their proper state as I moved out of the alleyway as I made my way back towards my apartment.

* * *

 **So I think the fight scene was a little disappointing but besides that I think it was ok you know if you ignore the fact that this chapter is mostly a fight scene.**

 **The main part that I liked writing was the end with the conversation between Kai and Kurama. I don't know why but I felt that I should write Kurama's concern about Kai's health some where in there after the fight so I added it.**

 **Anyway time to end the chapter. Here is to hoping that the next one doesn't take as long to write out.  
**


	17. Mismatch of Events

**I Don't Own Naruto**

 **Holy shit this is going up on a Saturday not Sunday like it's been for the last like an entire month. Yeah, so I'm going to try to make it so I upload on Saturdays now. No promises but Sundays are normally busy for me so I'm going to see if I can do this instead.**

 **Anyway with that said in enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I gave a final wave to Naruto and Mai with a small smile on my face as I watched them walk out the door to go to the academy. Once the door was closed I felt the tug at my lips fall off my face as I turned away from the door. Making my way over towards the kitchen I opened up my link with Kurama to discuss some of the things we talked about while I was asleep.

After my more or less one sided fight with Danzo, both Kurama and I didn't really like the thought of me losing another lung anytime soon. So after I had arrived back at the apartment last night we spent some time talking about how we could use the Co-Op perk I had gotten to be more effective in fights.

Right now we were talking about one of the more interesting ideas that we had come up with while brainstorming. Which lead into the conversation we were having at the moment while I was taking a bite out of an apple that was resting on the counter near the sink.

'When do you want to try this out. I mean we could try it now if you want but I would rather finish eating before we start.' Honestly, I just woke up, he can wait for a least for another minute or to.

 **"I want to see if this can work so hurry up then"**

'Ok, you hasty fox. Give me a moment, I do like being able to take my time in the morning.'

 **"Don't care to, hurry up"**

I just rolled my eyes at that but complied as I took a bigger than average bite out of the fruit in my right hand as I realized how good this could be for Kurama if it does end up working like we think it can. Taking another bite out of the apple I ignored the slight pain I felt in my chest as I held back a yawn from my body still waking up.

A side effect of completely losing my right lung was that the new one wasn't really broken in yet which lead to some problems for my body to readjust to having a new organ to make it do what was needed from it. Which lead to some discomfort when doing some normal tasks but I doubted it would last that much longer or at least I hoped so.

Thinking about it I did realize that I really shouldn't be this nonchalant about regrowing a lung. But then again when thinking about how being able to regrow organs was really only just a footnote in the story of my relatively short life it shouldn't be that surprising.

Shaking my head away from that I looked down at my hand to see the remaining parts of the apple which really only included the core and nothing else. With that I looked over towards the trash can that was sitting at the end of the table that was next to the couch I tossed the core into the can before telling Kurama that I was ready.

 **"About time, I've been waiting for like two minutes"**

'Hold on you hyperactive fox I still need to make a clone'

I just rolled by eyes as I felt the impatience from the fox as he took control of my chakra system as I watched as a cloud of smoke formed in front of me. There wasn't really anything for me to do at the moment as it was Kurama who had to see if our idea could be managed so I just leaned up against the sink as I watched.

After a second I felt my eyes widen as I watched as my right arm suddenly swung upwards and smacked me in the face. I heard a small growl escape from the base of my throat as my right arm began to twitch slightly as I forced control over my body.

'The wrong one you bloody fur ball'

 **"Well sorry about that, the two of you are quite similar looking almost like one of you is a clone or something"**

Ignoring the sarcasm I just told him to get it right this time as I felt complete control return to my body. After another few moments, I raised an eyebrow as I watched the clone in front of me shutter slightly before his legs gave out from under him.

After a few second random parts of there body began to move slightly before they very very slowly and wobbly made there why back up to there feet while gripping the counter to keep balance. Which was disturbing to watch as it was my body that looked like it was possessed. It didn't help when the clone's head look up at me with it's eye's a very bloody shade of red with the pupil split like a fox.

"Having fun there Kyu?"

He seemed to growl at that name before opening his mouth before closing it again. It seemed that he didn't really know how to move it properly to make the correct sounds. The clone's body already had the muscle memories down so all needed Kurama to do was figure out how to access them, which required trail and error.

It should speed up his ability to do anything resembling human behavior by a massive amount. Considering he has never spent a day in the body of anything even remotely not fox shaped before. Still, it was going to take a while more than likely which was going to be annoying.

But then again we already said if it worked we would spend the day helping him adjust to using my body properly which thinking about it didn't really sound right. After a couple minutes, he seemed to figure out how to use his mouth as he after some coaching from me by making use of our mental link he finally began to talk a little as we tried out having a conversation.

"I can't see why you species prefers walking like this" He grumbled under his breath

"Don't know, don't really care. Do you think you'll be able to stand with out holding yourself up?" His grip seemed to harden on the counter as I said that.

"Not sure, don't really what to find out really"

"Well you have to at some point"

"Today is going to suck isn't it?"

"Well, at least most of it. But hopefully, by the end, you should at least be not tripping over yourself" I grinned at him but he didn't seem to share my excitement.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" It was weird to see my own face pouting like that.

"Every second, I assure you," I said holding back a small laugh.

He grumbled to himself at that before slowly looking back at the counter that he was still using to hold himself up with. After a few seconds, he moved my clones hand away. It was at that moment when the weirdness of Kurama's personality and speech coming threw my mouth really seemed to get to me as once another second went by I asked the fox.

"Do you want a different form? As I would rather you not look like me considering the things I know you will try to do once you have full control over using my clone's body"

He seemed to think on it for a second before shrugging "I don't really care. As long as I don't look like a fucking idiot I don't really care what I look like"

Nodding to him in thanks for that so I wasn't going to have to deal with him looking like me. I was about to move on when I realized that I now had to come up with a new transformation. That was annoying but then again I guess beggars can't be choosers. Still, I sighed as I began to discuss some ideas with the fox controlled clone.

* * *

In the end, neither of us really cared to change anything major as long as it didn't look exactly like me then I was fine with it so the transformation wasn't really my finest work. As I looked at the new and improved clone in front of me I let my eyes drift over the parts that we ended up changing.

His hair was the biggest one as instead of hot spots of red it was replaced with burnt orange with it being more un-tamed. Besides that, there were only small changes like his eyes as now they weren't so obviously fox like as the pupil was now shaped closer to a diamond than a long line.

After those, I ended up changing his head shape some to make it more round than long unlike mine to make it seem less likely that beside the eyes and hair we started off as basically identical twins. There wasn't much else changed as neither of us really had much care on what clothes he wore so I just swapped him into Mai's clothing expect certain items that wouldn't work to well on the male body.

Moving past his appearance I watched as he tried to take a few steps forward only for him to fall from what I assume his legs giving out from under him. Grinning down at his position on the floor I made sure to pretend that I didn't hear his string of curses as he tried to get back up for the third time.

But after a second I felt a sigh coming on as it lost humor quite fast and was replaced by the feeling of basically bullying. Especially considering that Kurama was actually struggling at standing up. His frustration was quickly building and I could tell that my laughing wasn't making him feel any better.

So with that, I felt myself give into the guilt slash regret of me literary laughing at a friend while they were down. Standing up off my seat from the couch I moved over to Kurama's downed form before helping him get his self up. I didn't bother to let go of his side as I held his body properly while ignoring the look he was giving me.

With that, he began to walk again this time with me supporting him like one would when teaching someone to ride a bike. I would keep him steady until he could do so by himself well at least that was the theory behind it. After around maybe half an hour of us slowly walking together I began to remove my arms from his side.

I felt a massive smile form on my face as I watched him take a good few steady steps before realizing that I had let him go and stopped in his tracks, it was just like riding a bike. Turning around to face me I could almost see the vast amount of pride rolling off him from learning to do something simple like walking.

But I didn't point that out to him instead I let him have his moment as I'm sure he is going to need it when he realizes the next steps are jumping and running. As I watched him began to walk on his own with much more enthusiasm I chuckled as he seemed to take great pleasure in being able to lap a lap around the room with out my help.

* * *

Once he could completely walk without miss stepping any for three laps around the living room I decided he was good enough at it to move on to the next steps. Which involved going outside, it was honestly surprising to see the pure joy Kurama had when he first stepped out side the apartment while looking up at the blue sky.

It was like watching a kid with massive ADD. He just couldn't get enough of looking around or breathing in the air. Honestly, it was weird as I could clearly read every emotion going threw him because he was using a human face. Normally I couldn't read his facial expressions because of the fact I don't have experience with a fox shaped face.

Still, it showed how much he missed the outside world from being stuck in one seal or another for so long if the super clear emotions on his face were anything to go off of. It did make me kind of sad that I wouldn't be able to see him like this in his real body unless I decided to kill myself by removing him from the seal.

But I didn't let the morbid feeling last long as I had to manage to get Kurama to the training ground before he wondered off to explore the outside world again. Thankfully I did get him to the field without to much trouble expect for some weird looks from some of the villagers.

After some talking, we decided to make sure he could run at normal speeds before even thinking about using any skills to boost him. With that, the two of us spent around maybe twenty minutes trying until Kurama could run pretty well on his own.

It seems that the basics were the only real thing that was holding him back as after some more practice he was able to manage some basic parkour which involved me chasing him threw the forest with him trying to not get hit. He lasted almost a minute. I gave him a forty-second head start.

While he was getting used to human walking he just didn't have near enough experience to really be creative in his movements as all he really did was run in a straight line. So it was a work in progress but he was doing pretty well all things considered so that was nice.

Once we were sure he wasn't going to be falling over himself trying to do the basic things like standing. We decided to move past his legs to his arms which involved me teaching a thousand-year-old demon fox to juggle. He was surprisingly good at it but I accounted that to the body he was using high DEX stat.

Which lead to another line of teaching him on how to use my skill list. He was after some guidance able to figure out how to open my window system which was interesting from what he told me. Appearance the clone had a status effect possessed and for the name it was (Shadow Clone)Uchiha-Uzumaki, Kai (Kurama).

Anyway back to him using my skills it turned out he had zero experience in having any idea of what he was doing. In fact, he nearly popped himself the second he figured out my lightning augmenting skill as he electrified the area around him in a burst of lightning which was quite funny to see.

He gave up soon after that saying while he would love to fight properly this wasn't going to be effective in battle no matter how much it hurt his ego to admit. Still, he seemed more than fine with that as he seemed to prefer to just be able to walk around and see the world at his own pace for the first time in over a century.

After all that we headed back to the house while making a major detour. It involved making a trip to the top of the Hokage mountain mostly from what I assume Kurama wanting to feel tall again. But to be fair the view was nice no matter how long it took to actually find a path to lead up to the top.

Once we finished the unexpected trip we then returned back to my apartment where the two of us mostly just sat around. But that ended sadly as once a few minutes of just sitting there I took a glance at the clock to see that I needed to pick up Naruto and Mai soon. Turning to look at Kurama I told him he needed to return to the seal.

It was surprisingly easy to get him back to the seal as I would have thought he would have put up more of a fight. But on my way towards the academy, we had a talk about it which explained his reasons for not fighting going back. While we were talking I noted that after Kurama took over I didn't get any memories from the clone.

 **"While I do like looking at the outside world I don't really like having to deal with your species annoying body type. The only reason I learned to walk and all that was if I wanted to see at least some of the outside world. Or if your mind was preoccupation I could at least get your sad excuse for a body out of the line of fire"**

'Well that explains it I guess. Thanks for thinking about me then you massive fur ball'

 **"Oh please, I just don't what to have to deal with healing you when I can get you out of a situation myself"**

'Well, then thanks. I think?'

 **"Don't go soft on me, brat. It would make things to boring around here if you couldn't even make up a better comeback"**

"I'm not planning on it so you shouldn't have to worry"

 **"Good it wouldn't do if you couldn't provide proper entertainment for me"**

"You keep telling yourself that"

* * *

I just shook my head at that as I noted that I was right by the gate of the academy as I stopped my walking. As I stood there for a few minutes while continuing my conversation with Kurama I half noticed half ignored the fact that the students were now being released.

The fact that I was even paying half attention was me keeping an eye out for a certain blonde. But when I noticed that everyone expect Naruto and Mai had left I got confused as I made my way over towards the door to enter when I was blocked by some Chunin teacher as they moved in front of me to block me from entering the building.

I just raised an eyebrow at the man in front of me as I took in his appearance. Light blue hair was not an overly common color. But I didn't recognize the man in front of me which meant that either he was new at teaching or he didn't teach at all and if that was the case then the situation I have found myself in is even more confusing.

Moving past that I looked at the man in front of me for another second before trying the diplomatic approach as I asked him a simple question.

"Excuse me but I believe my brother is still in there. Would you mind moving out of my way?" He just looked at me for a second before responding.

"Brother huh and who would that be then?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Mister ninja person" He seemed a little confused for a second before he seemed to understand who I was talking about.

"Oh, I didn't know he had a brother I was only aware of his sister" That wasn't what I was suspecting. I wonder why Naruto's been going around saying things like that.

"Sister?" Now it seemed to be his turn being confused at my confusion.

"Yeah, this girl named Mai. You wouldn't happen to know her also would you? After all wouldn't she also be your sister as well." Oh, that makes sense better than him deciding someone else is his sister without talking to me about it. Anyway time to change the topic away from this.

"Never mind any of that, can I enter or not?" His face mirror a look of suspicion I'll have to fix that.

"Not, sorry kiddo" Well that's annoying I wonder why

"If I may ask. Why not?" This time he seemed annoyed at whatever Naruto did this time.

"The two of them are in trouble for nearly killing everyone in there class" Oh that's a first.

"Oh, and how did they manage this?" He looked put out now as a look of annoyance appeared on his face. It must have been pretty bad.

"Your brother and sister decided it would be a good idea to make a explosive tag in the middle of class" Really? Why would Mai allow Naruto to do something like that? Those tags if made wrong at all can do a lot of damage.

"I wouldn't doubt Naruto would get bored enough to do that but that doesn't sound like me" I slipped up that isn't good

"Me?" The man in front of me who I still don't know the name of seemed confused at that.

"Mai" His face showed he was even more confused at that before he seemed to just shrug it off.

"Ok then? I guess I heard you wrong" Glad I fixed that.

"I guess so. Anyway, when can I see them?" He just shook his head before saying.

"Not sure some one is suppose to come by in a bit to pick them up. I don't know who, probably your parents if I had to guess" He wasn't told that we don't have parents oh this is going to be awkward for him. I can use that.

"Then it seems we are going to be here for a while then" His confusion was back.

"What do you mean by that?" Playing the part I sighed slightly before putting a sad look on my face as I spoke

"The three of us are orphans. We say we're related but honestly, I doubt we share anyone in common" And it worked like a charm. He was now shifting on his feet as I watched a flicker of panic appear on his face from not knowing how to respond before he managed to come up with something.

"I'm sorry to hear that" His is very original. I'm impressed.

"I'm sure you are. Anyway, can I just take them home then? I am technically an adult" Time to guilt trip him into submission.

"Really?" I feel like it should be concerning that I'm so good at manipulating people. Nah I'm sure nothing should be taken into question in that regard.

"Yeah, I graduated early because of external circumstances" And the pity has come rolling in.

"Well, I guess so then if no one else is coming to pick them up" I swear people back in my first life weren't this easy.

"Thanks then ninja person" His face seemed to be a little happier that he helped out an orphan. I wonder if he knew who I was if that would change anything. Probably, oh well no need to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Whatever, just go get them. Actually, if I get in trouble for this I need someone to blame. What's your name?" It seems that he isn't as stupid as I gave him credit for.

"My name is Kai nice to meet you I guess" NO reason to not give him my name. I wonder if he is going to recognize it.

"No last name?" It seems like he might be getting an idea. I can't be having that

"Orphan" And with that, his pity came back as he ignored any thought that I could ever be that horrible demon he has been hearing about.

"Oh" With that, he moved out of my way finally.

With that our conversation ended as I moved past him entering in through the doors as I looked around for a second before sending a request over towards Kurama to tell me where Mai was located. After a moment he told me where they were so with that I was off.

Moving down the corridors for a bit I stopped walking as I moved next to a door that had a little name plate on it that read 'Teacher's lounge' As I stood in front of it I listened in as I heard yelling come from the door. It seems that Naruto and Mai are in the middle of being told off. Time to come to the rescue.

With that, I opened the door and walked in as I swiped my eyes across the room taking it in before dismissing it as not important as I focused my eyes on the two people in the room that I had came for. Naruto and Mai were both sitting in two different chairs and in front of the two of them was some teacher that I didn't bother to remember the name of.

The two of them noticed me quite quickly but the teacher, on the other hand, seemed to not notice as I walked up behind him before giving a wave to the two kids in front of me. Mai gave me a small nod while Naruto tried to hold back a laugh as a large smile formed on his face.

The ninja in front of me still didn't notice which was kind of stupid considering I wasn't really trying to mask my presence in the room. So I did what anyone would do in this type of situation by completely ignoring the man as I walked past him.

Pretending to not notice his shocked expression I walked over towards Naruto who was now laughing before smacking him over the head while calling him an idiot. Once that was done I told him to get up before walking out of the room with Mai fallowing right behind me.

After a second Naruto caught up with us and we were almost at the door when the teacher finally caught up with us. He looked annoyed and honestly I was as well but for different reasons so I just gave the man in front of me a look before figuring what to say to him to stop an argument from starting. I came up with blunt exaggerated truth.

"Oh don't start unless you can explain why none of you teachers noticed what they were doing. If anything this is all your guys fault simply because your classes are so boring that people with shorter attention spans would rather mess with things that can kill them rather than listen to you.

If anything I think that's the reason why your so angry is because of the fact that Naruto here would rather do something like seals than listen to your class. I think you need to reevaluate your skill when it comes to teaching as it is clear that you lack any protectiveness when it comes to it. Good Day."

With that, I turned and walked out the door past the man who I still didn't know the name of with Naruto who was barely holding himself back from laughing in the mans face and Mai who seemed glad I could say the things that she wanted to.

After we had made some good distance from walking I nodded over towards Mai who nodded back before turning to Naruto and began to tell him off some more. I tuned out of the conversation as Mai knew more about what had happened than me so I wouldn't be able to really help. So with all that said we began to make our way back to the apartment.

Once I had dropped Naruto off at the house I told him I was going to go out and train for a bit. He wanted to come and train as well but I told him he had school work he needed to get done. But he didn't want to do that so we made a compromise. Mai would stay with him to help and once they were done she would teach him something.

I already knew what it was going to be and it wasn't anything crazy just the leaf control exercise but he didn't need to know that. With that all said and done I left the apartment and made my way out towards the training grounds. The fight with Danzo was going through my mind and I didn't really like how out classed I was so I needed to fix that.

The gap wouldn't be fix in only a few training sessions but recently I haven't been training as much as I could or really should be so I might as well fix that. As I walked into the clearing I new I was going to do something I really never liked to do in any game. I was going to have to spend my stat points.

It was one of those things that I just didn't like doing. After saving them up for so long it just felt like I was wasting them. But a few of my skills just weren't growing like they should without the level up bonus. Like my INT, and WIS stats as they didn't level up any without my bonus every five levels and they were being out stripped by my other stats.

So with that, I opened up my stat menu to look at my numbers to see how much I should increase them by. At the moment I had seventy-one points saved up with forty-eight and forty-four in INT and WIS respectively. I look at the screen for another moment before moving my eyes down slightly to stare at LUK.

It wasn't bad but it wasn't what it could be. I remember when I first saw the stat and thought it was one of the best things I could invest in. I sighed to myself as I realized the decision I had made in my head. My INT and WIS got increased though levels but LUK didn't so I would have to include it as well.

Looking at the number to another second to figure out how I was going to distribute the point before I came to a starting decision. I wanted both of my mind stats to increase a good bit at least enough to go past sixty so for INT it would get seventeen to bring it up to sixty-five. Which brought up a new window with my new perk.

 **For having over fifty stat points in INT you gain perk (Eidetic Mind)**

 **Eidetic Mind-  
** **Your mind has evolved to the point where to can recall anything you can ever seen, felt, heard, tasted, or Smelt to a prefect extent.**

 **Gives Sub-perks/Effects  
** **[Instant Recall]  
** **+25% faster leveling of all skills**

Wow, was the main thing I thought of when I saw that as suddenly it felt like my mind exploded as memories that I didn't even think I could have remember was slammed into the front of my mind before dispersing. That must have been what the prefect recall thing meant.

It was basically a very much upgraded version of what my sharingan gave me as it no longer only involved sight and could only be used when I was using my Sharingan. This, on the other hand, was active all the time twenty-four seven. Sure I wouldn't be able to copy skills with it unlike the Sharingan but still, it was a more than fair trade off.

Hell, the memory upgrade alone would have been more than enough for me but the upgraded when it comes to leveling up skill was most certain not pushed aside. This perk was easily one of the best perks I've gotten period.

After a second I just shook my head and decided to move to the next one or else I would be wrapped up in this new perk of mine for to long. On that note, I looked back to the stats window before dumping twenty-one points into WIS to also bring it up to sixty-five and watched as another of my new perks came up.

 **For having over fifty stat points in WIS you gain perk (Chakra Sensor)**

 **Chakra Sensor-  
** **Your mind has evolved with chakra to the point where you are studying the surrounding and those who inhabit it without even looking. [Note: perk can be deactivated]**

 **Base Range - 50 Yards**

 **+1 yard = 5 Cp per minute**

I stared at the words in front of me for a second not really reading past the first line as my eyes got caught on the last two words. But after some effort, I managed to get threw the rest of the words. And when I did I let a smile grow on my face as I noted that I could literary feel the surround wild life.

Moving my eyes back to the range category I decided to try something that I would probably regret as I flooded the perk with two-thousand points of chakra just for a second and just for that second I could feel everything around me in a dome of almost a mile.

And then just like that, it was gone. I sighed to myself as I realized I was on the ground. If I had to guess I just overloaded my mind as it tried to process and record all that new information. Note to self a perfect memory and information overload don't mix well.

Shaking my head slightly I stood up before taking a breath to myself as I let my chakra come back to me. After a second I looked over to my still open window before increasing my LUK up to fifty as well by dumping twenty-eight points into it leaving me with five extra which after a second I placed two in INT and WIS one in LUK.

 **For having over fifty stat points in LUK you gain perk (Stacked Hand)**

 **Stacked Hand-  
** **For one hour every day, your chances of winning in anything involving chance are increased by 60%**

 **Duration - 1 hour**

 **Limit - Usable once a day**

While it wasn't as good as the earlier two it definitely wasn't bad by most means. Sure it isn't what I would use in a fight but if I ever go to a casino I'm sure this perk is going to come in real handy. With that, I closed out all the windows that had been growing.

Turning away from the window I sighed as I looked up at the sky for a moment before deciding in what category I should start training in for the time being. After a moment I decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to start getting use to that sword I had picked off of that bandit a few days ago.

Summoning the weapon into my right hand I sated at it for a few second to observe it. It was a long blade which was relative considering I'm a kid but still, the weapon was about five feet long which was taller than I was. It wasn't very heavy and from the looks of it decently new.

The handle was black with a small round dark grey guard where the blade started. Nothing special besides the fact I don't know what type of sword it was. But the gamer system will let me know soon enough I guess. With that, I swung it a few times before summoning a few clones.

Taking a breath I held up the massive thing as I activated my eyes as I watched them charge at me.

* * *

 **And Done.**

 **So this chapter wasn't much expect for Kurama learning that he can control Kai and long with his clones bodies. I should point out that Kurama isn't going to be doing any fighting. It would take him years before he could manage the coordination for that never mind the body he is in.**

 **I mostly wrote it in for a nice seen with Kurama and Kai getting along without their fights interrupting them. Anyway, I don't have much else to say so I'll see ya in the next chapter.**


	18. An Interesting String of Events

**I Don't Own Naruto.**

 **So I forgot to say this at the start of the last chapter but I decided to merge the conversation types together to get what I'm using now as I like this way better. Anyway I don't really have much to say at the start of this chapter besides that so I'll leave it there. Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Looking around the empty training ground I felt a bit of confusion run through me as I noted the fact that Itachi was missing. It was Tuesday morning so he should be here already. But here I was sitting against a tree looking around for the fifth time just to give myself something to do even if I would immediately know if he arrived thanks to my sensory abilities.

I might be expecting a little much from the teen considering his best friend has recently died in front of him but then again I've been sitting here for about an hours now. Shaking my head away from that I took one more look around before standing up to do some training without him.

Shrugging my shoulders a little to work them loose again after sitting still for so long I moved over to the middle of the clearing that mostly made up the training ground before summoning a few clones. Looking at the group of them for another second I nodded to one before bring out my still relatively new weapon.

From the training, I did with it the day before I learned that the massive blade in my hand was called a claymore. It wasn't something I expected but then again I never really spent much time in either world on researching swords. Still with all that said I was learning more about them now so no real loss.

Focusing back on the real world I reached onto my back to pull my tanto off my back before tossing it over to the clone I had nodded to. The second the other me caught the handle it charged forwards at me. One of the things I learned about the sword from my limited time using it was that I couldn't use it like one would think to use a normal sword.

It was because of the fact I was so short in general not to mention when I'm compared to the sword itself. As such I could be expected to use the sword with speed like how I normally fight which was a slight problem. This came from the fact the sword was too big for me to use not to say it was too heavy. As it was actually pretty light all.

The part where I was struggling was from the fact that the sword itself was made to be used to overpower someone. That coupled with the fact that the thing was quite clunky to use with me being as small as I was didn't help. So with all that said came the part where I had to come up with a way to use the massive sword anyway.

What I've come up with isn't overly clever or anything but it worked. Instead of using the sword with great strength as one would normally do I figured out how to use my speed to my advantage once again. Sadly I couldn't blitz around the surrounding area with the weapon.

But what I could do was by combining the weight of the sword and the speed at which I could move my arms to create a massive amount of momentum. It made my strikes very strong without having to rely solely on my base strength. The only problem was I had to be mostly still while doing this so I didn't lose my footing.

So with all that in mind I swung the sword forward and listened to the sound of mine and my clone's blades connecting ring through the air. Pushing the clone back swung the claymore round my head before slashing downwards as steel met once more but this time the clone was pushed back a couple feet before they could get back there footing.

After a few more attacks with each time having a similar ending, I watched as the clone backed away for a second before rushing once again this time jumping up to attack from above. Bring my sword up to block the strike I blocked the strike only for the clone to use the force of the strike against me as he pushed against my sword with his own to make its way over my head.

I spun on my heel while bringing my sword along with me keeping it angled flat at my side as the clone land on the ground and jabbed the tanto forward. Luckily for me, my sword had reached him first only because of the lengths of the two swords.

The second my sword started to cut into the clones side it popped into a cloud of smoke as the tanto dropped to the ground. I frowned down at the big sword still in my right hand as I placed it back into my inventory before reaching down to grab the tanto as I thought about the results of the sword fight.

The big problem was the fact that the sword limited my movement way too much. I only had a set amount of moves I could do while my clone had dozens. While the extra range and power was nice the claymore just limited my strongest force while fighting someone which were my movement and speed.

I wasn't built for the unmovable force fighting type. Shaking my head at the thought I slide my sword onto my back before moving my gaze back over towards my clones to see if I could get some more training on using another one of my skills when I felt something or more actually someone enters my sphere of awareness from behind me.

Pausing for a second to get a feel on the chakra I then looked over my shoulder to see Itachi slowly making his way towards me. But the moment I saw him I noted that something was off with him. I let my eyes drift over his form for a moment when I figured out what I thought was wrong.

It was mostly on his face. There were the starts of bags under his eyes from most likely lack of sleep along with some slight redness would be caused by either a healing cut or crying. Besides that another thing I noticed was his walking, he seemed to be slightly more hunched than before.

I kept the frown off my face as I knew what had caused this to happen. Sure there was some guilt in me that said I could have done something at least to stop Shisui from dying but I knew even if I could have done something I more than likely wouldn't have. It would have put me in the future in a situation that I would rather not have to deal with.

Then again that didn't help me not feel like a piece of shit but there was no point holding onto it. It happened and I didn't help there isn't much I can do now except carrying on which is what I've already planned on doing. Moving my thought's away from that I dispelled the clones that were in front of me still before turning around to greet Itachi.

"Hey, I didn't think you were going to show up for a bit" It took him a second to realize what I had said but after that, it seemed that he forced himself to straighten up as his eyes which seemed tired became completely blank. After a second he said.

"Sorry about that, I got caught up in doing something this morning anyway to make up for lost time lets get started"

I just nodded to him as I noted that he seemed to be in a slight rush. Sure it could be because he wanted to catch up for lost time but more than that he seemed to want to not be here. Before my thoughts could continue he told me what the plan for today was.

"Because I didn't have much time today I'm going to teach you two ninjutsu skills both of which I think will help you train. Both of these Jutsu's are different forms of the shadow clone technique that you already know. The first one is used to duplicate an item instead of a person"

I felt myself grin a little as he began to explain the hand signs for the skill along with some of the requirement that I should know about the skill like it couldn't be used to make unlimited food or that I shouldn't expect the cloned weapons to be as good as the originals as they were much easier to break unless formed correctly.

With that in mind along with the hand signs memorized I stored the information about all that in my head as I listened as Itachi began to explain the second technique, he would be teaching me today.

"This next one is something I actually created myself. I never really gave a diffident name to the clone but for now, let's call it the exploding shadow clone technique. Like the name suggests the user creates a clone that can explode either at will or when destroyed"

Like the first technique, he showed me the signs for using it while telling me the things I should be careful about when using. Such as I should never use this type of clone for most things except for distractions or surrounding the enemy with multiple to try and one shot them. As they can sometimes by popped with meaning to which can lead to a mess.

Once he was done with that I watched the teenager in front of me for a second before deciding that he was done talking as I moved away from him slightly before bringing up my hands while running the information he told me about when using it again before starting the chain of signs before sending out a burst of chakra.

Only for a slightly sick looking clone appear in front of me. Noting that I used too much chakra I run through the signs once again this time dialing back on the power output some when I made it to the last sign. The second I stopped I heard two different sounds with one of them being a pop and the other a ding.

Turning to look at my side where another me was standing I nodded to him which got me a nodded back in return before looking around for a second when I found a spot that seemed good enough. Pointing out over towards another part if the clearing around forty yards out.

The clone nodded once again before using a shushin to make it seem to appear over to the spot which I pointed to. It was then that I noted that Itachi who was standing beside me had tensed a little from seeing the clone move. It took a second before I realized why.

Shisui had made a name for himself by using that skill. I held back a small sigh as I knew that I had just brought up some memories for Itachi. Shaking my head to make me focus back on the objective at hand I gave a thumbs up to the clone who nodded before an explosion rang out from the point at which the clone of standing.

I felt myself raise a brow at the size of the explosion before taking a glance at the window that was still open before nodding to myself as I figured out why the explosion was so big. It seemed that I used the max amount of chakra I could to make the clone.

 **(Compact List)Clones -**

 **Shows all the skills you have that involve clones**

 **[Shadow Clone: Sub List]-  
** **-(Shadow Clones)**

 **-[Exploding Shadow Clones: Level 1]  
** **A basic shadow clone that explodes on either command or on dispelling. With the damage available coming from the amount of chakra used. [Note: You are only able to make one clone at a time]**

 **Cost:  
** **Starting - 250 Cp  
** **Max - 750 Cp  
** **Time limit: WIS = Minutes**

Dismissing the window I looked over towards Itachi to see him nodding at me to move on to the next one. So that's what I did as I pulled my sword off my back and laid it on the ground before running through the string of hand signs before finishing as a puff of smoke covered the sword on the ground.

When it cleared I nodded to myself as I looked down at the two matching tanto's on the ground before picking up the two of them. But once I got a good feel for them I shook my head in confusion for a second as I lifted the one in my left hand up to look at it for a second before tossing it at the ground where it went up in a puff of smoke.

Looking over at the skill window that once again had opened up I read through it before sighing to myself as this time I used the minimum amount of chakra to create the second weapon. Trying again I tossed my sword on the ground again as I ran through the signs before watching as a second sword appeared again.

Picking up the real weapon of the two I aimed it at the duplicate before stabbing downwards at the sword and was pleased to see that it didn't disappear from the hard strike. From what the skill says the amount of chakra used equals the durability of the weapon and there wasn't a limit on the amount I could use to make it.

So I could make a tanto that is just as good as the original with enough chakra with the only downside being it had a time limit. Something that was determined also by the amount of chakra I used to make it. Nodding to myself I closed the window and disrupted the chakra in the fake sword and watched as it went up in a cloud.

Turning around to look at Itachi he seemed lost in thought for a moment before it seemed that he noticed that I had managed the skill. He just nodded to me before silently making his way out of the clearing. I sighed as I watched him walk away from me towards the village before turning away from him.

I had better things to do rather than get caught up in that drama, like finally learning how to duel-wield my swords. Making another copy of my sword I held it up in my hand for a moment before I tried to channel some lightning threw the blade only for the sword to popped out of existence.

I figured as much, I wouldn't be able to enchant the shadow weapons with another type of chakra without at least missing up the flow of chakra already in the weapon causing it to pop. To bad but then again nothings perfect, turning my thoughts away from that I summoned another sword.

This time I didn't mess with it like I did the last two times. Instead, I held it up in my left hand while still holding the real one in my right. Twirling them both in my hands for a few seconds to get used to the feel of them before summoning two clones in front of me.

Looking over towards them I watched as the two of them both summon two kunai each into both of their hands. I never did get a skill for dual wielding with kunai. And that was the last free thought I could get before they both moved forwards.

Bring up my right blade to block a slash I swung my left at the clone only for it to be blocked. Pushing against the clone to make it back off I turned and began to block a bunch of quick cutting attacks from the other clone with my right sword only my attention to be split when I sense clone one try to stab me in the back.

I moved my body at an awkward angle to block it before jump back slightly to get some ground. They both moved forward to try and get me. Thankfully I had two swords and there were two of them. So with that, I use my right sword and left sword on the one of the right and left respectfully.

It didn't take long for me to notice the problem after I started to fight like that. But the solution was a bit harder to figure out. My attention was too divided to heavily for it to be safe in an actual fight with me having to keep track of each sword attacking their own targets, without a Sharingan, I just couldn't see how people managed this.

And that is when it clicked into place as I figured out what I was doing wrong. I was using the two swords as I would if I was only holding one instead of fighting by using both of them at the same time. With that, I began to shift my stance properly when I felt myself grin a little as the final part of what I should be doing clicked into place.

Pushing both of the clones away I followed after the one on the left which I was sure was clone two. Swing down with my left I made him use one of his kunai to block before swinging at his side with my other sword. Making him block that as well making his attention divide like mine was.

Lifting my right sword of the kunai I attacked again and this time used both swords as I used the longer range of my weapons to pop the clone without to much trouble. Taking a breath to myself as I watched the kunai drop onto the ground I felt my body suddenly tense before placing my left sword over my neck as a kunai soon appeared after it.

Spinning around I pushed the weapon off my and rushed forward and began to attack. It wasn't long before I popped clone one which was nice to see that I managed to get a grip on this new style. It still wasn't as comfortable or fluid as it could while wielding the two short blades at once but it helped that my entire fighting style is based around adapting to new variables.

Shaking my head at the thought I placed my real sword away on my back while dismissing the fake tanto. Before going around and picking up the four kunai that my clones dropped during the fight. As I was doing this I noted that I missed the fact that a new window had opened up. Looking over at it I grinned as I read what it said.

 **(Compact list)Weapon Mastery -**

 **Shows you proficiency in using weaponry**

 **[Swords]-**

 **[Tanto: Level 11]**

 **+110% proficiency**

 **+Dual Wielding (10%)**

Last time I looked at the screen it said it was maxed at one hundred percent proficiency but now it seemed the skill has been upgraded and now dual wielding has been unlocked. If I had guess from this then proficiency will go up to a max of two hundred while this new ability of it will go up to one hundred, not bad at all.

Nodding to myself I closed the window and began to walk towards another part of the clearing to see if I could mess around and try to make some more lightning jutsu's but after a second I felt my body tense as I felt something at the edge of my sphere of awareness which thinking about it needs a new name.

Dome of observation? Maybe what about...Wait I'm getting distracted. Focusing some chakra into my whatever I'll call it I felt something was off. Something was defiantly there but they felt weird. That's why I noticed them in there first place instead of passing it off as some animal.

It was about maybe fifty-two yards out as it only barely glanced into my peripheral which also alerted me to the fact that something was off because I only felt it for a second before it vanished. After a few moments, I decided to check it out but not before summoning two clones in case I needed to swap with them.

As it wasn't too far out it didn't take long before I made my way to it as I arrived at the spot where I felt something was off only to not see anything. I still felt it but where it should be there was nothing there only a small bush which was way to small to hide a human.

After I thought about it my thinking got caught as I focused on the word human. It had a different chakra type that didn't mean that it had to be human in fact I did nearly brush the feeling off as a slightly stronger than normal animal that was exploring. It was only the fact that it was so different that I felt the need to come over here.

Looking back at the bush I made my way forwards before I was right in front of it. Deciding to get it over with I reached down and parted the plant at the middle only to see a small figure sleeping in front of my eyes. I could feel my eyes blink in confusion before I sighed at the chance it would have to be for the animal that tripped me up to be this.

Taking another shorter look at the small red fox in front of me I decided to give up any thought that it would be anything else. Honestly, foxes already played too much of a role in my life without needing this random encounter helping it along.

Shaking my away from that I continued to stare down at the fox in front of me while thinking about what I should do. It seemed that I didn't have to do anything, as the second I wondered if I should wake it up the small animal stretched out slightly before I saw its eyes blink some before remaining open.

After that, the fox stood up blinked again before it finally took notice of me as we stared at each other for a few moments before the fox seemed to understand what was happening. Even so, we stared at each other for another second with both of us in what I assume equal confusion. At least it was equal until the fox decided to start talking.

"Um...Hi?" And that's when I kinda just blanked out for a second before my mind finally figured out what the fuck was happening. Obviously, the fox in front of me was a summon unless being Kurama's host gave me an off-brand parselmouth ability for foxes which for some reason I doubted.

But then again what was my luck that I stumbled upon a summon from a contract that I never heard of before except in cliche fanfictions. God is that all my life is? Shaking my head away from that just because I didn't want to begin questioning my entire life.

It was around this time that I noted that I hadn't responded yet and it had been probably over at least a minute. So I turned back to the fox in from of me and decided that my life already was weird enough so this really shouldn't be giving me this much pause.

I mean I already have conversations with a fox for basically every day of the past eight years. Really whats one more.

"Sorry I was thinking about something. Anyway, nice to meet you my name is Kai what's your name?" I figured I might as well be polite as there wasn't much of a reason to do anything else instead of just having a nice conversation with it. Focusing back on the animal I listened as it responded.

"Nice you meet you, Kai, my name is Dachi. How did you know I was sleeping here?" After he finished I felt myself wonder why I had to meet a fox called Dachi right after having a training session with Itachi. Ignoring that I moved onto answering Dachi's question.

"I'm what you would call a sensor, that means I can feel everything that generates chakra in a certain radius" Dachi nodded at that but seemed confused when I said certain words like 'radius' and 'generates' which I guess makes sense when you considering how young he seems from going off of his small size.

"That's cool. Anyway, I'm bored do you know some good spots to get food" Is he asking for a spot to hunt or a restaurant? Might as well go for both.

"Um there's a ramen bar in the village or you could turn around and move forwards by twenty feet then look to the left and you'll find two rabbits" I didn't think this is how I was going to be using my sensing abilities but whatever. Dachi's face seemed to light up at the mention of the rabbits as he nodded in thanks before turning around and ran forward.

I looked on towards the way that the small fox ran off to while not really watching in the normal way as I felt his weird chakra kind of streak off towards the two rabbits that I pointed out to him. Every chakra had its own kind of feel or emotional weight to it from what I've figured out so far.

Like how Naruto's chakra felt like a shot of hyper-ness while Itachi's seemed like a fire burning cold which didn't make sense but it was the only way to really describe it. Mine on the other hand from what I could get from my clones seemed like a wave of static which I think comes from my chakra type.

But Dachi, on the other hand, seemed to be similar to Naruto in a slight way as I could feel a sense of excitement while having a small mix of mischief. Expect that wasn't all it was as there was another feeling mixed into it that confused me as it felt like peacefulness and calmness in a way that it should be able to come from the same source.

In fact, it seemed more like an outside force and I didn't know why it would be like that. I sighed as I decided to wait until Dachi returned from getting those two rabbits. He already got one of them if what I'm feeling is any indication of how long I'll have to wait.

After around two minutes a slowly walking fox made his way over towards me and laid down with a content expression on his face that I didn't really want to understand enough to ask about it. For a moment it seemed like Dachi was going to fall back to sleep but he decided instead that he wanted to talk some more.

"You know I think I like you" I just blinked at the strange statement before responding

"Thanks, you're not that either then again I don't know much about you or the other way around either really" He just nodded and looked like he was going to doze off again but managed not too long enough to say.

"Eh, I'm tired we can talk later" with that his head fell to the side as he fell asleep. The second he did I felt my confusion grow as the weird feeling I picked up from him vanished. Shaking my head I moved towards him and picked up his body gently before looking around for a moment then decided to take him back to the apartment.

With that, I began to make my way out of the clearing while wondering how Naruto would react to the fox before decided that I would find out soon enough. As I walked I heard a small yawn escape out of somewhere before looking down to see the fox in my arms roll around a little to get comfortable.

Shaking my head I sighed as I just realized that Dachi seemed like a baby which meant I was acting like a parent again which is something I've noticed I keep falling into the role of. Ignoring that I just continued onward.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **This chapter was sped written because of the simple fact that I procrastinated like a madman so about 70% of this was written in like two hours so sorry about the more noticeable grammar mistakes.**

 **So Kai has found a summon animal I wonder what ever could happen now. I've already called out that I know that this is a over used choice for a summon but I don't really care as I already have the characters** **made from the first attempt at this story and I don't give enough of a shit to change that so I won't.**

 **I'm probably forgetting something to talk about but if I am then I'll probably put it at the top of the next chapter so whatever.**

 **I'll leave it here so see ya in the next one.**


	19. Summoned Troubles

**I Don't Own Naruto**

 **So I missed last weeks upload. Sorry about that, I'm not going to give some stupid excuse but what I will say is that I deleted the file with the chapter and I just honestly couldn't be bothered to rewrite the entire thing in like the three hours I had last Saturday once I found out that the file was missing.  
**

 **Anyway with all that said enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I sighed as I looked down at the sleeping kit as he laid on my couch before shaking my head. There wasn't any point just thinking about it for right now. There are better things to do rather than wait to get answers. Thinking about it I pulled my sword off my back as I stared at the blade for a moment while I thought about my new item cloning skill.

Did I have to have the item on hand to clone it and if not then could I create a clone of anything without needing a template or do I have to have yo have it in a certain range when I use the skill? After a moment of thinking about it, I sent my sword into my inventory so it wouldn't get in the way before focusing on said item as I ran through the needed hand signs.

Once I finished there was a small could of smoke that formed on the table in front of me only for nothing to appear when the haze of air dispersed. It still took the chakra so the skill worked but without a template of the real thing, it couldn't copy it from scratch because simply put there wasn't anything to copy.

Interesting, now to figure out a way to get around this problem. It needs a template to use when my cloned item is made so what if I use my memories of the item as a substitute for the real thing. With my perfect memory and the amounts of times, I've used the item in question I should be able to replicate what I want to be created.

Nodding to myself at the plan I to a deep breath before closing my eyes. Placing my hands together I brought up all the things I could remember about the weapon I wanted to create. Its weight, length, colors, shape, texture, quality, and all of the other small things that I could remember.

Once I had it all brought up in my mind like one big file I began to slowly move my hands through the correct motions before releasing a burst of chakra to activate the skill. Listening to the puff of smoke, I opened my eyes only to see something that looked like what I was going for, except for a few crucial things.

Like for one the handle was made out of metal, not the actual blade along with the fact that thing was so brittle that if I tried to use it to cut anything it would more than likely snap in half. Sighing as I looked at the failed attempt one more time before dispelling it back into a formless could of smoke.

I'm pretty sure that I know what had gone wrong but wasn't sure how I was going to be able to fix it. The problem was that the skill took the information I gave it before placing things that weren't meant for one thing and placed it there. The skill couldn't sort what info went where which created this.

It took the file and just kinda mashed it into a mold and hoped that it would work but it didn't work. Like making a cake without looking at the recipe. Just threw what was needed into a pan and placed it in an oven before hoping it would work.

What I could do was take the information for each individual thing into its own file so that the skill wouldn't mess up. Basically, give a recipe to the skill if I was still using the cake as an example. But sadly that just raised a bigger problem in the fact that I'm not sure if I could focus on that many things at once. It would be too much to focus on

And even I could there is no way I could do it in a small time frame like I would have in a battle even with Kurama's help. Which was one of the main reasons I wanted to see if I could do this. So if I got disarmed I could just summon another weapon but it seems that I won't be able to do that for some time unless I spend a good amount of time grinding my WIS and INT stats.

It was a little sad that I wouldn't be able to do what I was planning but in the end, nothing has changed, it just means I won't be able to give myself a safety net. Oh well, moving past that I turned my attention away from my disappointment and instead decided to focus on a different project that I had already started a while ago.

Sitting myself down on the floor in front of the table as the couch was still occupied. I summoned a piece of paper onto my hand. Setting it down on the table I laid my right hand down onto it before focusing as the seal array spread out from the contact point where my right hand was still resting on the center of the page.

I watched as my inventory seal spread out in front of me on the sheet of paper. Once it was done I sent a stream of chakra into my eyes, activating my Sharingan to help me analyze the page to find the parts that I could upgrade or rework to make better.

Letting my eyes wander around the seal for a bit to see how it was all connected before using my memory to create a base for me to use to think about how to change the seal up to make it better. That's when I reached down with both hands I began to change the seal around to make it more easy to see as one seal rather than two badly mashed together.

After a while of experimenting I withdrew my hands to look at the work I managed to get done so far with the only major upgrade besides the smaller ones like making the seal more stable and streamlined, was the fact that I figured out how to make the storage seal have pockets.

Well, pockets weren't the right word for it. It was more like I figured out how to change the big singular storage seal into multiple small storage seals. It took a good amount of effort to figure out how to make it and have it work but in the end, it did so now all I really had to do was to figure out a way to make the pretty small storage spaces I made into bigger ones.

All and all, I was just recreating my inventory like the seal name I gave it already suggested but there was a reason. With these seals, I have an excuse to use my inventory anytime I want no matter who is watching because I can claim it's a seal I made instead of one of my gaming powers.

Still, I was a good ways off until I can say that the seal could even come close to competing with my inventory just from the fact that one was something I have had always had and that got stronger over time with my stats. While the seal was made only to be an excuse, even with the time and skill it took so far it wasn't even that that good.

Well, to be fair it is a very upgraded and overall much better storage seal but it didn't compare to what I already had. Shaking my head I decided I had gotten off topic as I refocused my mind back to what I was doing as I figured I got enough of a break to rest my eyes which were getting weirdly itchy from the longer than average time I had them on for.

Of course, that reminded me of something I hadn't thought about which just helped to get me even more off topic. But right then I didn't overly care as my thoughts were taken up with the new idea. I was slightly surprised that I didn't think about it I could do what I had or not with my eyes before.

Trying it out I focused on my flow of chakra before trying to cut off the line of chakra that was being sent into my right eye. It was kinda hard to do from the fact that I so used to using both at the same time so I accidentally turned both off. So instead I focused and only sent some chakra into my left eye to keep it as the only one with its Sharingan on.

Only for me to have to close my right eye suddenly as the pain of a headache spread out from behind my inactive eye from the weird split vision I was having from using only one of my Sharingan eyes. My respect for Kakashi has just been increased, as he could fight while using both his normal and Sharingan eye.

Moving past that I kept my right eye closed as I glanced at the chakra bar in the corner of my vision. It was going at a slower rate than it was when I was using both eyes and I'm sure if I counted it would be more specifically cut by half the normal cost.

That's interesting, if I can get used to this then I could while fighting, say, use one of my eyes while fighting two or more people to trap one of them in a genjutsu. Or if I have to be more subtle in using my eyes I could just use one of them instead of both.

There's probably, even more, uses for this then I can think of at the moment but that doesn't mean they don't exist. With that said I slowly opened my right eye only to want to close it again once it was open enough to mess with my vision. Forcing myself to ignore the slight ache of pain that rang out around my eyes I began to look around the room.

It was weird, to say the least, but not unfamiliar, in my last life I wore contact lenses and right now it was like only having one in expect that my vision wasn't blurry at all for my right eye like it would have been. No, the difference was that everything in my left eyes range was just so much sharper and vibrate but besides that, there wasn't much else.

That's when I decided to take a walk when suddenly the world spun some before I found myself on the ground. One thing I didn't take into account was my left eyes' ability to basically predict the future. I've gotten used to when using my Sharingan to see faint lines of potential movements all around me.

But with one eye only, the lines weren't as clear as without both eyes used there were hundreds of extra prediction that would normally get removed automatically from the fact that it was clear that it wouldn't happen without both eyes. So it seemed that my mind got a little overwhelmed with all the potential movements that surrounded me.

It was as if my right eye is normal was messing with the predictions which is what I was pretty sure what was happening. Shaking my head I deactivated my left eye and decided to try again later when I was somewhere else that wasn't my apartment so I didn't break anything from me tripping.

As my left eye turned off I blinked once to readjust, turning myself back to the table I thought about working on the seal some more before deciding not to. In favor of getting something to eat, looking over at the clock on the wall I noted that it was about to be noon so I had time to get something to eat and come back before having to pick up my brother.

I was about to go head out to get something when I heard a small yawn come from the couch just as I had grabbed door handle. Turning around I noticed that Dachi had woken up and was stretching out on the couch. So with that, I figured that eating in wasn't that bad either.

Turning away from the door I moved over towards the couch while summoning a clone to go get something to eat for me to eat as I was still hungry. Arriving next to the fox I watched as he stood up and looked around for a moment before he seemed to realize that I was next to him.

It was funny to watch him jump up in surprise before calming down once he seemed figured out that I had taken him back to my place. Still, he seemed more confused than anything as he hopped down from his make-shift bed and began looked around the room in a weird form of wonder.

I watched for a little while longer as it seemed that Dachi didn't have any of the more technological side of machines from where he's from if him staring at the microwave for a full minute in confusion was anything to go by. Still after around ten minutes of exploring he finally remember that I was still in the room as he turned to me and said.

"You have a lot of weird things here. I don't know what half of this stuff is, I wonder if dad knows about any of this? Wait, dad, oh no he's going to be so mad" I raised a eyebrow in confusion as I watched small kit run around in panic for a moment before stepping forward and held him still to snap him out of his panic. Once I got the fox's attention I asked

"If you explained what's wrong then I might be able to help" I probably couldn't considering that I don't know anything really about the inter-workings of a summoning contract but there wasn't a point in not helping as I didn't trust what the villagers would do if they saw a talking fox. So it would be good to get him home so a possible mob doesn't form.

"My dad taught me how to reverse summon here but he wanted me to wait for him to go with him so I didn't get lost expect I might have got kinda excited and did it anyway" He doesn't know how to summon himself back home and he doesn't seem to be taking that well. His body seemed to shake slightly and it seemed that he was getting close to crying.

I got no clue onto how to help him for the fact that I got no clue as to what I could do, this is going to be a problem. That's when it seemed that the poor fox was reaching the end of his ropes as I heard a tiny whine come from his throat. Frowning I got down onto one of my knees and pulled him into a hug to try and calm him down while I spoke.

"I'm sorry to say I don't have any clue onto how to get you back but what I do know is that you can stay here while I try to think of something to get you back home. Okay?" He seemed to be close to breaking down when I told him I couldn't get him back but thankfully my reassurance to him that I would try to get him back stopped him from crying.

That didn't mean there wasn't a slight panic in his voice when he asked me.

"Are you sure? I can figure something out if you don't want to help" He was trying to sound like he could manage on his own but it was clear that he really had no clue as to what he was going to do if I turned him down so of course, I said.

"Don't be silly, of course, I'll help you out. You're not a bother so I can't see a reason as to why I shouldn't. Just make sure that after we figure this out and get you home that you'll be more careful. Alright?" He just gave me a small nodded before muttering a thank you.

Glad that he was no longer scared or panicked and about to start crying, I decided that I had clammed him enough to allow myself to panic instead from the promise I had just made to him but I didn't have much time to really do that either as a text box popped up in front of me behind Dachi who was still pressed against my chest. A new quest.

 **New Quest Unlocked**

 **[The Lost Fox] -**

 **While training you stumbled upon a small fox summon with a confusing chakra nature. From you're talking it is discovered that he accidentally summoned himself to the forest in which you found him in and now can't get home.**

 **You now need to find a way to send him back home while also trying to figure out what that energy you sensed was and why it is no longer currently present.**

 **-Find some way to send Dachi back to his home (Incomplete)**

 **-Figure out what the energy he used was (Incomplete)**

 **Rewards -**

 **+32,000 exp**

 **+Chance of receiving-  
** **Perk(Summoning Contract: Fox)**

 **+Chance of receiving-  
** **Title(Fox Familiar)**

 **Failure -**

 **-Dachi never goes home**

 **-Lost chance at having a summoning contract**

 **-Unknown energy remains unknown**

 **A/D**

I looked at the quest window just long enough to read it before accepting and closing the tab. I already said I would help anyway so this just gave me extra motivation to complete it. A summoning contract would be a great help to have access to and I'm pretty sure I have figured out what that energy type was all I need now is to prove it.

The only big problem was the obvious question onto how I would manage to get Dachi home. I'm nowhere near good enough with seals to figure out how to use a space-time seal to get him back. And it's not like this type of thing is common knowledge.

I'll probably have to get some help from an outside source and there aren't too many of those that I trust. There's the Old man but with him, I don't think that Dachi's presence in the village will stay secret. Can't go to Itachi either as from what I can tell he is beginning to enter the final stages of his clan before the massacre.

I don't think it would be a good idea to do anything that would change the outcome of that. And with those two crossed of there isn't really anyone else to turn to. Well, I got Kurama but I'm not overly sure about how much he would know about something as complex as summoning contracts but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

Still, it was clear that this wasn't going to be easy, that much was clear but then again the rewards for when I do eventually finish this mission will hopefully make up for it. And to be fair, getting a summoning contract isn't really suppose to be easy in the first place.

With that, I let out a small sigh before pulling the small fox away to turn towards the door as I watched as my clone walked through the opening in the wall while holding what a bag that from the label on the outside of it looked to be barbecue. Nodding to the clone I stood up while noting that Dachi was looking at the second me with a lot of confusion.

While the second me walked over and placed the food on the table I sat down on the couch next to Dachi. Once the food was placed in front of me the clone popped into a could of smoke which caused an amusing scene to watch as Dachi made a sound of surprise before falling off the couch.

I just grinned at the pouting the little fox did once he got back onto to the couch. His pout seemed to increase as he noticed that I was enjoying his reaction to my clone. Turning to the food, I had opened up one of the boxes and picked up stick with some beef on it when Dachi finally asked what the second version of me was.

He seemed really confused which meant that he didn't know about some of the things that humans could do with chakra. It might be because of the fact that I doubt that there's been that many fox summoners so they probably haven't kept up with the events of the outside world.

So I gave him a rundown of the basics of the world and was a little surprised when he began to ask a lot of questions. From what his chakra gave off about his personality I figured he would be more of a hyper prankster than reasonably calm with a healthy dose of curiosity. I guess that book cover saying applies to the feel of ones chakra also. Who knew?

Still, I answered his increasing amount of questions while I ate with the questions ranging from things like what my microwave did to the names of the surrounding countries. I did manage to sneak in a question or two of my own in there as well. Mostly I asked about the place where he lived to get some understanding of where he comes from looks like.

It was quite interesting as I learned that the name was called Mt. Inari which was weird because there were actually four mountains, not just one. With three mountains in a triangle shape with one in the middle being the tallest of the four. Also from what his questions have told me the sky isn't blue there and they don't have clouds which was confusing as it apparently still rained there.

As our conversation continued on I learned some more interesting background information from the small fox. Like that his dad was actually the leader of the rest of the foxes and that Dachi was technically a prince even if no one actually cared about titles from where he's from.

Another thing was that they haven't had a summoner since around the clan wars era which from some of the history I had learned about this world was about two hundred years ago. Which was something that most people didn't know about back in my last world was the timeline was much more stretched out more than you would think.

Besides all that I learned that Dachi and I got along together pretty well even if he was from my asking a three-year-old fox. It was like having another little brother even if this one was a fox but then again that might be a small side effect from knowing Kurama as long as I have.

Still, it was fun to just talk and joke around and I could see that it was good for Dachi to as it took his mind off the worries he was having about how he was going to get home. And before I knew it I saw that it was time to pick up Naruto and Mai from the academy.

Dachi was a little confused about why he couldn't go with me as he seemed curious about meeting Naruto and Mai even if he already knew that Mai was a clone of me from explaining it to him. So I told him that the village we were in didn't like foxes to much and also explained that if he and I were seen together a mob would more than likely form.

He didn't really understand what I meant but thankfully he just nodded and laid down on the couch but not before I gave him the rest of my leftovers as my clone picked up a little too much for me to eat or maybe it predicted that Dachi would what something to eat as well. I wasn't sure which one was true but I decided not to question it.

I sighed as I placed a hand on my head as I heard Naruto run into another wall trying to grab Dachi. When I introduced them to each other I was expecting some questions about how a fox could talk or maybe who Naruto was. But what I wasn't expecting to happen was after a minute of talking for them to suddenly get into a game of tag.

It wasn't really that bad but the thing was that they were doing it inside the apartment. I was worry that they were going to break something soon but I decided to ignore all that chaos and instead opened up the mental link with Kurama to talk to him about this new quest I was given.

'Hey, you awake? I need to talk to you about something' After waiting for a few seconds I heard his response.

 **"Yeah, I'm here what you do what now"** I wonder why he seems so grumpy? Eh, I don't care enough a the moment to ask.

'I recently have come across a fox summon. Turns out he doesn't know how to get home. Would you happen to know anything that would help' It didn't take long at all to get a response this time but I couldn't help but notice the surprise in his voice when he asked

 **"Really you found a fox summon I didn't know those guys even left their mountains anymore. I haven't heard anything from them in like two centuries"** His story matches up with what Dachi told me. But he seems a little too knowledgeable about these summons, in particular, I wonder if it's because he's also a fox? Might as well ask.

'You seem to know a good bit about them. Why is that?' After a second or to of thinking on his end I got my answer.

 **"Well, you see they approached me like five hundred years back or so asking if I wanted to be apart of there clan as an honorarily member because you know I'm like the strongest being alive and a fox so it would very much so help there reputation.**

 **I kind of wish I didn't accept though because of that I had consent to a summoning contract to be made in my name. Then again last I heard it was still in some cave at the top of the middle mountain. But I'm sure if someone would look they would see it's missing. That damned Madara"**

Wow, that's a lot of information to take in. So Kurama knows about the fox summons because he was probably bored which lead to Madara somehow finding out about it then once again somehow stole his summoning contract. Damn talk about mistakes of the past coming to haunt you. Shaking my head off past that I decided to ask my next question.

'I didn't know that was a thing, interesting. Anyway back to the main problem do you know a way to send Dachi back to his home?' I hoped the answer was yes but sadly it wasn't exactly what I was looking for.

 **"I never really cared enough to learn about all that summoning and reverse summoning stuff as I didn't think anyone would actually find my summoning contract. But if you really need to get him home you could go and find the fox summoning contract"**

He knows where that is? No never mind that what about my quest, one of my rewards is there summoning contract. If I get the contract early does that mess anything up? No actually who cares if it messes with anything, if I can get Dachi home then there isn't a reason to not do so.

'I guess since we don't really have many options I'll go and get the summoning contract. That is to say that you know where it is at this moment' Now I was basically begging for him to say yes and thankfully he did expect of course there was a downside also.

 **"Yeah I know where it is but I should warn you that it isn't just down the street. No last I know of there scroll is around the border of Earth and Wind country. Not exactly close by, sorry to say but you won't be able to go that far without being caught out of place after the first week. Clones can longer go so fair durability wise"**

Well shit, I sighed as I could feel a headache begin as I wondered how the hell I was going to pull that off. But after a minute of thinking I couldn't think of anything. After some more brainstorming, I just cut the link with Kurama and sat up in my seat as I opened my eyes to see Dachi and Naruto chatting to each other.

I guess I'll just have to figure it out as I go if I can't think of a plan in time. There's no way that I can just up and leave right now with all the stuff going on with Itachi and not to mention what I'll have to tell the Old man. Because there's no way I'll be able to sneak out of the village over a long period of time without him noticing.

Still, no matter how this goes I know one thing for certain is that this is certainly going to be interesting for sure, with that I stood up and began to walk towards the two in front of me.

* * *

 **Done**

 **So he isn't going to get the fox summoning contract in like two chapters. No it's going to take longer than that so don't expect it to all be resolved in the fallowing chapter. Anyway besides all that I don't really have much to say as this chapter was mostly used to introduce Dachi while giving some background information about his home life and for me to explain some of the technical sides of some of Kai's skills.**

 **So see ya in the next chapter which hopefully comes out on time.**


	20. News Flash

**I Don't Own Naruto**

 **So I might have missed one or two upload dates. But that's besides the point a updates here now and that's what counts right? No ok so like basically tradition at this point I lost interest in the story and kinda just fell out of it. I'm not sure if I'll try and continue this in some kinda of scheduled way.  
**

 **Anyway I'm sure more than most of you don't give a shit about what I'm talking about and just want to read the chapter so I'll leave you to it.**

* * *

I heard myself give out a yawn as I became aware of my surroundings as I woke up, only to have to stop myself from sitting up off the bed as I felt something laying on my chest. Opening my eyes slowly to adjust to the light, I tilted my head up to see Dachi with his eyes closed laid out across most of my upper body.

Wonder when he got onto the bed. Last thing I remember him doing was going back to sleep on the couch, before I decided to go to bed myself around three hours after him. Speaking of time what time is it at the moment. Turning my head to the right to look at the dresser that was across the room to see a small clock sitting on top reading six-twenty.

So I got about seven hours of sleep, not that bad considering how much sleep I get normally ranging from four to six hours. Shaking the thoughts away I focused back onto my surroundings to note that Dachi was pretty out of it.

Which meant it was up to me to get out of bed without waking up the red fox. My eyes moved to the right of me, looking at the space in between the bed and the wall before sending out a burst of chakra. And just like that I was staring down at my newly created clone that replaced myself now trapped under the tiny animal.

Now free I walked towards the door while sending my sleep clothes into my inventory before summoning them out once again, this time into my left hand out of laziness while also getting some shorts out as well to have something to wear. The reason behind that was I needed to wash some clothes which I learned yesterday before going to sleep.

With that said I made my way into the bathroom while tossing the used clothes into the bin that was in there. I was about to step into the shower when I noticed something from the corner of my eye that was reflecting form the small round mirror that was above the sink.

I felt my left arm raise as I placed a hand over my right peck covering the blot of very white skin that clashed against my normal only slightly pale skin tone. It was one of the after effects of having my lung removed in that painful manor was that the skin in the front and back of said organ also got destroyed.

And because the skin didn't technically heal naturally with it instead being repaired in only an hour the skin didn't have the time to return to its proper color so the only thing I could do for it was give it sun light to tan it back making it fix itself on its own. At least that's my theory behind it.

Oh well no point thinking about it right now, I can just get a tan at a later time but at this moment I need to take a shower and wash some clothes before waking up Naruto for him to go to the academy. With that I turned away from the mirror while ignoring the slight discomfort that came from the right side of my chest as I took another big breath before stepping into the tub.

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling from my spot at the kitchen table as I listened to the front door close as Naruto and Mai left for the academy. As the slight bang form the door faded into the background I listened to the washing machine whirl around with all of my, Mai, and Naruto's clothes in it.

There really wasn't much to do at the moment besides some training but I didn't know what to train. My stats are good enough for the time being and the levels my skills are at now are high enough that unless I decided to create a new skill there isn't much of a point training them.

Then again that's what I thought before I lost a lung to a old man so maybe those reasons don't hold up as well anymore. So what was there to do? I could talk to Dachi but I don't want to wake him up over something so petty and I know Kurama isn't awake either.

Finally after a few minutes I stood up and decided to at least do something that wouldn't just be a waste of time. I was going to go pick up some more food as we were running low on. Thankfully Mai still had some clean clothes left so with that I switched over before opening up my inventory to get some money out to set a limit on what I could spend.

With my last mission I gotten enough to finally break off my debt to that dead guys family so I have some extra cash and I should also be making more soon so I could also while I'm out look around for a weapons shop to get a refill on kunai. I've gone threw a lot of them because of how damaging lightning chakra is to the metal.

Nodding to myself at the plan I was about to slip the money I had taken out into my pocket when two knocks came from outside the door. I felt myself freeze for a second before looking over at the closed door in confusion as I thought about who would be there.

Was someone trying to kill me again? No, not a lot of people know about where I live so it has to be someone that does. But Anbu knock three times then state what they want and if you don't answer they enter and look for you or leave. At least from my experience.

Not to mention I don't remember feeling this persons chakra before but then again I haven't had my sensing ability long enough to have memorized everyone worth memorizing yet so it could be someone I know but haven't felt the chakra of before but I'm not sure who that would be at this second.

So the question still stands who is at my door? I decided that I could easily find out if I just opened the so I did the reasonable thing and walked over towards the door while pulling out a kunai that was beginning to have small sparks flicker off the blade. When I got in front of the door I moved the weapon to hide it behind my back before unlocking the door and opening it up prepared to stab away.

Only to immediately send it to my inventory as I saw the Old man standing there in the hall way. As I stared up at him in a mix of fake and real confusion I made a note to get a good feel on his dulled but powerful chakra type like rust on iron before I did anything else but once I got that I asked.

"Oh, what are you doing here Old man? I was just about to go out and do some shopping" His expression was a little uncertain like he wasn't sure how to bring something up which wasn't helping my growing feeling of confusion as why he visited himself and not send someone to get me like he normally does.

Whatever I don't care enough to question it so with that I moved to the side of the door and let the Hokage walk into the apartment. Leading him into the middle of the room I watched as he gave the room a once over during which I noted that his eyes stopped very briefly over my bedroom door.

I couldn't tell if he sensed my clone, Dachi, or both but I knew which one I hoped it would be as I really didn't want to have to come up with a convoluted lie to tell him how I found the small fox and why I didn't come to him about it. Thankfully he didn't talk about whichever one he felt as instead he turned back to me and started a conversation.

"Hello Mai, sorry if I sound rude but I was hopping to speak with Kai, when I arrived at you door. If you wouldn't mind could you get him?" I didn't let anything show as I thought about his request. Is he being watched? No I doubt that if he knew he was being watched that he would allow it to continue.

So this is just a pleasantry to be used as a greeting or maybe he's using this as a excuse to test how much I can act as a different person? I'm not sure but it's not like I got much of a choice unless I want to only wear shorts while talking to the Old man. He really shouldn't have come on laundry day. Still I answered him.

"Sorry to say but Kai at the moment isn't available" He seemed confused so I explained some more so he didn't somehow think something was wrong "I'm doing some laundry and what your seeing is the only clean set of clothes I have. So you'll us have to deal with me until Kai at least as a shirt to wear. I hope that isn't a problem for you"

"Oh, that's ok, I'm sorry for coming at a bad time for you but I had to tell you somethings and I figured I could come over and see if you wanted to talk about anything else while I was here" That was a surprisingly loaded statement. For one he probably has bad news if it is something that he thinks it would be best if he came to see me instead of the other way around.

Second is that he wants to talk about something else also but he doesn't want to be the one to bring it up for some reason. Which means that we aren't going to be talking about it as I have no clue as to what he is talking about. Moving past that I just gave the Old man a shake of the head before saying.

"It's no problem, I should have done the laundry awhile ago but I got caught up in a few projects. But that's besides the point of why you came here, what did you want to talk about?" He seemed hesitant which wasn't that comforting but still thankfully he didn't try and change the subject and got right to the point.

"Well you see Itachi recently came to me and asked that he should be removed from his position as your teacher" And with that the ball dropped as I stopped myself from going into my mild panic mode as I took a good second to think about what that meant. I knew the massacre was coming up but I didn't think that it would be so soon.

Which was a mistake on my part to be fair but still the only reason for Itachi to decided to stop teaching me is because he is about to kill his clan. Damn well there's nothing I can really do anymore anyway. I waited way too long and even then it isn't like I was planning on doing anything about it anyway so I might as well move past it.

Of course that's when a small audible ding rang out as a quest screen appeared right before my eyes. It took a good amount of my respectfully large amount of self control to not do anything to show that a box of text had just very suddenly blocked out my vision.

Considering that I couldn't read it right now. I just kept myself from reacting to the box while I moved it out of my line of sight letting it float behind me while I responded to the Old Man with a proper mix of confusion and worry that I had done something wrong.

"Why has he decided to stop teaching me? Is it something I did?" Thankfully the quest alert didn't throw me off to much as it seems that the Hokage didn't notice anything as I responded. It would lead to too many questions if I seemed to already know why this has happened so the best way to go about this is to just act like a normal person would in this situation. Well to be fair not a lot of normal people would be in a situation like this at all.

After a moment of thinking the Old man told me.

"No it has nothing to do with anything you have done. You see Ka- I mean Mai, as you know Itachi is a member of the Anbu corps. which means that besides teaching you he has a lot of things on his plate. So he decided that he couldn't manage both so his decision was to stop teaching you to hopefully help limit the stress he has been put under"

I just gave the Old man a small nodded to indicate that I was thinking about what he had said which was kind of what I was doing just not in the way he probably thought I would be. No, I was thinking about what would come next for me as now that I had lost my teacher I would have have to be reassigned at the very least.

Which meant that I had to get use to a new team, something that I wasn't sure how I was going to do. With Itachi, while there was that very obvious sense that it was dangerous to be so close to him this close to the start of the clan massacre, I had at least knew what to expect to a degree.

Now though I was going into a situation blind, something that I so far hadn't had to deal with as at least there was some basic information that I could glean from my foreknowledge. I'm not sure how I'll react now in this more than likely unfamiliar situation I now find myself in.

It took a second before I decided that if I couldn't plan for something I already knew then I just had to deal with it. So with that I straightened out my mind to calm myself to an appropriate level to act properly. Once that was done I got my sentence ready as I told the Old man in front of me who seemed to be waiting on me to respond.

"I see, well I have to say that its good for Itachi to take a stand to sort out what he has to. It would be bad of me to place myself before him so I understand why he decided this but that does raise the question of who will be teaching me now?"

The way I phrased it I hoped to get to the more important parts of what my near future will be looking like while also making sure that I didn't look to unattached or uncaring to losing my teacher. Lucky for me the Old man just seemed to be glad that I took the news well as looked to be more than happy to move on.

More than likely to due with him knowing what Itachi was getting ready to do. But I did notice that the look he had earlier was back as his answer seemed to be another attempt to get me to bring up what he wanted to talk about while not being conspicuous enough to show what he wanted.

"I'm glad you understand the situation so well as I image that you understand what it's like at the moment to be under some stress. Anyway, to answer you good question. I'm still asking around but I have found a team that I think you would fit into well. That would be team number five. There team leader is a man called Daikoku Funin"

As he finished his statement I ignored most of it expect for three certain parts that I kept to the front of me mind as I looked more into them. First was the Hokage thinking that I was under a lot of stress. I'm not quite sure why he might think that, actually to be fair if I was a normal kid I would probably have insane PTSD by this point.

So with that probably figured out I dismissed it to the next on my list. Team five, It might not be much to most but with prefect recall there was a surprising amount you can find out about something you didn't think you would know. Sure most of it turned out to be nothing that related to this I still got some information when paired with the third thing on my list.

The name Daikoku Funin, while not something that was in the show or manga didn't mean I hadn't heard of him before. To be fair most of it was just very small snippets of info that I gathered from briefly over hearing different conversations. So while I didn't have a full picture I did have at last a decent image.

From what I've picked up he was a promising student in the academy even holding a record for a little while being one of the fastest to pick up using kunai even beating a record set by one Minato Namikaze. Unfortunately for some reason afterwards he seemed to stall heavily afterwards only really being able to set himself at a slightly above average Jonin.

And that was mostly it besides a very mild rumor that he had an affair with some persons wife. That last part was just something I think I over heard from a nurse at some point. Moving past that I just nodded to the Old man. As I was about to ask another fallow up question asking who else was on the team it was at this time when the washing machine decided to go off.

"Well it seems that you have some clothes to dry. I won't take up anymore of your time Mai. Have a good day" Glancing over at the Hokage as he walked out of the apartment I wondered why he decided to leave in such a hurry so suddenly before moving my eyes back towards the end of the hallway where the washer was.

Deciding to forget the hasty retreat from the Old man for now I made my way down the hall to collect the clothes from it to put the rest that needed to be washed in. After swapping them out I threw the wet clothes in a basket before summoning a clone to go up to the roof to hang them up to dry.

It still confused me why washing machines existed but dryers didn't. But then again technology has always been so mixed and matched in this world that really it didn't truly surprise me. Shaking my head at the thought I moved myself over towards the couch to take a look at the quest alert that I had gotten during my chat with the Hokage.

 **[Quest Line: Uchiha Massacre]-**

 **You have just been informed from the Hokage that Itachi Uchiha was decided to stop his teaching of you. Instead wanting to focus on his current job as an Anbu. From learning of this and using you advanced** **knowledge** **you have determined that the Uchiha Clam massacre is approaching soon. It is now that you should act before you run out of time to stop the** **impeding** **death of the Uchiha Clan.**

 **-Stop the Massacre from taking place (Incomplete)**  
 **(Time Remaining - 16h)**  
 **-(Optional)Use Shisui Uchiha's Mangekyou Sharingan**  
 **-(Optional)Kill** **Fugaku Uchiha**  
 **-(Optional)Kill Itachi Uchiha  
** **-(Optional)Kill Danzo S** **himura  
**

 **Rewards -**

 **+125,000 exp**

 **+Chance of Receiving-**  
 **Title(Uchiha Clan Savior)**

 **+Chance of Receiving-**  
 **Perk(Thicker Than Water)  
** **  
Failure-**

 **-Uchiha Clan dies**

 **-Lose of potential Family**

 **-Title (Uchiha Clan Savior) No longer Attainable**

 **A/D**

As I finished reading it over I sighed as I sat back into the couch as I looked at the text box in front of me for a good minute before leaning back forward and reached up with my right hand to select decline as I frowned as I watched the text pop away like I hadn't just basically kill dozens of my technically family just to make my life a little easier.

I wasn't sure what to really feel after doing that and I sat on the couch looking forward as I consulted on the fact that I didn't feel anything really. Well there was that weird feeling of knowing I should be feeling something like guilt or regret but nothing came.

It was one of those things that I foresaw happening right when I started heading down this path. I knew Gamer's Mind was going to end up leaving me as a sociopath basically. It was something I knew was going to happen I'm pretty sure I dreaded it knowing that eventually I wouldn't really be me anymore.

But now I wasn't sure that I could tell a difference which was something that should probably worry me. I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling for a good moment in deep thought when I heard a small creaking sound from behind me. Tensing mildly I stopped myself from doing anything as I felt the two chakra signs behind me.

Glancing over my shoulder I stared at my clone who was holding Dachi in his arms. After a moment I banished the thoughts that were plaguing me instead in flavor of standing up and nodding to my clone as I took Dachi from his arms. Letting the clone puff up in a cloud of smoke I looked down to the small animal in my arms as he also stared up at me in return.

"Good morning Dachi, I hope you slept well" He seemed to nod before squirming in my arms a little. Taking that as a sign that he wants down I lowered myself down and placed him down on the floor as he seemed to appreciate no longer being held as he hopped up on the couch.

I'll have to look into that later but I doubt it would be anything to big. Could just be that he doesn't like close spaces. Moving past that I watched the kit for a moment before moving out of the living room area towards the kitchen. Going over to the fridge I opened the door up and looked in side for a moment before pulling out a few left over bits of meat.

Tossing them into the microwave for about a minute I noted as I moved over to grab a plate from one of the cabinets that my clone on the roof had returned to drop of the basket before dispelling them self. Moving the plate over to the microwave I placed it down and grabbed the handle right after it went off moving the contents to the prepared plate.

Walking over towards the living room I dropped the plate in front of the fox which he gave me a grateful look for as he moved over towards the food to get his fill of breakfast. As he ate in silence I couldn't help but think that he seemed more depressed than he didn't yesterday. I wonder why that could be.

After a few moments of him eating I eventually made my way over towards the hallway. Deciding that I should get somethings done even if I had to watch over the small fox. So walking into my room I bent down and opened a drawer that contained a few pots of ink and another brush.

While I did keep most of my items on me at all times in my inventory that doesn't mean that I kept every thing in there. The reason I had these bottles of ink on stand by here was the bottle of ink that I've been using in my inventory was almost dried out. Something I noticed a little while ago but didn't do anything about until now as I could instead just use my chakra.

With that I summoned a few pieces of paper before making my way back to the main room. Noting that Dachi seemed to be done eating for the most part surprisingly. He must have been hungry, moving past that I sat down next to him while moving the plate out onto the table in front of me so a clone could get it later.

Setting down my items I moved them to there proper places while unscrewing the lid to the ink and setting down a brush as well nearby. Glancing over at Dachi it seemed that he was interested in what I was doing. If I had to guess I doubt that his people had seal masters but then again I could be wrong.

Moving past that I leaned back from the paper and ink while the brush in my hand as I stared at the page in front of me thinking about what I wanted to make or upgrade. Maybe I could create a new seal. I haven't really done that in a while but it would be good to test myself with a new project. That's when a small voice broke me out of my thinking.

"What are you doing?" Looking over at him, he seemed curious as to what I was doing like before but now there was a look of confusion in his eyes as well.

"I'm creating a seal. It's something that a number of ninja can do with the proper training. Basically I'm storing some chakra into a certain design that I'll be putting on this paper in front of me to get a certain effect" That seemed to confuse the fox even more as I watched as his head tilt to the right some.

"Here, it's like this. There are dozens if not hundreds of different seals out there with each one having a different effect depending on what parts one uses to make the seal in the first place. And so right now I'm trying to think of a new seal to make"

He still seemed to not really get what I was saying but at the very least he seemed to understand what I was trying to do some what. Which raised the question if his people used seals or not. One would assume so considering that they have a summoning contract but then again literary all summons have a contract so that doesn't really mean much.

Looking back towards the paper in front of me there wasn't really anything I wanted to make. I had a few ideas of things I could try and make but most of them were things that I wouldn't be able to do for awhile considering my skill level at the moment compared to what I want to do.

Maybe I could make something to help with one of my skills. Looking at the page for another moment I raised my eye level up slightly as I opened up my skill menu. After a few moments I closed out the menu without anything to base a seal off of.

That is slightly disappointing. Shaking my head I looked over my shoulder towards the kitchen as I thought about what I wanted to do. It was a weird thought but I didn't really have any hobbies besides training and the things involved in that. Moving past that I stood up and sent the items still on the table into my inventory while giving an explanation to Dachi.

He seemed really interested in seals now that he had an example of what they could do. Then again it wasn't a seal that I used but he didn't need to know that. Afterwards we had a small discussion about seals and a few other things that they could be used for.

It was a nice talk but it fell off only after a couple minutes. After that everything after became a weird tension that involved small talk and a few question from the fox about what I've figured out about how to get him home. He didn't seemed to like that I had only a little information but his gratefulness seemed to over shadow it thankfully.

* * *

 **This chapter wasn't that long and was kinda cut off before I really felt like it had hit a proper end but I decided that this was enough for now.**

 **I don't know when the next chapter is going to come out but I do know that I've been thinking about another story to write in the mean time so you can look out for that at least. See ya**


End file.
